Audra Isabella Potter
by Sea of Topaz
Summary: Audra & Harry were left at the Dursleys. After 4 years Remus and Sirius take them away. Audra is scared of everything. What happens when the Cullens move in next door? Audra & Bella r the same people. HPXTwilight posted under both. Bella slightly OOC late
1. In Time

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know. I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Sucks. I sorta own Audra. She's made up for Harry Potter but she's Bella for Twilight.**

**Disclaimer #2: I'm American so to all of you who notice typos in my attempted British, I'm sorry. I tried my best.**

**Summary: Audriana Isabella Potter, Harry's 8 day old sister and 3-year-old Harry were left at the Dursleys. Audra's godfather Moony and Harry's godfather Padfoot are, after four years, finally allowed by Dumbledore to visit them. Remus and Sirius take the Potter children away when they realize they are being abused. Harry and Audra are scared of everything so what happens when the mysterious and beautiful Cullens move in next door?**

**Just to clear things up a bit, the whole wizarding world new Wormtail was secret keeper so Sirius is not in Azkaban.**

**The Cullens won't come in until later.**

* * *

_Audra POV_

There was a flash of green light and a scream.

I sat bolt upright gasping. _It's just a dream. _I told my self. _It's just a dream._

"Audra?" Harry's voice whispered through the darkness. "Audra, what's wrong? What happened?" He struggled to sit up in the small cupboard under the stairs the two of us had to share.

I put my face down. I didn't want him to see how weak I was. _Only freaks cry. _Or at least that's what Uncle Vernon said whenever I cried after he hit me.

Harry put an arm around me as I cried quietly. "It was that dream again wasn't it?" Harry asked.

I nodded, too overcome with shame to speak. "I had the same dream too. With the bright green light and the screaming." I looked up at him. Uncle Vernon had said that we were freaks and we were never to speak to anyone about our dreams.

"I miss mum and dad," I murmured quietly.

"Me too, Audra, me too. We have to go start breakfast."

I nodded and opened the cupboard door, slipping out into the hall and to the kitchen. Harry started the stove and I pulled the bacon out of the fridge.

To anyone else this scene would have been rather comical. A four-year-old girl and a seven-year-old boy cooking breakfast at six-thirty in the morning, but to the two of us, this was routine. This was how it had gone for as long as I could remember.

At seven o'clock sharp the table was set and the food set out when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came down stairs, fat little Dudley waddling between them.

"You girl," Uncle Vernon said to me. "Wash the car. Boy, mow the lawn and mow it straight or you'll do it again.

"Yes, sir," Harry and I said in unison and we hurried to door.

* * *

_Yesterday in Dumbledore's office_

_Third Person POV_

"Please Professor. We haven't seen our godchildren for four years," Remus Lupin begged.

"I cannot allow you to interfere," Dumbledore stated. What he really wanted to say was _Merlin save me. You have been bothering me for four years and the answer is still no._

Sirius pulled a face. "You can't keep us from them. The Dursley's are horrible creatures. Lily used to say she'd rather live with blast-ended sqruits than stay at their house."

Dumbledore sighed. "You really won't give up will you?"

"No!" Remus snapped. "No! Not until I see my goddaughter. James made us promise to take care of them if anything happened to him and Lily but you are making this exceedingly difficult." His voice faltered then softened. "Please. She was eight days old. You have no idea what they're capable of."

The room fell silent. The only sound was that of Fawks the phoenix as he rustled his feathers on his perch.

"Fine," Dumbledore said suddenly. Sirius and Remus looked up in surprise.

"What?" they both asked.

"Fine you may go and visit Audriana and Harry tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," Sirius breathed. Remus was too stunned to speak. "Moony let's go."

As the two of them turned to fire place Dumbledore's voice rang out again. "Ah Sirius, please keep yourself in check."

Sirius' policy of 'act now, think later' had become famous in his years at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius grumbled but he was to lighthearted by the fact that he was going to visit Harry and Audra for the first time in four years to take offence.

* * *

_Audra POV_

I grabbed the car soap, a bucket and a rag, filling the bucket with water as I raced out front.

Harry was already mowing the lawn, the sound filling the yard.

I dipped squirted soap onto the rag and dipped it in the water. The water was hot and burned my hand. I clenched my teeth. If I didn't have the car washed by the time Uncle Vernon had to go to work I'd be in trouble.

The front door slammed as I was scrubbing the windows with soap. _Oh no. Please have that be Aunt Petunia coming for the tradition spying on the neighbors. _I begged in my mind.

God must not have been on my side as Uncle Vernon yelled, "Why aren't you done with my car yet, Girl?"

"I'm sorry, sir," I said fanticaly.

Uncle Vernon's large meaty fist closed around my throat in the next second, lifting me off the ground. "I don't know why I put up with you. All you do waste room in my house. Your no good parents died and we got stuck with you and your worthless brother."

His hand tightened convulsively. My vision began to blur. Blood roared in my ears. Harry was mowing the backyard lawn. We would never find me in time. Even if he did, there was nothing he could do. Uncle Vernon would only kill him too.

Suddenly there was a loud crack. "What do you think you're doing?!" a voice roared.

Uncle Vernon's hand disappeared from around my throat and I gasped before I crumpled in a dead faint.


	2. Sir Yes Sir

**Do I have to say I don't own anything every chapter or is once enough?**

* * *

_Remus POV_

"Sirius if you don't hurry up and get down here now, I'll leave without you," I threatened.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he called practically bouncing down the stairs.

"FINALLY!" I said exasperatedly. "Let's go."

With two loud cracks, we disapperated to Privet Drive.

I opened my eyes and immediately wished I hadn't. Vernon Dursley had his huge fist clenched around Audra's throat. Her face was tinged blue and her eyes were out of focus.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I snarled. Dursley's eyes bugged wide and he dropped my goddaughter. She sucked in a loud gasp then fainted.

My eyes were cold as I stalked towards him, whipping my wand out from between my robes.

"Remus, not now," Sirius hissed. He was crouched next to Audriana's limp form, two fingers pressed to her throat checking her pulse.

I breathed out a gust of air but joined him on the ground. Dursley took that opportunity to waddle away as fast as he could.

"She's still alive," Sirius assured me when I reached for her wrist. "Just unconscious. We should get her to Poppy."

"Let's go find Harry," I murmured distractedly. It discomforted me at how light she was when I scooped her into my arms. She was definitely not the average thirty pounds of a four-year-old girl. I could have run a mile without noticing her in my arms.

Sirius led the way to the front door. With a flick of his wand, he blasted the door down. Petunia Dursley screamed wrapping her arms around a fat boy who was sitting on the floor throwing a tantrum.

"Where is he?" Sirius roared. "Where's Harry?"

"Out back," Petunia choked out.

The two of them charged through the kitchen and burst through the back door. Harry was in mid-act of putting the lawn mower back but froze when the door slammed open. He turned around slowly.

"Yes, sir?" he asked. Then he looked up into the eyes of Sirius.

Harry shrank back against the gate, pressing his back up against it. He looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't see you."

"Harry," Sirius said carefully. "Harry do you know who I am?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

Sirius walked toward him but he stopped when Harry's eyes widened with fear. "I'm not going to hit you Harry."

He knelt in the grass so he was level with Harry. "I'm your godfather, Harry. I went to school with your parents. Your father was my best friend."

Harry looked up at him with wide eyes. "You knew my dad, sir?"

Sirius and I shared a look. "Harry, we can talk about this all later if you want to come away with us. Your Aunt and Uncle have been horrible to you and we're going to take you home with us, alright?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Harry said quietly.

Sirius reached a hand out to him and Harry flinched. "I won't hurt you, Harry. Just take my hand and we'll go get your things."

Hesitantly, Harry's small hand rested into Sirius'. "Sir?" he asked as Sirius stood stretching his long legs.

Sirius looked at me again. "Please don't call me sir. I've only ever been called sir by my house elf and he was a nightmare with ear hair."

Harry giggled making both of us smile. "What's wrong with Audra?" he asked suddenly.

"Harry has your uncle ever hurt you and your sister?" I asked him, readjusting Audra in my arms.

"He said I'm not to speak of anything of the sort. I'm sorry, sir," Harry said, turning red and again looking down.

At first I thought it was just a trick of light. But then when I looked again and realized there was a long cut stretching across the back of his neck.

With my free hand I brushed the hair away from the base of his neck. Harry flinched at the touch. "Sirius look at this," I murmured to him.

Sirius let out an enraged roar and punched the fence.

Harry squeaked in terror.

Sirius immediately realized his mistake kneeling down again. "I'm sorry Harry."

He nodded.

"Let's go Sirius. We need to get Audriana to Poppy. And that," I said pointing to the cut on his neck, "should get healed too. Any way Harry was going to say something. What did you want to tell us Harry?"

"I…I was going to say that I don't have any things worth bringing with us. But what happened to Audra?"

"Your uncle tried to choke your sister to death," I said shortly. "Now we should get going."

Sirius reached down and, ignoring Harry's struggles lifted him into his arms. "Back to the house then we'll floo over to Hogwarts," he grumbled.

Then we disapperated.

* * *

_At the Hospital wing in Hogwarts_

_Harry POV_

I gazed dumbstruck around the large room.

There were beds in rows on either side of the room bigger than the Dursley's entire house. Huge windows on either side of room let yellow rays of sun in. But the paintings… the paintings were what startled me the most. The people in them moved about like real people do, carrying things and talking to other paintings.

"Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black, you're grown men what have you done now?" an exasperated voice called.

I jumped and Sirius set a hand on my shoulder. The gesture was meant to be friendly but I quivered under his hand.

"Madame Pomphrey good to see you too," Remus said.

Then a fat lady wearing a white apron came bustling out of a door on the right.

"Oh my goodness," she gasped rushing forward to him. "What happened to the poor dear?"

"Vernon Dursley tried to kill her."

Madame Pomphrey stroked the hair off of Audra's forehead and gasped looking at the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. "Audriana Potter? Little Audra. Of course. She looks so like her mother. Well give her here I have to bathe her before I use anything on her."

At the word _bathe _I rushed forward. "NO!" I shouted. "No please don't. She didn't do anything wrong. Please!" I wailed.

All three of the adults looked down at me as I begged. "I'm not going to hurt her Harry. She just needs to get cleaned up before I can heal her."

"No," I whispered. "Please." My mind was racing as I tried to think of something. "I'll give her a bath."

They all looked at each other this time, confusion evident on their faces. "Ah well… err… okay… I guess." Madame Pomphrey seemed at a loss for words. "Come on then. I'll show you to the bathrooms then."

"If Harry's going I'm going too," Sirius said.

"I'm not staying here either," Remus objected.

"That's indecent," snapped Madame Pomphrey.

"We won't watch but we're not going to let them go anywhere without an adult at the moment. You understand," Remus stated. He and Madame Pomphrey shared a look that only adults understand and she sighed.

"Fine you face the wall until Harry has her bathed and dressed." She waved a stick at the two of them menacingly. "Or else."

Sirius shook his head. "Poppy we won't look."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Sirius Black for the first time in my life I heard you use a serious tone. Congratulations."

He smirked, raising one eyebrow.

She made no comment only spun on her heel and bustled quickly to a door on the left opening it with a wave of her stick.

"Sirius?" I asked quietly.

He looked down at me. "Yes?"

"Why is everyone always waving sticks in the air?"

He and Remus roared with laughter at that. "We'll explain everything later. I promise," he chuckled.

With that settled I ran after the fat lady to the room on the left. When I stepped in I saw a huge tub that Madame Pomphrey was filling with water. She dipped her fingers in and nodded approvingly.

"Harry why don't you come over here and feel this?" she called. "I'm not quite sure what temperature your sister likes her baths at."

I walked over to her, eyeing the water doubtfully. "It won't hurt you dear," she said reassuringly. "It's not that hot."

As if to prove her point she dipped her hand back into the water before drying it on her apron.

I squeezed my eyes shut reaching a hand out to touch the water. It felt warm but not like the boiling water Aunt Petunia poured on our hands back when we were to slow at making dinner. But it wasn't icy cold. It felt good.

"Perfect," I breathed smiling shyly at her.

She smiled back. "Your sister is just waking up on the bench right over there." She pointed to padded wooden bench against the wall where Audra lay blinking slowly. "There are some clean clothes next to her." And with that, she left the room.

* * *

_Audra POV_

My eyes flickered open and I stared at a stone ceiling. A door slammed and I flinch, curling instinctively against the bench I was lying on.

"Audra?" Harry asked, touching my shoulder.

I looked over at him. "Where are we?" I whispered.

"I'll explain later but Audra our godfathers came and rescued us. They took us away and we don't have to go back. Theirs a nurse here and she'll help us but you need to take a bath first. I tested the water and it's really nice. You'll like it, okay?"

"Okay." I couldn't really disagree with him. He never lied to me so that helped. But really. Like a bath? That's a bit farfetched.

I tugged my t-shirt over my head and slid into the bath. Harry was, of course, right. The water felt warm and good but that didn't calm me. It was still deep enough to shove my head under.

I quivered so hard in the bath as Harry gently massaged shampoo into my brown hair. **(A.N. I know Lily's hair is red but my hair is brown and it's easier to write first person when I can relate to the character.) **

Water splashed everywhere from my constant shaking so when the bath was over Harry was as wet if not even wetter than me.

Harry handed me a silver sundress with little blue flowers splayed widely across it. I slipped it over my head feeling for the first time new cotton. All of the clothes I ever wore were Dudley's old clothes that didn't fit him anymore.

Harry dragged a comb through my hair.

"Okay," he called out. "She's dressed."

Two men charged around the corner of another stonewall.

I screamed latching onto Harry for protection.

"Audra, shhhhhhh. Shh. It's okay they aren't going to hurt you. That one right there," Harry pointed to a man with messy blonde hair, "That's your godfather. And that one," he said pointing to the other one, "That's my godfather."

Slowly I loosened my grip around his arm to gaze curiously up at my godfather with my large brown eyes. I had my father's eyes. They were the only part of me that was different from my mother or so Harry told me. He remembers them better than I do.

The man with blonde hair, my godfather, knelt down. "Hi Audra. My name is Remus Lupin but you and Harry can call me Moony."

"Yes, sir," I mumbled.

"Please just Moony. You don't have to call me sir," he said in an equally quiet tone.

"Yes, sir, I mean Moony. Yes Moony," I stumbled over the words. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for Audra," he said.

I looked up at him confused. He smiled warmly. I remembered suddenly that same smile. A flash of memory crossed my mind. When I was a baby Moony was holding me smiling gently.

"Moony?" I murmured. Then I did something no one understood. I raced across the room and threw my little arms around his neck.

He seemed startled but after a seconds thought he hugged me carefully.

"Come on," he said. "Let's have Madame Pomphrey patch you up."

Moony lifted me in his arms balancing me on one hip. He looked over at Sirius.

I looked at him too. He looked kind of jealous. I tilted my head to one side trying to think of some reason he would have to be jealous. But I didn't have very long to think because Moony swept me out of the room at that second.

* * *

Madame Pomphrey handed me back to Moony.

"Those creatures," her voice shook with suppressed anger, "could have killed the poor girl. She's underweight. Most of her wribs are broken or have been broken. There's severe bruising on many on her bones. She's been burned and whipped on her back. Those… those vile evil dirty…" But Madame Pomphrey couldn't find a would bad enough to describe them.

"Poppy please stop," Moony finally said. "I'd appreciate it very much if you would refrain from teach my four-year-old goddaughter to swear like a truck driver thank you very much."

I giggled cheerfully burring my head into his shoulder, yawning.

"You're tired aren't you. I'm sorry I should have though of that. Sirius, Sirius let's go. Audra's tired."

"Alright, alright," he grumbled. He came out of the bathroom, positively dripping wet. "He's strong. Maybe you should've healed his cuts after the bath Poppy."

Then Harry came out. He was wearing jeans and blue button down shirt and he looked like he could win the award for most disgruntled seven year old.

"Well thank you Poppy," Moony said. "I really appreciate knowing how to inflict the same pain upon the Dursley's for injuring my goddaughter. Goodnight."

Then he stepped into the fireplace and said, "Lupin Manor."

We spun faster and faster until with a crash we toppled out of the fireplace.

"Where are we Moony?" I asked.

"This Audra is your new home. Lupin Manor," he said carrying my up three flights of stairs. "I'll give you a tour tomorrow but now you need to go to sleep."

I yawned again. My eyelids felt heavy.

I felt Moony tuck me into a soft bed, covering my shoulders with a thick comforter.

He kissed me on the forehead like my dad used to. "Sweet dreams Audrabells."

* * *

**So how'd ya like it. With in the next two chapters I'll bring the Cullens in. **

**Please review. This is my first fanfic so any critique is appreciated.**


	3. Beauty and the Beast

**I won't be able to update very much because I have volleyball practice twice sometimes three times a week, school starts next week, and the first week back I have to go on a school camping trip to Catalina.**

* * *

_Remus POV_

"Sweet dreams Audrabells," I whispered, using her nickname from when she was a baby. Only Lily, James, Sirius, Harry, and I called her that. She smiled slightly but she was already fast asleep.

I tiptoed quietly out of the room closing the door behind me.

After I showered I began looking for Sirius and Harry.

I started with Sirius' room but it was empty. As was the lounge, the sitting room, the kitchen, the dining room and Harry's room.

Finally I stopped at the bathroom thinking Sirius was giving him a bath, again. Nothing. The sink was dripping but the tub was empty and the floors were dry.

Then I heard a giggle and Sirius' voice.

Across the hall in his office, Sirius was reading Harry a story. I grinned at him when he looked up at me with a grimace that called, 'save me.' I raised my eyebrows and he mouthed 'this is the fourth one.'

My chuckle was cut short by a loud scream echoing down the stairs from Audra's room.

I hardly registered Sirius and Harry following behind me as I flew up the stairs, taking each two at a time.

I flung her bedroom door open looking around wildly. _Had someone broken in? Did she fall out of bed? Did she hurt herself?_

But everything seemed normal. Everything except Audra.

She was sitting with her knees pressed against her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Audra's brown hair cascaded around her face and her eyes were wide with fear. She rocked herself back and forth, shaking violently.

"Audra?" I asked quietly, moving to sit on the bed next to her.

Audra flinched at the noise and her shaking got more pronounced.

"Audra what's the matter?" I said.

She didn't answer.

Harry climbed onto the bed, sitting on the other side of her. "Audra, listen to me. It's just a dream," he said calmingly, taking hold of her arm and halting her mid-rock. "It's just a dream."

Slowly, Audra unclenched her arms from around herself and her breathing slowed to a normal pace.

Then she looked up. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, turning bright red. "I didn't mean to bother anybody."

"You didn't bother us Audra. And having nightmares aren't your fault," I said reaching an arm out to hug her. I ignored her flinching and wrapped my arms around her hugging her gently.

As soon as my arms closed around her, she relaxed, her trembling calmed and the look that something was hurting her faded.

She closed her eyes. "You remind me of my daddy," Audra said suddenly.

I almost missed her comment. It was so quiet and she didn't look up, didn't even move. There was no motion to suggest she had even said anything.

"But you're different, too. I remember you. I remember you from before my mummy and daddy died."

I stared down at her in utter disbelief. "How do you…. How would you…. How _could _you remember me? You were only eight days…" I stuttered.

Audra immediately drew away. "I don't know sir," she said. "I'm sorry." The panic returned to her eyes.

"I'm really, really sorry, sir. I don't know," Audra half wailed half begged.

"Audra, Audra, listen to me. I'm not angry, alright? And please don't call me sir. It makes me feel old," I soothed her.

She giggled.

"And I didn't expect you to know why you remember things from when you were a baby either. That's something we big adults are for."

"Okey dokey," she yawned. "Moony will you read me a story?"

I was slightly taken aback by her request but I complied. It's not easy saying no to an abused four-year old girl with big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Which stories do you like?" I asked her, striding over the bookshelf.

Harry slid off the bed with a soft thump and pulled Sirius back down stairs. "Let's go finish my story, Padfoot."

* * *

_Audra POV_

"Which stories do you like?" Moony asked.

I blushed, looking down at my hands.

_What if I choose a story he doesn't like? _I asked myself mentally. _He'll kick me down the stairs and send me back to the Dursleys. _I answered my own question.

I didn't say anything.

"Audra, which stories have you heard that you want me to read?" Moony asked. He sounded slightly concerned. "Audra? Are you alright?"

A tear had leaked out of the corner of my eye and was running down my cheek.

I didn't see him come to sit next to me until he wiped the tear away. I flinched but didn't move away.

"Your father asked me to take care of you if anything ever happened to him and your mum but I can't be your father if you don't talk to me," he said gently.

"I've never heard any stories except for the ones I had to hold for Aunt Petunia to read to Dudley," I mumbled, still refusing to look up at him.

He was so nice. What did he want with a freak like me? I wasn't even worth wasting air on. That's what Aunt Petunia always said.

I cringed waiting for him to hit me. I could feel the anger radiating off of him. But the blow didn't come.

I looked up. Moony had his eyes squished shut, his mouth pressed into a hard thin line and he was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to say anything wrong. Please don't send me back to the Dursleys," I begged.

"No. I'm sorry Audra. The Dursleys were horrible. Why didn't you tell anybody? If Padfoot and I had known we would have come sooner. And we are never sending you back to the Durlseys so don't worry about that."

"I did tell somebody. Once. Uncle Vernon was so angry he kicked me down the stairs. It really hurt so I didn't want to tell anybody again," I said slowly.

Then I realized what I was doing. "Please don't tell him I told you that. Please I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Dursley," he snarled the name, "is going to die a very painful death. How many times had he hurt you and Harry?"

"At least twice a day sir," I answered looking down at my hands again.

I felt his hand under my chin. He pulled my face up to look at him.

He was smiling a warm smile. "Sir again? I am old but there's no need to remind me." Moony chuckled.

I was so relieved he wasn't angry I laughed too.

"How about I choose a story tonight and tomorrow we'll look at the other ones and see which one you want to hear next? Alright?"

I nodded.

"Okay how about this one." He held up a book entitled, _Beauty and the Beast._

I nodded again.

Moony sat in the rocking chair at the foot of my bed.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Belle…"

I listened to sound of his voice, soaking in all the details of how Belle went to castle to save her daddy and how she fell in love with the beast.

"Audra?" Moony's voice called. "Audra what's wrong?"

I was crying. Tears flowed down my cheeks in waves. _Uncle Vernon said that I'm weak because I cry. I'm weak, worthless, ungrateful…_

"Audriana?"

"Belle saved her daddy. She kept him alive. I… I didn't save my daddy. He… died…. He's gone. My mummy's gone too," I wailed. "I should have… If I'd… I … I…."

"Audriana," Moony said. He almost sounded mad. I cringed internally. He was going to hit me now. I had said something wrong and he was going to hit me.

"Audriana look at me," Moony said softly.

His tone startled me so much I looked up.

"There was nothing you could have done that night. You were eight days old. If anything I should have done something. Sirius and I convinced Lily and James to use Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper. We thought they would be safe. We thought that he wouldn't betray them. We thought Voldemort would come after us, the stronger two. But we were wrong. Your mother and father's death was our fault, not yours."

"You were just trying to do what's best for them. You did what you thought was best." He sounded so agonized I couldn't help but trying to comfort him.

Moony pulled at his hair. "But then we failed again. When your mother and father made us your godfathers, they had us promise that if anything ever happened to render them incapable of caring for you and Harry, we would take care of you. We failed them again. Dumbledore sent you and Harry to live at the Dursleys who would have killed the both of you if we hadn't come to take you two away."

"But you did come. You came and you promised we aren't going back," I whispered.

"Your not going back. You'll learn all about the world your parents lived in. There's magic, and giants, and unicorns, centaurs, dragons…"

"There is Hogwarts. I want to be Gryffindor. Daddy always said that I would be in Gryffindor. Mummy said I would be in Ravenclaw though. She said I would a smart little girl and that I would be Ravenclaw. She said Harry would be in Gryffindor and be brave and protect me and that I would be in Ravenclaw to be smart enough to make sure he didn't get killed," I realized I was rambling and quickly snapped my mouth shut.

Remus stared down at me, startled. Then he laughed. "Sirius," he called, still chuckling. "Sirius listen to this."

Padfoot appeared in the doorway. "Honestly Moony. Keep it down I just got Harry to sleep. I don't want to read any more bedtimes stories tonight."

"Well just listen to this. Audra tell Padfoot here what you told me."

I blushed. Suddenly the fingernails on my right hand became very interesting.

"It's alright Bells. He won't get angry."

I smiled cheerfully looking up. "I want to be in Gryffindor like my daddy always wanted me to be. I remember when I was born he said I would be in Gryffindor and be brave like a lion. But mummy always said that I would be in Ravenclaw and be a smart little girl. She said that Harry would be in Gryffindor and be brave to protect me and then I would be smart to keep him alive when he is reckless. But I want to be in Gryffindor too. I would rather be a lion than a birdie. If I were a lion, Uncle Vernon could never kick me down the stairs again."

I felt them stiffen above me before bursting out laughing. "What?"

"It sounds so cute to hear you say that," Sirius chuckled.

_Say what? _I wanted to ask, but long ago I had the lesson of never ask questions beaten into me.

A clock chimed. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight.

"Damn it's eight o'clock?" Sirius exclaimed. "Remus tonights the…"

"Sirius I would appreciate it if you didn't teach my goddaughter to swear. I think Poppy did a good enough job of that," Moony chastised hastily.

"Uncle Vernon liked swearing," I said matter-of-factly. "He taught Dudley to say a whole lot of things. I could recite them if you'd like."

"No! No! Thanks Audra," Moony said. "Sirius swears enough for everyone. If he wasn't a wizard I wager he could be a truck driver."

"I resent that," Sirius protested, laughing.

The door opened. "Audra needs to go to sleep now," Harry's voice called. "It's past eight o'clock."

Sirius laughed harder and after a second Remus joined in. "Don't worry Harry," he called. "We're on our way out."

And with that they filed out of the room. "Goodnight Audra."

* * *

The by the time the clock chimed five in the morning, I was up, dressed, and on my way down stairs.

It was still dark outside, the moon low in the sky, when I met Harry in the hall.

"Audra we have bedrooms," he whispered excitedly. "We each get our own room. Padfoot told me so. Do you like yours?"

"Yeah I love it. Mines light blue and gold and there are books on shelves and stuffed animals on the walls. What's yours like?" I whispered back.

"Mines red and gold. There're lions on the walls too. I have a stuffed dragon and a lion and a bunch of other stuff too," Harry answered. "Do you know where the kitchen is?"

I shook my head.

"Well we have to hurry and find it then."

I opened one door on the left but it was just a bathroom. The second door was closet. The third was what looked like a drawing room. Then there was a gallery room with paintings on the walls.

Then I came to the last door. I slid it open and peering inside.

A large brown wolf sat at the window watching the moon go down, an equally large black dog lay on the floor next to it.

I took a step back remembering what Daddy had said Moony and Padfoot and him do. The floorboard creaked under my foot.

Everything happened extremely fast then. The wolf turned from the window and snarled.

I opened my mouth to scream then closed it again. If Harry heard me, he would come running and he would get bitten. I couldn't do that. Harry deserved more than that after all he had done for me at the Dursleys.

The wolf lunged for the door, his eyes wild.

* * *

**Ohhh. Sorry I had to end it there. The dishes and laundry aren't going to do themselves. And I need to make lunch.**

**I'll update soon and please, please review. I'm still new at this.**


	4. Phases

**Hello again. **

**I still don't own anything incase I have to say that again.**

**And people. REVIEW. I've gotten a ton of alerts on this story but only one review. Please I need the help here.**

* * *

_Previously_

I opened my mouth to scream then closed it again. If Harry heard me, he would come running and he would get bitten. I couldn't do that. Harry deserved more than that after all he had done for me at the Dursleys.

The wolf lunged for the door, his eyes wild.

* * *

_Audra POV_

I curled in on myself and felt the change. Strength flooded my limbs and I stretched.

Then… WHAM.

The wolf collided with me, knocking me into the wall. He scratched and bit at me but I held myself together.

The next second he disappeared. The large black dog had pulled him off and dragged him back into the room.

I concentrated hard and suddenly I felt my human limbs returning.

Using his teeth he pulled the door shut and padded over to me.

"Audra are you alright? Say something!" Sirius exclaimed hoarsely. Ah so he phased back. "Please don't be dead."

A warm hand touched my shoulder.

I felt something warm and sickly scented running down the side of my face. Bile churned in my stomach. I picked myself up and vomited onto the floor.

"Audra!"

"I'm fine," I apologized. "I just don't like blood so much. I'm sorry. I should've knocked first. Now theirs a mess everywhere."

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in and I didn't notice until he dove at you. I'm so sorry. Did he bite you?" Padfoot said in a rush.

"Yeah," I murmured. I reached a hand up and rubbed the side of my head that hadn't been savaged and torn.

"Oh no," he groaned. "Not even twenty-four hours and you've already been scarred for life."

My head throbbed but I realized what he was thinking. "No. He bit me a second after I phased. It's stings a bit, actually it stings a lot but I won't turn into a werewolf at the full moon."

"_Phased_?" Padfoot asked.

"Phased… Yeah." I felt light headed and the room began spinning. "I… I turn into a… A tiger. I turn into a tiger. Is the room…"

"Your head! I'm sorry! Here." He pulled his shirt off and pressed it to the numerous cuts running down the side of my head.

I winced as the rough fabric made contact with the raw, sliced skin.

"Come on." I didn't dare flinch away from him as his long arm wrapped around my waist. Padfoot scooped me up and carried me gently down the stairs.

"Harry," he called. "Harry where are you?"

"Right… What did you do? Audra?" Harry's voice yelled.

"She's injured Harry. I have to take her back up to Hogwarts. You can't stay here alone. Grab the stuffed dragon so you'll have something to play with. Meet me in the drawing room alright? I have to right a note to Moony."

"What about Moony? Where is he? Is he alright?"

"Moony is in his room. He's fine. Come on. We have to go before she falls asleep," Sirius said.

"But…"

"Now! Harry this is important."

I couldn't hear him leave the room, only the blood pounding in my ears. The world began turning black around the edges.

Green flames roared up around us.

My eyes closed.

"No Audra you need to stay awake. Don't go to sleep. Audra wake up." Sirius' voice sounded far away like it was coming through a tunnel.

I tried to stay awake, to pry my eyelids open, but they were so heavy. I yawned and nodded slightly.

"Not sleeping, just tired," I breathed.

Then darkness closed around me and, no matter how I tried to stay conscious, I slept.

* * *

_Sirius POV_

Remus lunged for the door. Only then did I see the small figure standing there.

Audra!! It was no later than five. What kind of four year old is ready for the day at five in the morning

I didn't have time to think about it though. I saw a flash of orange and black before I pulled Remus off Audra.

I dragged him back into the bare room we were in before. He snapped at me using his claws to sink a long but shallow gash into my forearm.

I barked and growled before backing out of the room. I used my teeth to close the door and turned.

Audra lay bleeding from her head, sprawled on the floor.

"Audra!" I called hoarsely. _Please don't be dead. You can't be dead._ "Are you alright? Say something. Please don't be dead."

I knelt down beside her, reaching out to touch her shoulder. There was a dangerously high amount of blood pooling around her small body. There couldn't be that much left in her.

She sat up suddenly, leaned to the other side and vomited all over the floor.

I never knew werewolf salivation did that to someone.

"Audra!" I said, half a question, half an exclamation.

She took a shaky breath and said, "I fine. I just don't like blood so much."

I used my free hand to swipe the hair out of my face, not missing her flinch like she thought I would hit her.

"I'm sorry," Audra began. "I should've knocked first. Now there's a mess everywhere." Her eyes flicked to the growing pool of blood she was sitting in.

"_I'm_ sorry. I didn't hear you come in and I didn't notice until he dove at you. I'm so sorry. Did he bite you?" The thought had just dawned upon me. Had Remus bitten her? Would she be alright?

"Yeah." She rubbed the side of her head that wasn't mangled gingerly.

I groaned, "Oh no. Not even twenty-four hours and your already scarred for life."

"No. He bit me a second after I phased. It stings a bit, actually it stings a lot but I won't turn into a werewolf at the full moon."

"_Phased?_" I asked. The word hadn't escaped my attention and I was guessing she knew about werewolves from her ingenious memory.

"Yeah… Phased," she breathed heavily. "I… I turn into a… A tiger. I turn into a tiger. Is the room…"

"Your head!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry. Here." I cast about wildly for a piece of fabric coming up empty so I tugged my black shirt off.

As gently as I could I pressed the shirt to the side of her head, wishing it was softer. I always wore ragged clothes on the night of the full moon.

She flinched but said nothing when I lifted her carefully off the ground. I cradled her to my chest and noted how light she was.

"Harry?" I called out. I looked around wildly. "Harry where are you?"

"Right…" his voice trailed off. "What did you do?" he shrieked. "Audra!"

"She's injured Harry," I explained calmly. "I have to take her back up to Hogwarts. You can't stay here alone. Grab the stuffed dragon so you'll have something to play with. Meet me in the drawing room alright? I have to right a note to Moony."

"What about Moony? Where is he? Is he alright?" he fired out questions like a machine gun. Apparently his injured sister caused him to forget his well-cultivated façade of quietness.

"Moony is in his room. He's fine. Come on. We have to go before she falls asleep," I said.

I was loosing my patience. Audra may very well be bleeding to death and I was standing here answering Harry's questions about Remus.

"But…" Harry began.

"Now! Harry this is important," I commanded.

Harry turned on his heel and raced back up the stairs.

I sprinted into the kitchen. A pad of paper and pen were, ironically, already sitting on the counter.

_Remus,_

_You attacked Audra. I'm up at Hogwarts. We'll be in the Hospital wing. Harry's with me and her. Come meet us when you can. She's lost a lot of blood._

_Sirius_

Well obviously he could see she had lost a lot of blood. It was all over the hallway floor and it was smudged onto the paper.

Harry was waiting in the drawing room.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the fire palace.

"Hold onto me," I told him. He obediently wrapped his arm around my leg and sat down on my foot.

I grabbed a handful of floo powder and yelled, "Hogwarts." Green flames roared up around us.

We landed with a thud. I just managed to stay on my feet. Harry however, rolled off my foot onto the stone floor of the Great Hall.

I looked down at Audra. Her eyes were closed. Her skin was a sickly pale green color. It reminded me a lot of the Slytherin common room when James and I broke in, in our third year.

"No Audra you need to stay awake. Don't go to sleep. Audra wake up."

She just yawned and shook her head.

"Not sleeping, just tired," she breathed so quietly I barely heard her.

"Audra, don't go to sleep," but I was too late. "No Audra!"

Harry was sitting on the ground. "Padfoot look!" His toy dragon was flapping around his head every once in a while exhaling a puff of smoke.

"That's great Ha… Minerva!"

Minerva McGonigall was striding into the hall. Her head turned to look at me, Audra cradled against me, her blood running down my chest.

"Oh my goodness! Sirius what happened?" she exclaimed running forward.

"No time! Just take care of Harry for me alright? I promise I'll explain everything in a moment." I was already running out of the hall.

"I'll be back Harry. Don't worry," I yelled.

I took the stairs two at a time.

"Audra, Audra wake up. Please wake up," I begged as I burst into the hospital wing.

"Poppy! Help!"

"Sirius what's the ma… Oh dear!" Poppy gasped. "Lay her here." She gestured to the bed in between the two of us.

"What happened?" She had her wand out and was waving it over Audra.

"It was the full moon last night," I explained to the curtain she had pulled around the bed. "Moony didn't want to leave. He said we couldn't leave on the first night. He was in the old room on the third floor. Around five thirty Audra opened the door. We thought the moon would have gone down long before either of them woke up. She opened the door and he attacked her."

Madame Pomphrey gasped loudly. "He … He bit her?"

"Yes but she's an animagus Poppy. She turned into a tiger just before he got to her. But she's so small. He clawed right through her skin."

The room fell into silence after that.

"Well that's all I can do," Madame Pomphrey said at last. "We'll see how she is in the morning."

She pulled back the curtains and moved away. "When the cuts heal, I can erase the scars but until then that's really all I can do."

"What do you mean 'we'll see how she is in the morning.' What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. _Did she mean to imply one of my best friend's daughter may die? That she might not last the night?_

"I mean to say, she's sleeping right now and probably won't wake up until the morning," she sighed.

_If she wakes up._ I thought, shuddering internally.

"She'll be fine Sirius. Little Audra's just a bit weak from her uh… loss of blood. That was quite a lot she lost. But she's fine now."

"Thanks Poppy. Thanks so much," I said, trying to feel reassured.

The hospital wing doors slammed open.

"Where is she?" Moony yelled.

"Right there Remus. Be quiet, she's sleeping," Poppy ordered.

Remus threw himself into the chair next to me. He put his head in his hands, his blonde hair falling in his face.

"This is all my fault," he groaned.

"No it's not Moony," I said. In truth I did think it was his fault. But he was my best friend and saying that wouldn't have been very nice, considering the certain predicament it had gotten us into.

"It's no ones fault. She didn't know what was behind that door and you didn't know she woke up that early. If anything it's my fault. I was staying with you for that very reason. To keep that from happening. But it did. And we can't change that now."

"You make it seem so simple. Sirius I bit her. I attacked James and Lily's daughter. Just imagine what James would say. She'll end up like me on the full moon and it's all my fault."

"No! No Remus she won't be a werewolf. She's an animagus. She transformed right before you hit her. Her face got torn up but she won't be a werewolf. Audra is a tiger cub. She's so small she couldn't fight you off but she'll be fine in the morning. Poppy told me."

Remus stared at me in disbelief. "Audra's a… she's an animagus?"

"And a damn good one too. She transformed so fast, you missed her human form. I didn't even see it. When she gets older, she'll be stronger and bigger. She'll be able to come with us on the full moon."

"No," he interrupted me. "No. Audra is never coming with us on the full moon. What if I lose it again? What if next time we aren't so lucky and she dies? What would we do then? Huh?"

* * *

_Third Person POV_

A groan interrupted their conversation.

"Audra? Can you hear me?" Remus reached out and placed a hand gently on the cheek that wasn't covered in stitches.

She groaned again. "Ouch."

"Audra I'm so sorry. I didn't think you would wake up before the sun rose. I thought that I would be fine with that old potion. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," she moaned. "Should've paid more attention. Forgot about the full moon. Sorry."

"No, this isn't your fault. This could never ever be your fault."

"It is," she breathed. "So sorry."

"No it isn't…" But the rest of his words were cut off by Sirius. "Would the two of you stop it? This is no one's fault so stop beating yourselves over the head like it is. Honestly. You sound ridiculous. 'this is my fault' 'no it's my fault'. It's no one's fault so get over it."

"Sorry," Audra winced. She reached up to touch the side of her face.

"Let's not touch that shall we?" Moony said catching her hand before it touched.

"Sorry," she said again.

"No one's angry with you so you can stop saying your sorry," Sirius said with a soft chuckle.

"Sor…" but she caught herself and didn't finish the word.

"How's your head?" Moony asked looking worried.

"Fine," she mumbled looking away.

"Your not a very good liar, you know," Sirius pointed out.

"Really I'm fine. I've had worse."

"Nothing's worse than a werewolf attack," Remus said.

"How about being pushed down the stairs, have your head shoved under water then be whipped by a belt?" she asked.

Remus shook his head. "Werewolf venom takes a long time to heal and it stings for days."

"What do you think you are doing?" Madame Pomphrey screeched. "She's supposed to be resting and here you are staging a conversation with the poor girl!"

Audra cowered into the pillow, tears leaking out of her eyes when the cuts pressed up against the fabric.

"Shh!" Remus chastised. "Poppy you scared her!"

He sat on the bed next to me. "Audra, it's alright. That's Madame Pomphrey. She's not going to hurt you. She's the one that healed your cuts."

Slowly, Audra eased away from the pillow. There were blood smudges on it. There were tears in her eyes when she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she began but Moony shook his head.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. You were scared."

* * *

_Audra POV_

I hung my head. Being scared was being weak. But how could I not be scared. Uncle Vernon was why I was scared and then he told me I was weak to be that way.

I shuddered violently when his arm wrapped around me.

He was gentle enough but my tiny physique and bruised ribs and skull compensated for that. It hurt like hell.

I couldn't stop the small groan that escaped my lips.

Like a flash his arm recoiled. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No," I sighed. "Just the bruises ache."

"Sorry," Moony murmured.

I climbed onto his lap and coiled up like cat.

"Night daddy," I yawned but I was already asleep.

* * *

**I know I promised that the Cullens would come in with in two chapters and I really tried. I was going to end it with 'Audra's a … Audra's an animagus?' But I thought about it and I tried to get really far but this is the longest chapter by three pages. I swear the Cullens will come in with the next chapter unless there is a break that I need to make.**

**Please review. I need advice.**

**Thanks,**

**Sea of Topaz  
**


	5. New Neighbors

**Hey. **

**I'm updating as fast as I can but I had volleyball practice three times this week and my parents are leaving town. I'm not sure if I can get onto my file at my friends place so I'll try my best.**

* * *

_Remus POV_

"Night daddy," Audra mumbled.

My eyes widened, startled. I looked at Sirius over Audra's head. He looked just as stunned as I was and a bit jealous.

I heard a slight purring and looked down again.

A large orange, black and white tiger cub, about the same size as Audra, lay curled in my lap purring happily. Her pink tongue lolled out.

I jerked. Then remembered what Sirius had said about Audra being an animagus and relaxed.

I stroked her head with my fingertips, careful to avoid the stitches still visible through her fur. I scratched behind her ears and under her chin, feeling the soft fur under my palms.

She purred again and stretched, rolling over onto her back.

I patted her head and stood, stretching my legs out.

"Why did she transform?" Madame Pomphrey asked in a hushed whisper.

Sirius stood raising his arms over his head then reached down to his toes. He shot a worried look at me then pursed my lips.

"It's ah… Well it's easier to deal with great amounts of pain as an animal where you have less feeling."

I winced. No matter what anyone said I would always think of this as my fault. James' chocolate brown eyes were the only things that set her apart from her mother's delicate physique.

Audra whimpered quietly as she slept.

I grimaced. _This is awful. _I thought miserably. I'm _awful._

"It's not your fault Remus," Sirius said again.

I shook my head. "No matter how many times you say that, it won't change anything. I attacked her."

"You weren't yourself. You had no control. And don't disagree with me again." The way he said it made it seem so final that I decided it was best not to argue.

And for then for the second time that night, the hospital wing door slammed open.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Madame Pomphrey exclaimed. "What is it now?"

"Sirius Black! You owe me an explanation!" Minerva McGonigall stormed through the open double doors. "You said… Oh my goodness! Why is there a… Why is there a tiger in the hospital wing?"

"Shh!!" I hissed.

"Audra's sleeping!" Sirius added.

"Audra! Audra! Audra is not even in here!" she half shrieked.

Audra whimpered, waving her paws around her head. It almost seemed like she was trying to cover her small ears poking out above her fur.

"Minerva please, lower your voice!" I whispered angrily.

I sat down on the bed and rubbed her head.

"What are you doing?" Minerva screeched.

Audra wined.

"Audra is an animagus. She's right here," I shushed.

"Ah. Sorry," she whispered.

She reached out to rub her head but the second her hand touched, Audra jerked awake. She pulled back hissing, her hackles raised, teeth barred.

"Audra it's alright. This is Minerva McGonigall. She's head of Gryffindor. She was a good friend of your mother and father," I murmured.

She didn't relax so I reached forward and hooked my hands under her arms. She squirmed and kicked until I hoisted her up over my shoulder like a baby.

Her paws rested on my left shoulder, her claws poking through my shirt. She laid her head between her paws and her eyes closed.

"Where is Harry?" Sirius asked.

"He's in the Gryffindor common room. Bill Weasly has agreed to watch him. They're playing with the toy dragon."

"Bill Weasly, as in Molly and Arthur's son?" I questioned.

"Yes, he is my house. This is his seventh year."

"It's almost morning. Wow," I stated. The time flew by almost too fast. I gazed out of the window. "It's going to rain today."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "As if that's not new. It rains almost every day now."

"We should get going, Remus. Our new neighbors, the Cullens, I think that's their name are moving in today. We should probably get home," Sirius said.

"Yeah, let's go," I mumbled. I cradled the little tiger over my shoulder and stood. "Minerva what's the Gryffindor password?"

"Maldore Emmadores."

"Thanks. Poppy can we take Audra home now?" Sirius called.

"Yes just watch those stitches," she sighed. "If they tear you can bring her back here or you could have a regular doctor fix them. Just make sure to put this in it after."

She handed me a blue bottle with no label.

I eyed it warily. "What is that?"

"Professor Snape concocted it for this specific occasion," Madame Pomphrey said confidently as if she didn't believe Severus Snape would poison the only daughter of James Potter.

"Don't you have any idea what Snivellous could have put in this?" I hissed, the anger returning to my eyes.

I shoved the bottle back into her hands.

"Wouldn't he just love to complete what he started? He's the reason James and Lily are dead!"

"Remus Lupin! He had no idea You-Know-Who would single out the Potters," Minerva said but the look in her eyes said she believed the same thing. She was only defending Snape for Dumbledore.

"Oh as if you don't believe him!" Sirius snarled.

Madame Pomphrey rolled her eyes, which was very unlike her. "When I asked Severus to create this potion, he seemed very concerned no matter how he tried to hide it. She reminds him of her mother. So don't tell me that he would harm her. This is his last chance to make amends with what he's done."

Then she looked down, turning red slightly. "But if it makes you feel better, I already tested it for poisons and hexes."

We all stared at her opened mouthed.

Audra moaned slightly which startled us all back to reality.

"Let's get her home," I mumbled. I hesitated for a second before taking the proffered bottle. "Sorry. Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now, shoo. Get out of here. Get her to bed and something warm to eat," she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am."

The two of us hurried out of the open doors and up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Maldore Emmadores," Sirius said and she swung forward.

The common room was packed with sixth and seventh years, both boys and girls, cooing and laughing while they tried to catch the toy dragon flapping around their heads. In the center of them all was Harry. He was jumping up and laughing, waving his arms madly trying futiley to snatch the toy from the air.

"Harry," Sirius called. "Harry time to go!"

Harry chuckled to himself. "Padfoot I can't get my dragon down. He keeps flying away. Bill and Charlie tried and Savanna and Mark tried too. Aliane, Margret, Vivienne, Alan, Tom, and Roger tried too. Nobody can get it." He laughed merrily and sprang up, flailing his arms around.

"Acio toy dragon," Sirius said, waving his wand through the air. The dragon zoomed through the air and landed in his outstretched hand.

"Not fair, Padfoot," Bill said in child's voice. "We've all been jumping into the air for hours now."

Sirius grinned. "You humor my godson too much. If we keep this up he and Audra will grow up to be very spoiled children."

"Where is Audra?" Savanna, a tall blonde, asked.

I shifted Audra into a different position so everyone could see her better. "Right here."

They looked at him in confusion. "That's a tiger," another girl, this time with brown hair pointed out.

"Thank you for pointing that out Ms…?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Amy Benson," the brunette said, smirking. "But of course we all know who you are. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Famous trouble makers in this humble school. We are somewhat of your successors. Never leave a prank undone. Which reminds me." She turned to look into the crowd. "Roger we have an appointment to make."

And yet another tall teenager appeared out of the crowd. "Yes I believe we do. We must be on our way," he said in the old fashion. He offered his arm and Amy took it.

Casually the two of them strolled from the room.

"Harry we must be off as well. We have new neighbors moving in and your sister to care for," I said.

Harry scooted forward. He turned and waved to everybody. "Goo-bye," he called happily.

"Bye Harry," they chorused.

Sirius reached forward and plucked Harry off the ground. He squealed and wriggled. Sirius tickled him, making him laugh all the more cheerfully.

The four of us waved again and exited. Again we used the fire in the Great Hall to floo back to the drawing room of Lupin Manor.

"Remus why don't you take Audra up to bed and get something for Harry to eat. I'll go over to the Cullen's house and introduce myself," Sirius smirked widely. His expression showed he would not only introduce himself.

"Don't do anything rash Sirius," I warned. "If you wind up in Azkaban I won't be able to do anything."

"Oh I'm not going to break the law. No. Not yet," he grinned again.

"Harry why don't you run along to the kitchen. I'll be down in a moment. I'm just going take Audra up to her bed."

He hurried down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Sirius run along."

His smirk grew wider.

* * *

_Sirius POV_

I drove my car down the road, winding through the forested roads to house a near mile from us.

The house was huge. Maybe not as big as Lupin Manor, but certainly quite large.

It was old and brown like a wood castle. There were three cars parked out front. A silver Volvo, a black Mercedes, and a red BMW.

The door was a wide oak, double door with a large brass knocker. I knocked twice, trying futiley to wipe the grin off my face.

The door swung open to reveal a tall blonde man, maybe twenty or thirty years old.

"Hi," I said smiling jovialy. "My name's Sirius Black. I live down the road with my godson Harry, my best friend from school, Remus Lupin, and his goddaughter Audrianna Isabella."

He smiled too, taking my hand and shaking it. I didn't miss how cold his hand was but decided not to bring it up.

"My name's Carlisle Cullen. Just a second." He turned and looked back into the house. "Everyone come down and introduce yourselves."

Six people came flying out of different rooms, three gliding down the stairs, one coming from a room on the left and two on the right.

A woman maybe twenty years old held shook my hand. "My name is Esme. Carlisle's my husband."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"I'm Alice!" a small pixie like girl chirped. She smiled and waved.

"This is Jasper," she said waving her hand to blonde boy standing next to her.

"That's Emmett and the girl next to him is Rosalie. And that over their," she pointed again, "that is Edward."

The huge muscled man, Emmett grinned, the blonde girl, Rosalie, and the reddish-brown boy waved.

"Good to meet you all. My friend and I were hoping you might come over around one o'clock, after lunch. My godson Harry is seven and his little sister Audrianna Isabella is four," I stated.

"We'd love to come," Esme and Alice said at the same time.

"Oh do come in," Esme said.

"I really can't. Audrianna had a slight encounter with an animal in the woods and Remus will need help taking care of her and Harry," I lied casually. I had lied so much during my school days I found it easier to keep my mind blank while I lied. I just thought of the color black.

"What happened?" Rosalie shrieked. Her beautiful face twisted with worry.

"She got a bit banged around by a wolf near here," I lied again.

"That's horrible!" she whispered, her manicured hand pressed to her mouth.

"Audra'll be fine. She's strong and we got it fixed right away. See you all at one then," I waved again and turned to depart.

"Bye Mr. Black," Alice called.

I turned my head to look back at them all crowded in the doorway. "Just Sirius. Mr. Black is what everyone called my father." I shuddered.

They all laughed. "Well goodbye Sirius," Emmett said.

* * *

_Carlisle POV_

I heard the car crunching in the gravel of the driveway. It was almost too easy now. I could tell the weight of the car, the horsepower and model just by listening to it drive.

There was one loud knock of the brass knocker on the front door.

"Carlisle can you get that?" my lovely wife Esme called to me.

"Of course dear," I whispered back. She giggled and I heard my children gag.

"Oh as if we could possibly be worse than any of you," I grumbled.

"Really?" came Edward's sarcastic reply. "Because I for one I find no difference in your thoughts than any of theirs."

"I think your old age is getting to you Edward," I heard Alice chirp as I opened the front door.

"Hi, my name's Sirius Black," a man with ruffled black hair said. "I live down the road with my godson Harry, my best friend from school, Remus Lupin, and his goddaughter Audrianna Isabella."

I smiled in turn and shook his outstretched hand. "My name's Carlisle Cullen. Just a second. Everyone," I yelled a human volume, "come down here and introduce yourselves."

Alice and Jasper followed by Edward floated down the stairs. Esme glided in from the kitchen and Rosalie and Emmett came in from the sitting room.

Esme smiled warmly. "My name is Esme. Carlisle's my husband."

_Ah my lovely wife, _I mused. _She's always so kind and caring and…_ My thoughts carried me away.

Edward made a gagging sound so quiet Sirius wouldn't have heard it.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

Alice smiled and waved. "I'm Alice!"

"This is Jasper. That's Emmett and the girl next to him is Rosalie. And that over their, that is Edward." She pointed everyone out in turn.

Emmett smiled, and Rosalie and Edward waved.

"Good to meet you all," Sirius said. "My friend and I were hoping you might come over around one o'clock, after lunch. My godson Harry is seven and his little sister Audrianna Isabella is four."

"We'd love to come," Esme and Alice said simultaneously.

"Oh do come in," Esme said, just realizing that a guest was still standing out on the front porch.

"I really can't," he protested politely. "Audrianna had a slight encounter with an animal in the woods and Remus will need help taking care of her and Harry."

"What happened?" Rosalie gasped, worriedly. That was just like her. Any child was so valuable to her.

We all tensed slightly. _What _had_ happened?_

"She got a bit banged around by a wolf near here."

"That's horrible!" Rosalie murmured. She pressed her manicured hand to her lips in sadness.

"Audra'll be fine," he said. "She's strong and we got it fixed right away. See you all at one then." He waved and turned to leave.

"Bye Mr. Black," Alice called.

He turned to look back at us. "Just Sirius. Mr. Black is what everyone called my father." He visibly shuddered.

We all laughed at his joke. "Well, bye Sirius," Emmett said, still chuckling.

Once the door swung shut Edward turned to me.

"He's lying about the wolf."

"Then what really happened," I questioned.

He shook his head, tousling his already messy bronze hair. "I don't know. He blanked out when he lied about the wolf. It's almost if he's used to lying so well he can close his mind off to any other thoughts while he lies."

"Well we'll find out more this afternoon. Until then their really isn't anything we can do," Jasper said. "He was genuinely concerned about her so he couldn't have hurt her. No. It's not something he did but he doesn't want us to know about what really happened."

"Then we're going at one," Rosalie said immediately. "I want to meet Audra and Harry. They sound so cute!"

She and Alice hurried off to unpack their abnormally large closets.

"Abnormally large, is the biggest understatement of the century," Edward chuckled, shaking his head again.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

_1 o'clock_

Harry was curled up on the sofa in the sitting room on the first floor, his eyes closed, his breathing slow when the there was a short rap on the front door.

"You go get that Remus," Sirius yawned.

Remus stood brushing off his pants.

"No magic until they leave, Sirius," he warned.

"No sir," he saluted lazily.

"Get up," he called as he opened the door.

All the seven Cullens were standing out on the porch, Carlisle and Esme in front.

"Hi!" a small pixie squealed. "You must be Remus Lupin! I'm Alice!" She was practically bouncing under a tall blonde man's hand.

He stepped forward and with his other hand he shook Remus'. "I'm Jasper."

The other's all introduced themselves, while Remus' had them file into the sitting room.

"Everyone this is Harry," Remus said. Harry stared up at them calculatingly from where he sat on the ground, a soccer ball rolling around the room. "Harry this is Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and their children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward."

"Hi," Harry said shyly, hiding his face in Sirius' shins. Sirius picked him up and set him in his lap, facing everybody.

Esme smiled. She knelt down so she was at the same height as Harry. "Hi Harry. I'm Mrs. Cullen but you can call me Esme."

"Yes Ma'am," he said quietly.

Esme stared at Sirius in shock. "Harry why don't you run along and check on Audra."

Harry nodded enthusiastically and bounded up out of the room.

Sirius then turned to the shocked Cullen family. "Why don't you sit down?" he offered. "It's a long story."

Everyone took a seat, Jasper in the armchair, Alice leaning against his legs.

"Remus and I were part of a group of troublemakers at school," Sirius began. "There were four of us, James Potter, our leader, me the second in command, Remus, the brain of us, and Peter Pettigrew." He snarled the name.

"Shortly after we left school, James married his girlfriend and love of his life, Lily Evans. They had Harry and made me his godfather. Then they had Audrianna Isabella and made Remus her godfather.

"Eight days later, Peter Pettigrew murdured James and Lily."

There were gasps and shrieks all through the room.

"He attempted to kill Harry and Audra but he couldn't. They were sent to live with their only living relatives, Lily's awful sister Petunia, and her bowling ball husband, and their pig of a son. The Dursley's.

Vernon Dursley gave them chores from the day they were old enough to walk. If they talked out of line or didn't finish their chores in time, he would beat them." Sirius closed his eyes. His head was pounding from anger.

Remus took up the story from there. "We weren't permitted to see them for four years. Finally we got our chance. When we got there, Vernon Dursley was choking Audra.

"We had no choice but to take them home. Now, they're so well mannered and educated. It's slightly discerning. But then Audra. Every time we raise a hand or move towards her, she flinches away. She always thinks we'll hit her because that's what the Dursley's did. So don't be surprised if her welcome isn't quite so warm."

There was dead silence in the room.

"Moony," a sleepy voice called from the doorway. Audra stood there, leaning against the doorframe, her eyes still half shut.

Then the room came into focus and she screamed. Slowly she backed away from the door, stumbling then falling backwards. Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes as it jostled her ribs.

Remus stood just as slowly. Cautiously, he took a step forward. She cringed. He took steps one at a time until he was right in front of her.

"Audra it's okay," he whispered to her. "These are our new neighbors. They bought the house down the road."

She nodded.

"Come on." He scooped her up gently, careful not to touch the bruises.

"I'll be right back," he promised as he carried Audra up the stairs.

"Oh," Rosalie said, finally breaking the long silence. "Oh that's awful. Who would do that to her?"

Her question was meant to be rhetorical but Sirius answered it anyway. "You've never met the Dursley's," he said darkly. "If you had, it would be too clear."

* * *

**Please review. Please. I need advice and you guys are the only ones that can give me that.**


	6. Fear and Pain

**If you have any questions REVIEW. It always helps both of us. If I leave something unsaid you get an answer and I get a review!!**

* * *

_Edward POV_

_1 o'clock_

We took the Volvo and the Mercedes down to Sirius' house.

When Carlisle knocked, we heard Sirius say, "You go get that Remus."

"No magic until they leave, Sirius," a voice we could only assume was Remus Lupin answered.

"Magic?" Emmett whispered.

I reached with my power, attempting to read his mind. I could feel it and I could tell it was there but he kept it curiously black. Like he also knew I could read minds and was determined not to let me hear anything.

When the door opened a tall blond haired man, maybe thirty years old smiled.

"Hi! You must be Remus Lupin! I'm Alice!" Alice as always was bubbly and cheerful as to the point of scaring anyone.

Remus however didn't seem scared. He guided us through to a sitting room where Sirius sat with a small boy who was rolling a soccer ball across the floor.

"Everyone this is Harry," Remus said. "Harry this is Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and their children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward."

Harry murmured something along the lines of a hello before turning his face into Sirius shins.

_Please don't let them hit me Sirius._ I was shocked by what I heard his thoughts. He thought we would hurt him and his little sister. He was very protective of her that I could tell. The larger part of his thoughts revolved around her and a wolf attack this morning. Maybe Sirius had told the truth. Maybe his thoughts just black out like that regularly.

Esme knelt down so her eyes were leveled with his. "Hi Harry. I'm Mrs. Cullen but you can call me Esme."

"Yes Ma'am." Was his quiet reply.

"Harry why don't you run along and check on Audra," Sirius suggested, seeing the shocked looks on all of our faces.

_How old is he? _Were Carlisle thoughts.

_Ma'am? _Was Esme.

_How many seven-year -old boys know to call a woman Ma'am?_ Rosalie.

_Didn't see that coming? _ Emmett was laughing mentally.

_Wonder why I didn't see that? _Alice mused.

Jasper was too intent upon reading the emotions in the room to think about Harry's word choice.

Harry nodded enthusiastically and bounded up out of the room.

Sirius turned to us.

"Why don't you sit down?" he offered. "It's a long story."

Silently we obeyed, sitting in open armchairs and couches or on the floor.

"Remus and I were part of a group of troublemakers at school," he began. "There were four of us, James Potter, our leader, me the second in command, Remus, the brain of us, and Peter Pettigrew."

His thoughts turned cold at the name.

"Shortly after we left school, James married his girlfriend and love of his life, Lily Evans. They had Harry and made me his godfather. Then they had Audrianna Isabella and made Remus her godfather. Eight days later, Peter Pettigrew murdered James and Lily."

Esme gasped. Rosalie shrieked, as did Alice. My eyes turned a shade darker. Emmett's fist tightened. Jasper tensed.

_Who would do that to an eight-day-old infant? Leave her parentless and along with her three year old brother. _Esme was horrified.

"He attempted to kill Harry and Audra but he couldn't. They were sent to live with their only living relatives, Lily's awful sister Petunia, and her bowling ball husband, and their pig of a son. Vernon Dursley gave them chores from the day they were old enough to walk. If they talked out of line or didn't finish their chores in time, he would beat them."

Emmett snarled too quietly for the humans to hear. _I'll kill them. _

Remus pursed his lips, looking at Sirius. "We weren't permitted to see them for four years. Finally we got our chance. When we got there, Vernon Dursley was choking Audra."

Anger flashed in my eyes. Jasper looked at me quizzically.

"We had no choice but to take them home. Now, they're so well mannered and educated. It's slightly discerning. But then, Audra. Every time we raise a hand or move towards her, she flinches away. She always thinks we'll hit her because that's what the Dursley's did. So don't be surprised if her welcome isn't quite so warm." He sounded so distraught, talking about that.

I heard a heartbeat, quiet and quick coming down the hall. The footsteps were light. I reached out trying to read the mind of whoever it was, but I found nothing. It was like there was no one there.

"Moony," a sleepy voice called from the doorway.

A girl maybe three or four, stood in the doorway, leaning heavily against the wall. Her hair was brown straight until it came to her waist where it waved slightly. On the left side of her head there were long gashes with neat stitches in short lines.

I looked at her intently. The there was a slight breeze, wafting her scent into the room. I stiffened. Her scent was amazing. It was floral, like freesia and mouth-wateringly sweet.

Jasper's eyes flicked to me again, a warning this time. Alice was flipping frantically through the future.

Rosalie was concentrating hard on sending her thoughts to me. _Don't do it Edward!! Please don't do it! She's only four. She's been through too much already. Edward don't!_

As if I didn't know that. We had all just listened to the same story. I clenched my fists tightly and stopped my breathing.

Her scream shattered the room. She tripped backwards as she backed away. Tears flowed down her rosy cheeks.

Remus was cautious as he took one step at a time. He crouched down and began to whisper quietly to her.

"Audra it's okay. These are our new neighbors. They bought the house down the road."

She just nodded, her eyes still wide.

"Come on," he murmured to her. Gently he scooped her into his arms.

"I'll be right back," he called back to us.

"Oh," Rosalie said, finally breaking the long silence. "Oh that's awful. Who would do that to her?"

Sirius grimaced darkly. "You've never met the Dursley's. If you have that would be all too clear."

Once Audra had left the room, I relaxed, sighing a deep long sigh.

_Good job. _Carlisle thought. _I'm proud of you son._

"So why'd you move here?" asked Sirius.

"I'm a doctor and Esme is an interior designer so we end up traveling a lot," Carlisle explained. "We moved around the U.S. for a while until we decided a real change would be nice. The English countryside was perfect."

"The U.S. huh? Seems fun," he mused.

Remus reentered the room and took his place in the armchair. "Audra said to tell you all she's sorry for screaming."

Esme shook her head. "She shouldn't be sorry."

"That's Audra," he said sadly. "To her everything she does is a mistake."

Harry came barreling back into the room with a toy dragon clutched tightly in his hand while Sirius and Remus were exchanging stories with Carlisle and Esme.

He walked shyly over to Alice. "Look what my toy does," he said then he threw it into the air.

The dragon began to flap about the room.

Emmett grinned and stood. He jumped up into the air trying to grab it but the dragon shot straight out of his hand.

Soon we were all on our feet leaping into the air attempting to snatch the toy dragon out of the air. Harry was sitting in the armchair Jasper had been in, clapping his hands and laughing excitedly. Every time we got close to the dragon it sped up.

A scream echoed through the house. Everything froze for a second. Remus was up out of his chair and running up the stairs before everyone else unfroze.

Rosalie skipped up, Esme and Alice on her heels. I looked at Emmett who shrugged and raced after them.

We followed them up to the fourth floor where everyone was crowded in an arched double doorway.

Remus sat on a wide double bed with Audra cradled in his arms. She was crying quietly, her faced pressed into his shoulder.

Her sadness sent a lance of pain through my chest. That confused me. _Why should I care if a four-year-old girl was sad? _

_Edward? _Jasper thought to me. _You okay?_

I didn't answer. I glided through the cluster of people.

_Edward. _Was Carlisle warning. _Edward don't._

Alice however had seen what I was bout to do. _It'll be fine Edward. She'll be scared at first but it'll be okay._

I knelt down on the floor next to the bed.

I reached out and touched Audra's back. She shuddered violently, her sobs becoming slightly louder.

_Edward! _Esme thought.

I began to hum a soft tune. I was sort of making it up on the spot but I pictured her face in my mind and it came to me. It was unbearably sweet then slow and soft.

Her shivering slowed and relaxed her arms around Remus' neck.

His slowly purpling face went back to its normal color. He gazed at me stunned. "Thank you," he mouthed.

I nodded and began to back away. Once my song halted her arms tensed and she began quaking again.

Jasper's calming influence seemed to have next to no effect on her. _She's so scared, she's resisting. _He thought.

With no other means to calm her, I began humming again. The tune rose and dropped in pitch, weaving into each other.

Remus gently wound her arms from around his neck.

"Do you want to hold her?" he whispered.

I hesitated slightly.

_It's okay Edward. You won't hurt her. _Alice told me.

I nodded, the song not wavering once.

Audra was so transfixed by the melody echoing through the room she didn't even notice her being moved from one set of arms to the other.

Her eyes closed involuntarily, her small hand clenched around a handful of my shirt.

I smiled. Rosalie cooed softly.

I rocked Audra gently back and forth until her breathing slowed to a calm rhythm. I moved to put her back on her bed but her eyes flew open.

Hurriedly I started humming again, this time it was Esme's favorite song. Her eyes glazed over again and she quickly fell asleep.

"I guess we could bring Audra down stairs," Remus said uncertainly.

_She really should be resting. _He mused. _But if we leave her up here, she won't sleep well._

One at a time we filed down the stairs. Once we were situated back in the sitting room, Rosalie spoke up. "Can I hold her?"

We all looked to Remus. "Of course." Was all he said. We could tell he was worried but Rosalie was too intent upon being able to hold the 'cute little girl' she didn't care.

Conversation started up again and Emmett and Harry began playing with the toy dragon and Jasper again.

I handed Audra gently over to Rosalie, who was absolutely glowing with suppressed happiness.

I felt a strange emptiness deep within my chest once she had left my arms. It was almost painful.

Audra however did not like being passed around. I didn't stop humming but her eyes flashed open and she began hyperventilating.

I extended one hand to rest on Audra's shoulder.

Rosalie held her for a second longer before handing her back. I cradled her carefully against my granite chest, feeling her pulse calm.

I looked into her eyes. They were warm and brown. But behind that, there was fear and pain. Fear that had been burned into her heart. Pain that could never be erased. Fear and pain that would be there till the end of her life.

It made no sense. Brown eyes were usually shallow from their darkness, but hers were different. Her eyes were like clear windows to her soul. I could read every emotion through her eyes even though I couldn't read her mind.

I struggled to concentrate but I was slipping away into the depths of her chocolate eyes.

"Edward it's five already," Carlisle said.

I jumped slightly.

"We should probably get going," Esme agreed. "Thank you for having us over."

"It was nice to meet you all," Remus said.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed standing to see us to the door.

I stood too, turning. I laid Audra gently onto the couch, placing one of the pillows under her head. I twisted to leave but her small hand closed around my wrist.

"Goo-bye," she breathed before falling back asleep.

"Goodbye Audra," I murmured.

* * *

_Still Edward POV_

_Back at the Cullen mansion_

I was sitting in my room at the top of the house, looking out into the tree-infested scenery.

Everything was unpacked. Actually it took me all of fifteen minutes to set out my couch, c.d.'s, c.d. player, and hang up all my clothes.

Jasper knocked twice before floating into the room.

_So, _he began.

"So… what?" I asked.

_You love Audrianna Isabella don't you? _He thought to me.

"I don't know," I mumble truthfully.

_You don't know but I do. _Jasper thought this in a smug way.

"You're starting to sound Alice with your all knowingness," I grumbled.

"I resent that!" Alice screamed up the stairs.

_You don't know that you love her because she's your singer. You try so hard not to kill her but I felt your emotions. You love her, bro. She doesn't know it either, but didn't you see how she calmed down with you. _

"It's wrong," I said. "It isn't safe."

_Some things you can't get out of. Alice saw it already. She said she saw a wedding and you biting her._

"No," I snarled. "No I won't let that happen."

_She said you'd say that too. But it will happen. _Before I could respond he stood and left the room and I was left to ponder his words.

_Did I love Audrianna Isabella? Did she feel the same? She couldn't. She's only four._

I sat through the night contemplating that and I probably would have all morning if Esme did talk to me.

_Edward. _Esme called. _We're going hunting do you want to come?_

"I'll be down in a second." And true to my word I was down stairs in a flash.

"Let's go then," I muttered.

"If we go far enough into the forest, we shouldn't run into anybody," Alice said as she bounced cheerfully into the entryway. "Only some slightly exotic animals that shouldn't be here." She giggled madly as Jasper entered.

"Let's go," Emmett called as he raced past us.

I took off running, over taking him easily. When I deemed we had gone far enough, I stopped.

"Tired already old man?" Emmett said, grinning.

"I think this is far enough. Meet back here within six hours. See ya," I ordered.

I went west, following the scent of a heard of deer.

I had already drained eight and hidden the bodies and was heading back to the clearing when Alice called out to me. "Edward!" she screamed both mentally and aloud. "Edward!"

"Alice I hear you what?" I called worriedly.

"Find Jasper! Save the tiger!" she cried.

I closed my eyes reaching my mind out to find Jasper. He was running to a scent, a sweet floral scent. A scent like freesia.

"Audra!" I yelled.

I took off through the forest, weaving through the trees, frantic, panicked thoughts racing through my head.

I reached Jasper just as he was bending his neck to a small tiger who was struggling and clawing at him. It was the source of the freesia scent. It was the same mouth-wateringly sweet freesia that emanated off of Audra.

I slammed into Jasper, knocking him clear off the tiger cub. It whimpered feebly, shimmering a light silver.

Jasper snapped at me. I dodged and knocked his legs out from under him. We continued in this manor until Emmett and Carlisle caught up to us.

Emmett grabbed him from behind, locking his arms into place.

I turned back to the tiger but it wasn't there.

Instead Audra lay in its place, her arm twisted in an impossible manor and her chest crushed in on one side.

"Audra!" I cried out.

I fell to my knees at her side. "Carlisle, help," I called.

Carlisle crouched down on her other side. Gently he felt up and down her arm. She whimpered quietly, biting down hard on her lower lip.

"Audra this is going to hurt," he warned her. "Your arm is dislocated and I have to reset it. On the count of three. One… Two…"

She clenched her mouth shut.

"Three." He pulled her arm and twisted it.

Her scream was loud and pained. It tore through my chest like a knife.

"Give me your shirt," he ordered. Obediently, I stripped it off and handed it too him.

Carlisle tore it easily into two long strips. He wrapped it around her shoulder, binding it tight.

"I have to see how many of your ribs are broken Audra." He lifted her gently with one hand, using the other to pull her shirt up around her chest. **(A/N. For all you perverted people out there I know what you're thinking. No he didn't pull her shirt up to her neck. Just to where a bikini would cover. Nothing sick.)**

I sucked in a horrified gasp. Half her chest was crushed in and her breathing was shallow and labored.

He touched it gently and she screamed again. After a second's inspection, he sighed. "At least 8 of her ribs are shattered if not ten. All of them on the right side are broken. There's nothing I can do with just this strip of your shirt. We have to get her back to the house and call her godfather.

"Vampire," Audra's weak voice choked out. "You're vampires."

* * *

**So what'd ya think? Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Please tell me. REVIEW. Anonymous reviews are excepted as well. Actually I couldn't care less if you are logged in or anonymous or a dancing bear as long as you review. Please just humor me and send me a review.**


	7. My Angel

**There's no real A/N here because there's a really long important one at the end so PLEASE read that. It covers certain details that are really, really important to understanding this story.**

* * *

_Previously_

_He touched it gently and she screamed again. After a second's inspection, he sighed. "At least 8 of her ribs are shattered if not ten. All of them on the right side are broken. There's nothing I can do with just this strip of your shirt. We have to get her back to the house and call her godfather._

"_Vampire," Audra's weak voice choked out. "You're vampires."_

* * *

_Edward POV_

I stared at Carlisle in shock. _Had she seen too much? What did this mean? What would happen to her now that she knew?_

I shuddered. _Alice's vision. She was right. We'll have to change her or kill her. No! We'd find a way around it. She's probably just delusional. _

But doubt was still heavy in my mind as I looked at her. She had seen. She did know.

_Edward! Not now! We'll ask her later but right now we really have work to do, _Carlisle snapped mentally.

"Shh. Audra save your breath. Your chest makes it hard to breathe. Talk later," I soothed her.

Carlisle was right. I couldn't worry about that now. She was injured and right then she needed our help.

"Okay," she gasped.

"Sleep," I whispered.

Her eyes closed and I hummed her the lullaby from yesterday.

"Edward carry her back to the house. I'll call Remus. Run but don't jostle her. It would send her into shock if it hurts her much more. Her body will shut down to avoid the pain and she'll go into a self-induced coma," Carlisle ordered, his cell phone already in his hand and dialing. **(A/N. I just made that up with a logical guess. I've heard of people that shut down to avoid things but I'm not sure if that is real. Sorry if it's not.)**

I scooped her into my arms, ignoring the growing pain in my chest, seeing her broken and limp and in my arms.

And the anger. I knew I needed to shut that out over anything or I would hurt her even more than she already was but it was overwhelming. Jasper hurt her. He almost killed her. Audra, an angel. The angel. My angel.

Her face twisted with pain and tears leaked from her eyes with every bump and hole I ran through.

And with each flash of pain in her eyes, another lance of searing agony stabbed my chest. If my heart was still beating it would have died every time that look came into her eyes.

I felt tears that would never fall well up in my butterscotch orbs. The door of my house was already open, Esme standing on one side.

Alice had the guest room already set up for Audra with Carlisle's black bag sitting on the bedside table.

I laid her as carefully as possible on against the pillows, hearing her soft cries and feeling her pain radiate through my stone cold chest.

I put my ice-cold hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry Bella," I whispered. "I should have gotten there sooner. I'm so sorry."

"S'okay," she whispered back hoarsely. "I've had worse," she croaked.

"She always says that," Remus said from the doorway. Worry was plain in his face as he gazed intently at Audra's crushed chest. "How did you know her mum used to call her Bella?"

It was obvious he was forcing himself to talk but I decided it best to answer. Speaking was harder than it looked though. It was like a lump had grown in my throat. "I don't know," I said honestly. "She just seems like a Bella."

"It was her mum's favorite nickname for her," he said, taking a chair on the other side of the bed. "Everyone else always called her Audra or Audrabells but her mother always, _always _called her Bella."

I didn't really know what to say to that so reasoned it best to stay silent.

Carlisle came through the door then with a syringe in one hand. Remus shook his head. "Audra had an allergic reaction to sedatives when she was six days old."

"Ah," Carlisle pursed his lips and his alabaster brow creased. "That changes things. I thought it better to sedate her because this is going to hurt. All the ribs on the right side of her chest are either shattered or broken is some way. Since that's out, I need the two of you to hold her still."

I didn't like the thought of that and by the sound of Remus' thoughts, he didn't approve of the plan either.

"Isn't there something else you can do?" Remus asked.

"I only keep one sedative in my bag. For other kinds we would have to take her to the hospital and the only roads out here are unpaved."

"Best get this over with," I sighed. "I'll get her arms."

I moved to sit above her head. "Carlisle, her shoulder," I reminded.

"Be gentle with it," he advised. "If I don't fix her ribs, they'll heal crookedly and then she'll have to have them re-broken to heal correctly."

Remus sat at the foot of the bed, one hand on each ankle, holding them in place.

I sighed again before carefully placing a hand on each of her shoulders, not missing her flinch when I pressed down on her dislocated and recently relocated shoulder.

"One… Two… Three." He pressed down and she loosed a loud, ear-piercing shriek. Quickly he bound her chest with a long strip of gauze.

Her screaming calmed to a soft crying. "Sorry," she choked on the word.

"Don't be," I whispered to her. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for."

Remus' cell phone buzzed.

"Hello?" he asked then paused.

"We got an owl from Dumbledore. He wants us in his office." That was Sirius' voice coming through.

He glanced anxiously at Bella. "Right now?"

"Yeah. He said it's urgent and we need to get there as soon as possible."

"Sirius I can't go right now. Audra…" he trailed off.

"You can leave her here," Alice chirped, bouncing into the room. "She can stay here and that way, Carlisle can take care of her."

He pursed his lips, his eyes still fixed on Bella.

"Alright," he said at last. "If that's alright with your parents."

"Of course it's alright with us," Esme added to the conversation. "I was telling Carlisle that we should ask because we won't be able to move her for a while."

He smiled distractedly. "Thanks," he mumbled. "I guess I'll go," he said into the phone.

He touched Bella's forehead. "I'll be back okay? The Cullens are going to take care of you for a little while."

"Okay," she breathed.

"She'll be fine," Rosalie assured him. "We'll take care of her."

Remus stood in the doorway, looking back at his goddaughter. "Thanks. I don't know how you found her or what happened to her, but I don't know what I'd do without her. Thanks."

Then he left.

We all stared at each other guiltily. He had no idea we had done this to her.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

_Dumbledore's Office_

Sirius and Remus tumbled out of the fireplace with a flare of green.

"Ah, Sirius, Remus," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Good to see you again. Take a seat."

They each sat in the two wooded chairs in front of his desk. "So I hear you have new neighbors, the Cullens."

"Yes," Sirius said lazily.

"They happen to be good friends of mine," Dumbledore mused. "Good vampires."

"VAMPIRES!" Remus yelled. He stood so quickly, his chair fell over backwards. "They're vampires?"

"Yes of course they are. Very kind family. Nice company," Dumbledore answered.

"Audra's over at their house. I asked them to watch her. I have to go!" he said everything so fast it was all they could do to keep up.

"Remus she's entirely safe if not more so than if she was here. The Cullens will take good care of her. Carlisle is such a compassionate man. Good doctor too."

"Vampire's Dumbledore! VAMPIRES and my goddaughter is stuck in a house with seven of them!"

"Oh that's what your worried about!" Dumbledore said understandingly. "You know sometimes you're a little too good at occlumency."

"Dumbledore!" Sirius snapped. "We have to go get Audra, before they suck her dry."

"You don't have to worry about that Sirius. They are vegetarian, I guess you could say. They only drink animal blood."

"Oh," Remus said stunned.

"I wanted to tell you because their son Edward can read minds so you may as well try not to hide your magic. They already know about the wizarding world. And it'll be easier on everyone if you don't keep trying to hide what the other already knows."

"I still want to go check on Audra," Remus said. "She went running this morning, as a tiger, you know, and something happened. Half her chest was crushed in when the Cullens found her."

"Ah. Sirius run to Madame Pomphrey and ask for a bottle of skelegrow," he ordered Sirius.

Remus saluted Dumbledore, "See ya back at the house, Padfoot." And he stepped into the fire and vanished.

* * *

When Remus arrived at the Cullen house the door was open.

"Come on up," Edward's voice called down the stairs.

Everyone was in the huge guest room. Edward sat on one side of the bed Esme on the other. Audra was cradled in Edward's lap. Emmett and Jasper were reenacting a seen from Pirates of the Caribbean very stupidly and everyone would have been laughing if Jasper wasn't keeping everyone calm for Audra. Alice and Rosalie sat in the window seat, Alice sketching some clothing article and Rosalie reading a magazine.

"So I guess you know our secret," Edward said coolly.

The atmosphere changed like the flip of a switch. Emmett and Jasper tensed, Carlisle looked up from his book, Alice froze in the act of drawing a fitted corsage, and Rosalie dropped her magazine. Only Edward and Esme stayed calm.

"And I guess you know ours," he answered almost lazily.

"Yep," he said. He massaged Audra's right shoulder gently.

"Well what do we do about that then?" Remus asked.

"Nothing I guess," he said, shrugging his shoulders. The lower half of his body stayed perfectly still, not jostling Audra. "How'd you find out?"

"Dumbledore said it best not to hide what the other already knew," Remus complied.

"Dumbledore's too smart for his own good sometimes. Of course so is she," Edward chuckled, gesturing to Audra. "She guessed what we were earlier when we found her."

He stroked her hair that was splayed out above her head affectionately.

Alice glanced at Rosalie who smirked proudly. Edward rolled his eyes at them. "Get over it. It's not going to happen."

"Oh yes it is," Alice said in a singsong voice.

_What's not going to happen? _I was about to ask.

"Don't ask," Edward said. "It's not worth it."

"Eddie's in denial. Eddie's in denial. Eddie's in denial," sang Emmett.

"Eddie's in denial. Eddie's in denial," Jasper and Rosalie joined in.

Edward snarled. "Never call me Eddie."

Audra cringed when he snarled. "Shh," he soothed, bending over smoothing her hair. "It's alright. No one's going to hurt you okay?"

"Denial of what?" Remus asked.

"It's irrelevant," Edward insisted.

"Eddie's in denial," four voices sang annoyingly.

"Okay, okay guys, leave the old man alone," Esme said. "Humor the senior citizen for God's sake."

"Watch it old woman," Edward shot back.

Alice looked at Jasper, "I think his old age is catching up to him."

"I totally agree," he said kissing her hair.

"You're older than me," Edward said reasonably to Jasper.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"How old is everyone?" Remus asked taking a seat next to the bed.

"Carlisle's 367, Edward is 107, I'm somewhere around 80, Jasper was born just before the civil war so he's a little over 200, Emmett is about 60, Rosalie is around 60 as well, and Esme is about 70," Alice said cheerfully.

"Moony they're like old like antiques," Audra mumbled hoarsely, completely delusional.

We all laughed.

"I think Carlisle is more of a relic than an antique though," Esme said, teasingly. "I think antiques are supposed to be 50 to 200."

"Well you, my dear," Carlisle said. "Have no problem with it."

She smiled at him. "Never."

Edward made a gagging sound and everyone laughed.

"You can come up Sirius," Emmett called.

Sirius came tramping up the stairs, a small bottle in one hand.

"Party?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah with streamers, and party hats, and wild face-eating monkeys," Emmett said in a bad imitation of a gay guy. **(No offense intended to any of you if you are gay.)**

"Here, Remus," he tossed him the small bottle. "Skelegrow. Poppy said that's all she needs."

Alice nodded. "Told you so."

"Told them what?" asked Sirius.

"I told them you would know and that Madame Pomphrey would send you with skelegrow so the bandages really only had to last twenty-four hours," she said complacently.

"And you knew this how?"

"I see the future," again so smug.

"Moony, bet she's better than Trelawney?" he called to Remus.

"I'm better than Trelawney," he scoffed. "And how do you suppose we get Audra to drink this without choking her?"

"Here," Carlisle reached a hand out for the bottle. "Edward prop her up," he ordered.

Edward started to object, "Carlisle I don't think…"

"Edward it's hold her up or choke her," Alice warned. She tapped her temple with one finger.

"Edward do it or I'll have someone else do it," Carlisle said.

Defiance flashed in Edward's eyes but he placed an arm under her shoulders lifting her gently.

Audra moaned softly.

"Bella, you're going to have to swallow this," he whispered to her.

"Can't," she rasped. "Hurts."

"I know it hurts but this'll make it better by morning. It'll fix your ribs. Trust me okay?" he said persuasively.

She gazed up at him. "Kay."

"Audra this'll hurt for a while but in the morning your chest will be fine. Edward hold her steady," Carlisle instructed. "Audra don't spit this out. There's only three mouthfuls in here okay?"

"Alright she gets it," Edward said, annoyed.

Carlisle pulled the cork out of the bottle with a twist of his fingers. He placed one hand on her stomach.

"One… Two… Three." He pressed down on her stomach and her mouth opened. The bottle tipped and the clear liquid poured into her mouth.

Audra gagged and coughed then moaned.

"Bella," Edward murmured softly, stroking her hair again.

Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes.

Edward glared at Carlisle while he cradled Audra against her chest.

"Audra you have to finish this," Carlisle said.

"No!" Edward objected fiercely.

"Edward she has to drink it," he argued.

He shook his head. "It hurts her."

"It'll hurt her more if she doesn't drink it."

Edward's brow creased.

"I'll drink it," she gasped between short pained breaths.

"Bella you don't have to do this," he said.

"No, no. I've got to," she moaned again. "Please."

Edward gazed down at the top of her head and sighed angrily. "Fine. One more time. Just one," he warned. "And if it hurts her you stop."

"Of course Edward," Carlisle agreed.

Edward glared again, a warning, before lifting her shoulders.

"Audra will you swallow it yourself this time?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure."

"One… Two… Three." Carlisle tipped the bottle again, his other hand behind her neck. Audra swallowed once then twice before Carlisle pulled the bottle away.

Tears streamed from her eyes and one hand wrapped gingerly around her chest.

Edward wrapped his arms around her gently and he started humming her lullaby. Audra closed her eyes and relaxed against him.

Alice giggled.

"I hate to ask this," Remus began.

"Of course Bella can stay here for the night. She shouldn't be moved for at least twenty-four hours anyway," Alice shouted excitedly.

Audra flinched visibly and a quiet sob wracked her small form.

"Alice, shut up," Edward hissed before bending to put his lips to her ear. "It's alright Bella. Alice isn't yelling at you. She's just excited that you get to stay here overnight. She's nothing to be afraid of."

"Kay," she sobbed.

Edward felt like something was burning him as he watched Audra cried in his arms. It was a physical agony to watch.

Jasper sent a wave of calm through the room. Edward smiled a thanks to him once Audra's cries calmed.

_You're welcome. _ Jasper thought casually.

"Remus we should go," Sirius said slowly. "I kind of might have asked Dora to baby-sit Harry."

"You asked Dora?" Remus gasped. "Dora, as in Nymphadora Tonks?"

"She said she'd love to baby-sit Harry and Audra anytime," Sirius defended himself.

Remus shot to his feet. "Let's go before anything uh mysteriously eats him."

All the Cullens watched this exchange with confusion in their eyes. All of them except Edward. He roared with laughter, trying to hold himself steady as to not jostle Audra.

"She… She… She… She really did that?" he choked between fits of laughter.

Remus grimaced. "She's done a lot of… err… eccentric things."

"Hurry up then," he urged.

Remus kissed Audra's forehead quickly. "Goodnight Audrabells."

"Nighty-night daddy," she mumbled.

They all looked at him. He shrugged. "It reminds her of when her dad used to tuck her in at night. And we've got to go now. Padfoot!"

"Bye," they called in unison as they raced down the stairs and out the door.

"Strange wizards," Rosalie commented as they listened to the car peel out of the driveway, spraying gravel around. "I wonder if they've ever taken a driving test before."

"No," Audra answered, quietly. "They just haven't crashed because they're ridiculously lucky. It's not fair."

"How do you feel?" Edward asked immediately.

"It aches a bit," she said mildly.

"A bit," scoffed Jasper.

"You don't have to lie to us. You aren't really the best at it," Emmett said reasonably.

"Sorry," she apologized. She looked away.

"Nice going, Emmett," Rosalie hissed, too quietly for her to hear.

"It was only a joke. Ow! What was that for?"

Rosalie had smacked the back of his head with a sound like boulders colliding.

A quiet giggle made everyone turn. Audra blushed and hid her face in Edward's shirt. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for dear," Esme said comfortingly. "We were just wondering what you found so funny."

"It was nothing," she said in barely more than a whisper.

"Please tell us," Alice begged turning her face to full puppy dog pout mode. "Please." She made the one syllable word last about thirty seconds.

"It was just funny because Emmett so big but Rosalie can hit the back of his head and it hurts him," she muttered.

Everyone burst out laughing. Edward moved Audra off his lap so he would bump her while he laughed.

"Sorry," Audra apologized for the third time in less than five minutes.

"Nothing… Nothing to be… Nothing to be sorry for," Jasper said between laughs. "You're certainly a funny kid."

"You're pretty strange yourself," she grumbled. None of them would have heard if they were human but go figure, they weren't. Everyone was rolling on the floor, positively dieing for the second time in their existences.

"Nice," Emmett guffawed.

"But it _wasn't_ very nice, sorry," she said, again.

"Don't be sorry," Alice assured her. "Really. You should here Emmett talk to him then you'd never apologize for calling him strange."

"Oh," she didn't really know what to say to that. "Uh sorry."

"That's six times in three minutes kiddo," Emmett said. "Really you don't have to be sorry for everything."

"Sor…" but she caught herself. "Okay."

He chuckled again. "Really what did they teach you? To apologize for everything with every other sentence?"

"No," Audra said simply. "Just that everything I said or did was wrong and that I should be sorry I existed and grateful they let me live in a closet."

Jasper stiffened, Esme gasped and Alice shrieked.

"You lived in a WHAT?" Edward roared.

"I'm sorry," she wailed.

"No, no Bella, I'm not angry with you. I'm sorry," he said hurriedly. "Really I'm just angry with your aunt and uncle for making you live in a closet. Please don't be afraid."

Audra was breathing heavily until suddenly she groaned. "Ow."

"Bella?" Edward asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure, just hurts a little," she gasped.

"It hurts more than a little, Bella," Jasper pointed out.

* * *

_Edward POV_

"It hurts more than a little, Bella," Jasper pointed out.

That simple statement sent a stake through my dead, unbeating heart. Bella, my Bella was in pain. And there was nothing I could do but sit with her.

_Hey, bro, I've already got to deal with Bella's pain here. You're really not helping. _Jasper thought at me, annoyance kindling in his mind.

Esme stood. "Bella dear, do you want anything to eat?"

"Uh, if it's no trouble, yes please," she breathed.

"Is there anything specific you would like?" she asked kindly.

"No thanks. Just whatever's easiest," Audra said uncomfortably.

That didn't make sense. _Why would she be uncomfortable? Esme was only asking what she wanted to eat._

Esme swept from the room, Carlisle on her heels. "We'll be down in the kitchen if anyone needs anything," Carlisle said to Alice. By _anyone_ he was really just referring to Bella.

_Edward, call me if something happens all right? _He asked.

"Yeah, course," I answered. I had once again looked straight into Bella's chocolate brown eyes. It was like I was falling, falling through deep, clear, brown pools of emotion, sadness, and pain.

I barely heard his footsteps receding down the stairs.

"So Bella," Emmett began.

"How did you know we were vampires?" Alice finished.

* * *

**This is a really important A/N so please read this.**

**Okay. Edward and Bella's relationship, for now is just going to be sort of an affectionate best friend relationship. Remember, Bella/Audra is only four. So nothing too mature which would be creepy. Don't worry though. When she gets older, uh, other things will happen. I'm not promising a lemon though. I've **_**read**_** them before but I'm not old enough to have, uh, personal experience in that area of uh, knowledge. **_**Awkward**_**. Please review and tell me if you'd prefer a lemon or for me to keep it clean because I **_**think**_** I could if enough people want one. And by enough I mean a lot of people.**

**In the Cullen's POVs, Audra will be called Bella because that's the nickname they use for her. Sorry if the changing of her name confuses anyone. If that confuses enough people, I might have Remus and Sirius and everyone else start calling her Bella too so please review and tell me if that bother's you or not.**

**I like to change POVs a lot because each character has a completely different set of mind. Everything is kinda different. And because of the powers I change it so everyone can see the things that no one sees. If that bothers you exceedingly please review and I might stop but I really like it like that.**

**For those of you who want more Harry, I'll have him in the next chapter I promise but please keep in mind, this fanfic is mainly about Audra. Harry is just the link to Harry Potter that adds a major twist to my story.**

**I know Carlisle and Esme are kind of OOC but I like them that way. They aren't really any fun in the books, more just the adults and responsibility of the family. I think they should lay back a bit and have fun like my dad who teaches me staff fighting and how to piss my mom off. Sorry if you don't like them like that. I do and not to sound snobby or anything but this is my fanfic so they're gonna be like that. If that really, REALLY bother's you, please review and tell me and I'll somewhat normalize them, kay?**

**Please for my sake send me a review. Anonymous reviews are accepted too. Flames are acceptable but not preferable. And if you have a flame, please tell me why you don't like it instead of just saying you hate it and I might be able to correct it and still stay true to my original intentions for this.**

**Until next time**

**Love always,**

**Sea of Topaz**

**And for my friend I will write this:**

**Go Emerzaga!**


	8. Power Pouts

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and make a personal thanks to these people for possibly the most helpful reviews in the world of reviewing.**

**4everreadin' – I'm actually only going to keep Bella as a nickname so every once and a while they might call her Audra. I love the name Audra too and kept thinking if Bella were British that would be what I would name her. I'm still unsure about the lemon because I haven't gotten much feedback on that. I could do one but I'm not old enough for, uh, personal experience in that field.**

**Murdrax – You were the only one to tell me if the POV changing made everything confusing so I tried to tone it down in this chapter. Please tell me if this is something like what you meant.**

**Williammoselygirl – I'm unsure of the whole beta thing, for two reasons. I'm new to this site so I'm not quite sure of how beta's work. The second reason is that I've always been very independent and having someone to lean on is new for me. Thanks very much for the offer and if I ever need suggestions or critisism or just help in general, I'll PM you. **

**Dancing Bear – I love that name! Okay. Thanks for the tip on Audra's nickname as Bella. I was actually planning to just keep it a nickname for the Cullen's because that brings a sense of normality and relation between this and twilight. **

**Williammoselygirl again – I think that is perfect. You may or may not remember the suggestion you made to me on the 1****st**** of September but I do. That is great and for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, you'll have to wait because this is the perfect idea for a slightly more progressed chapter. Thank you.**

**Neko-Ocho – I took into account all of your suggestions. Most of them will be explained. There will be a different prophecy, bigger cupboard, and that kind of stuff. And I like people OOC. Most of them are more fun that way. Some are so stiff you could flick them and they'll fall over. My versions are more fun.**

**So thank you everyone who reviewed you made me all so happy and please review again soon.**

* * *

_Previously_

"_So Bella," Emmett began._

"_How did you know we were vampires?" Alice finished._

* * *

_Edward POV_

Bella's eyes flicked back and forth across the room looking from face to face, her breath and heartbeat quickening.

"It's alright Bella," I soothed her. "We're just curious how you knew."

Her panicked eyes fixed on my face. "No one's going to hurt you," I continued.

"But if you don't like my answer," her voice was so quiet, we as vampires had to strain our hearing to catch it.

"If we didn't like your answer, we would just have to deal with it," Jasper assured her, sending another wave of calm through the room. This time he spiked it with trust.

"That's cheating," she wailed, glaring at Jasper.

He grinned, easily masking his surprise that she knew what his power was. "That's what it's for kiddo."

"Not fair," she grumbled, pouting.

Jasper looked away. He had to if he wanted to keep up 'cheating'. Her pout was cute enough to rival Alice's puppy dog pout. It was like someone had just run over her puppy then told her the world was coming to an end in five minutes so don't fret over it.

"You'll tell us?" Alice chirped a little too loud.

Bella flinched. Her eyes then widened, fear emanating through the room, so strong we could all feel it even without Jasper's power.

"Nice going Alice," Emmett snapped. He actually sounded serious.

Bella stared at him in confusion and surprise.

"What?" he demanded, feeling her gaze bore into his back.

Immediately, she turned her pout on full force, having successfully gotten him to look at her.

"Guys just leave her alone," he said sighing. "She'll tell us when she wants to."

"You're such a pushover Emmett," Jasper said grinning wickedly. "I'm not giving up until I get an answer."

She turned her pout on him, both with her expression and her emotions.

"Ahh," he yelled. "That is _really_ not fair. That's cheating too."

Bella kept her expression in full pout mode, lower lip quivering, and her eyes glazed with tears. "Please," she murmured quietly.

Everyone cracked. Everyone except me. I refused to look at her in fear that I would crack. I needed to stay firm and then I could tease Emmett and Jasper for all of eternity. Pain shot through my chest every time I thought about refusing her anything and the actual action was unimaginable. But this was necessary. We had to know.

"Bella really, we won't get angry," I insisted, still not looking at her.

I took a deep breath and turned my head to look at her. "Please Bella," I said fixing her gaze with mine with difficulty. It was like the imprinting of the wolves back in Forks. I couldn't refuse her anything without physical pain. "Please tell me."

Her eyes glazed slightly. "That's cheating too," Bella muttered, her pout intensifying ten-fold.

I made my golden eyes smolder and melt visibly.

"You're not very nice," she remarked stubbornly but she sighed.

Alice was about to squeal with pleasure at succeeding but Jasper's large hand covered her mouth.

"You all knew my mummy and daddy," she mumbled.

"How did we know them?" I whispered to her.

"I dunno. My mummy and daddy talked about you guys one day. I only heard a little bit." She closed her eyes, remembering.

Then in a perfect imitation of her mother's voice, she said, "Dumbledore said the Cullens are moving back to America."

Then in her father's voice, "Cullens? The vampires? Carlisle and Esme Cullen?"

"Yes," she sighed in her mother's soft tone. "What other Cullen do we know?"

"We've been isolated from everyone but Peter and Albus for three years now," she echoed in her father's voice.

"I know," she continued. "I'm sad really. I think Rosalie would have loved to meet Harry and Bella. You remember how she always wanted a child."

"I remember. And Alice liked shopping." Her imitation of her father's voice sounded slightly shaken.

Alice giggled. "I took him shopping for Lily's birthday once."

"Emmett and Jasper were always wrestling and then denying that they got beaten and demanded a rematch." Her mother's voice laughed.

"Edward was a quiet one."

"Yes but really he was a good kid. When he spoke he was listened to, I think more than the other ones."

"Lily! It's him! Go take Harry and Audra! I'll hold him off!"

Tears leaked out of her eyes as she opened them. "Then they died," she sobbed. "They died."

We stared around the room at each other. True we had met a Lily and James Potter but they didn't have any children the few times we had seen them.

"Bella shh, it's alright," I whispered, sadly. I reached out slowly, surprised when she didn't flinch away. I wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry," I said looking down at my feet. "We shouldn't have made you relive that."

"That's… that's why… why I didn't… didn't want to… to tell you," she gasped between sobs. "I… I remember… remember it all… everything… that night…. My mummy screaming… daddy yelling… me and Harry crying."

Rosalie unfroze second and drifted to over to Bella. "Really sweetie it's okay now."

She wrapped her arms gently around Bella. I felt a wave of jealousy roll through me and I knew this time it wasn't Jasper.

Bella sobbed into Rosalie's blue blouse while Rosalie held her gently, careful not to touch her ribs. "It's okay Bella. It's okay. I'm sure your mommy and daddy are watching you from heaven. They're in a better place now."

"No they're not!" she wailed. "Their dead."

"Bella my mom and dad died too. Carlisle and Esme adopted me. They adopted all of us. All of our parents are dead too."

"Sorry," she cried.

"It's not your fault Bella. And my mom and dad are up in heaven. They might have even met your parents. But I'm okay with it. Because I remember them. I remember them but I let them go. Bella you have to let go. Remember your parents with happy thoughts but let go. Let them move on too. They can't move on until you do."

"I… I can't! I need my mummy!"

"You'll have me. You'll have Remus. You'll have Edward. You'll have Harry. And all of us. We'll be here for you."

"Thank you," she mumbled, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Rosalie slowly handed her back to me.

"Ouch," she muttered, resting a hand gingerly on her chest.

I felt the pain ebb as Bella melted against my stone cold chest. I hummed her lullaby to lull her to sleep. Obviously it worked and soon she was fast asleep.

"You and her are so perfect!" Alice squealed. "The two of you will be the perfect couple one day."

* * *

_Harry POV_

_While Tonks was baby sitting_

"Bye Harry," Padfoot called. "We'll be right back."

He and Moony stepped into the fire and vanished.

"Harry," Tonks called in a singsong voice. "Oh Harry."

I tramped down the stairs, one step at a time. "There you are Harry," Tonks practically yelled. "We're gonna have so much fun. Look what I brought." She waved a hand at a huge bag next to her.

I cocked my head to one side, looking up at her confusedly. "What's in it?"

"Let's find out shall we?" she said excitedly.

I nodded, smiling shyly. _She's got a lot of energy._ I thought mildly.

Tonks reached her hand in, ruffling around a bit. "Gotcha," she shrieked happily. Then she pulled a two headed blue monkey out of the bag.

"Harry, this is Bonkey. Bonkey this is Harry. Go on, say hello," she urged.

Bonkey looked at Harry, his head cocked to one side. "Hello?" Bonkey said shyly.

I gasped, stepping backwards. "You… YOU can talk?"

Bonkey slouched over on Tonks' shoulder. "Of course I can talk," she said as if it where the simplest thing in the world. "Everyone always assumes I'm just as illiterate as a blast-ended sqruite. Do you know how insulting that is?"

I shook my head silently.

"Bonkey, we're going to play forest. Ready?" Tonks said, if possible even more excited than she was ten seconds ago.

"Yes, yes," Bonkey said, clapping her hands together. Her three tails swished in unison. "May I please, please make the forest? Please?"

Tonks laughed. "I was just going to suggest that. Off you go then."

She set the squirming monkey on the ground and Bonkey scampered off. "Yay!" she squealed running into the playroom down the hall to the left. There was a loud bang that echoed from that same room.

"Okay Harry, let's go."

She grabbed my hand and led me to the door. I half expected the room to be in shambles and a great hole blasted in the wall. But I knew Tonks would never do that. I remembered her from when I was a baby and she would come over when Sirius had to take care of her.

It was not the same playroom I had sat in just an hour before. There were trees and flowers everywhere, vines swung low in the trees and I heard a waterfall pounding in the distance.

_Wow what a second…. _I thought. _Back up a bit. Distance?_

I nodded to myself. The sheeting falls of water did sound like they were coming from a long way off. I did know how far but it was much farther than this room was wide.

Bonkey came barreling out of the forest, grinning madly at them. "Harry! Harry! Harry! Tonksey says it's playtime now! Come on!"

Her three tails were waving frantically as she bounded back between the trees.

"Come on Harry," Tonks yelled. She was racing after the monkey. "You've got to meet everyone!"

I jogged after her, following the sounds of the running water. Bonkey dropped wildly out of the sky and landed on my shoulders. I laughed, sprinting flat out in the forest.

Bonkey squeaked at the sudden burst of speed and grabbed fistfuls of my hair.

"Ouch Bonkey!" I screeched. I waved my hand up at her, trying to get at her. She shrieked and loosened her grip.

I didn't realize I had reached a pond until Tonks called out to me. "Harry, come on in. The water's great."

She was swimming around in circles on her back. Her jeans had turned a darker blue from the water.

"Are you sure?" I asked cautiously. Besides the few short times Dad had taken me swimming in the Black Lake, I had never ever swam before.

"You know how to swim Harry," Tonks sighed rolling her eyes. "You were quite good at it too. For a three year old."

I slid my shoes off with out hesitation and plunged into the water. I expected it to be cold like ice but it surprised me. It was warm and clear. I could see the far end of the pond, where the white bubbles foamed and frothed from the tumbling sheets.

I pulled my head above the surface, taking in great gasps of air.

"Isn't it great?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I gasped. "I love it."

We swam around for a bit when I decided to push my luck a bit. I swam right up behind Tonks and drew my arms back. Then I pushed them forward

"This means war," she told me, smirking.

A splash of water crashed over my face. I shook my head trying to clear the water from my eyes.

We splashed around until the grandfather clock chimed eight o'clock.

"You have to get to bed before Sirius and Remus get back."

Tonks waved her wand and the room turned back to the regular old playroom, toys on the shelves and couches by the windows. Nothing was wet.

"Come on. Up you get," Tonks said. She grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs and with a quick wave of her wand, I was ready for bed.

Just then the door opened.

"Wotcha Sirius!" Tonks said cheerfully.

"Harry's still in one piece?" he asked stunned.

"Of course he is," Tonks said rolling her eyes. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"I well uh I," he stuttered.

"I've got to go. Bye Harry. Sirius," then she disapperated.

"Good night Sirius," I yawned.

"Good night Harry." He blew the candle out and left closing the door behind him.

I smiled slightly then drifted into an oblivian.

* * *

**Not really my favorite chapter. But tell me what you thought about it.**

**Anyway, I'm going to Catalina Island for a week and I won't be allowed to use anything electronic because this is for school. Then I will have to write the next chapter. So there probably won't be any updates for two weeks. I'm really, really sorry but that's kinda how it's gonna go. **

**Please REVIEW.**

**Until next time**

**Sea of topaz**

**Go emerzaga!!**


	9. Only the Best

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. **

**I'm writing my own book now so I'll try to update this as much as possible and maintain **_**my**_** book, school, homework, and volleyball.**

**I promised a reviewer that I would do a time skip. I have a long way to go and at the pace I was going at I would take a long time. So there will be time skips probably every chapter.**

* * *

_Edward POV_

_3 months later_

_Audrianna's Birthday_

Bella bounced happily in my lap looking out at the pile of presents in front of her.

I smiled, my hand running through her thick brown tresses. Her hair had grown and now reached down to her waist. It was thicker and healthier than before, with a glossy sheen even in the dark.

Her rosy lips parted as she laughed, clapping her hands together.

"Happy birthday Bella!" I chuckled handing her the present on the top of the pile.

"Really?" she whispered. Her voice was excited but hesitant, like she still expected us to laugh at her and take the presents away.

"Of course! You turn five today!" Alice chirped cheerfully. She was bouncing almost as much as Bella.

I rubbed her back gently. I was constantly concerned for her safety. Just one wrong twitch or one lapse in control and any of us could crush her skull to splinters.

Audra's head turned slightly to one side. She touched my cheek softly. I relaxed immediately under her touch.

"You're worried." It wasn't a question.

"Just a bit," I lied casually.

She pursed her lips. _Liar_. Her face practically screamed at me.

"Open it," I urged changing the subject.

A sigh escaped her lips but she smiled. Her angelic little smile was as much of _you'll tell me later _as a _thank you for the birthday present._

She pulled the satin ribbon bow and it unraveled. It was a small velvet box.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"You have to open the box Bells," Emmett said.

She blushed a bright pink, looking down and her hands. "Sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for," I soothed, massaging her shoulder's and glaring at Emmett at the same time.

She slid the lid up and gasped.

"It's so pretty," she mumbled. "You shouldn't have given this to me."

I heard what she didn't say. She thought she wasn't worth it. She thought that I was wasting my time.

"Only the best for the best little girl," I said.

I took the silver locket out of the box and opened it. It was small but beautiful. It was strung on a navy blue velvet ribbon.

Inside it I had placed a picture of the two of us. Audra was balanced on my hip and I had both arms around her. She was laughing with her arms around my neck. I was smiling down at her. On the other side there was a small note. Even at five, she could read perfectly.

"Whenever you feel sad, just take this out and read it, okay?" I whispered into her hair as I fastened the clasp around her neck.

Her small hand touched the locket then she looked up at me, a smile spreading across her face.

The rest of her presents comprised of a new sketchpad and art set, a cd player, a set of cds that she liked, and obviously clothes from Alice.

Remus had gotten her a broom from Diagon Alley. I pursed my lips when she unwrapped that one. He got her a real broom. Not the toy ones that were safe. The toy ones only flew a foot or two above the ground but this one could go higher than the treetops. Didn't he know she could fall? She could get hurt.

Sirius and Harry had given her a stuffed tiger that came to life when Sirius cast a spell over it.

I wrapped my arms protectively around her when it sat up.

Bella purred softly to the tiger. It grinned a lopsided and loopy grin, a pink tongue lolling out.

She wriggled out of my grip and transformed into a second tiger. They wrestled for a little while before I picked her off the ground and curled her into my lap.

Sirius transformed the tiger back into a stuffed toy as Bella turned back to a human. Her hair was ruffled and her cheeks were pink.

"I can't play with real tigers. They're too big but Layla is just the right size," she said excitedly.

"Be carefull Audra," I warned using her real name to enforce my point.

Sirius intervened then. "Don't worry Edward. It's entirely safe. Layla couldn't hurt her. She's just a toy after all. It's just a spell that makes her move around and make her sort of claw proof. Anyway, Audra has to improve her skills at being a tiger. It's more fun than real exercise."

"Just don't make it come to life when I'm not around," I sighed running my free hand through my hair. The other was still curled protectively around Bella's waist.

* * *

"There," Alice said happily. Bella hopped down off the stool and tripped. I caught her before she hit the floor and steadied her.

"Careful," I chuckled.

Bella held her arms up like a referee calling a field goal. I scooped her up and perched her on one hip.

She was staying with us overnight because it was the full moon. Remus said he wasn't going to be too far away so he should be back early in the morning. Harry was over at a boy named Ron Weasely's house. They were going to be in the same year at Hogwarts so Sirius and Molly Weasely thought it best they got to know each other.

Bella tugged on my shirt collar. I looked down at her. She looked absolutely adorable. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a half ponytail and her blue nightgown was just right.

_Blue_ I mused. _It's a good color on her._

Whatever she was planning on saying was cut off by a yawn.

I whisked her off to my room. Esme had Emmett and Jasper move a small bed in there for her.

I tucked her into the gold blankets and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Will you read me a story?" she asked quietly. She still wasn't comfortable asking for things but she was getting better.

I pulled _Beauty and the Beast _off of the shelf. It was her favorite and every time Bella came over someone read it to her at least once.

By the time the story ended, her breathing had slowed to a calm pace and her eyes were closed.

"Goodnight my Bella," I whispered. I reached over her and turned the lamp off and left the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**Yeah I know I said I wasn't going to update until next weekend but I had planned on writing a longer chapter. But I didn't get many reviews on last chapter so I only wrote a little and I kinda needed to put something to signal her getting older. I know this is kind of boring. I want to skip ahead but there are important things that need to happen before I send Audra to Hogwarts.  
**

**I still need to know how many people want a lemon when Audrianna gets older.**

**Please review**

**Sea of Topaz**


	10. Important AN

I know everyone hates these but this is important for my story

**I know everyone hates these but this is important for my story.**

**Please go to my profile and vote on my pole. It's really really important for future chapters. I think I set it so ananomys votes are accepted too.**

**Please vote.**

**I'm pretty much done with the next chapter so it should be up before the end of this week.**

**Until next time,**

**Sea of Topaz**


	11. Breakable

Edward POV

**There is an important A/N at the end of this chappy so please read it. It has to do with all the updating I'm going to do.**

_Edward POV_

I was sitting on my bed thinking of what I should get Bella for her sixth birthday when I heard it. I would know that sound anywhere.

Bella's scream radiated through the forest. Even from a mile away I knew it was her. I could tell if any thing was Bella.

I leapt through the window, not even feeling the glass shattering around me. I was already on the ground and running before anyone else realized what was happened.

I sprinted through the trees, frantic thoughts racing through my mind.

I was at the house in seconds. The left front door was broken in half. If my heart was beating it would have stopped then.

Upstairs, the double doors of Bella's room were thrown open.

A man in a tall black cloak was looming over Bella. His was a scent that I'd never smelled before. Her right cheek was swollen and blood dripped down from a gash on her face. That was my only consolation.

_Dead bodies don't bleed_ I kept telling myself.

"Bella!" I yelled.

I dove at the man, but he turned and with a loud crack he vanished.

"Bella?" I whispered desperately. Now that the roaring in my ears stopped I could just make out her heart beat. It was faint but steady and when I reached my hand out and touched her swollen cheek, it grew slightly more audible.

"Audra?" I continued. "Audrianna please answer me. Please wake up."

A silent sob wracked my body. Tears that would never fall welled up in my eyes. I cradled her against my stone cold chest, resting my forehead against hers.

I could feel my family materializing in the room behind me but I was too worried to read their thoughts.

"Don't be sad," Bella's voice was weak and unstable. As far as I could tell the worst injury was the cut on her face she was only knocked out. She had been attacked and _she_ was trying to comfort _me_, telling _me _not to be scared.

I touched her cheek again. "You're hurt," I murmured.

She wrinkled her nose then she leaned over the side of bed and vomited. "Audra? Are you alright?" I asked frantically.

"S'just the blood," she mumbled, wiping the corner of her mouth.

"Where are Remus and Sirius? Harry?" I questioned slightly angry.

_They left her home alone. She could've died. The house could have burned down with her in it. Something could've fallen on her. Anything could have happened. Something did happen. Bella, my Bella, they were reckless. They were stupid. They left her. _I ranted mentally.

"We were only gone for five minutes," Remus' voice said from the doorway. Sirius stood on one side. Harry was sleeping, balanced on his hip.

"Professor Dumbledore requested us to come to his office immediately," Sirius said.

"Just because she wasn't feeling well this morning doesn't mean you can leave her home alone. She's six years old," I hissed.

"Don't be mad," Bella crooned. Her small hand touched my cheek, rubbing a circle with her thumb.

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair, "What did Albus want that was so important you had to Audrianna here?"

I had never seen Carlisle's innate calm so shaken. His hands shook with anger but his voice was steady. His thoughts were seething. _How could they be so stupid?_ He thought furiously.

"The prophecy. _He's_ not dead," Remus said dismally. "He'll come back for them."

Everyone stared at him except me. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Voldemort was back. Voldemort would try to kill my Bella. I gazed down at her face. Even with the swollen cheek that was turning to a purple bruise, she looked like an angel.

I would never let that happen. Nothing would ever happen to her.

Remus sat down on the bed next to me looking intently at the gash on Bella's face. "I can't use magic to heal that," he said suddenly. "There's really nothing we can do when it's a curse. Carlisle can you…?"

"Of course," Carlisle agreed. "Edward can you run back and get my bag?"

I glared at him. He expected me to leave Bella here to go get a bag right after she had almost been killed.

"Alice?" he asked.

"I already have it," Alice said dancing up to Carlisle.

"Edward, you can't hold her so tightly with her cheek against your shirt," he told me. "I can't even see her cut."

I glared one more time before loosening my hold around her.

"Eddie," she grumbled. Her hand fisted into my shirt, gripping it tightly.

"I'm not letting you go," I assured her. "Carlisle just needs to stitch the cut on your face alight?"

She nodded but she looked uneasy. By the looks of it, she had only ever had magic healing and having string sewn into her face wasn't going to be very fun.

"I won't let anything hurt you," I told her.

Carlisle bent over her, his hands flashing.

"Done," he announced to her.

Her eyes, that were squished shut, opened. "Already?" she asked tentatively.

He chuckled. "Already."

I sat with Bella through the night, watching her sleep in my arms. I couldn't put her down. Not because she woke up and gripped my shirt every time I tried, but because every time I did, I felt physical agony wash through me. Agony that my body, this cold granite shell, shouldn't be able to feel.

I hummed to her most of the night. It kept her rest peaceful. Bella was restless when the room went silent.

It was cloudy early on Monday morning when Remus and Carlisle walked in.

"Edward you have to go get ready for school," Carlisle said.

If looks could kill, he would have been dead several times over.

"I'm not going." It was short. Just a statement. But it ended the conversation.

"Edward you have to go. People will get suspicious if you don't go," Carlisle argued.

"I'm not going," I growled, stubbornly. _I won't leave Bella!_ I wanted to scream at him but that would have woken her up and she would think I'm yelling at her. "I won't go. Not now."

Remus spoke up then. "Sirius and I have to talk with the Ministry of Magic about whoever broke in last night. I can't leave her here and she won't trust anyone right now. Sirius took Harry up to Hogwarts for Professor MgGonigall to watch him. I know you wouldn't want to be separated from Audra and I'm more than positive she wouldn't want that either. I hate to ask this but can you take her with you to school?"

I stared at him dumbfounded. "I … I want to but…. Carlisle?" I turned to look at him.

"I already called the school. The principal said that it would be fine because of the special circumstances."

"Okay," I said. "I'll go."

Alice and Rosalie came flying into the room. "I get to dress Bella," they both yelled at the same time.

Bella of course woke up at that and curled into my chest, tensing and shaking violently.

"You're so stupid," I hissed angrily. "Thanks so much." I turned back to the little angel huddled in my arms. "It's alright Bella. No one's angry with you. No one will hurt you ever again. I promise."

"Okay I get to dress Bella now!" Alice stated.

"No," she moaned. "Please no."

I almost smiled. "Alice, Rosalie, Bella had a hard night. Let her be for now."

When we got to school, hardly any other cars were in the lot. I parked the car and got out, opening the door for Bella. She hooked her arms around my neck and I lifted her out of the car. Balancing her on one hip with an arm around her, I walked with my brothers and sisters to the courtyard.

We sat on the wooden brown benches, leaning back casually. Soon Bella fell asleep. It was predictable, considering her night but I was still worried. I kept my arms tight around her, eyes flicking back and forth across the forest line.

"Relax Edward," Jasper sighed. "You're making me nervous."

"I can't," I argued. "What if whoever it was comes back? What would we do then?"

"We'll cross that threshold when we come to it. For now, calm down."

But I couldn't. I kept watching, feeling the unease build as the parking lot filled with cars and people.

"Relax Eddie," my Bella's voice mumbled in her sleep. Her hand wound into my hair. "Calm down."

"Yeah _Eddie_," Emmett chuckled.

"Shut up," Rosalie hissed. "You'll wake her up."

"Too late," Alice stated.

A girlish scream echoed through the yard. It was high and annoying.

"Edward has a little girl!" It squealed.

Tears leaked out of the corner of Bella's eyes.

Jessica Stanley came running up to us. She was wearing probably the skimpiest little skirt and a tank top that showed things no one need see.

I resisted the urge to gag with difficulty.

"Awe she's so cute," Jessica crooned in her nasally voice. "Isn't she Eddie?"

"Don't call me Eddie," I hissed violent.

"Okay sorry, hun," she said, rolling her eyes.

She leaned forward and her hung forward. I averted my gaze wishing I could throw up. Her long manicured nail slid under Bella's chin.

Bella screamed. Jessica dug her nail under her chin.

"Shut up you little brat," she whispered under her breath.

Bella wailed and I snapped. My fist collided with her jaw and with an audible crack it broke. Jessica whimpered. "Eddie why did you do that?"

"I said don't call me Eddie," I ridiculed angrily. "Never touch Audra again or I'll kill you."

She got to her feet and ran.

"Bella, are you alright?" I touched her cheek gently. "Please Bella talk to me."

She pressed her face into my shoulder and cried. I whispered gently and quietly into her hair until she quieted down.

"I have to go to class now. Come on. See you guys later."

I hitched her up a bit and walked down the pathway to the Biology classroom. I slid into the desk in the back of the room then switched Bella so she was sitting on my knees.

I bounced her up and down gently, running my fingers through her hair as I did.

"Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner's voice called.

"Yes?" I looked up.

"Please explain why you brought a five year old girl to this class."

"Mr. Banner this is my neighbor Audrianna Potter. Audra this is Mr. Banner," I introduced her. "Last night someone broke into her house and I got there to save her."

"So shouldn't she be with a parent?"

"Her parents died when she was eight days old."

"A guardian then?"

"He's discussing the break in with the police and is unable to care for her at the present time."

"A babysitter?"

"She was raised by her aunt and uncle for three years and they beat her. She only talks to select few of us now."

Mr. Banner pursed his lips. "Fine. As long as she is no distraction to my lesson, I see no reason why she can't be in here."

He droned on and on about protoplasmic relations and compound byproducts.

Bella raised her hand tentatively.

"Yes?" he asked, annoyed.

"Sir the compounds you're describing are impossible," she said barely above a whisper. "The Perponalsiphate in the third sector of section B.B. 8 wouldn't burn with Tysoronalcite. If you recreated the Perponalsiphate with Detronel instead of Garsomend then tried to react that to Marphelsophine it would turn to acid. The acids could burn through a brick wall. But that's as close to that specific equation that it's possible to get." **(A/N. I just made that all up even the chemicals and acids. Sorry if that somehow manages to offend someone, I apologize.)**

"How…? How did you…?" Mr. Banner gaped.

I ruffled her hair affectionately. "Good job Bells." I looked up at Mr. Banner. "She's a little smart for her age."

"A little." His voice was stunned and high pitched because of it. "Would you mind taking a test?" He directed the question to Bella but I answered, knowing full well what her answer would be if she decided to talk to him.

"I'm sure she'd love to."

He placed a test in front of her.

Bella glanced down at it for no more than a second before raising her hand again. "Uh sir?" she asked hesitantly. "You spelled Kelsophine wrong. And you put Kalsophate. They're entirely different. Kelsophine is used to cure most common diseases. Kalsophate is used to freeze the hydrogen when scientists invented the hydrogen bombs." **(A/N. That's made up too so yeah.)**

He shook his head. "This is embarrassing. A five-year-old girl knows more about science than I do. Would you like to teach this class?" He thoughts sounded sincere so I nudged her gently, murmuring for her to make me proud.

She smiled sadly at me before sliding off my lap and looking at the ground. She trudged up to the front of the room.

Mr. Banner raised his chair up for Bella to be able to use the board to write.

"Thank you," she mumbled then she looked up at the rest of the class. I nodded to her, smiling comfortingly.

Bella stood up on the chair with a dry-erase pen in hand. She began writing a complicated problem on the board involving four types of poisonous chemicals and seven types of bioluminescent life.

She was just crouching down to finish the problem when the swiveling chair twisted. She shrieked, clenching her eyes shut as she fell backwards off the chair.

I reacted on impulse. At vampire speed, I appeared behind Bella to catch her.

I heard a collective gasp ripple through the classroom.

"Bella?" I asked frantically. She still had her eyes squished tightly together.

"Bella?" Her eyes opened slightly then opened fully. I hugged her tightly. "I don't think you should stand up on that chair alright?"

Her face pressed tightly into my shoulder. I felt her warm tears seeping through my shirt. I pulled back enough to wipe her tears on the cuff of my shirt.

I swung her onto one hip with one hand. With the other I finished writing the problem on the board.

"You do know the answer to this?" I whispered to her. Even through all the years of taking biology, I didn't know the answer.

She nodded just barely.

"Okay would anyone like to answer the question on the board?" I asked, turning back to the class.

I could here the crickets chirping in the forest out in the forest and the lights buzzing.

"No one?" I asked, a smile spreading across my face.

"You have to call on someone," Bella said just loud enough for everyone to hear. Her face looked up around the classroom. "Him." She pointed a hand to Mike Newton. "He looks like he'll panic because he doesn't know the answer," she whispered in my ear.

My smile grew at her plan. "Newton, answer the question," Mr. Banner urged.

His round face purpled. His breathing quickened. "I… I don't know," he said looking away.

"Ms…?" Mr. Banner began.

"Potter," I answered him.

"Ah yes, Ms. Potter, I believe this question is a… slightly advanced for this class. Why don't you write the answer on the board and explain the relationships and reactions then go back to a beginner level."

_God. _He thought exasperatedly. _I don't even know the answer. Smart kid. That's not possible. No five-year-old could know that._

Bella twisted her torso and wrote the answer on the board.

"See these chemicals would react to this one here…" she began.

_Lunch_

"Are you hungry Bella?" I asked gently. Her eyes were closed and her head was leaned against my chest. She had fallen asleep after correcting the trig teacher eight times on the same problem.

She yawned and nodded slightly.

Alice came bounding up beside me. She was about to shriek a loud hello but she slipped into a vision.

_A car slid across the parking lot straight at me. _

"So what?" _Who cares if a car hits me? It's not like it would hurt me._

_Look harder. _Alice thought at me.

I focused harder on the figure that was me and realized the problem. Bella was curled in my arms just before the car crushed her.

"No," I breathed. "No I won't let that happen. I… I'll take her home now."

"Go," Alice urged nodding vigorously. "Go now."

I took off running at a very fast human pace, Bella slung across my back.

"It won't happen I promise Bella," I whispered, transferring her from my back to my arms where she would be safer.

Emmett turned out from a corner and began running next to me. _Alice told me. I'm coming with you. You might need me._

I nodded. People seemed to be doing that a lot today.

We were halfway through the parking lot but fate seems to have a way of getting to us. A car came flying across the parking lot.

As gently as possible I dropped Bella to the ground swinging her around so she was behind Emmett and I.

The large blue van came spinning across the lot and smashed into us. I braced my hands against it but the icy ground made it slippery. The two of us slid back. I felt my back pressing up against the car behind me and the car dented in to make an impression of my back.

It turned gratingly and spun to the left at the awkward angle Emmett and I had it at. With one hand I pulled the bottom of the car up and used the other to swing Bella around to the other side of me. I prayed her limpness was just caused by her cooperative attitude not anything worse.

I dropped the car but before it even touched the ground, I was curled over Bella's small form, protecting her as best I could. Glass splinters bounced harmlessly off of my back.

Then the screams started.

"Audra!" I called panicked. I slid a hand under her head and the other under her back lifting her up gently. "Audrianna please answer me!" I begged.

I felt the warm sticky fluid trickling between my fingers as I held her head.

Sirens wailed around us but I didn't care. I just held Audra tightly in my arms, silent, tearless, sobs wracking my form.

I didn't notice that the EMTs had moved the van away until one touched my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" his low voice asked.

I almost forgot to pretend to wipe my face on my sleeve before I looked up him. Phillip, one of Carlisle's coworkers looked down at me.

"God, Edward!" he gasped surprised. "Hey kid, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Bella hit her head. I didn't see… I was too late to catch her…" I mumbled.

He crouched down next to me, putting two fingers to her neck, searching for a pulse.

"She's still alive, kid. Come on. Hey Larry!" He called one of the stretchers over but I refused to let go of her.

"Edward you have to let us help. We have to get her to your dad before it's too late," he urged. His voice was calm but his thoughts were anything but. They were racing between Bella dying because of my stubbornness and questioning why I cared so much about a little girl. As far as he knew, my whole family never talked to anyone outside of each other let alone cared about anyone.

"I'm going with you," I insisted.

He pursed his lips. "Fine just hurry up!"

I climbed into the back of the ambulance and grabbed one of the gauze pieces. I pressed it gently to the cuts on the back of her head.

When the ambulance stopped, I hopped out and raced inside.

Mercifully the waiting room was empty. I burst through the door of Carlisle's office.

He was already on his feet.

"Alice called, how is she?" Carlisle spoke at vampire speed and it would have just been a soft buzzing to a human.

"She's unconscious. I couldn't wake her up. Carlisle, I…"

He interrupted me. "Give her to me," he ordered.

I didn't hesitate this time. His hand flashed back and forth, a silver needle stitching the lacerations with quick, sure movements.

"She'll be alright, right?" I asked nervously.

"She's fine Edward. Calm down. I guess you couldn't have brought Jasper with you, could you? She's just in shock and is blocking it out. Just let me…" he tied off the end and held her up.

Her eyes flickered slightly. I swept her into my arms and held her close to my stone cold chest, careful not to put too much pressure on her tiny physique.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I tried but the ground was icy and I slid back. You fell and I couldn't catch you and hold the car at the same time and I…" I was rambling. I tried over and over to explain why didn't save her but I knew there was no excuse.

"Shh," she whispered.

The door made no noise as Carlisle slid out, giving us time to debate who was at fault for the accident.

"In case you have not yet noticed, I attract danger, trouble, and anything of the sort. If anything you've kept me alive longer. Thank you."

"Don't say that, Bella. I am the trouble. Vampires are dangerous."

"None of your family has ever hurt me," she argued, folding her arms over her chest. "You've all been so nice to me. Especially you."

"But Bella we could. Every time any of us come near you, anything could happen. With every twitch of my fingers I worry I might crush your skull. Bella, to us you are so breakable, even more so than an average human. You've already been broken. I don't want that to happen again. Watch this."

I took the cement statue off the desk and crushed it to powder. "Bella you don't understand. I am dangerous. That's why Jasper doesn't come near you. He's new to this life style. He can't control himself as much as the rest of us."

"But you've never hurt me," she pointed out stubbornly.

"Because Bella I love you. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. **(A/N. Sound familiar?) **Just seeing you in pain hurts me more than any injury to myself could ever do."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"You have to understand."

She smiled angelically, her face glowing. "I love you too Eddie." She put her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to my cheek. "Thank you."

**I think this was a really cute chapter. Aw well. The fluff won't last long. I'll add a threat from the twilight side soon. **

**Please review. I haven't gotten many reviews lately, so I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get as many reviews as half of the chapters I have. So this time I want 5 reviews and next time I want 6. I might change that later if people begin to review. Yeah I know that sucks. I hate it when people do that but I need reviews. The review doesn't have to be detailed, just your favorite part of the chapter or why you didn't like this particular chapter and a request or pointer for later chapters. **

**Flames are accepted simply because I want to know what you hate about it. Please put why you don't like my story if you do leave a flame. Just writing I hate the story isn't very helpful. If you hate it, maybe I can correct it to a way that we both are okay with.**

**I have almost all the next three chapters down so I only need reviews and I'll post them. I think most of them are good and I hope you'll think the same.**

**Thank you so much,**

**Sea of Topaz**


	12. My Only Hope

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Please review again and vote on my poll for this story. I need to know how many people want a lemon and I won't make a decision until I have at least fifteen for one option.**

* * *

_Edward POV_

Bella fell asleep soon after.

I just sat in Carlisle's office, gazing down at her calm face, still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

My cell phone rang then.

"Damn," I grumbled, too quietly to wake my little angel.

"Are you coming home soon?" Rosalie's voice asked.

"Should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Oh you're impossible!" she sighed angrily. "Edward, Alice said that Bells will be fine. Now come home."

And with that, she hung up.

I rolled my eyes but stood and shifted Bella to a more comfortable position.

Out in the waiting room there were a few people gazing at walls or crying. I headed straight for the door, not feeling like talking to anyone.

"Edward!" Phillip called.

"Just my luck," I grumbled too quietly for him to hear, before spinning on one heel to face him. "Yeah Phillip?"

"Hey," he said, falling into step with me. "I wanted to ask you something. Two some things actually."

"Shoot."

"We were asking around for anything on the accident at school and some people in your biology class were saying some stuff."

"Like?"

"They were saying some stuff about Audrianna teaching and falling off a chair. They say you were at the back of the classroom but the next thing they saw was you catching her."

"S'not my fault they're slow and I'm not. Ever heard the soccer saying, _my speed may cause blurred vision_?"

He chuckled. "You're funny kid. The other thing I wanted to ask you was about your neighbor, Audra."

"What about her?"

"Now don't take this the wrong way, but I've never ever seen or heard of you or any of your siblings interacting with anyone but each other."

"And you're wondering why I care so much about Bella?" I guessed.

He just nodded. His thoughts were embarrassed.

"I don't know. She just… She's just… I can't really figure out why I care so much, all I know is that I do," I answered truthfully.

* * *

_Audrianna POV_

_1 year later_

It's been nearly a year since the break in, but Edward can't seem to get over it. The only time I'm ever out of his sight is when I go to the bathroom or take a shower.

When he goes to school, he calls after every class and Esme has to be within a half a mile of me at all times.

I think he's paranoid but I still love him.

I flicked my c.d. player and waited.

Only Hope by Switchfoot came on.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_Will you sing to me over and over and over again._

I fell into the song about ten pitches higher than Jon to complement his lower voice. Even at seven, everyone said I was an amazing singer. I could sing country, rock, pop, and opera. Projecting was easy.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours _

_I know now you're my only hope_

"Sing to me the song of the stars," Edward joined, appearing in my door.

I looked up at him a bright smile spreading from one cheek to the other. Compared to Edward's low velvety tone, Jon had a weak, shaky voice.

"Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again," I sang extending the last notes to linger and break off.

"When it feels like my dreams

are so far," I continued making my voice rise and fall on _so_.

"Sing to me of the plans

that you have for me over again," Edward sat next to me.

"So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now to you're my only hope," I sang the chorus.

"I give you my empathy

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

Singing in all that I am," we sang together, soprano and base, not caring about the song no one could hear over the two of us.

"At the top of my lungs

I'm giving it back," I raised my pitch at three notches, throwing my voice out through the room.

"So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope."

I smiled at him and took his hand, climbing into his lap.

"You just keep getting better and better everyday."

"I try my best," I said cheerfully.

We sat in companionable silence for a while. I pretended to read the book sitting in my lap but really. Edward's right hand was running through my hair and the other was around my waist.

"Bella?"

I turned my head but didn't move my eyes from the book I was reading. "Yes?"

"Alice said there would be a thunderstorm tonight."

That got my attention. "Baseball?" I asked, looking up excitedly.

"Yup."

"What time?"

"In an hour."

I smiled at him. "I can't wait then."

* * *

_One hour later_

_Edward POV_

"Bella let's go," Alice whined.

I glared daggers at her. No matter how hard I try, no matter how hard anyone tried, Bella would always jump to conclusions and assume we were furious with her.

"I'm sorry," she wailed, running down the stairs.

"You're fine Bella," I said firmly, swinging her up onto my back. "Alice just has issues."

"Okay."

Alice skipped out into the woods. "COME ON!"

"WE'RE COMING ALICE!" I roared angrily.

I felt Bella cringe at the volume in my voice so I swung her around to cradle her against my chest.

"We have to run Bella," I murmured sorrowfully into her hair.

"No please no," she moaned.

Every time I run, Bella gets sick, nauseated, dizzy and immobilized.

"I'll try not to jostle you, I promise, but cars can't make it where we're going," I whispered, smoothing her hair affectionately.

She didn't answer but I heard the doubt in her silence.

"One… Two… Three," I took off running, holding her head against my chest, avoiding the bumps and holes in the ground.

I stopped about a half a mile before the clearing.

Bella was shivering, but not from the cold, her head still pressed tightly to me.

"Bella?" I asked gently.

Without answering, she leaned over my arm and threw up. I wiped the corner of her mouth on the sleeve of my shirt when she was done. Tears fell from her chocolate brown eyes. She sobbed into the crook of my neck. I felt my dead heart breaking over and over as I watched her.

When her tears dried, I looked down at her pink face. "Are you ready to go now? Emmett won't wait for long."

"Let's go," she mumbled.

"Smile Bella," I plead. "Please. For me?"

"Fine," she pouted for a second before smiling slightly.

"That's better," I said approvingly.

"Finally," Emmett called when I walked through the arched trees. "I was beginning to think that…"

He trailed off when he saw Bella's tear stained face. "Oh," I heard him say. "How is she?" They all knew about her aversion to running.

"She's feeling better," I said grimacing slightly.

"Let's play then!" he crowed.

Bella settled herself onto a soft bed of moss, curling into a tight ball and resting leaning heavily against the rock to her left.

I felt torn. Bella needed me but I would never win against Emmett if he physically forced me to play.

She gazed at me intently. "Go play I'm fine," she said. "It's just a little cold that's all."

I tried to smile but it didn't reach my eyes. I pulled my jacket off and knelt down next to her. I wrapped it around her and touched her cheek. It was warm, warmer than usual. "Are you feeling alright?" I asked worriedly. "You feel warmer than normal."

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

"You should."

I sighed.

"Edward!" Jasper called.

"I'm coming," I growled. I kissed her forehead and stood.

"You better win," I heard her say.

I turned back and smiled. "I'll try my best. For you."

Her eyes were dull, almost clouded but they still glittered with happiness. The darkness, stultified look in her eyes, unnerved me to no end.

* * *

_Audrianna POV _

I resisted the urge to shiver again knowing Edward would worry. I felt cold, not the good cold like when Edward held me, but cold, cold. Cold like ice was filling me up from the inside out.

I closed my eyes, resting my head against the moss-covered rock. I felt the cough building up in my throat. No matter how I tried to fight it, it slipped through.

The cough stung my throat and my eyes watered.

"Bella?" Edward's breath blew into my face.

My eyes flickered opened. I gazed around disoriented.

"Are you alright?" he sounded seriously concerned. I tried to focus on his face but it was almost spinning. "Bella?"

"Yeah fine," I mumbled. "I think I'm just tired."

"You don't look well," he commented.

I didn't answer.

* * *

_Edward POV_

When Bella didn't answer, I called, "Carlisle."

He appeared at my shoulder, kneeling down next to me so he could look at Bella.

Her eyes were closed again, pulling the coat more snugly around herself.

I wanted to hold her, to wrap my arms around her, and comfort her. But I couldn't. She was feeling cold and my touch would only make things worse.

"Audra, can you hear me?" Carlisle said in a steady tone. "Audrianna are you listening?"

"Yes," she groaned softly. If I didn't have superhuman hearing, I would have missed it.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Cold," she answered shakily.

"I'm sorry Bella," I apologized. "You should have stayed home tonight."

"Just hold me," I barely heard her croak.

I looked to Carlisle. "She's cold," I whispered too quietly for my little angel to hear. "I don't think I should but…"

"I think it'll be fine," Carlisle mused. Bella's breathing stuttered slightly.

"Is she…"

"Shh!" Carlisle hissed. "Listen."

I didn't even have to strain my hearing to find what he was saying. Bella's breathing was almost a wheeze, like there was water in her lungs.

"Pneumonia?" I asked.

He nodded. "Just the kind going around town. Nothing really bad. You should probably…"

"Carlisle!" Alice screamed. His eyes went straight to her, mine however directed back to Bella.

"They're coming!" she said.

I tensed. _They. They meaning the nomadic vampires Alice had seen in the area. Now? No not now! Bella! Bella just getting sick and now they have to come. No!_

I pulled her into the safe enclosure of my arms, not missing her shiver but at the same time she relaxed.

"How long?" Carlisle asked, resuming his orderly manor. He looked straight to me.

I reached out with my mind, searching. "Less than five minutes. They're running."

"Can you make it?" he questioned.

"No not carrying. We don't want them hunting."

"What do we do then?" Rosalie squeaked. Her eyes, along with everyone else's were trained on the little flash of perfection in my arms.

"We stay here and hope for the best," Alice said. "At our first opportunity, we have to get Bella out of here. What's wrong with her? She never sleeps at baseball games."

"As if you don't know," I grumbled.

"Actually I don't," she answered tersely. "Ever since her seventh birthday, her future has been everywhere. I can't get a firm picture any more."

We all stared at her in shock. "What?" Emmett asked.

"Now isn't the time for this," Esme chided. "We have other things to worry about. Like I don't know. Bella staying alive through this."

The rest of her statement was cut off by Bella's choking cough.

I patted her back gently, waiting for her coughing to subside. I could feel the waves of serenity Jasper was sending through us all purely for her sake, trying to ease the burn of the cough.

"It hurts Edward," she groaned.

"I know Bella. I know," I whispered wishing I could be the one to suffer. Wishing she would never feel pain again, even if it meant I would take it.

"We should get on with the game," Carlisle muttered. "It's best to act normal."

"Esme you play, I'll keep score," I added.

She glanced worriedly at me then at Bella before guiding the others back onto the field.

"Bella," I whispered. "Bella do you remember when I told you others were coming to visit? The others that aren't like us. The ones that don't drink animal blood."

"I remember," her voice cracked. It was such a contrast to how just an hour ago, she had belted out the lyrics to only hope.

"Well they found us and they're coming. They want to visit but they aren't like us so it's going to be dangerous. I need you to do exactly what I say to do alright?"

She just nodded.

"I need to take your hair down. You have to stay absolutely silent and try not to move as much as possible okay?"

"Kay."

I pulled the ponytail out and let her hair wave back into place.

"Perfect," I kissed her forehead and settled her on my hip again.

I heard the thoughts before anyone else heard the footsteps.

I turned, shifting myself between Bella and the three new vampires. The rest of my family turned too, all looking at the side they were supposed to come through.

They entered one at a time, a single file line, one with billowing waves of red flame for hair.

* * *

**So what did you think? If you have any questions, suggestions, or comments review away because you all know I love reviews. Remember REVIEW because I won't post the next chapter until I get six reviews. Good job last time. I got all five reviews in a week.**

**Please go to my profile to vote on my pole for this story. So far almost everyone wants a lemon. I added a new option. Lemon but not too over the top. Please vote and I think I adjusted it so you can vote twice.**

**Thanks and until next time**

**Sea of topaz **

**Go Emerzaga!!**


	13. Important AN 2

**I've only gotten four reviews and I go to Colorado on Friday morning. If I don't get enough reviews, I won't update until the weekend after I get back. I can't work in CO because I'm visiting my bff who moved away. Review away. **

**Also please, PLEASE go to my profile and vote on my pole. I need more votes. Only 12 people voted and that's not enough to make up my mind.**

**And always remember to read all of my A/Ns because I really hate A/Ns so I only put one that's important to me or to informing all of you happy readers.**

**Thank you**

**Sea of Topaz**

**Go Emerzaga!!**


	14. Falling Angel

_Edward POV_

The first one was male, with messed blonde hair. He was obviously the leader though they tried to hide it. His thoughts betrayed him.

_Laurent, Laurent you stupid vampire move your fat ass! Go to the front of the line! Get in front!_

I wrapped my arms even tighter around Bella, cradling her head in the crook of my neck. I prayed silently that she wouldn't cough and that her heart beat wouldn't catch any attention.

The one called Laurent glided forward to position himself in front of the other two.

"We thought we heard a game," he said casually. "Is there room for three more?"

"We were actually just finishing up though we would love to play you some time soon. Are you staying in the area long?" Carlisle answered, just as relaxed.

"Not long," the leader commented.

"Just passing through," the woman with flaming red hair agreed.

"I'm Laurent, this is James and Victoria," Laurent introduced himself and the others.

"I'm Carlisle," he said. "This is my family, my wife Esme, my children, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, Edward and Bella."

_Edward as soon as you can, find a reason to take Bella away but BRING EMMETT AND ALICE WITH YOU!! _Carlisle thought to me.

I nodded just slightly to show I heard him.

"There are quite a lot of you," Laurent said stunned. "And your eyes…"

"Why don't you come to our home where we can talk more comfortably," Esme suggested.

"Of course, we would love to have you," Carlisle agreed.

They looked slightly intrigued by the word home.

Laurent recovered quickly, quicker than the other two. "That would be quite enjoyable. Thank you."

"Emmett why don't you and Alice go with Edward and Bella to get the car," Carlisle suggested.

"Let's go," Alice said before Emmett could ruin it by asking what car.

We turned about to leave when it happened. I felt Bella shaking slightly, her chest convulsing. I sped up too late. Her cough echoed loudly through the clearing. Her breath wafted around us all, her scent intoxicatingly sweet.

James stiffened. A low feral snarl emanated from his chest as he fell into a crouch, preparing to spring at me, and Bella in my arms. In a flash, Emmett and Jasper made a protective wall between us, shielding my little Bella from him.

"You brought a snack?" Laurent asked curiously taking a cautious step forward.

Carlisle opened his mouth but my snarl cut across everything. It was ice cold, fury emanating from every second. Bella curled even tighter against me, my arms solidifying into a steel cage around her.

Everyone including the three nomadic vampires shuddered.

"Edward let's go," Alice muttered, putting her hand on my lower arm.

"Eddie," Bella groaned hoarsely.

"Shh, shh, shh," I soothed rubbing her back.

Emmett gestured for me to go but I was already moving forward. He fell in behind me, not taking his eyes off of James.

Alice took my elbow guiding me away.

As soon as we were in the cover of the trees, I took off running.

_Go to the house, _Carlisle thought. _Get the car and take her as far as you can. We'll stall him a bit._

The house was deserted. I flung the car door open and settled her inside. Emmett slid in next to her, Alice however was nowhere in sight.

"Alice!" I called.

She came flitting down the road from the Lupin Manor. "I had to tell them. They're hiding at Hogwarts for now."

We were all in the car driving when Alice froze. "We have to go back," she choked out. "Edward, we have to go back. Bella…"

My eyes flashed to Bella's face. I hadn't realized it until now, her breathing was slowing. Emmett had a hand under her neck.

"Edward!" he ordered.

The car fishtailed around, gravel spraying wildly.

I burst through the door, Bella wrapped tightly in my coat. Emmett and Alice flanked me, preparing for James' attack.

Carlisle was on his feet, gazing at me intently.

"James' isn't here. Edward bring her up to my office quickly."

I sat on his desk whispering into her hair. "Hold on Bella, please. Just one minute."

Carlisle was rummaging around in the closet. "Edward bring her here." He plugged a cord into an outlet at the same time handing a breathing mask to me. "Put that over her mouth and nose."

I did as he said.

"Talk to her. You need to convince her to breath deeply."

I tilted her head up a bit. "Bella can you hear me?"

She nodded just barely. "I need you to do this for me okay? I need you to take a deep breath. This isn't going to taste or smell good but you have to okay?"

"Can't," she wheezed.

"You have to. It'll make breathing a lot easier. Please. Do it. For me," I whispered.

Her small body shuddered violently as she drew in a breath. The next breath was easier but still pained.

"Jasper," I called.

He stood in the doorway, sending waves of calm through the room.

Her breathing calmed to a steady thrum after about three minutes. Her heartbeat was strong and healthy once again.

Carlisle pulled the mask off and unplugged the humidifier. **(A/N. I had pnuemonia when I was in second grade and missed two weeks of school for it. I lost a total of six to eight pounds when I was sick. This is seriously what you have to do. I was awake for about a half an hour a day and I spent fifteen minutes of it on the humidifier. If I didn't, I couldn't breath. Fun, fun?)**

"Oh Bella," I hugged her tightly to me.

She hugged me too.

"We have to get you out of here," I mumbled sorrowfully.

Downstairs I gestured to Emmett and Alice but stopped short. Laurent was sitting on the couch gazing intently at me and at Bella, her arms locked around my neck.

"What are you doing here?" I spat.

"I came to apologize. James is a hunter. A tracker. He goes for any good challenge. And what better challenge than a human girl protected by the entirety of a coven."

"Can you stop him?"

"Nothing stops James."

"I'll stop him," Emmett volunteered.

"You can't kill him. He's clever, cunning and is prepared for everything."

"We don't have a choice."

"Are you sure it's worth it?" he asked referring to Bella.

I growled furiously.

"I'm only trying to help you."

"I think it's time to make a choice. You either stay and help us or go and help James. But now is the time for the choice," Carlisle said standing.

"I mean no harm, but I won't go up against James. I think I'll travel north and explore a little more."

"Go in peace then," Carlisle said, holding the door open for him.

"Good luck," and with that he vanished.

"What's the plan?" Jasper asked.

"We don't have one," Rosalie said, looking from my face to Emmett's.

"Not really," I admitted.

"You know you can't go with her, right?" she questioned.

"Yes I can," I snarled.

"That's what he'll expect. You can't," she reasoned.

"Bella needs me right now. She's being hunted and she doesn't even know why. She's sick," I snapped. "Rosalie you don't understand."

"I understand enough. I know she's sick but Alice and Jasper are perfectly capable of taking care of her. If you go with her, that knocks her survival rate down about twenty percent."

I felt like something was tearing me in half. Jasper touched my shoulder. "Alice and I can take care of her. Apart from you, we probably have the best chance with our gifts. We'll take good care of her."

I looked into his golden eyes for a second before nodding slowly. I drew in a shaky and unnessicesary breath, "Fine."

Alice smiled at me. "She'll be okay. I've already seen her sorting into Hogwarts."

That helped a bit. Knowing my angel would live to be sorted gave me more confidence. But her visions, they were transitory. They had to be, because Alice had also seen Bella as one of us. A vampire. A beautiful, sexy, amazing vampire damned to live forever as a soulless being.

"Carlisle, Emmett and I will go north for as long as we can keeping James behind him. Esme, you and Rosalie take the Volvo. It has her scent more than any other car. Take that east and try to keep Victoria on your tail," I ordered. "Alice, Jasper, do you know where you are going to take Audrianna?"

"I know where to go," Bella spoke up. "I know where I can go."

We all turned to look at her. "Where?"

"I want to go back home. Godric's Hollow."

"That sounds reasonable," Carlisle ascented. "We have to go, Edward."

"We'll give you a minute alone," Esme told me. "Rosalie and I have to get going."

She kissed Bella's forehead before vanishing. Rosalie followed suit. "Bye Bells. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Rose," she mumbled.

Rosalie smiled and exited through the same door as Esme.

Bella shifted, switching her head to my other shoulder, groaning quietly.

"Edward we have to get her into the car," Alice reminded me softly.

A stab of pain sliced through my chest.

_Ow Edward! _Jasper growled.

I just glared at him.

Alice and Emmett slid from the room to get the cars and bring them around front. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go."

Alice had the Mercedes in the driveway. I pulled the door open with one hand, the other still holding Bella against my side. I set her on the seat and started to withdraw.

Her arms locked and refused to let go of my neck, and no matter how I tried I couldn't pull her off. Not because she was stronger. No it was because I couldn't bring myself to separate the two of us.

Now she was at her weakest. Now she sick. Now she was being hunted. Being hunted because of what I was.

A tearless sob broke from my chest as I felt her warm tears running down the side of my neck.

"Edward," Alice finally interrupted.

I held Bella close to me for one more second before pulling away. I ran my hand across her cheeks, drying the tears from her beautiful face.

"I love you Bella. No matter what happens now," I whispered.

"I love you Eddie," she said almost incoherently.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I'll see you soon."

I leaned her against the chair and fastened her seatbelt and closed the door.

I gazed down through the window. Bella's eyes were wide and glassy, looking up at me. I pressed my hand to window trying to reach her. Her small hand lined up to mine.

Then the car rumbled to life and drove down the road, taking her away with it.

As I watched her face disappear around the corner of the drive, I felt my dead heart breaking.

"I love you," I whispered. "I love you with all my heart, my little angel."

* * *

**They're getting shorter I know. I have so much school-work and I go out of town this weekend. And with my own story I'm writing I won't have much time to write really long chapters. Sorry.  
**

**Everyone has been asking about the wizarding world. DO NOT WORRY. Wizards will be a major part of future chapters.**

**Go to my pole and vote because I still and undecided. I thing I might do a lemon but I'm not old enough to have experience so don't expect too much. I've read them and I bet I can write a pretty good one, but no personal expertise.**

**Please review because I won't update until I have six. It took quite a while to get six reviews this last time.**

**Thank you all**

**Sea of Topaz**


	15. Run, Run Liar

_Audra POV_

* * *

I pressed my hand up against the window, wishing I could reach through the glass and take Edward's hand. I wished he would hold me and tell me everything would be okay.

But everything wouldn't be okay. I knew that. I felt that. Some way or another something bad was going to happen. And that scared me more than anything else.

To never see his face again; to never feel his stone cold arms hold me again; to never hear his velvet soft voice; even as just thoughts, the knowledge of the possibilities tore me to shreds.

Edward's hand lined up to mine, his eyes, usually bright and smoldering, curiously dull and empty.

A single tear ran down my cheek as I gazed into his pitch black eyes.

Jasper turned the key in the ignition and the car rumbled to life.

As the car drove away, I kept my eyes locked with my personal angel's until the car turned the corner and he was out of sight.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them. I sobbed uncontrollably unable to staunch the flow of pictures flashing throughout my head.

Edward, smiling gently, as he held out a hand to help me up after falling.

Edward, his head thrown back, laughing at something amusing going on around us.

Edward, his tender gaze locked with mine, his hand brushing along my cheek.

Picture after picture; memory after memory, all of it consumed my thoughts each with a stab of agony, until sleep overtook me. Sleep however did not bring the tranquility I had expected. Even in my semi-conscicous state, I was not at peace.

Edward as was custom, starred in my dream. But this wasn't a happy dream. This wasn't a good dream. Edward had his back to me and every time I tried to move towards him, he simply glided away. I began to run, my legs pumping trying to catch him. But no matter how close I got, no matter how fast I moved, he was always just beyond my reach. I cried out to him, begging him to come back, to slow down. To please don't leave me. Eventually blackness swarmed around him and he was lost from sight.

I woke with a gasp, bolting upright in bed. It took me a second to realize I wasn't in the car anymore. I blinked furiously, trying to shake the image of Edward's receding figure from my mind while also trying to see through the dark haze of night.

When my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, I saw a simple room, one bed and walls with a similar print. A lamp sat on a wooden desk next to the bed. Curtains adorned the walls, blocking out the window.

I staggered slightly, disoriented, over to the window, to pull back the corner of the curtain. Outside the sky was a cloudy mass of night. I couldn't see the stars; I couldn't see the moon.

The door creaked open. I gasped loudly, sliding down against the wall. Alice drifted in, a cell phone pressed to her ear.

"Edward, she just woke up thirty seven seconds ago," Alice snapped. "Yes she is right here." Pausing, her gaze focused on me. "Yes she is fine." Pause again. "Yes you can talk to her."

Lifting the phone from her ear, she extended it towards me. "Edward is having a hissy fit because he hasn't talked to you in the past sixteen hours."

I reached out hesitantly. "Edward?" I rasped hoasley.

"Bella," he breathed a sigh of relief. "I was so worried about you when Alice said you had been sleeping for so long, I jumped to every conclusion and I thought…"

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

He was silent. "You don't sound fine."

"I miss you," I said changing the subject.

I knew he would catch the sudden change of subject but I needed time to think up an excuse so I did the one thing I was taught never to do. Stall.

"I miss you too Bella. Believe me I do," he was repentant. He sounded defeated and torn.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Everyone is fine," Edward said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I lied, unconvincingly. Truth be told, I felt like I was suffocating from the inside out, my breathing short, my head spinning.

"I don't believe you," he said gently.

"I'm fine," I breathed. The room was spinning.

"Bella? Bella!" I barely heard Edward's frantic voice coming through the phone as it fell from my hand.

I just registered the hum of something strange and a mask covering my mouth and nose before the icy blackness swallowed me.

A groan escaped my lips. I rolled over and I breathed in a heavy gust of air.

"There we go," Jasper's voice soothed. His hand rubbed my back. Immediately a wave of calm washed over me. But I could tell the difference.

Jasper's calm was overwhelming, overbearing, and if I concentrated, block able. Edward's calm was gentle, tender and immaculate. Every second of his presence was calm.

But he wasn't here and this is what I was given and I gladly embraced it. Anything to quell the pain. Anything to quell the agony burning me from the inside out.

Alice's voice, defensive and arguing with someone probably Edward drifted in through the open door.

"I was talking to you, focusing on his plans, not her future"… "I'm sorry!" she wailed. "I know but I" … "Yes," she sounded dejected.

Alice's small figure appeared on the bed, sitting next to me, across from Jasper. The phone was in her hand.

My eyes widened. Edward would be angry. I knew it. He would be angry with me for lying to him.

"He is angry," Jasper agreed, sensing my fear. "But he's not angry with you." He ran a hand through his hair, the inter-nation Cullen sign of anxiety. "He's angry with Alice and I for not knowing this would happen."

I tried to feel guilty, but I couldn't squash the feeling of relief that Edward wasn't upset because of my subterfuge.

The phone was cold in my hand. "Edward?" I whispered.

Edward sighed. "Bella, why didn't you say anything? You're sick. This is a dangerous illness. It could kill you."

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice gentle.

"Whenever I got sick, the Dursleys would beat me for being unhelpful and for wasting time. I just stopped saying I didn't feel well and hoped it didn't last long," I explained.

"Bella," he sighed again. "We aren't the Dursleys, thank heavens for that. I want to know if you don't feel well. I want to help you but I can't do that if you don't talk to me. You know you can tell me anything right?"

A small smile touched my lips. "I know. Old habits take a while to unlearn."

"I understand," he began but Alice's gasp cut him off. "Bella what's wrong?" Edward's voice was tense.

Alice's hand was flying across a piece of paper, a pencil in hand.

"I don't know, just hold on a moment." I was calm and controlled. Four years of living with the Dursleys held me together now. I couldn't panic now. I had to stay calm.

I gazed intently at the wooden rooms taking shape, detail perfect.

"Godric's Hollow," I breathed.

Two pairs of topaz eyes flicked to me.

Jasper took the phone from my hand setting it to speaker.

"He's here, he's coming," I said in a flat monotone. "He's at Godric's Hollow."

Edward's snarl made the phone vibrate. "Bring her to Hogwarts. We'll meet you there. I love you Bella," Edward said.

"I love you too Eddie." Then Jasper snapped the phone shut.

Cold encircled me, crushing me.

Alice wrapped her arms around me. "They'll be okay," she assured me. "Everyone will be okay. We won't let anything happen to you."

I allowed the tears to flow relentlessly down my cheeks. I sobbed into her blouse, staining it with salt.

Finally Alice said, "Go back to sleep. Jasper has everything packed…"

"Sleep."

Jasper sent a wave of sleepiness in my direction.

I tried to glare at him but it was overwhelming. My eyes flickered shut without my permission. A yawn escaped my lips. I tried to concentrate but Jasper touched my shoulder with another flow of sleep and I fell away into a floating bliss.

When I woke next I was in the car. The soft thrum of the engine was steady as Jasper sped across the streets, weaving through London traffic.

Alice rubbed my back gently. The phone rang.

"Are you going to get that?" I asked hoarsely.

"No," Jasper answered simply. "Our soul objective is to get you to Hogwarts safely. Anything else can wait until that is done."

He pulled into the parking lot at King's Cross Station. He opened the door lifting me out and slinging me across his back. Alice wheeled a trolley over and easily lifted my small bag onto it along with hers and Jasper's considerably larger bags.

The phone rang again.

Rosalie's voice answered. "Jasper, hurry, get Bella out of there! Laurent was lying! He's at Hogwarts. He's trying to get through the barriers. He found out how to get in and the teachers are hiding Harry, Remus and Sirius. Emmett is on his way and he's going to help us but Bella…"

The whole world froze. I couldn't see anything. The swirl of thoughts racing through my head where killing me.

Images of Sirius and Remus lying cold dead and sucked dry on the floor of Hogwarts kept flashing behind my eyes.

But above all Harry. Harry, his eyes dull and dead. Then Harry, his eyes flashing crimson and blood thirsty. Harry who had always protected me. Who had been there for me when Uncle Vernon kicked me down the stairs or when Dudley hit me or when Aunt Petunia beat me with a hot frying pan.

I couldn't let that happen. I squirmed, slipping away from Jasper. His surprise had rendered him motionless.

I bolted disappearing into the throng of people bustling jovially through the station, unaware that all the family I had left was about to be brutally murdered.

Alice and Jasper couldn't follow me like they would have if we were alone. People would notice if two white blurs that resembled humans sped past them at an inhuman pace.

I felt Jasper's power begin to affect me. My eyelids began to droop. My limbs felt heavy and my legs ached.

_Nine and three quarters, _I thought over and over again, concentrating hard. Slowly the weariness wore off. _Ha! Block able indeed._

Platforms nine and ten were there. I put on a burst of speed. It was nearly eleven, the train would be leaving in a minute and I had to be on that train.

The stone-wall felt warm as I melted through it.

"All aboard!" a voice called.

I leapt, flying over bags and groups of people, just clearing the stairwell. My feet collided hard with the metal floor. My knees buckled slightly but I whirled.

Alice and Jasper were just entering the platform too late to jump on. My eyes locked with theirs.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, knowing they would hear me, before whirling to disappear into the body of the train.

I found an empty compartment and curled up in a corner. Tears streamed down my cheeks and my shoulders shook violently. Sobs tore from my chest.

I'd never see them again. Never would I hear Emmett tease me for tripping over air. Never would I hear Alice beg me to go shopping. Never would I hear Rosalie and Jasper arguing just like the twins they were posing as. Never would I hear Edward's soft velvet voice.

Edward. His smooth velvety voice. His smoldering topaz eyes. His inhumanly beautiful face. His soft lips. His stone cold arms. His tender expression. Everything about him haunted me.

I was going to die to save my family. I was going to die to save all of them. Remus, Sirius, Harry. But not just them. I would die to Edward. I would do anything for Edward.

I kept to myself until the train shuddered to a stop in Hogsmead.

I got shakily to my feet, nearly falling over the step getting off.

A couple was getting out of carriage not twenty feet from me.

"Wait!" I called, waving my hands in the air. "Wait please!"

"Where to?" the driver asked me.

"Hogwarts castle, as fast as you can! I'll pay as much as I have to get there in less than ten minutes," I gasped, sitting down on the soft cushioned benches.

He immediately started the carriage, trundling down the cobblestone road at an amazing pace.

"I don't charge kids under ten," he shouted over his shoulder. It was the only way to hear with the rushing wind and clacking of the wooden wheels on the path.

"I'm seven," I shouted back.

"Your ride is free then. We're here."

I leapt from the carriage racing up the stone steps. I flew into the Entrance Hall and up the Marble staircase.

I had to find Laurent. Had to find him before he found Harry.

"Audra!" voices called. "Hey Audra!" The students greeted me cheerfully, smiles upon their faces and hands waving. They had no idea that they would soon be dead.

I wandered from classroom to classroom. He was hiding. I couldn't find him and if I didn't the Cullens would find me first.

An ice cold hand encircled my wrist.

I tried to scream but a matching hand wound around my mouth.

"Now, now, Bella," James' malicious voice hissed in my ear. "There's really no need for that."

* * *

**So what'd ya think? Remember I won't update without six reviews. **

**I don't know how many votes the average poll gets so I'm leaving it open but I think I'll compromise. Everyone will know there is a lemon in the story but the actual lemon will be posted as a one shot under both Harry Potter and Twilight.**

**Sorry about not updating in forever. I had to write the thing because the other chapter I had wasn't fitting in. With all the school work piling up, I will probably end up updating once every two weeks or whenever I can. Sorry but until a break, that's all I got.**

**Until next time,**

**Sea of Topaz**


	16. Hunting Fire

_Audra POV_

I felt the ground disappear from beneath my feet as I went soaring through the air. I collided head first into table. The Ravenclaw table. I was back in the Great Hall.

_Well that's just fabulous_ I thought sarcastically. _Oh how cool. I get to die in a dining hall._

I reached a hand up to my head, gingerly feeling for any damage.

I groaned. My head felt warm and sticky. A sickly, salted rusty smell reached my nose, causing me to wrinkle it in disgust.

My head throbbed but I righted myself to face James.

He had a wide grin plastered on his inhumanly gorgeous face. Or what would have been gorgeous. I could see straight through him to the very depths of his soul. It was a black mass, sick and twisted, enjoying my obvious pain.

"All you have to do is scream, Isabella," he hissed in a low voice.

I just gazed at him, my face blank, trying not to faint at the same time.

He sighed. "You will take a while to break, but I'm sure it will happen sooner or later."

In a flash he was hovering over me, stepping down hard on my leg. I heard a loud snapping, breaking noise. At first I just lay there, stunned, then I felt it.

My mouth opened in a small 'o' as I screamed. Agony twisting me, crushing me. I writhed, attempting to dull the pain.

The door slammed open. I heard the rumbling of footsteps as professors poured in through the door.

"Audrianna!" Professor MgGonigall cried.

A flash of green flew over my head. _Let him die_ I thought desperately. _Please let him be dead._

"Really now," James' voice drawled. "You should listen to me."

Something hard and solid collided with my ribs. The sickening crunch made me feel sick but I refused to cry out. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He would win. I would die but I would not scream.

I bit hard on my lower lip, feeling the blood trickling down the side of my face and chin, trying not to scream and vomit at the same time.

"Crucio!" Professor Flitwick called. A beam of red light shot over me again. Curse against curse flew over and around me but his beating continued with out a pause.

He lifted me easily and dropped me. His foot connected hard with my back and I groaned loudly.

"So sweet," James' whispered in my ear as the world faded to black. "I've had my fun."

I felt something sharp and hard pierce the skin on the inside of my arm as the life was sucked out of me.

"Bella!" I heard the only thing I have ever wanted to hear. My angel. His voice. His perfect velvet voice.

"Edward," I groaned, then I slipped off the edge. The darkness swirled up around me. I felt like I was drowning in the dark. My lungs had air in them but I couldn't breathe.

"Bella," Edward whispered. Something cold and hard caressed my cheek. His hand. His lips pressed to my forehead. "I love you. Bella. Please. Please listen to me. Wake up. Please," he begged. He sounded so broken. So scared. So… dead.

I tried to move my arm, to touch his face, his smooth, perfect face, and comfort him. To tell him everything was okay, that I was okay. But I couldn't. It was like I had lost control over my body. I couldn't move. My arms were pinned to the ground, next to my limp body as the life slowly ebbed out of me.

A strange keening reached my ears, cut off by a loud ripping noise. I shied away from the noise, frightened.

"Bella please. Please, please," he continued, tearless sobs ripping from his chest. Edward's stone cold arms wrapped around me, cradling me against his chest. "Carlisle help," he called.

A third hand, Carlisle's I assumed, pressed to my neck.

"She's alive Edward calm down," Carlisle's voice was calm and controlled. Something pressed against the long gashes on the back of my head. It stung. And smelled. There was a soft tugging on the edges of the skin.

But all of the pains, the aches, all of it was nothing. A slow burning was emanating from my torn arm.

"Edward," I rasped. "Edward."

His arms tightened around me. "Bella?"

"My arm," I choked out. I blinked, heaving my lids open. "It hurts."

Edward's pained sigh sounded restrained. "I know, Audra, I'm so sorry. Carlisle and some of the professors are doing all they can. Madame Pomphrey is on leave. I'm so sorry."

His face came into clear focus as I opened my mouth and screamed.

"My arm is burning!"

* * *

**Seven reviews everyone. Seven. **

**Sorry about the length. My friend had his Bar Mitzfah yesterday and then an after party. It was awesome. Most of our class was there. We all learned this dance in school and we all did that together to a four count song. Then there was a slide show of all his pictures. My other friend who is a complete sportsy girl wore heels and a skirt so that was great too. My mom took away my computer until I cleaned my room so I have very little time to write.**

**And I've been writing to my head of schools protesting school between Halloween and Valentine's Day. He said I have too much time on my hands and not to take the debate class. Ah well. I still have school tomorrow so I guess it didn't work.**

**Love ya all**

**Sea of Topaz**


	17. Promise

**Here is a quick response to Dancing Bear.**

**It was actually hilarious! All the guys that are always in sport shorts were in SUITS! Pictures galore! I felt sorry for her too, but only when I stopped laughing and dancing long enough to.**

* * *

_Previously_

_His face came into clear focus as I opened my mouth and screamed._

"_My arm is burning!"_

* * *

_Audra POV_

I writhed as the fire consumed me. It felt as if I was ablaze, flames licking the insides of my arm. I screamed again, the sound going unheard by me, blocked by the roaring of blood in my ears.

"He bit her!" Edward gasped. His cold hand grabbed my flailing arm and held it tightly to prevent me from hurting myself in my constant thrashing.

Edward's icy skin cooled the burn, but did not quench it. A third then forth shriek escaped my lips.

"Carlisle can't you do something?" Edward begged.

"I can't Edward! There's nothing _I _can do! Only you and you alone can help her! You know what you must do," Carlisle said, his voice shaking slightly.

"You expect me to suck the venom back out?" Edward practically yelled. "Carlisle, I… I don't think I…"

"You're the only one, Edward. If you really love her, you won't kill her." Something pressed my leg. I guess I screamed again but I couldn't hear myself anymore.

My eyes fluttered open. "Edward!" I tried to scream but the deafness was swallowing me, and again, I did not hear anything. "Edward please, make it stop!"

Edward's face was torn; I don't want to kill you, written all over him. But at my words, his face-hardened into a mask of pure determination.

I felt his lips press against the tear in my arm as the burning strengthened. But as the minutes passed, the burning dulled to a small fire, washing away as Edward sucked it out. Finally, it was reduced to nothing and my arm fell limp to my side but Edward kept my hand in his.

"Is it all out?" Alice asked quietly.

_Alice is here? _I thought dully.

"Her blood tastes clean," Edward sighed.

I groaned slightly, "Thank you Edward." My eyes were closed.

Now that the fire had been doused, I was beginning to feel the other injuries. My leg ached, my chest burned, and my head throbbed. The cuts running up and down my body were stinging.

But there was something else I had to say. My voice was weak as I breathed, "Alice… I'm sorry…. I ran… I heard… and I had… had to come… I… I'm sorry… Tell Jasper too."

"Audrianna, the only thing you should be sorry for is scaring us. When you jumped on the train, we panicked. We called Edward and Rosalie and Esme and Carlisle," Alice said, her small hand touching my good cheek.

My chest felt heavy and my face, hot. "So hot," I groaned.

"It's actually really cold in here," Professor MgGonigall commented.

"Carlisle," Edward murmured.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"It was in the bag, we left it at the train station when we had to run after her!" Alice practically shrieked.

"Can't breathe," I choked on my own spit as it dripped down my throat. It felt as if it were closing around each breath I attempted to suck into my lungs.

"Audra, love, relax, please," Edward soothed me. His cold hand touched my lips. "Open your mouth."

I did as he asked. I could taste his sweet breathe as he breathed a cool burst of air into my open mouth. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, I began to breath on my own again.

Edward's fingertips traced over my forehead. "Oh Bella," he sighed. "I'm so, so sorry."

"We need to move her," Carlisle said quietly.

"I wanna sleep," I moaned.

"Don't worry, love," Edward soothed. "I'll carry you."

"I love you," I whispered to him.

I could almost see his smile through my eyelids. "I love you too." He kissed each of my eyelids gently. "Sleep, my angel."

* * *

_Edward POV_

"Sleep, my angel," I whispered into Bella's hair.

No words could describe the pain I felt, seeing the injuries on my Bella. Her beautiful face was marred by the deep cuts crossing her forehead and up and down her right cheek. I felt as if my already dead heart was dying again, over and over again, then being burned over a bed of hot coals.

Venom tears, tears that would never fall, stung my eyes.

"Take her to the guest's room, Mr. Cullen," Minervra MgGonigall instructed me. Her voice, once so strong, sounded weak and defeated. Her thoughts were the same as everyone elses. _We should have been here sooner. We should have saved her. Little Audrianna._

I hugged Bella tightly to my chest, cradling her strongly, but gently to me before beginning to walk.

I sensed Emmett and Jasper approaching us. Carlisle stepped forward cautiously, positioning himself between Jasper and myself. "I'm sorry Jasper but it's necessary," he apologized.

Jasper nodded curtly. "I know." Then he turned to me. "I don't know how, but they knew we were coming. Laurent and Victoria escaped. They were long gone before Audrianna even got here."

I nodded gravely. "Thank you," I replied somberly. I knew they would get away but I still had the two of them scour the castle just incase.

"How is Bella?" Emmett asked. His usually smiling face was contorted into an odd look of worry masking his face.

I grimaced slightly.

Rosalie appeared at my shoulder. Her face was bent as she gazed at my Bella. Her hand reached out hesitantly to touch her but I immediately shrugged away.

She looked up at me, hurt in her eyes. Then she realized why I moved. Even in unconciousness, Bella reacted in fear. Her broken form, curled even tighter to me.

"I'm so sorry Bells," Rosalie whispered sadly.

With out anything to say, I continued climbing up the stairs. I could feel Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Emmett and Jasper behind me. There were several others, their hearts still beating, after them.

I felt as if a knife was stabbing into my chest, over and over and over again but there was strange hollow feeling inside of me.

The guest chambers were elegantly decorated in deep blues, grays and golds. I lay Bella gently on the bed, pulling the blankets back and covering her in them. The dark blue contrasted against her pale white skin, giving her a glowing appearance.

I almost smiled. But she was still so broken, so hurt.

_She'll be alright Edward, _Alice thought gently. _I've seen it._

I nodded gratefully to her, still unable to bring life to my face.

"Edward," it was soft but it was there. My angel was calling to me.

I sat carefully next to her, reaching up to brush a loose strand of hair out of her face. "I'm here Bella, I'm right here. I promise."

"We should let her rest Edward," Carlisle sighed.

I began to growl but Bella's warm hand in mine brought me to a halt. "Shh, Eddie, shh."

"I'm staying here," I said firmly. My thumb rubbed a circle on the back of her hand. "I won't leave her. Not like this. Not now."

"I wasn't saying _you _should leave. I meant the rest of us."

"Bella wouldn't react well if you left," Alice chirped.

"I would never…" I trailed off, as Bella's tiny hand tightened around mine. _Calm _I could almost hear her telling me.

"We'll see you later," Jasper said, gesturing for the rest of them to leave.

Once the door closed, I laid myself down next to Bella, pulling her small body to me, feeling her curl slightly into my side. I wrapped both arms around her.

"I'll never let anything happen to you, ever again Bella. I promise I will always be there for you."

* * *

**Please, please, please review! I'm begging if you can't tell. Depending on what mood I'm in for the next chapter, it's between seven and eight reviews.**

**I wrote the summary and the first chapter of another story I was thinking about writing so please go look at that. I like it but I won't continue it unless at least, I don't know, ten maybe, of you like it. If you like it you have to review because if you don't, it stays a one-shot for all eternity. Mwahahaha! **

**Love ya all,**

**Sea of Topaz**


	18. Important AN 3

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**Okay so incase you didn't read the author's note on my last chapter, I have written the summary and first chapter of another story and posted it under Twilight. Here is the summary. **

**Summary: Renee and Charlie had two children. Bella, and Emmett. Emmett was thirteen years old when Renee had Bella. Then Renee and Charlie got a divorce. Six years after, Emmett and his friends are hiking in the woods and they are never found. Just after Bella's sixteenth birthday, her mother dies, leaving her with her abusive stepfather. After Phil's arrest, Bella moves up to Forks to live with Charlie. What happens when she sees a familiar face? A familiar and supposedly dead face. **

**Please go and read it. I think it will be cool but I won't continue it if you all don't review and tell me you like it. I was thinking around seven to ten reviews, favorites, or story alerts would convince me to continue it.**

**Love always,**

**Sea of Topaz**


	19. Faulty

**You all have been slacking off with the reviewing. I updated Drowning in Death twice since I first posted the story, which was the same day I posted the latest chapter of this story. I didn't even get all seven reviews. I got three. I'm updating this because I got a day off of school and finished my rewrite of Hey There Delilah to Hey Edward Cullen and it put me in a good mood. And Drowning in Death is doing well and that made me happy.**

_Previously_

"_We'll see you later," Jasper said, gesturing for the rest of them to leave._

_Once the door closed, I laid myself down next to Bella, pulling her small body to me, feeling her curl slightly into my side. I wrapped both arms around her. _

"_I'll never let anything happen to you, ever again Bella. I promise I will always be there for you."_

_Audra POV_

Cold arms were around me. Soft lips touched my forehead. A hand stroked my hair, which was splayed across the pillow under my head.

"Bella," Edward's velvety voice whispered. "Please. My Bella. I'm so sorry."

I snuggled closer to him, enjoying the feeling of his cold skin against mine. "Edward?" I mumbled. "Edward."

"I'm here Bella," his cold breath blew in my face. "I'm here."

"I'm sorry," I rasped. "I didn't…"

Edward's cold finger touched my lips, stopping me. "This could never, ever be your fault. How could you think that? Bella, this is _my_ fault. If I hadn't been so careless… If I hadn't been so stupid as to expose you like that… If I had stayed at home with you that night… You were sick and I brought you to the game anyway… I didn't think… I wasn't thinking… Bella, my kind, we're just too dangerous… You have no idea…" he trailed off a pained look in his eyes. He looked like something was burning him.

I reached up and rested a hand on his cheek. "Shh," I soothed. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I fell in love with you. You can never blame yourself for this. I attract danger. It's just my luck."

His arms tightened around me, his face burying into my hair. Edward inhaled deeply. "Do you ever think your life would be easier, if you weren't in love with me? If you never met me? If I had never interfered with your life?" His question was so quiet I almost missed it.

I attempted to turn my head to look up at him, causing my throat and neck to throb painfully. "Never say that," I whispered, tucking my head under his chin. "Never, ever say that. How would it ever be a life if I had never met you? And you never interfered with my life. If anything you made it easier for me. At the Dursley's…"

In answer, he nuzzled the top of my head affectionately. "Still," he interrupted. "I can't shake the feeling that if I hadn't met you, if I didn't love you, you would be safer. But for better or for worse, I _did_ meet you and I _do_ love you. And there's nothing anyone can do about it."

**Really short I know. But that's what you get for not reviewing. I'm going to change things up a bit. I want a certain number of reviews, story alerts, **_**OR**_** favorites but I'm not telling you how many. I could care less about which I get but Reviews count as double.**

**I started another story, I was so bored. It's called Promise Me Something. Please go check it out. It's gonna go like Drowning in Death. It has one week to get ten reviews, story alerts, and favorites before I decide to continue it so please go review to that if you like it.**

**Summary: This takes place during Edward's rebellious time. Edward is a standoffish, depressed, human hunting vampire in the early 21****st**** century. He abandoned the rest of the Cullens in favor of the usual vampire diet. What happens when he meets the human Isabella Marie Swan, celebrity and politician's daughter, who inspires him to rise above the hand they are dealt? **

**Thanks and Love to You All**

**Sea of Topaz**


	20. Birthday Mishaps

**Sorry for not updating in forever. I just needed some me time. And I was and still am sick. **

**Many of you were asking how old Bella is and saying that was really confusing you. Bella is just turning eight in this chapter. This is the birthday party after the attack. I know I skipped a lot but people were saying Audra is too young and Edward is not a pedophile and I agree so I need to get a move on.**

**Harry is not in this chapter because this is his first year at Hogwarts. Remember he is three years older than Audra.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Six Months Later_

_Alice POV_

"She's here!" I squealed excitedly. "Bella's here!"

Two seconds later the door swung open. There stood Edward, his rain drenched hair sparkling in the light from the chandelier. Audra stood at his side, her eyes glittering happily. One of her small hand clutched his much bigger one. Her other hand played with the curls at the ends of her hair. **(A/N. I'm changing her hair a bit from really straight to a slight curl at the end because that's how my hair is if I cut it short enough.) **

"Happy Birthday Bella!" we all cried happily.

She giggled and waved, her cheeks and neck flushing a rosy pink color.

My eyes flashed to Jasper's face immediately. His eyes were dark gold, his face emotionless. My hand tightened convulsively around his. "You haven't hunted in a while," I whispered so only he could hear.

Obviously Edward knew. His head snapped up to look at Jasper, his eyes narrowing slightly. Bella was caught, mid-bear hug from Emmett and soon distracted him but not before flashing us both a warning glance. _Be careful. _His glance read all to clearly.

Jasper sighed and hung his head. "I know."

I opened my mouth to respond but Bella cried, "Alice! Jasper!"

My happiest smile grew across my face and I turned to scoop Bella into my arms. "Hi Bella! Happy birthday!" She hugged me for one more second before hugging Jasper's leg and skipping away. Of course she can't skip without tripping. In a flash, Edward's arms were around her and she was off the ground entirely.

"Be careful, Bells," he warned, slinging her across his back.

"Edward you can set her down," Carlisle said lightly. "She needs to open her presents."

Bella blushed even more, her face pressing into Edward's shoulder. "I told you all I didn't need anything," she mumbled.

Rosalie laughed. "But that doesn't mean you don't want anything, Bella. It's your birthday. Don't complain. Just take the presents and have fun, okay?"

She shook her head, though a small smile graced her lips.

Edward looked at her, his eyes smoldering. "Please?"

She shook her head again, her smile growing.

"For me?" he begged quietly though we all could hear him.

Bella pouted for second longer before sighing. "Fine but only because you cheat."

* * *

_Audra POV_

"Fine but only because you cheat," I grumbled angrily. Edward chuckled, smoothing my hair with his hand, transferring me to the seat next to him with the other.

Emmett came bounding up to me a box in his hand. "Here!" he yelled excitedly. "Open mine first!"

I flinched slightly. Seeing their worried eyes on me, I looked down. "I guess… I guess I'll never get used to that." I transferred my gaze to Edward. I smiled sorrowfully up at him.

His crooked smile was breathtaking but I could see the sadness under it. He touched my cheek gently. "That's alright."

Rosalie smiled scoldingly to Emmett. "It's from Jasper and I as well."

I took the box he was practically shoving into my lap and tore the paper away. It was a small box with gray lettering across the front. _iPod _it read.

Confusion written all over my face, I looked up. "Thanks?" I said uncertainly.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the room. "It's a music player," he explained. He took the box from my hand and pulled it open. Out came a small blue metal box with a screen and dial and a set of earphones. I had seen members of the Cullen clan carrying similar things.

"Oh," I gasped. "I get it!" I took the ipod from his hand plugging the headset in and putting the earphones in my ears. I messed with a few buttons and switches.

_Down to you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to_

Music blasted into my ears. I shrieked loudly, falling backwards off the chair. Edward's arms shot out, sliding underneath me a second before I hit the ground.

I ripped the earpieces from my ears, panting. Edward's eyes were dancing with silent laughter and his brothers were roaring with uncontrollable mirth.

"Blasted thing!" I swore quietly.

"Excuse me?" Esme gasped. Her expression was rather comical, shock and hilarity mixing on her face.

I blushed, looking at my hands, curled tightly in my lap. "Sirius said, er, what was it? When I'm angry, count to ten but when I'm really angry, swear."

Emmett guffawed loudly and Jasper fell to the ground in a renewed round of humor.

"Emmett!" Rosalie smacked the back of his head. "It isn't funny. He shouldn't be teaching her that."

"Oh relax Rosie," he choked out. "It's just a bit of fun."

Carlisle looked at me disapprovingly, a fatherly look coming into his eyes. "Bella, honey, don't swear. You are a young girl and it makes you seem vulgar and offensive."

I cocked my head to one side. "Sorry."

Esme tucked a loose lock of hair behind my ear, smiling how my mum used to. "Don't worry, dear. Just don't swear."

"Here," Edward said, gently pushing a box into my hands. "This one's from me."

My lip pushed out in a pout and I narrowed my eyes at him. "You promised you wouldn't spend any money."

"I didn't," he assured me.

I raised an eyebrow but slid my fingers under the paper. "Ouch!" I hissed, pulling my finger back to examine the thin paper cut running across my index. A single, small, crimson drop of blood dripped from my finger and slid slowly down my skin.

"No!" The cry came from Edward's lips before he slammed into me, knocking me sideways. I screamed flying over the table. The glass bowl slid off shattering on the ground. I threw my arm out in a desperate attempt to catch myself, right into the sea of glistening shards.

Jasper collided with Edward with the sound of crashing boulders. A deep, grating snarl emanated from his chest as he attacked. Emmett was next to them in a flash, his muscled arms locking around Jasper, separating them.

Edward sank into a defensive crouch in front of me, growling furiously, facing his suddenly ravenous family.

Carlisle stood, slowly, even for a human, both his hands up, like a man facing police. Only he remained calm, his years of self-discipline evident in his casual stance. "Emmett, Rosalie, take Jasper outside," he ordered quietly.

"Come on Jasper," Emmett said firmly. "Let's go." Jasper's eyes were wild and senseless as he strained to free himself from Emmett's grasp. Together Emmett and Rosalie managed to restrain him and pull him from the house. "I'm so sorry Bella," Rosalie whispered, before vanishing after her husband and brother. Esme looked at me apologetically before following them.

"Let me by Edward," Carlisle said gently. I could hear the clock ticking as the seconds passed. A minute elapsed as Edward eyed his father with suspicion. Then, he straightened, allowing Carlisle to kneel at my side. Edward's eyes never left his father figure as he began to examine my arm.

I became aware of a burning, stinging pain in my arms and winced slightly. It was nothing compared to the torture at the Dursleys', of that I was sure.

"Edward, can you move her to the dining table? Alice, my bag?"

Edward lifted me careful not to touch the mass of glass splinters embedded in my skin. I buried my face in his shirt, determined not to throw up. The sweet scent of his skin soothed me and I almost smiled.

He settled me in a chair and took a step back. Alice was already there, Carlisle's black bag on the table.

I kept my eyes fixated on Edward's face, breathing slowly. He looked strained and I knew he wasn't breathing.

"Just go, Edward," I sighed.

He shook his head stubbornly. "I can handle it."

I looked at him sarcastically. "I'm fine really. This is just a scratch compared to the Dursleys."

His eyes tightened. "I'll stay."

"You might as well make yourself useful," Alice chimed in. "Go find Jasper. I know he'll only listen to you right now."

"Yes," I breathed. "Go find Jasper."

Carlisle didn't look up from his work on my arm as he said, "There's nothing you can do here Edward."

Edward glared hard at Alice as we teamed up on him but finally he turned and strode quickly from the room. Alice sighed, waved and left after him.

"Well that's all of them," I said.

Carlisle shook his head. "You can't blame yourself for this." He sounded incredulous.

"What else should I think?" I asked. "What else can I think?"

"Anything but that this is your fault Bella," he chided.

"How is it not?" I continued. "I could have been more careful."

"Don't think that Audrianna. What we are, we are dangerous. Having such abilities requires a certain amount of responsibility and preparation. We didn't take those precautions and that is not your fault."

I opened, trying to think of something to say and coming up empty so I closed it again.

"There," Carlisle said, satisfied.

I twisted, trying to get a better look at my arm, inspecting the stitches. I was so caught up in my work, I didn't notice what Carlisle was doing until the flames sprang up in the crystal bowl. I jumped, startled.

"Sorry," he smiled, dumping the cotton swabs and bloodied glass shards into it.

I stared blankly into the fire, watching the orange flames dancing up and down in a hypnotic pattern.

"I'll take you home now," Esme's voice said from the doorway. She drifted to my side, taking my hand and guiding me to the front door.

"Where's Eddie?" I asked almost too quietly for even her to hear.

"He's out looking for Jasper. He won't be back for a while," she told me, tucking a lock of loose hair behind my ear. Without another word, she swung me up into her arms and took off through the trees.

* * *

_Esme POV_

I ran silently, flitting agiley through the trees. Bella curled tightly into my chest, cradling her injured arm against her small body.

The door of her home stood open, warm light pouring through, Remus' silouhette casting a dark shadow over the lawn. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"Accident," I answered at the same volume, trying not to wake Bella.

He nodded, taking a step to the side to allow us entrance. I floated up the wooden staircase, admiring the woodwork that looked so like the staircase on the Titanic.

I pushed the door to Bella's room open and laid her down on her bed. I tucked her dark gold comforter snugly around her.

"Goodnight Bella," I whispered, kissing her forehead softly. I turned to leave.

"Goodnight Mommy."

* * *

**I know I do that a lot where she does the cute little goodnight dead family member that you remind me of thing a lot but I think it's really cute. I think this is the last time I'll do that so don't worry.**

**Please review. I get more reviews on Drowning in Death than any other story even on weeks that I don't update it and I do others.**

**I've never done Esme POVs before so tell me what you thought. You probably all know what comes next in the plot. However the changes will be very different than what any of you thought it would be.**

**There will be a lot more wizarding world up next so all of you who wanted that will be satisfied.**

**Thanks for reading and love to you all,**

**Sea of Topaz**


	21. Prophesized

**There are three major points I want to hit down at the bottom of this chapter so please, read, enjoy, look over my authors note at the bottom and review.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously_

_Esme POV_

_I pushed the door to Bella's room open and laid her down on her bed. I tucked her dark gold comforter snugly around her._

"_Goodnight Bella," I whispered, kissing her forehead softly. I turned to leave._

"_Goodnight Mommy."_

_

* * *

_

_Esme POV_

I gasped quietly, a smile touching my lips, then growing to a wide grin.

My phone beeped. I whipped it out from my coat pocket and clicked it to open the new text.

_Family meeting. Now. _It read from Edward's phone.

_Oh dear, _I sighed mentally. I stowed my phone back in my pocket and flew down the stairs at vampire speed. All of Bella's presents were stacked on the table by the front door, Emmett and Rosalie's scents all over them.

As I loped through the forest Bella's words rang in my head. _Goodnight Mommy. _I turned my head the night sky and laughed a bell like sound. Warmth spread through me as I thought of her, my little human daughter. So sweet, so shy.

Edward was pacing back and forth in the living room when I arrived. I was the last one in. Everyone else was sitting, Emmett and Rosalie on the loveseat, Jasper in the armchair with Alice leaning against his legs, and Carlisle waiting for me on the couch.

I glided over to him and sat, taking his hand in mine. He squeezed my hand comfortingly, smiling slightly at me.

"We are too dangerous," Edward's voice was low, quiet, and broken.

"No!" Alice wailed. "No we can't! Edward! Do you have any idea what that'll do to her?"

My gaze flickered from Edward to Alice and back again.

"Can't do what?" Emmett asked, bemusedly.

"We can't stay here. Tonight is a perfect example of why we are too dangerous to be around her. We could kill her so easily. If I had caught Jasper's thoughts just a second after… If I had been too late… We aren't safe for her."

I could see the pain in my son's face as he pondered what could have happened if he hadn't heard Jasper's thoughts, if he hadn't saved Bella.

Jasper groaned quietly. "No. You all stay. I'm the only that should leave. No one else should suffer for my… inability."

Alice switched her harsh glare from Edward to him. "No! You'll get over it. Edward it was only a mistake. It won't happen again."

"Can you look me in the eyes and tell me, swear to me that you know for a fact that any of these _mistakes_ won't happen again?" Edward hissed, his eyes narrowing. "These mistakes, there isn't anything we can do about it. Jasper you can't go off on your own. We are a family. We can't split up and we can't stay. We'll kill her if we do!"

"Bella is part of the family too!" I cried indignantly. "How can you say we can just leave her?" Her words this evening echoed in my mind. "She needs us." Edward flinched visibly as he read my thoughts.

_Goodnight Mommy._ Words I had heard all of my existence but words that were never before said to me. "She thinks of us as the only family she has left," I said desperately, my voice dropping to a whisper, cracking. "Who else does she have but us?"

"She's seven," he said finally. "Soon she will forget about us all."

I didn't miss the fact that he avoided my other questions.

"Bella remembers everything from the day her mother and father were murdered. She remembers every cut, every bruise, every beating her Uncle burned into her memory. You of all people should understand that. Nights that she stays here, when you're around? You sing her to sleep and comfort her every whim. She sleeps soundly. Nights that she stays here, while your out hunting, we all sit up and listen to her screaming even in sleep. She screams and cries for her mother and father. She says they left her, she says thinks _abandoned_ her. Bella begs them to come back, saying she can change, she pleads with them just to love her. Everyone but you has heard that. Do you honestly believe that she won't remember us?" Emmett snarled angrily.

"She's a human," Edward choked out. "Human memories fade."

Rosalie was out of her seat in flash, standing at the window. Loosing a loud, infuriated scream, she threw her fist into the glass. Shards of shimmering, glittering glass flew in every direction. Broken. Shattered like our family. I stared at the pieces of glass littering the floor, watching the light from the fireplace reflect across them, dance upon them, roll back and forth, strangely reminiscent of blood.

She whirled heatedly to face Edward. Her face screamed accusations at him. All her life, Rosalie wanted a child. She had wanted a little baby to care for. She wanted a life that as a vampire was a life she could never have. Here she was given a child to care for, to nurture. A broken child but a child that she loved and healed so carefully, nurturing her like only a mother could.

Then in a flash, with just one word, Edward could take all of that away. A daughter to me, to Carlisle, and Rosalie. A clumsy, human sister to Emmett and Jasper. A best friend to Alice. A love to Edward.

Emmett rose cautiously approaching his wife, wrapping one arm around her waist. With the other, he stroked her soft blonde hair, whispered words too low for the rest of us to hear. Tentatively, he guided her back to the loveseat, allowing her to sob into his chest.

_Our family is so closed off. _I realized dismally. _So closed off and lonely. We are finally given a chance, just one chance, to have friends and you're turning them away._

Edward looked away from my searching gaze. "I'm sorry, mom. Really I am but I can't let us do this to her. One day, one of us _will_ slip up and Bella _will_ die if we stay. I can't let that happen to her of all people. You have to understand that." By the end of his little speech he was speaking, not only to me, but also to the entire room.

"But I don't understand!" Alice shouted. "I don't understand how you can love her and leave her! I've seen what happens to her when we leave."

Her small hand snapped out to clamp around Edward's wrist, forcing her vision upon him. Edward flinched as though burned but he would not, could not cave. Or so he believed.

"Don't you see!" she screamed. "Can't you see what you'll be doing to her? And yet you continue as if there is nothing wrong. After everything Bella's been through…"

"Alice, be quiet!" Carlisle ordered suddenly. His voice was quiet but a command. Silence fell as he stood up, straightening to his full height.

"This isn't our decision," he said to Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I. He ran a hand through his hair, distressed. "Bella is Edward's soul mate. This quarrel is his choice. We will accept his decision."

"But dad!" Alice shrieked.

"We can't leave her!" Rosalie added hysterically.

"I said be quiet," Carlisle said firmly. "Alice would you leave a decision concerning Jasper's safety up to us? Rosalie, would you Emmett?"

Neither could find the words to answer, knowing full well, they would never be able to give the answer they so desperately wanted to lie.

Edward couldn't tear his eyes from the floor as he spoke. "You'll all leave tonight. I'm going to say… say goodbye to her… tomorrow."

Alice stood up, looking from Carlisle to me to Edward before running from the house. We all heard her sob as the door slammed shut.

Jasper stood. "This is wrong Edward. This will hurt you both and you know it. Bella's been through a lot. You're only making it worse." And with that he followed his wife from the room.

Rosalie was curled into Emmett's chest crying tearlessly. He glared furiously at Edward, scooping Rose off the loveseat and disappearing up the stairs.

I just sat on the couch staring blindly out of the window to the dark, moonless sky. My eyes stung with tears I knew would never fall. Carlisle took my hand, helping me to rise from the couch.

"We best get going then. The house in Maine, we haven't been there for a couple decades. We'll meet you there," he said quietly, pained.

My husband. My dear, dear Carlisle, looked lost and desolate for the loss of a daughter, human or not, a daughter still.

I couldn't bring myself to look at my son, knowing if I hurt, I could never even guess at the pain, the agony he must feel.

I couldn't imagine a life without Carlisle, a life without love. Carlisle was the air that I breathed, the sun that I waited for, the very force that kept me going in this dark world.

Edward was so shadowy before Bella now he would loose that light.

_You can't miss something you never had, _I thought bitterly as I stepped into Carlisle's car. _And he had been so sad before. How lost will he be now?_ _And Bella. Prophesized than orphaned because of it, abused, tortured and hunted. To add abandoned to that list of grievances would be too much for anyone, especially a young witch._

"Mom please, please stop," Edward whispered desolately.

I looked away, guilt filling my heart. "We'll see you in Maine. I love you."

Carlisle squeezed my hand gently, already speeding down the highway. "I'm sorry love. You have no idea how sorry I am. With your first son… now we lose Bella."

"This time is different," I sobbed. "I didn't know my son at all. This time… this time I've watched her grow up… For three years… We saw her go through everything… And… And when she was being hunted… I was scared… I was so scared… I can't lose my little daughter… human or not she is my daughter."

Carlisle steered the car off the road, pulling me into his arms.

I pressed my face into his chest, my shoulders shaking violently. I gasped at his scent, his sweet scent, inhaling deeply the refreshing smell of fresh pine on a rainy morning. **(A/N. It might have said what Carlisle smelled like, but I don't remember that. This is what I imagined a Carlisle like vampire to smell like.)**

His hands rubbed gentle circles on my back, his fingers stroking through my caramel colored curls. "Shh, shh," he soothed. "This isn't the end. We'll see her again. We _will_ get our daughter back. Audrianna is family and in our family, no one gets left behind." **(A/N. That line is so cute. It's from Lilo and Stitch the movie. I love that movie. It's adorable! Ohana means family. Family means no one is left behind.)**

Eventually my cries calmed and buried my face in my hands.

"Will you be alright for the rest of the ride?" Carlisle questioned, lifting my chin with one finger and stroking my cheek. His warm golden eyes were filled with concern and remorse.

My hand reached up involuntarily and caught his, holding it against my face. I closed my eyes, nuzzling his hand affectionately. "I'll always be alright as long as I have you. Our son however, because of his choices, _he_ may never be all right again and that thought haunts me to no end. And what of Bella? What will happen to her when we are gone? The prophecy has said that…"

"Two children be cursed

Forever to be

So lost among men

Confused and lonely.

Together they stand

And together they fight

To save us all

From the Dark Lords plight.

Though compassion is short

And to each other

They must resort.

To remain alive

Only one heart can thrive."

* * *

**So how did you like it? This is my first full chapter in a POV that isn't Edward or Bella! Carlisle and Esme's relationship is always pushed into the back round because they are the parents. They are never really given a good amount of time to share a bit of what they are like together. They are hardly older than their children. I really like this chapter because it gives you insight on their relationship and a bit of how Esme thinks of her family. I find Carlisle and Esme one of the cutest and most enamored couples out there and I think it's very endearing to read about.**

**The poem at the end is my version of the prophecy. It is 100% original written entirely by yours truly. I'm not the best at poetry so that's really the best I can do. I know to all of you Harry Potter crazed fans, this is nothing like the real prophecy but come on. My story is nothing like the real book. I had to have Audra some where in the prophecy and why not add that one will die?**

**On the matter of emotional conversations, I will be the first to admit that I'm not the best at writing them. I must say, that I find my own work somewhat dry and lacking the needed amount of emotion. I taught myself never to cry and so I don't know what is sad and what isn't. I tried my best and that's all I can do. If you have any complaints, please tell me because the next chapter is going to need plenty of emotion and I need to know if this chapter is strong enough or if I should mull things over for a while.**

**Thanks again for reading and love to you all,**

**Happy Thanksgiving,**

**Sea of Topaz**


	22. Monster

**I've been updating this story on rapid-fire for a week so there is going to be a little break while I update my other stories. Have no fear. This story is my top priority because it is my first. But I do have to keep upkeep on my other two stories because they are important to me and I don't want to loose any of you valued readers. Thanks to any of you who read and review all my stories, I do notice you, and that really makes me happy to know you appreciate my works. **

**I sound like a fortune cookie. I've been having a ruff week, and I feel very alone right now so I just wanted to say how much I appreciate all of you guys so all you don't end up feeling like me.**

**End of sob story. Here is the good part, the story.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously_

_Esme POV_

_My hand reached up involuntarily and caught his, holding it against my face. I closed my eyes, nuzzling his hand affectionately. "I'll always be alright as long as I have you. Our son however, because of his choices, he may never be all right again and that thought haunts me to no end. And what of Bella? What will happen to her when we are gone? The prophecy has said that…"_

"_Two children be cursed_

_Forever to be_

_So lost among men_

_Confused and lonely._

_Together they stand_

_And together they fight_

_To save us all_

_From the Dark Lords plight._

_Compassion is short_

_And to each other_

_They must resort._

_To remain alive_

_Only one heart can thrive."_

_

* * *

_

_Audra POV_

I rolled over and flinched. My arm stung from last night's events.

There were two soft knocks on my bedroom door. "Come in," I moaned.

Remus slid the door open. He came over and sat on the edge of my bed. "How do you feel?" he asked, massaging my shoulders gently. I didn't answer. "Here."

I watched blandly as he pulled his wand from his jacket pocket and waved it over my arm. My arm burned hot then cold. I shivered once allowing the magic to flow through my veins. Tentatively, I reached for the gauze strip wrapped around my injured arm, tugging at it until it came loose.

A smile spread across my face when I realized there was not even a scratch left. "Thanks Dad," I said, relieved. My fingers traced lightly over the skin where the glass had shredded through it. Then it dawned upon me. _What had I just said? _I thought frantically. My eyes flew up to look at Moony. "I'm sorry Moony, I wasn't thinking, I just said the first thing that came to mind, I won't do it again."

He raised a hand to stop the flow of words from my mouth. I flinched involuntarily. He looked horrified. "Oh, Audra," he apologized. "I wasn't going to hit you. I didn't mean to make it seem like that. I only wanted to stop you. I don't mind if you call me dad, I'd actually really like that."

I grinned at him. "Thanks Dad," I complied lightly. "And I know you won't hit me. It's purely force of habit."

Moony grimaced sadly. "I'm sorry about the Dursleys. We tried to talk to Albus but he wanted you and Harry to be safe from You-Know-Who. We had no idea how awful they were to you both. We only knew what Lily had told us and we didn't think anything of it."

I took a deep breath before speaking, "It's alright. The important thing is that you and Padfoot came for us and you won't take Harry or me back there. I know that now." It was the first time I had ever acknowledged their constant statements of how they would never let Uncle Vernon near us again. It was the closest I had ever come to saying I trust you.

Three loud raps on the front door made me jump.

"I'll get it," he sighed, pushing him-self off the bed with a grunt.

* * *

_Edward POV_

I walked blindly up the stairs. Stopping at the door, I took a deep, unnecessary breath before knocking once, twice, three times.

"I'll get it," I heard Remus say.

The oak door swung open. "Edward," Remus exclaimed. "Come in. I'll go get Audra. She just woke up."

As he turned to head back up the stairs, I caught his arm. "Remus, actually I need to talk to you," I said, my voice flat.

He immediately caught on from my dead tone. He turned his body to face me, folding his arms across his chest. "What did you need to talk to me about then?" he asked, his voice slightly guarded.

I couldn't even look at him. I just stared at my feet as I spoke. "We," I said, referring to myself and my family, "we are leaving." I attempted to read his thoughts, but his mind was blank with shock.

"You're moving?" he asked, incredulous. "When?"

"My family have already left," I mumbled. "I stayed behind to say… say goodbye to Bella." My voice cracked and broke off when I tried to say my love's name.

"Oh," was all he could say. "Why?"

I shuddered as I thought of why we were leaving. "Did you see her arm?" I questioned.

In his minds eye he was picturing the torn pink swollen skin. I flinched.

"She didn't fall. She cut herself on her birthday present. Jasper lost it. I heard his thoughts a second soon enough." I looked up at him, my eyes beseeching. "She fell in broken glass because I had to push her out of the way. We… My family… We're too dangerous to be around her. I'm sorry."

Remus nodded, looking understanding but doubtful touched his eyes. He rested a hand on my shoulder. "Do you really think this will solve anything? Separating the two of you? Audra loves you even though she's only seven. Mentally, she's much older and she does love you."

"It's the only thing I can do. This is the only way to protect her from what I am. From what my whole family is," I argued.

"I'll go tell her you want to talk to her," he sighed, pursing his lips. But at the first landing, he turned around. "Fate is cruel to her, Edward, from the day she was born. You are the best thing that has ever happened to her. And you are the best thing that will ever happen to her. Keep that in mind." And with that he vanished up the next flight of stairs.

I stared blankly up at where Remus stood, his words resonating eerily in my head. I tried to shake them from my mind. _This is the only way. _I attempted to convince myself but they kept coming back to me.

"Eddie!" Bella's voice echoed down the stairs.

I grimaced at what I was about to do. _How would I hurt her?_ I turned around as slowly as I could to face her.

"Audra I have to tell you something but I can't tell you here," I said. My voice still had to life to it.

Her small warm hand clutched at mine. Her big chocolate brown eyes were curious.

I pulled the door open and led her from the house. Remus was watching us from the top landing, arms crossed, jaw set. When he felt my gaze upon him he nodded curtly and disappeared through the open door.

I started down the path, walking slowly, trying if it was possible to delay the inevitable. Bella sensed my mood and kept pace at my side.

I sensed we had gone far enough, yet not to far that Bella couldn't find her way back alone when I turned to face her pulling away. I leaned casually against a wide tree behind me.

_Best get this over with. _My mind choked unsteadily. _The sooner the break, the faster she'll heal._ The thought hurt me, thinking of how one day, my Bella would be married, one day she would have children, a family. One day, she wouldn't want me. _It's for the best. _My mind kept saying.

"Bella," I began. Her beautiful name stung my throat. "I… We are leaving. My family, we can't… Can't stay here any longer."

Her thin eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?" she asked blankly.

Her soft, angel's voice almost crushed my resistance. Almost. But I couldn't let myself fail her. To fail my little angel was to kill her. And I couldn't let that let that happen. It was my job, as her other half, to protect her. And if my leaving was what I had to do to keep her safe, I would do it. I would tear myself into a million pieces to keep her happy. To keep her safe.

"Carlisle got a job in America. The rest of them have already left. I stayed behind to tell you," I said, my eyes trained on the trees above her head.

Her warm brushed the back of my ice cold one. I flinched away, withdrawing my hand in a flash. A look of confusion and hurt flashed through her eyes.

"It's okay," she murmured. "I… I can go with you."

"No, Bella," my voice was cold, almost harsh. I hated speaking to her like that. "No you can't."

"Why not?" Bella pleaded.

"Because I don't want you to be," I stated. "Because you can't. We are part of two different worlds Bella. I am what I am and you are what you are. When our worlds collide, bad things happen. I'm not right for you." My voice grew in volume until I was practically yelling.

Bella's big brown eyes welled with tears but her face, her perfect, flawless face, had a look of recognition and understanding. I knew, just looking into her eyes, this was no where near the first time someone had told her they didn't want her. I remembered Harry's thoughts as he recalled the thousands of times their own family, the Dursley's, had rejected them because of what they were. And yet here I stood, doing the exact same thing, telling her I didn't want her, because she wasn't good enough.

My voice softened slightly as I continued, "I'll always love you, in a way. But we just aren't right for each other. I'm not right for you." I was hurried to end it. To get it over with so I wouldn't have to stand here and watch the pain I was causing her. Every tear that spilled from her eyes was like a drop of acid burning through my unbeating heart.

"You should go home now, Audra. Remus will worry."

But my Bella backed away from me, stumbling over a root behind her. As she locked gazes with me, she shook her head slightly, a small sad smile touching her lips. "I knew this would happen. I just want you to know, no matter what you think of me for the rest of your existence, I will always love you. And I'll never forget you until the day I die."

"Bella," I began reaching to help her up.

She twisted away from my hand, her eyes closing. I watched in helpless silence as she leapt through the air, transforming mid-jump into the feline cat she played as so often and bounded away between the trees.

"I'm sorry," I whispered brokenly, staring into the dark forest at where Bella had vanished. "I'm so sorry, my little angel." Then I turned on my heel and ran back in the opposite direction, heading towards my home.

I gazed up at the big wooden manor with longing. No matter where in the world my family and I moved, this would always be my home. The big wood house, where for the only time in my century of living, I found something, someone, worth living for.

My Volvo made no noise as I sped down the streets of the English countryside, not paying any attention to the road at all. My mind was focused on Bella, her voice, her scent, her face; everything about her was so perfect yet so broken. Broken because of me. She was so fragile and I had thrown her away. She had endured so much at the hands of her relatives, people that shared her own blood, but they were just chips at her impeccable shield. But I, I had broken her. I had convinced her to trust me, to put down the walls and let me into her life. And once her shield was down, I killed her.

"I am truly a monster now," I murmured under my breath as I gazed out at the black sky through the airplane window. "I have killed an angel. If ever there was a devil, I must be him."

_To hurt someone so pure and perfect had defined me. This is what I am. A monster in the truest sense. _

I could live and I could die, over and over and over again and never be free of the pain, taunting me. The pain dancing in my mind. The pain of knowing I hurt the only person who could ever love me and the only person I had ever and would ever love in return.

* * *

**How did I do? Emotional enough? **

**I'm having a ruff day and I'm not really up to anything right now, so please, just on this one chapter, be nice. You all have been great to me and I've never been flamed but I've also never written Edward leaving Bella before. So if you have a complaint, please be nice about it. I'm having a hard time with school and sociality right now so keep it simple. **

**Keep in mind that no one is perfect at anything so try not to get too worked up if this isn't as emotional as the real book. I did my best but I'm not the All Great and Mighty Stephenie Meyer. Please review and tell me how I did on that, if I need to improve and try again in a different story or if it's fine the way it is.**

**Also, I'm debating whether to write this in Audra's POV. I don't think I will for two reasons. **

**Reason 1: I like to get on things quickly as you can probably tell by all the time skips and doddling on things such as rewriting chapters in different POVs isn't a great way to get moving. I have so much planned and I want to get to wizarding world and the prophecy, which, if I don't have to rewrite this, will be in two or three chapters. And I have a big, BIG surprise coming up. Don't worry, she won't suddenly become a kung fu master and start chopping down buildings with her bare hands. It's an actual, realistic surprise that will add some spice to my story. **

**Reason 2: In the real book New Moon, we already get Bella's POV on this. Sure Audra is a little different, so that would be the only reason I would even spend the time to write it, but in the main thinking sense, they are the same. Audra's just a little more unsure of herself and the world's perception of her.**

**I personally like Reason 1 better because it's more me but Reason 2 supports my point a little more. Anyway, review and tell me, because if you really want Bella's POV I might actually consider it. But keep in mind, I'm leaning heavily on the, don't do it side so a lot of you will be needed to convince someone as stubborn as ME!**

**Thanks for reading my stories; it makes me really happy to see all the hits and visitors I get.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate it like me!**

**Sea of Topaz**


	23. Forever & Always

**Hey I'm back! **

**My friend from school and volleyball started an account and this is her very first fanfic so please, please read it. She's so excited and I'm really excited to finally have a friend on fanfiction. She's a really good writer and I love her story. Here is the summary and the link. It's a Harry Potter X Twilight crossoverh.**

.net/s/4690368/1/The_Story_of_Annabelle

**An unfortunate girl, named Annabelle, finds herself parent less at the age of ten. When she has nowhere to turn, she ends up at the least expected place. Annabelle learns some unusual teachings at her new home and strange friends when she returns home.**

**As you can tell I've followed the Twilight and New Moon story pretty closely. This takes everything out of line. Bella is going to get a little more like me. **

**I skipped the whole depression thing. I found that extremely boring. It is eight months later because I need Harry back. This is the day that Sirius goes to get him. Sirius didn't tell Harry about the Cullens and Audra was too depressed to write to him. Sirius didn't tell him because they didn't want him to panic and insist on coming home to help Audra. At Hogwarts, everything had gone on like the first year did in J.K. Rowling's book with the sorcerer's stone and quidditch but this is Audra and Edward's story, not Harry's or Bella's. We already know them.**

**Audra's birthday is October 23 in this story because she was eight days old when her parents died on Halloween night.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously_

_Edward POV_

"_I am truly a monster now," I murmured under my breath as I gazed out at the black sky through the airplane window. "I have killed an angel. If ever there was a devil, I must be him." _

To hurt someone so pure and perfect had defined me. This is what I am. A monster in the truest sense.

_I could live and I could die, over and over and over again and never be free of the pain, taunting me. The pain dancing in my mind. The pain of knowing I hurt the only person who could ever love me and the only person I had ever and would ever love in return._

_

* * *

_

November

* * *

December

* * *

January

* * *

February

* * *

March

* * *

April

* * *

May

* * *

June

* * *

_Audra POV_

Numb. I felt numb, dead.

A silent sigh escaped my lips as I stared unseeingly up at the soft blue folds of my bed canopy. My mind was blank. Everything worth remembering hurt too much to remember. Everything reminded me of _him_.

I heard the door slam downstairs. "Audra!" Harry called. I could hear his footsteps running up the stairs and down the hall.

He_ never made any noise when he walked. _I thought dully, flinching at the memory.

My bedroom door swung open, hitting the wall with a sharp 'bam.'

"Hey Audra," he greeted grimacing at me. I knew I looked like a mess. My hair was tangled and I had just thrown on the clothes my hands first touched.

I tried to smile at him but it was forced and came out more like a scowl. I pulled myself up off the bed and threw my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Audra," he murmured, resting his chin on my head. "Sirius should have written to me. I would have come home. You know I would. I should have been here for you."

"No," I sobbed into his chest. "No… It was Hogwarts… You had… had to go."

"I don't care. Audra, Hogwarts wasn't there for me when we were at the Dursley's; Hogwarts isn't my best friend. Hogwarts is a school; you are my sister. You will always be more important than that," he said forcefully.

"That's so much like what _he _said," I cried.

I felt Harry stiffen in my arms. "Well I will never _ever _abandon you like that. _He_ is stupid, an idiot! He isn't even worth you. I don't know why you care so much about him. If he can leave, you can get over him!" his voice grew louder and louder with every word. After a brief pause he continued. "Audra, you're my sister and you're my best friend. I don't want to see you hurting. You're a strong girl. You can do this and I'll help you. Hermione and the Weasley's will help too. We're with you and we always will be."

* * *

_That Night_

I sighed disquietly, rolling onto my side, staring into the darkness. I kept thinking, for once not of _him _but Harry.

_What am I doing to him?_ I questioned myself. _Maybe I'm not the only one hurting from this. _The other half of me answered. _Can I do that to him? He doesn't deserve this. He was always there for me and now, I'm bringing him down again. Harry, above everyone else deserves better than this. I can do better. I can be better. I will be better for Harry if no one else._

_

* * *

_

_The Next Morning_

Gritting my teeth I took one, long, deep breathe before wrenching my eyes open. "Come on Audra," I urged myself. "You can do this. You owe Harry this much."

I swung my legs off the side of the bed, staring at the door, willing myself to move. Slowly I moved one foot in front of the other until my hand reached the doorknob. I pulled the door open and slid into the hall.

With silent feet I ghosted through the corridors, coming to a stop in the spacious bathroom. White marble lined the bathtub that was probably big enough for me to drown in.

My toes felt cold against the icy tile floor.

When I turned my gaze upon the mirror I could hardly recognize myself. I must have lost all the weight I had gained since coming to English countryside with Moony, Padfoot, and Harry. My face was drawn and thin; my hair hung limp down my back, twisted into sickening knots.

"Step one," I said to myself, snatching a pair of scissors out of the nearest drawer. "Hair cut." And with a soft _snip _a lock of my long brown hair fell to the ground. I stared in shock at it.

_Well what did you expect? _I chastised myself. _It's not like it would stay on my head after I chopped it off would it?_

I turned back to the mirror, scrutinizing my reflection carefully. "Shoulder length," I decided aloud.

With every snip another lock of hair fell away, leaving my hair short and slightly waved.

"Bangs." I reached up and grabbed a handful of my hair, cutting it short in the front.

"Layers." I had only ever seen pictures of people with layered hair. It was beautiful. It was thick. I wanted it.

I inspected my new hair with satisfaction. My lips turned up in a small smile that grew wider and wider with every passing second.

The shower water was hot and felt good against my cold skin. I inhaled the fresh, hazy steam with relish. My head felt light, physically as well as mentally. Cutting my hair had relieved it of the heavy mane I always wore but it was more than that. I felt alive. For the first time in months I felt like a real, living person. The sensation was amazing, indescribably blissful.

_Family can work wonders. _I mused as I towel dried my new hair. I tugged my fluffy robe Mrs. Weasley had given me for Christmas over my shoulders, wrapping it tightly around my waist and tying the belt.

I pursed my lips, speculatively. "Jeans or sweat pants?" I wondered aloud. After a seconds thought I decided. "Jeans. And this shirt with this sweater." I pulled down a raspberry red T-shirt and a gray sweatshirt with black swirling designs. It was the very first time I had made an effort with my clothing since… _Don't think about it! _I ordered myself. "Belt, shoes?" I snatched my black boots off the shelf, sliding them over my soft cotton socks adding a thick black belt.

I ran down the stairs, for once not tripping and flying into the kitchen. "Hey dad," I called distractedly, waving slightly to him, all the while digging through the pantry.

"Audra?" Moony asked, stunned.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" he continued, his blue eyes concerned and confused.

"Yeah fine," I answered blatantly, watching the pure white milk swirl into my bowl, lifting the cereal flakes into a wild flurry.

"Dad!" Harry called. It had become habit for us both to call our godfathers dad.

"In here Harry," Sirius yelled back distractedly, his eyes on my face.

"Dad, Ron wants a game of quidditch," Harry informed us as he entered. He froze in the doorway, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Brilliant," I said, ignoring their gazes and pushing my chair back with a soft scraping noise. I swept around the island, dumping my half eaten cereal in the sink and rinsing it with hot water. "My gloves and broom are in my trunk."

I skipped up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Once in my room I closed the door and sighed. The happy smile faded from my face and I slumped against the door.

_This is harder than I thought it would be. _I remarked glumly, dragging myself over to the trunk at the foot of my bed. Slowly, almost lazily I flipped the top up. All of the things I was planning on taking to Hogwarts were sorted neatly in the trunk. My Nimbus two thousand, broom care kit, and my gloves were all in a thin box along the back.

I grabbed the broom and gloves. I took a deep breath, forcing my smile back in place before yanking the door open and flying down the stairs.

"…don't know what's happened to her," Remus said confusedly. "Just yesterday… Well you saw. She was a mess. I didn't know what to do. She just sat there."

"You should have told me," Harry snapped. "She needed me."

"You've already said that," Sirius sighed. "We know. We should have written to you."

"You got back and then she's up and better and normal," Moony stated. "That's what matters now. She isn't completely better yet. She needs friends and a life. It's good that she wants to go play quidditch. She should spend time with people."

I bit my lip. _I was right._ I realized. _I was hurting everyone around me. Everyone who cares about me._

"I'm ready," I called stepping around the door.

All three heads snapped up to look at me.

"Great let's go," Harry said, standing quickly. He snatched his broom off the floor, stuffing his gloves into his pocket. He hurried around the table. "Come on," he urged, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me to the fireplace.

"We'll be back by dinner," I yelled over my shoulder.

"The Burrow," we shouted in unison, throwing the fistful of floo powder onto the ground.

Green flames billowed up around us. I closed my eyes, burying my face under his arm.

We hit the ground hard.

"Finally," Ron sighed. "We were starting to wonder whether you even wanted to play. Nice to see you again Audra. What's it been? A few thousand years?"

Bill grinned at the two of us, holding out a hand to help me up.

"Thanks Bill," I said, taking the proffered hand. "And what was I supposed to do? Floo into Hogwarts?"

"We could've used the help," Hermione laughed. "You must be the famous Audrianna Potter. Harry wouldn't shut up about you."

"Hermione, right?" I asked, shaking her hand.

"Yes," she agreed smiling.

"Are we playing or are we going to sit here and say hi?" Charlie questioned sarcastically.

"Well I don't know," I challenged, raising an eyebrow. "Saying hi is quite fun. Hello, hi, hey, hola, bonjour."

"Alright let's get going," he rolled his eyes. He swept me up, tossing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "You're a lot lighter."

I looked away. "It's nothing. Let's just go play."

"No," Bill stated flatly. He held out a hand, obviously telling Charlie to hand me over. Charlie nodded, holding me out to him. "Audra, you're at least twenty pounds lighter than the last time we've seen you. What happened?"

"Nothing," I dragged out the word into five syllables. "I'm fine."

"Fred, George, why don't you take Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Audra outside. We'll be out in a minute," Bill instructed, setting me on the ground.

For once unsmiling, Fred rested a hand on my shoulder. "Come on guys. Let's go to the orchard." George nodded and waved us outside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_Bill POV_

George waved Ron, Hermione, and Ginny outside. As he passed me, he slammed into my shoulder. "Tell Fred and I at the orchard," he hissed in my ear.

I nodded just enough for him to see my consent.

I waited for the door to click shut before turning to face Harry. I sat silently in the armchair gesturing for Harry to do the same. He seated himself on the couch. Charlie remained standing.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"_Cullen_," Harry spat the name as if it were a disease.

"Edward Cullen?" I inquired. "We met them a while back. What about him?"

"He left," Harry growled angrily.

"So?" Charlie prompted.

"You know how he was her best friend. Their whole family treated her like a princess, like they cared about her. Then they moved, cut off connection saying he didn't care anymore."

"That bastard!" I swore, slamming my fist against the arm of the chair. Audra was like a second little sister in our family. After she got to know us and trust us, she was always happy and smiling. She was so excited every time we showed her something from the magical world. We all love her. Audra was hard not to love, with her cute smile and her big puppy dog eyes. And for _Cullen_ to hurt her like that was inexcusable.

"We should go after him," Charlie snarled. "Teach him a thing or two about hurting our Audra. Imagine what we could do to him."

"Then imagine what his family could do to us, even the small one Alice," I reminded soberly. "Vampires."

He pursed his lips. "We can't just sit around. Cullen messed with our family, our little sister Bill. Can we, can you allow that?"

"I know that," I grumbled crossing my arms and leaning back against the chair. I clenched my teeth in frustration.

"So what do we do?" Charlie requested resentment in his voice.

"For now," Harry instructed. "We go play quidditch. The best thing for Audra is to get over them and to find real friends. I want him to feel the same pain he caused Audra as much as you guys do"

"He's right Charlie," I almost chuckled. But I wasn't in the mood for being happy. Charlie was right. Cullen hurt our family. And there was absolutely nothing we could do about it without getting killed by his family of bloodsuckers.

"Stupid bloodsucker," Charlie voiced my thoughts as he stood.

Harry leapt onto his broom, zooming out the door on it. "See you at the orchard," he called over his shoulder.

I pushed myself out of the armchair tiredly.

"What are we going to do about Cullen," Charlie asked again.

"I don't know," I sighed. "He's gone now. Harry's right. Audra comes first. Revenge against a vampire isn't the best idea. But if we ever see him again, he's got it coming to him, family or not."

"I'm in," he complied.

Fred and George didn't react well to the news either. They had taken a liking to Audra, teaching her to lay pranks around the house and then the three of them hiding waiting for victims.

"Come on guys," Ron whined. "Remus and Sirius invited us over for the evening and we only have a few hours left."

"We're coming Ron," Fred snapped furiously.

"Fred don't yell at Ron," I hissed under my breath. "It isn't his fault Cullen is a filthy bloodsucker."

"I'm on Charlie's team," Audra giggled as she sped through the trees, followed closely by Harry and Ginny.

"That's not fair," Ginny whined lightheartedly. "Best chaser and quidditch captain on one team."

"I get Harry," Charlie put in quickly.

"I get Fred."

"George."

"Ron."

"Hermione."

"Is Percy playing?" I asked curiously.

"He's writing his paper on how to be the world's biggest git," Ron grumbled rolling his eyes.

"Fine then let's play without him," Charlie said mounting his broom and kicking off the ground.

"Again," Fred and George sighed in unison, taking off into the air.

I joined them up in the sky. Audra finally stopped her flight from Harry and Ginny, floating between Charlie and George, grinning impishly.

"Go!" I yelled, throwing the apple up in the air.

Audra was over my head in flash, the apple in her fist. She zoomed away towards the opposite end of the orchard.

"Damn," Ron muttered, failing to block her throw.

"Bloody hell, Audra," Fred chuckled. "Less than a minute and you've already scored."

She shrugged blandly, slapping her hand against Harry's in a high-five before soaring after Hermione who carried the apple in her hand.

Darkness fell and we all flew back to the house, disappearing in pairs of two into the fireplace, each calling "Lupin manor!" and disappearing in a burst of emerald green flames.

* * *

_Audra POV_

"Lupin Manor!" I yelled, dropping my fistful of floo powder in unison with Ginny. A flurry of green fire roared around us spinning us away through the fireplaces.

When we hit the ground we tumbled to the floor. I immediately leapt to my feet, knowing another pair of our friends would be coming through in a second or two.

I took the stairs two at a time, calling down, "I'll be back in a minute."

"We'll come with you," Ginny said cheerfully, waving Hermione to follow us.

The three of raced up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Wow," Hermione exclaimed awed. Her eyes went wide as she gazed into my room at all the magical trinkets and books. "This is amazing!" she breathed. She flew across the room to the bookshelf, running her fingers over the gold engraving of _Spells and Charms for Underage Witches. _

"I finished that ages ago," I said dismissively. I rummaged around in my trunk tossing my journal onto my bed in an attempt to fit my broom back in.

Ginny sidled over my open journal on the bed. Her eyes flicked back and forth reading the hastily scrawled script.

"Audra when did you write this?" she asked in astonishment. "These are amazing."

Hermione drifted over to stand behind Ginny, reading over her shoulder. "These are good Audra. Have you made any tunes to any of them?"

"I've got tunes to them yeah," I answered nonchalantly. "I just don't have anyone that knows how to play instruments."

"Come on," she gestured for us to follow her as she skipped down the stairs. "Harry, Ron, come have a look at these."

Harry and Ron appeared in the doorway of the dining room, closely followed by Fred and George.

"What?" Ron demanded grumpily.

"Look at what Audra wrote," she ignored him handing the journal over to Harry. "She said she has tunes for them too just no one to play them."

Harry turned his face to look at me. "I didn't know you wrote songs," he said blankly. His voice sounded slightly hurt. We had never kept any secrets from each other before. I had always told Harry everything and for him to find something about me, even something so small as song writing was stunning. "But Hermione's right. These are really good."

I smiled slightly, looking at the ground.

"What are you lot looking at?" Bill called.

Harry waved the journal at him. "Audra's writing songs."

"Well don't stand in the doorway," Moony yelled. "Bring it here and let us see them."

Harry dropped the journal in between them. "Read these."

"Audra will you sing one of these for us?" Dad asked, looking up at me.

"No!" I practically screamed. "No that would be like social suicide."

"Please," Harry begged.

"Come on, you've got a wonderful voice," Ginny urged.

"We won't laugh," Hermione added.

Fred and George looked at each other before looking at all of us. "We will."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Audra if they laugh, I'll curse them. We only want to hear one song."

My eyes flicked from Bill to Harry to Dad then to Hermione. Each face was determined and curious with the exception of Fred and George who looked like they were about to explode. Bill's threat of a curse seemed to have worked rather well if they weren't laughing.

I sighed, my shoulders slumping. "Fine."

I picked the journal off the table, scanning the pages for the right song. I stopped on the eighth page.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. I hadn't sung for anyone since… _him._

_Once upon a time, _

_I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye, _

_We caught onto something_

_I hold onto the night, _

_You looked me in the eye_

_And told me you loved me._

My cheeks colored a light pink but not from humiliation. From anger. Every time _he _looked me in the eyes and lied to me. Every time _he _said he loved me and every time I believed him.

_Were you just kidding?_

_Cause it seems to me, _

_This thing is breaking down_

_We almost never speak._

_Almost never speak. _I thought derisively. _Yeah right. You moved to America. You couldn't deal with the lies you built so you moved halfway across the world. _

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby what happened, please tell me_

_Cause one second it was perfect, _

_Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh oh, and it rains in your bedroom, _

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line? _

_Did I say something way too honest?_

_Made you run and hide like a scared little boy_

_I looked into you're eyes_

_Thought I knew you for a minute, _

_Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's everything coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going? _

_Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so, oh oh_

_Oh back up, baby back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Oh I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom, _

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always, yeah_

There was a stunned silence in the room. It hung, heavy, thick, so thick it was almost visible in the air. I stared at my feet, feeling their gazes upon me.

"So yeah," I said uncomfortably.

"Audra that was amazing!" Dad congratulated me, smiling warmly.

"I need music and back up singers for all the other songs though," I stated.

"I can handle that," Bill volunteered. "Who wants to play what instrument?"

"Guitar," Harry exclaimed quickly.

"Drums then," Fred declared.

"Base," George and Ron both called out at the same time. They turned to face each other angrily. "I called it first," they both yelled in each other's face.

"Calm down," Dad laughed. "Both of you can play the base. It sounds better that way."

Bill waved them all into a line before pulling his wand from his robes. He brandished his wand muttering something inaudible for us to hear. Each in turn they glowed a pale blue color before fading back to normal.

"That was awesome!" Ron yelled excitedly.

"Now you'll need these," Charlie said, appearing out of nowhere with Sirius at his side.

"Where were you two?" George demanded.

They just grinned, tossing everyone their correct instrument. Charlie handed me a microphone.

I stared at it silently.

"So are we gonna do this or not?" Fred solicited expectantly.

"Hell yeah!" we all yelled grinning madly.

* * *

**So that was different wasn't it? I don't like average. Average or cliché. They're both too overworked. I'm going all over the place aren't I? First Harry Potter X Twilight, then an animaigus, now a band of wizards. Hermione and Ginny will not be in the band until their concert as back up singers. I like different so I'm not sorry about the twist. I like it and well this is my story. If you don't like it, don't read it. I hope you read the song. It's Forever and Always by Taylor Swift. I chose it because Edward always promised Bella forever and that he would love her always then he left and she's angry about it.**

**You're slacking on reviews. The Black Dahlia Huntress has twice as many reviews as this story and it only has six chapters. I'm going back to asking for reviews. This is chapter 20 so I want ten reviews.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Sea of Topaz**


	24. Sing Life Away

**Okay so I got a lot of questions on how old everyone was. This is how old everyone is in this chapter. But they are posing as older for the public. As most of you said, there aren't many ten-year-old lead singers in the world.**

**Audra = 10 (This is the summer before she goes to Hogwarts)**

**Harry/Ron/Hermione = 14 (This is the summer before they go for their fourth year)**

**Fred/George = 16 (This is the summer before their sixth year)**

**Charlie = 21 (He was eighteen in the last chapter)**

**Bill = 23 (He was 21 in the last chapter)**

**These are the ages they are posing as.**

**Audra = fifteen (People mistook me as fourteen, eighteen and sixteen all the time)**

**Harry/Ron = sixteen**

**Fred/George = eighteen**

**Don't tell me my description of Audra in this chapter is impossible because news flash, this is how I looked when I was ten only with long hair.**

**Please read the songs that I put in here. I know most people skip the song, I do too, but I chose these songs and all future and past songs for the words. The words mean a lot. They are really important for understanding Edward's thoughts after so please, PLEASE read the songs.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously_

_Audra POV_

"_Where were you two?" George demanded._

_They just grinned, tossing everyone their correct instrument. Charlie handed me a microphone. _

_I stared at it silently._

"_So are we gonna do this or not?" Fred solicited expectantly._

"_Hell yeah!" we all yelled grinning madly._

_

* * *

_

_Edward POV_

_Three Years Later_

I sighed into my knees, curling myself into a tighter ball up in my room. The warm breeze brought no pleasure only painful memories. Memories of Bella and I, basking in the hot sunlight, laughing in a field not far from our homes. Memories from a brief moment of happiness in this dark life.

"Edward please," Alice pled softly millions and millions of times, her voice broken and pained. I would have felt bad, hearing my family's cries and pleas to go back to see Bella, but I couldn't. I couldn't feel anything but my own pain. "Please let us go back. You need this as much as we all do. For once open your eyes and see that this isn't helping anyone."

"No," was my answer, dead, bleak. "Bella needs a normal life." That was all I ever said to my sisters, my mother, even my brother and father. They all wanted to go back. They all wanted to see my little angel. _Not my angel anymore. _My thoughts were bitter. _One day she'll have a husband and children. _Just thinking of Bella with a happy family sent a stab of pain through my chest. Pain, jealousy, anger, frustration, confusion. Nothing made sense anymore. The only thing clear was that Bella was lost to me, forever.

I paid no attention to Alice as she begged, tuning her voice out, remembering the happy days spent with Bella, watching her first flight on a broomstick, making sure she never got hurt playing as a tiger in the woods, or just watching her sleep. Her sleep was restful. It was the only time she seemed truly unburdened by the weight of everything crushing down on her.

Alice's pleas suddenly cut off as she slipped into a vision. The silence would have been peaceful, could have been peaceful, but no. No. Nothing could bring me pleasure any more. Bella was taken from me. And it was all my fault.

"Carlisle!" Alice screamed, grabbing my arm and pulling me with her down the stairs. "Carlisle turn the TV on! Channel 30! Quick!"

"Alice what the hell is going on?" Emmett demanded as Carlisle flicked the TV on.

"Just watch," she ordered. "Channel thirty. Everyone you have to see this!"

For the first time in nearly four years, the entire family gathered together in the living room. Alice was bouncing up and down like a jackhammer and probably would have made a hole in either the floor or the ceiling if Jasper hadn't taken hold of her.

"And today we have a special interview with the world's hottest band!" Linda Jacobson announced. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the members of Black Magic!" **(A.N. I know. Not inventive at all. I couldn't think of what to name them. So that is what they are named and no, I will not change it unless I have a stroke of brilliancy.)**

And onto the stage, Bella followed by Harry, Ron and the Weasley twins raced. But Bella was different. She looked older. She was taller, maybe five feet. Her hair was shorter, shoulder length complete with bangs and layers. She wore a black blouse with a low neck, exposing just enough cleavage to look like a teenager without being completely provocative. Dark blue skinny jeans elongated her legs, giving her an even taller appearance. But that wasn't what made her look so different. In place of her innocent, cheerful smile she had worn so often was a dark look. She was unsmiling but not harsh. Just blank. Her eyes were dark, nearly black. She wasn't Bella anymore.

"Hey guys!" Linda greeted them excitedly as the crowd cheered and roared in the back round.

A smile spread across Audra's face but it wasn't my smile. It was hard, almost a smirk.

"Hi Linda," Audra said, in a smooth, flat, yet still beautiful voice.

"You must be Audrianna Potter," Linda continued, holding out a hand to shake hands with all of them.

Audra shook her hand, giving us a view of her dark blue shimmering nails.

"And you must be her older brother Harry," Linda stated, turning to shake hands with Harry.

Harry grinned widely. "I'm am," he said nodding.

"Ron Weasley?" she asked looking at Ron. He nodded too, also shaking her hand. Linda turned to Fred and George. "You too have to be Fred and George. I'm sorry I can't tell the difference."

Audra barked a derisive wind chime like laugh. "They confuse us all the time. You never know who is who. One day that's Fred," she said, gesturing to one of them. "And the next he's George."

Linda laughed too. "I've never met identical twins before," she giggled. "I can see now they do mean identical."

Fred and George grinned. "Hi I'm Fred and I'm George," they said so quickly you couldn't tell who said what.

"Bloody hell," Ron swore, grinning too. "Don't confuse the poor woman."

"Language Ron," Audra scolded, smirking when he rolled his light brown eyes.

"Please sit," Linda invited, waving her hand to all the chairs.

They did as they were told, Audra seating herself too gracefully in the seat between the two Weasley twins.

Linda looked across at Audra. "You are the youngest, correct?" she inquired politely.

Audra smiled slightly. "That I am," her elegant British accent making her seem even older. "I'm nearly fifteen," she lied smoothly, smiling politely.

"That's not right," Esme murmured softly.

"She doesn't look ten to me," Emmett added.

"Shut up," Alice and Rosalie snapped at the same time.

"Do you think being the youngest is hard?" Linda questioned.

"No actually I have as much say as the rest of them," Audra said, shaking her head. "We try to keep everything equal."

"How did you all discover your talents?"

All four boys looked to Audra to answer first. "I've been singing since I was very little. Harry and I had a… hard childhood and when things were looking down I would sing to myself."

Harry spoke next, seeming to choose his words wisely before he spoke them. "I loved listening to Audra sing. It always made everything seem like it would turn out okay for us. After our godfathers came and took us away and she started writing her own songs I learned to play the guitar so she would have music for them."

"So the two of you are very close," Linda observed.

"I don't what I would've done without Harry before Moony and Padfoot found us," Audra murmured softly, smiling her true smile, her real smile, the one before the bitter mask, at Harry.

He smiled back at her, nodding. "We leaned on each other before they came."

"Anyway," the twin on the left of Audra cut across dramatically. "I learned to play the drums soon after we met Harry and Audra so they could get a good beat for the songs."

"So you're Fred," Linda exclaimed triumphantly. "I know which instrument you play so now I know which one you are."

"That's usually what we do to identify them," Harry explained, chuckling slightly. "Before practice we hand one drumsticks and the other a base and see who can play it."

"Ron when did you and George learn you two could play the base?"

"We learned about the same time Fred learned drums," George began.

"We learned for the band obviously," Ron finished.

Linda nodded. "So you built the band around songs Audra, you had written after your godfather found you and Harry?"

"I guess you could put it like that," she answered slowly, looking from Fred to George, then Harry and Ron.

"You said you had a hard childhood before your godfathers found the two of you. What do you mean by that?"

Harry and Audra exchanged a private glance before Harry answered. "Our parents," he started slowly, "died when we were young. I was three, Audra was eight days old."

The crowd gasped in unison. Linda placed a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry," she muttered apologetically. "That must have been so horrible for the two of you. What happened?"

"They were murdered," Audra snarled angrily. "By someone they thought had been their friend."

There was a collective gasp once again, punctuated by a few soft shrieks.

"Oh dear," Linda gasped. "I'm so, so sorry!"

"They caught the bastard," Harry continued, venom still dripping from his voice. "But the two of us were stuck with our aunt and uncle and cousin. They hated us. They enjoyed beating us. It was sick and cruel. And Audra was only a baby and they still enjoyed it."

Audra's hand found his behind George's chair. "We took care of each other while we were there," she said, casting a reproachful glance in Harry's direction, her voice much softer than his. "Harry cared for me when I was injured and in turn I cared for him when it was the other way around. As he said. We leaned on each other to stay alive, physically and mentally."

"But things got better," Linda prompted, a tear leaking out of the corner of her eye at their bitter story. "You both have a better life now, right?"

Audra nodded, for once without a resentful look in her eyes. "Our godfathers, mine Remus Lupin and Harry's Sirius Black came for us. They finally tracked us down."

"And if they had been a second later," Harry grimaced, "Audra would be dead. Our _uncle _if you can even label him with such a human term, was choking Audra."

Emse let out a soft sob. Though Remus and Sirius had told us their story, they had never told us they came just in time to save Audra's life.

"None of our neighbors helped us, though one would care for us when it was worse than normal. But finally Remus and Sirius; they came and they took us away. Life was better. We got food and our own bedrooms and things even normal children don't get. There was no physical pain, but abused children; they never forget what it's like. I know we haven't."

"For a while it was hard," Audra took up the story from there, her gaze fixated on her lap. A silvery tear glistened in the harsh lights as it rolled down her cheek and fell to her lap, leaving a dark blue spot on her jeans. "For me more than Harry. That was the only thing I could ever remember. The hard life I had started out with was all I knew. I was so scared. Every time anyone came near me, I would flinch away. I woke up every night, screaming, thinking I was back there. And every night, Harry, Dad and Padfoot would come to my room and hold me and tell me everything was okay."

Rosalie, Esme and Alice would have been sobbing if they could. Audra and Harry never spoke of their pasts; save the few occasions they would reference it. But never before had we heard the true story, their story. What really had taken place at Number 4 Privet Drive?

Emmett's eyes were blazing with pent up fury.

Carlisle's face was depressed, pained, even more then was usual now.

Jasper was subconsciously sending out waves of anger, causing us all to grow more and more furious.

But none of what they were feeling could compare to what I was. Not just for her past, but for her present. What had I done? What have I done? Bella, my Bella, had been such and angel. Now she was lost in this bitter harpy. This bitter, angry shell. I had killed my Bella, leaving this behind.

"That's so sad," Linda murmured tearfully. "So the songs you write, are they based on things you two went through?"

They both nodded. "Before and after Moony and Padfoot came for us," Harry clarified.

"You call them Moony and Padfoot. Is there meaning behind the names?"

"They were best friends with our father and the man… who killed mom and dad… back when they went to school," Audra told her. "They all called each other things."

"Your father's best friend killed him?" Linda shrieked.

"Well he got someone else to," Harry muttered rage boiling in his voice.

"Let's talk about something happy, shall we?" Ron intervened. "Like ice cream or gingerbread men."

"You eat too much Ron," Audra giggled but the smile didn't touch her eyes.

The interview went on, including a debate between Fred and George, which Audra quickly ended simply by snapping her fingers in each of their faces. Linda had laughed at the tight rope she had them on.

"Now ladies and gentlemen," Linda said, "Black Magic will perform two of their new songs from their album Fight Back."

The crowd cheered, screaming and whistling wildly as Audra took up the mike.

The drums started up with a quick beat then steadying as the bases and guitar began. Then Audra began to sing in her angel's voice. My mood, dreary and depressed, lightened a bit just hearing it again. My mind flashed back to the day, the song before James. Her voice had grown and accelerated with the years, becoming harmonious and mature.

_No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore_

_It's your turn, so take a seat_

_We're settling the final score_

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide, you have made harder_

_Just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities_

_Well I was wrong_

_That's what you get _

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get _

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense _

_With the sound of its beating_

_And that's what you get _

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel_

_When your not here?_

'_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built_

_When you were here_

_I still try holding on to silly things_

_I never learn_

_Oh why, all the possibilities_

_I'm sure you've heard_

_That's what you get _

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get _

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense_

_With the sound of its beating_

_And that's what you get _

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_Pain, make your way to me, to me_

_And I'll always be just so inviting_

_If I ever to start to think straight_

_This heart will start a riot in me_

_Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get _

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get _

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get _

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_Now I can't trust myself _

_With anything but this_

_And that's what you get _

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

Audra waited for the applause and screams to die down before introducing the next song. "So that was our new song That's What You Get. The next song we'll perform for you all is called Miracle."

_I've gone for too long_

_Living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm going to start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I_

_When this memory fades_

_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced_

_With chances taken, hope embraced_

_And have I told you?_

_I'm not going _

'_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving _

_I won't let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you_

_We've learned to run from _

_Anything uncomfortable_

_We've tied our pain below_

_And no one has to know_

_That inside we're broken_

_I try to patch things up again_

_To count my tears and kill these fears_

_But have I told you, have I?_

_I'm not going _

'_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving _

_I won't let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you_

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes_

_Oh why?_

_We'll get it right this time_

_Let's leave this all behind_

_Oh why?_

_We'll get it right this time_

_It's not faith if you're using your eyes_

_Oh why?_

_Now I've gone for too long_

_Living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm gonna start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I_

_I don't want to run from _

_Anything uncomfortable_

_I just want, no_

_I just need this pain to end right here_

_I'm not going _

'_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving _

_I won't let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you_

_Yeah, it might save_

_Oh, it might save you_

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes_

_If you use your eyes_

_If you use your eyes_

Her strong, beautiful voice trailed away, taking my mood away with it. Jasper rested a hand on my shoulder, attempting to warm me again.

_Sorry Edward. _He thought sadly, sensing my falling disposition.

As the applause, the standing ovation, faded, Audra waved, her real smile, her beautiful, angelic, amazing, too perfect smile spreading across her face.

Her favorite past time, singing, had always made her confident, always happy. It made her smile. Her smile, her laugh, her confidence, her happiness, made me smile. Once I had _known_ it always did. Once I _thought_ it always would. But not now. Not like this. Not so far apart. Not knowing I could never see her again. And I doubted anything ever would. How could it? How could I smile, laugh, _feel_, without my life? Without my soul? Without my… everything?

"What have I done?" I breathed, my face falling into my hands.

What _had_ I done? To my Bella? To the happy, shy, perfect little angel she was. I had broken her. I had thrown her to the ground, letting her shatter. And I had only stood to watch. Watch what I had done to something, _someone_ too perfect to be real. I had killed the angel, my angel,

"I've killed her," I murmured. "I killed Bella."

* * *

_Two Days Later_

I rested my head against my knees, misery flooding over me again. I heard Jasper groan downstairs. Right when he thought, maybe, just maybe I was falling emotionless, Alice had seen that TV show. Seeing all that was left of her, a hard, deceitful shield put up around her, had caused the surge of remorse to drown me again.

"Edward!" Alice sang loudly.

Jasper's slow drawl called her back. "Leave him alone Alice. He doesn't want us around him right now."

"No he needs this," Alice argued quietly. I didn't see the purpose, their hushed whispers. It wouldn't matter. It didn't matter. We could all hear them. Even if we couldn't, I didn't care. All that mattered was what I had done, what happened to Bella.

"This will help him, I know it," Alice continued. Her voice was pleading. "I know it really, I do."

"Alice," he sighed, exasperated. "He really doesn't want us around him."

"Edward!" she yelled. "Edward please just listen to me."

"What?" I grumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Black Magic is having a concert in Augusta tonight!"

"We aren't going," I protested vehemently and half-heartedly. I wanted to go. I wanted to see Bella even if she wasn't my Bella anymore. She wasn't the shy little girl anymore but I wanted her just as much as ever. I wanted to see her face, feel her soft skin, smell her sweet hair. I wanted everything to go back to being perfect. I wanted it but I couldn't have it. Bella needed us out of her life. She was in enough danger without us.

"Hell yes we are!" Emmett roared.

Everyone appeared in my doorway then.

Emmett was grinning like kid all over again, a smile he hadn't worn since we had last seen Bella. Rosalie was smiling too, her face a light with joy. Alice was gazing pleadingly at me, her hands clasped in front of her. Even Jasper was there, his eyes begging. Carlisle and Esme stood back a bit, watching me intently.

"I left for a reason," I murmured turning back to the window. It was just like the window I had had in England. The one I had jumped out of that night Bella screamed. The one I watched the sunrise with Bella. The one where Bella and I sat and talked, laughed, and told stories. The one Bella and I used to sit by and look at the stars.

I could remember that night as if it were yesterday. She had laughed her sweet angels laugh that night, pointing up at the sky. "That one there," she had said. "That one is perfect. That's you." I could still see her face in my mind as she sat in my lap, gazing up at me with the utmost trust in her eyes.

Even through her pain and suffering, even through everything Fate had thrown at her, she could still trust me. She could still love me.

And I had proved to her the reason why to never trust again. I had taken her trust and thrown it back at her like a knife. I had told her she was nothing to me; I told her I didn't want her; I didn't love her.

And of course she believed me. That was all anyone had ever told her. That was the one thing no one should ever have told her. There was nothing about her not to love. She was an angel in every possible sense of the word. Too perfect to love me, a vile, cruel, sick monster. Too perfect to simply be.

"This is exactly why we should go!" Jasper snapped, glaring furiously at me. "It isn't helping you or her. This isn't helping the rest of us either. It was a stupid idea don't you get that yet?"

I opened my mouth to respond but closed it again. I didn't know what to say or what I could say.

"We're going," Rosalie said suddenly. "Whether you are or not isn't up to us, but we will go no matter what you say."

"No he's going," Emmett and Alice chorused, grinning wickedly.

_Augusta, Maine_

_6:00 pm_

_Concert_

Alice bounced up and down like a jackhammer, smiling so widely it looked as if her face were going to crack in two. Emmett was just as excited, Rose clutching his hand holding him in place.

Carlisle and Esme had refused, though they had wanted to. Carlisle had the night shift and Esme was in the middle of her newest project. An old house had been put up for sale so of course Esme had bought it.

"They're starting!" Alice screamed as all the lights flickered off.

The crowd began screaming, cheers and whistles reverberating through the spacious stadium.

A black ghostly light began to glow on the stage, illuminating the five figures.

The stage lights turned on with a bang. Audra sat at the stop of the staircase, legs crossed, dressed in a midnight blue corseted dress. The skirt draped down to her knees. Her foot tapped along to the beat of the drums, her head nodding back and forth. With one hand she leaned back against the stairs, with the other she waved to the applauding crowd around her.

_I'm sitting in a room,_

_Made up of only big white walls and in the hall_

_There are people looking through_

_The window in the door they know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up_

_Just let them think_

_There's no place else_

_You'd rather be._

_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from,_

_Don't you know by now,_

_You can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

She leapt to her feet, dancers appearing on either side. She moved with lithe grace, her feet moving in perfect rhythm to the girls on each side.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._

_So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style._

_You'll go out in style._

_If you let me I could,_

_I'd show you how to build your fences,_

_Set restrictions, separate from the world._

_The constant battle that you hate to fight_

_Just blame the limelight._

_Don't look up_

_Just let them think_

_There's no place else_

_You'd rather be._

_And now you can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._

_So smile._

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it_

_With every breath that you breathe in_

_Just breathe it in._

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this, big talking_

_So now let's see you walk it_

_I said let's see you walk it_

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this, big talking_

_So now let's see you walk it_

_I said let's see you walk it_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide._

_Yeah, oh oh open wide,_

_'Cause you'll go out in style._

_You'll go out in style._

The lights banged off, gold sparks flying. When the lights came back on Audra was standing at the top of the staircase again. She was still wearing the dark blue corset but instead of the knee length skirt, she wore a pair of khaki shorts.

"She still doesn't look like a ten year old," Emmett murmured.

Audra waited for the cheering to abate before speaking. "Hey everybody!" she yelled, waving. Screams rippled through the arena. "So I'm so glad you could all make it out here on this lovely August night! Most of you know this is going to be our last concert for year." Boos and groans followed that statement. She grinned. "I know it makes us sad too but it's so nice to spend this last night with all of you out here in America!" More screams. "This next song might sound familiar to all of you. For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic!" Shouts echoed everywhere as the music started up again.

_Just talk yourself up_

_And tear yourself down_

_You've hit your one wall_

_Now find a way around_

_Well what's the problem?_

_You've got a lot of nerve_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_You threw it away_

_I'm not so naive_

_My sorry eyes can see_

_The way you fight shy_

_Of almost everything_

_Well, if you give up_

_You'll get what you deserve_

Everyone sang along, screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs, but Audra's angel voice rang out above all of them. Even most of the boys in the crowd seemed to know the words. They sang along with Harry, Ron, Fred and George, backing up Audra.

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_You threw it away_

_You were finished long before_

_We had even seen the start_

_Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?_

_Fight with your bare hands about it now_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay well did you_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

A stool rose from the ground just behind Audra. She sat back, keeping one foot on the ground, leaning on one arm. A stagehand came running up to her, an acoustic guitar in hand, an open water bottle in the other. He handed her the guitar, waiting as she strung it over her shoulder, then thrust the bottle at her. She took a long sip.

"Thanks Charlie," she murmured too quietly for all the humans to hear.

He grinned. "Good luck Audra." Then he ran back off the stage. Harry, George, and Ron followed him away.

"Are you all having fun yet?" Audra yelled, waving to the crowd. People waved back; shouts of approval were heard. "So you all know about Harry and my harder past. I was thinking the other day about how I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for so many people. There are a bunch of people that changed my life. But above all I wouldn't be me if it wasn't for Remus Lupin. Dad come out here." Remus Lupin walked on to the stage, smiling at everyone. He came to stop at Audra's side, setting a hand on her shoulder. "This is a song only my band has heard. It isn't on any of our albums and I haven't performed it at any other concert. Dad, this one's to you."

Fred started a slow beat on the drums. Audra's fingers moved nimbly up and down the guitar strings.

_I'm five years old_

_It's getting cold out_

_I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh_

_And look up smiling at you_

_I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch_

_And the tractor rides_

_Look now, the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs_

_And fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_But I but I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm 13 now_

_And don't know how_

_My friends could be so mean_

_I come home crying_

_And you hold me tight_

_And grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive_

_Until we found a town far enough away_

_And we talk and window-shop_

_Till I forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_

_But I know I'm laughin'_

_On the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father_

_His strengh is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my little brother_

_Inside and out_

_He's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house_

_And I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found_

_From back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen_

_And you're talkin to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships_

_And the seven dwarves_

_My Daddy's smart_

_And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side_

_Even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_Staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew_

_So I'm takin this chance to say_

_That I had the best day with you today_

Audra set her guitar on the ground, freeing her arms to give her adoptive father a hug. Renewed cheers filled the stadium.

There were tears streaking down her cheeks as Audra spoke to him. "I just really wanted to say thanks. For everything you've done for me. Now that I'm going to boarding school with the band, I'm really going to miss you."

Remus gave her a tight hug. "I'll miss you too Audrabells. Things will be quiet around the house."

George, Ron, and Harry traipsed back on to the stage.

Remus ruffled her hair gently before returning back stage.

"Our next song does anyone want to guess? In the blue shirt what's your name?" she called.

A teenage girl in a bright blue shirt sporting the words Black Magic in big bold letters waved madly. "Marie Brown," she yelled back.

"Marie why don't you come up here with us?" George shouted.

She shrieked girlishly and pushed her way through the crowd to the stage. Her red curls bounced up and down as she skipped up the stairs.

"Marie what's your favorite song?" Audra asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Marie grinned, hugging her back.

"I love Bring Me to Life," she said excitedly.

"Just for you that's our next song," Ron stated.

Marie screamed, jumping up and down. Audra laughed. "This next song is to all of you devoted fans like Marie without whom we wouldn't be the band we are now!"

Audra gave her one more hug before allowing Marie to run back to her seat.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirits sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Her strong voice became a ghostly chant, weaving around us, caressing each of us in turn, pulling us under her spell.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe it into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Free me tonight_

_Frozen inside _

_Without your touch _

_Without your love _

_Darling only you are the life among the dead_

Harry took the song from there, continuing the ghostly tune.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

Audra added her voice to his.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_(Bring me to life)_

Her voice quavered then drifted off. Her words echoed in my head. _You can't just leave me. Don't let me die here. _Other verses from other songs added themselves together. _I'm 13 now and don't know how my friends could be so mean. I come home crying and you hold me tight. _We had been those friends that were mean. Remus had held her tight, hadn't told her the real reason we left. For better or for worse, he didn't tell her. _I put my faith in you, so much faith and then you just threw it away. You threw it away. _She finally trusted me. Trusted me with her life. Then I threw it away. _That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. _She let her heart win when she trusted me. Then I hurt her.

All of it fell into place. Her songs, the lyrics, she was singing about the hurt I had caused her.

The next song started up with a quick beat.

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

Two men on each side of her lifted her easily. She crossed her legs elegantly, sitting on their shoulders.

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

"Next up?" she yelled out to the crowd. Her chest was heaving, taking in each breath. A light sheen of sweat coated her forehead.

A bunch of screams and requests went off.

"White Horse?" she asked.

The crowd roared.

"I think that's a yes," they laughed.

Charlie handed her guitar again, the chair reappearing behind her.

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel comes out_

_Just when you need it to_

_As I pace back and forth all this time_

_'Cause_

_I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on,_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl_

_I should have known, I should have known_

_That I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood,_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now its too late for you and your White Horse,_

_To come around._

_Baby I was naïve,_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_I never really had a chance._

_My mistake i didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand._

_I had so many dreams about you and me._

_Happy endings;_

_Now I know_

_I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood,_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now its too late for you and your White Horse,_

_To come around._

Her fingers strummed against the guitar strings, her eyes closed, head bent. Her chocolate hair, short though it was, obscured her face from me and from everyone else. From everything else. And the was blocked to her too.

On the edge of my consciousness I could sense the cloaked, hooded figures ghosting through the building.

"Death Eaters," I hissed furiously. They were here for Audra, for Harry.

I moved to stop them but Alice's hand caught me. "Wait."

"Wait for what?" I growled. "Wait for them to kill her?"

"Just wait."

I shook her hand off and moved forward again.

Audra's head snapped up, her eyes locking with mine at the same moment the black figures appeared on the stage.

The music cut off as Harry launched himself at his sister, knocking her off the stool. A jet of green light streaked passed them, through the air where a second ago her head had been.

Bill, Charlie, Remus, and Sirius were on the stage in the flash, wands in hand.

Bill pointed his wand at the nearby lights and they exploded. Jets of fire and sparks showered around stadium. Through the darkness I watched Fred pull Audra to her feet, shoving her in front of him, blocking her from the duel. He guided her off the stage, still shielding her from the battle. Flashes of red and green bolted back and forth between the two parties.

Humans were rushing around us, panic overwhelming them.

George was pushing Harry and Ron in front of him following Fred and Audra.

Emmett's hand locked around my upper arm. "Edward let's go. Alice says they're fine."

Reluctantly I allowed him to pull me out of the auditorium. Outside I saw Audra, Fred had both hands on her shoulders. He cast a worried glance over his shoulder as he pushed her into a waiting limo.

"But Fred my dad," she screamed. She attempted to push past him but he pushed her back again.

"Audra stay in the car. Aurors are on their way. They'll help," he answered distractedly. His tone was protective, worried.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she fought against him. "Let me go," she screamed at him, her arms flailing. She beat her arms against him in a desperate attempt to free herself. "Let me go! He needs my help!"

"Audra," he murmured softly. He bent down to look her in the eyes, a brotherly expression on his face. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry furiously into his shirt.

"He needs me Fred," she sobbed, her arms around his neck.

He guided her back to the limo, leaning back against it. "I know, really I do. But we can't help them. We aren't of age. You don't even have a wand yet. How do expect to help him?" His distraction made, he tugged her through the door, away from the flashing camera lights.

Jealously washed through me, watching him hold her. Watching her hold him and cry to him like she used to me.

The limo sped away, two police cars flanking it, sirens wailing. I watched as Audra pressed her hand up against the back window, her gaze locked on the rising pillar of smoke above the stadium. I caught one more glimpse of her tear stained face before George pulled her away from the glass, an arm around her shoulders. She tucked her face into his coat and he stroked her hair with one hand.

"We have to go home," Alice muttered urgently. "Police and Aurors are coming for questioning. Kingsley Shacklebolt is the representing Aurors and Audra is a universal favorite among most wizards. He would be all to happy to curse us into oblivian."

The ride home was silent, everyone caught up in their own thoughts. _Green light_. I realized. _The Avada Kedavera curse. Someone tried to kill her._

When we arrived home I noticed something out of place. Carlisle's car was parked in the driveway. He had said he had the night shift, he would be out all night.

"Do you think something happened?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"Is Esme alright?" Alice questioned me.

"Her thoughts are fine," I answered curiosity filling me for the first time in years.

"Hello?" Emmett called, banging the door open.

Carlisle stood behind the couch, his hand resting on Esme's shoulder. Across from them, standing next to fireplace stood Albus Dumbledore.

Carlisle's ashen face looked up at us. He looked almost green.

"Edward," he started.

"I need your help," Dumbledore stated. "As you already know, Audrianna's life is in danger."

* * *

**Another cliffy! They make me so happy! I made this chapter long so you better review.**

**You may have noticed Edward called Bella Audra through this chapter. He didn't want to think that Bella would be so cold.**

**The first song was That's What You Get by Paramore. I love Paramore. The next one is Miracle and that's by Paramore too. Then Fences and For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic both Paramore. The next song actually isn't Paramore. It's Taylor Swift! The Best Day is such a cute song. Evanescence is next with Bring Me To Life. Back to Paramore with Misery Business! Then White Horse is another Taylor Swift song. **

**I left out the rest of lyrics to that song because they don't apply to my story and because I needed **_**someone**_ **to almost get killed in this chapter. Nothing has really happened lately. Well nothing traumatizing. Just dramatic. The rest of the lyrics are not part of my story so while I love the song, they can't be related to my story. I loved the song too much to leave it out.**

**No Audra is not in love with either Fred or George. They are just really close friends. They're like brothers to her. George, Ron, and Harry were already in the limo because they weren't being stubborn like Audra. George had an easier time handling them than Fred did Audra.**

**I think that covers it for questions but feel free and obligated to review. Reviews make me write faster and longer!**

**I'll do my best but I might not be able to update until after Christmas. If it takes me that long, I promise a really, really long chapter with details and drama and everything! **

**Again sorry**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Holidays!**

**Love you all**

**Sea of Topaz**


	25. Half Dead Runaway

_Previously_

_Edward POV_

_Carlisle stood behind the couch, his hand resting on Esme's shoulder. Across from them, standing next to fireplace stood Albus Dumbledore. _

_Carlisle's ashen face looked up at us. He looked almost green. _

"_Edward," he started._

"_I need your help," Dumbledore stated. "As you already know, Audrianna's life is in danger."_

_

* * *

_

_Edward POV_

Venom ran through my veins like ice. I felt cold. My mind refused to process his words. Bella. My little Bella. She could have died. The Avada Kedavera curse. I had hoped that my limited knowledge of the wizarding world had lead me to the wrong conclusion, that it had been a different spell. No such luck.

Dumbledore watched my expression with no emotion, save the pain already in his eyes.

"The concert," I choked out. "We were just there."

He nodded. "So I heard. I must say Kingsley reacted rather better than I expected."

"Alice had us leave before he even got there," I remarked dully.

Dumbledore shook his head, his eyes closed as he chuckled. "You underestimate the training of aurors. It's much along the lines of Audrianna's intelligence. She will make a good auror."

I pursed my lips slightly, not liking the idea of Bella in a potentially life threatening career.

He noticed the slight change in my expression with raised eyebrows but he said nothing on the matter, instead continuing with his point of visiting. "Hogwarts is hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament this year."

My head snapped up to glare at him. "You're holding a tournament, a game! People have died in that tournament. Bella might…"

"I had no intention of allowing either of the Potter children to enter the tournament," he interrupted me in a firm voice. His piercing blue eyes looked back at me the same intensity in mine. "Do you honestly think I would allow anything to happen to either of them?"

I shook my head. "No but the Tri-Wizard tournament! Two schools from across the globe. Who knows what some of them may be thinking or whom they serve! It would be so easy for one of them to slip into the castle and…"

He interrupted me again, putting up a hand to stop me. "That is why I am here. I have no intentions what so ever of letting harm of any sort come to them. Teachers will patrol the hallways at night, Minerva, Aurora, Alastor, and Severus alternatively watching the Gryffindor hallway. All four of them requested protecting the Potters and will do so with their lives. Unfortunately witches and wizards, as skilled as they are, cannot keep out everyone. I have come to ask your help. I would appreciate it very much if you and your family would return to Hogwarts castle to watch over them."

I gaped at him, stunned. "Bella, I mean Audra wouldn't want that. She and Harry probably hate me."

Alice's small hand caught mine. "Us. We all left. We all hurt her and through her, her brother. Albus they won't want us there. I know that."

He nodded understandingly. "She won't be the happiest to see you," he agreed. "But she hurts more than she lets on. Her hurting hurts Harry and she thinks he deserves more than that."

I shook my head again, this time in disagreement. "How can that be? How can you tell?"

"It can be because she loved you, all of you," he said forcefully. "There are songs she sings alone because she won't let Harry hear them. She won't let anyone hear. She doesn't want anyone to hurt because of her."

"What are they?" Esme asked softly, looking up at him with desperation.

He waved his wand and Bella's enchanting voice filled the room.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me_

_Into madness_

In Dumbledore's mind I could see his memories. His memory seeing Bella singing to herself. She knelt in the Forbidden Forest. Leaves and twigs were stuck in her hair. Thin, shallow scratches streaked her exposed face and arms. Her head was bent, her hands gripping the outer seam of her jeans. She sang into her lap, tears running down her dirt powdered face.

The sight broke me. I fell back onto the piano bench, steadying myself with one hand against the unused instrument. Esme had bought it in desperation, attempting to bring me out of my depression. It had not worked. I couldn't play without Bella. It wasn't right. It brought back to many memories of the two of us, sitting beside each other as I played countless made up tunes.

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep; never die)_

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep; never die)_

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me_

_Shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end_

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep; never die)_

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep; never die)_

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep; never die)_

Bella's voice faded away.

"If that isn't enough listen to this," Dumbledore ordered, seeing our faces.

_Once upon a time, _

_I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye, _

_We caught onto something_

_I hold onto the night, _

_You looked me in the eye_

_And told me you loved me._

_Were you just kidding?_

_Cause it seems to me, _

_This thing is breaking down_

_We almost never speak._

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby what happened, please tell me_

_Cause one second it was perfect, _

_Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh oh, and it rains in your bedroom, _

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line? _

_Did I say something way too honest?_

_Made you run and hide like a scared little boy_

_I looked into you're eyes_

_Thought I knew you for a minute, _

_Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's everything coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going? _

_Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so, oh oh_

_Oh back up, baby back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Oh I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom, _

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always, yeah_

"We get it!" Rosalie screamed. "We know! We hurt her! We didn't mean to!" A sob broke from her chest. Emmett's arms snaked around her waist, holding her tightly to him. He murmured words of comfort in her ear, rubbing a gentle circle on her back.

Alice was staring brokenly at the floor. Barely audible cries made her shoulders tremble. Jasper took her in his arms, comforting her as best he could.

Esme was crying silently into Carlisle's chest. "We never meant to hurt her."

I stayed silent, Bella's words resonating in my mind. _No one's here and I fall into myself. This truth drives me into madness. I had promised her. I had promised her the world and let her fall. _

"We'll go," I said immediately, pushing myself to my feet, staring with determination at Albus.

Everyone's heads snapped around to look at me.

Esme's face was alight with hope, Alice's with excitement, Rose's with pure happiness. Carlisle looked thankful.

"She won't want us around her," I said as strongly as I could, feeling the words sting my throat as they came out. "But I won't let her get hurt anymore. I promised her nothing would ever hurt her again and I won't break that."

* * *

_Audra POV_

I was running; I was eight. I was in the forest. I was calling for Edward. He was gone.

A scream tore from my lips as I sat bolt upright. I gasped for breath, holding me knees to my chest.

"Audra?" Ron's groggy voice questioned. The lamp flicked on. Harry's green eyes were understanding as he sat up to look up at me on the couch. Fred, George, and Ginny were awake too, all looking at me.

"I'm fine," my voice quavered unsteadily.

Fred raised an eyebrow at me, sadness touching his eyes. "You still aren't any better at lying to us Audra. You lie to the press, you lie to the world, you lie to yourself but you can't lie to us."

Harry sat down next to me. "He's right you know," he murmured. "You suck at lying."

I yanked my pillow off the floor, swinging it at him. It hit him, hard, knocking him off the couch.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I grinned impishly, glad that the mood had lightened. George's pillow smashed into the back of my neck at that moment. I flew forward off, bowling into Fred.

"Pillow fight!" Ginny yelled, throwing herself into the fray.

We slammed against each other, hitting each other with all our strength.

"What's going on down here?" Remus asked, waving his wand at the crystal chandelier. The bulbs flickered to life, glowing with a pure white light.

I rolled off of Harry, laughing maniacally. "Hey!" I laughed. "Hey Dad!"

"What's going on?" he repeated.

"Bad dreams and pillow fights," Harry explained standing up. He brushed some feathers from a busted pillow off his pants.

"Well it took you lot long enough," Sirius chuckled coming out of the kitchen. "Get ready or you'll all be late to meet Hermione at the train station."

_At Hogsmead Station_

"See you later," I called to everyone. I gave each of them a fleeting hug before hurrying off down the platform to meet Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" I yelled happily. I threw my arms around my half giant friend.

"Ay? Oh, Audra, good to see yer," he said patting my back with one huge hand. "How's the concert?"

"We nearly got blown up by Death Eaters," I explained as we walked towards the boats.

"What!" he roared, turning to glare down at me with his black eyes. Several people jumped, older students heads turning to look at us.

"Death Eaters," I said again. "They tried to blow us up. But let's move on. The feast won't start without us and Fred and George will beat me to a pulp if I'm not in Gryffindor."

He pursed his lips, glowering down at me for one more second. "First years into the boats," he instructed.

I slid into a boat and waited. A boy, pitch black hair and startlingly blue eyes sat next to me.

"Audrianna Potter," he sneered.

I already knew I would hate him. His smug, over confident tone was enough to make me despise him on the spot.

"You are?" I asked, my voice flat.

"Marcus Daniels," he drawled. "What house are you going for? Gryffindor like your… brother."

"As a matter of fact yes," I snapped, turning my head away. "You would do well in Slytherin. Or in Hell," I added.

A curly hair blonde girl laughed lightly, seating herself next to me. "Daniels get lost," she said flippantly, glaring with her sea green eyes. He smirked, settling himself back against the seat.

"Vivian Presmonte," she said, shaking my hand as the boat began to glide across the smooth black lake. "Aspiring to the great house of Ravenclaw."

"Audrianna Isabella Potter," I introduced myself, smiling at her.

She laughed again. "Oh I know, I'm a big fan."

"Thanks! I'm so glad…" my voice trailed off as something pressed against the back of my neck. The point of a wand.

"Make one noise and I'll curse you," he threatened.

Vivian shifted slightly. Her neatly manicured hand formed a fist, smashing into his jaw. A blue flash of light soared over my shoulder.

"Incastlous!" I shrieked, my wand aimed at Marcus. Ropes flew from the tip of my wand, binding themselves around him. His wand clattered to the bottom of the boat.

"Oy!" Hagrid yelled. "What's goin' on over there?"

"Marcus Daniels," Vivian spat. "Tried to curse Audra."

"Is everyone alright?" he asked loudly.

"The two of us are," I chuckled darkly. "Daniels won't be when I'm done with him."

"Now Audra," he laughed boisterously. "Ye haven't even be sorted yet and you want to cause trouble."

"Fine," I grumbled, slumping back onto the seat.

"We could always do something to him later," Vivian suggested in an undertone.

I laughed, linking an arm through hers. "Viv I think we will make very good friends."

"Viv? I like it!" She laughed along with me, gazing up at the sky. Lightning flashed and rain began to pour down on us. "Oh wonderful!" she sighed sarcastically.

"Hold on a sec," I waved my wand over both of us. "Impervious." The rain rolled straight off of us, collecting around us but the two of us remained dry.

"How do you know all these spells?" she asked in amazement.

"I used to have a lot of free time," I explained as another first year boy held out a hand to help me off of our boat. **(A/N. I think that would be so cute. A ten year old boy, totally entranced by Bella, helping her off the boat.) **A second boy reached out to help Vivian down. "I read spell books when I have nothing better to do."

The castle doors swung open. I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, too familiar with the lay out of the castle by now.

"Aunt Vera?" I called looking about wildly.

Minerva McGonagall stood at the top of the staircase, parchment in hand, smiling down at me. "Audra dear it's so good to have you back!"

I flew up the stairs, throwing my arms around her. "Hogwarts finally," I said grinning.

"You had better be in my house Potter," she said, shaking her parchment roll at me.

"I hope for it."

"Good evening," she greeted everyone, who had finally caught up with us. "Follow me please."

She glided through the oak doors, the throng of first years trailing after her. The four tables broke into applause as we flooded in. I spotted Harry, who I waved to. He waved back, raising an eyebrow at my dry robes and everyone else's sopping ones. I shrugged impishly tapping my wand inconspicuously. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head at my untamed talent.

Aunt Vera**(A/N. Audra calls Minerva Aunt Vera.) **called the first years up one at a time. Each one quivered with nervousness as they sat on the stool, the Sorting Hat upon each of their heads.

"Presmonte, Vivian," her voice rang out above the cheering. I squeezed Vivian's arm in well wishing before she hurried up the dais.

"Ravenclaw? Are you sure?" the hat asked her. "Gryffindor could do you well you know."

Vivian's eyes flicked to me, panic written across her face.

"Just say whatever you want," I mouthed.

She nodded in thanks, her lips moving soundlessly to the hat.

"Very well. Ravenclaw."

The table on the far right broke out in cheers. She hurried away, seating herself next to the first year boy that had helped me out of the boat. She shook hands with a few older Ravenclaws.

"Potter, Audrianna." Screams and whistles echoed through the high ceiling room.

I stepped up onto the dais, waving to the room. I perched myself elegantly on the stool, feeling the butterflies fluttering in my stomach as she placed the hat upon my head.

"Another Potter?" The room fell absolutely silent as the hat began to speak. "You have the choice I gave your brother. Powers beyond your wildest dreams await you in Slytherin. Nobility and strength is achievable in Gryffindor. With your brain you would do well in Ravenclaw, while your personality could be tamed in Hufflepuff."

"I stand by my brother," I stated softly. "We started out together; we stayed together; we move on together." My voice was determined, echoing my thoughts.

"So be it. Gryffindor!"

The red and gold table down the right side of the isle burst into wild cheers. Everyone shifted over a seat, making space for me between Harry and George. I ran down the isle, giving the guys a high-five as I passed. George ruffled my hair in congratulations as I sat next to him.

Dumbledore stood as the sorting finished. "Ladies and gentlemen," his voice was steady. "As many of you may be aware, Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year. For your own safety, no one above the age of 17 will be permitted to enter."

Boos and catcalls followed his statement. "Not fair," I yelled along with Fred and George.

"We want to enter!" George added to the yelling crowd.

"Silence!" Dumbledore roared. "My word is final. No one under the age of seventeen may enter the tournament. The opposing schools, Beaux-Baton and Dermstrang, will be arriving within the week. Now, let the feast begin."

The feast began, people all around us chatting animatedly about the upcoming Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Suddenly the double doors swung open. Conversation died as everyone turned in their seats to see who the late guests were.

I froze, my muscles locking down as my gaze zeroed in on the seven figures standing in the doorway. I barely registered the ripple of whispers around me, my whole body immobile.

"Audra," Harry murmured.

George snarled angrily, "What the bloody hell do _they_ want?"

Harry's arm wound around my shoulder, turning me away from the isle. An angry breath blew from his nose.

"May I have your attention?" Dumbledore called over the hissing and whispering through the crowd. When the entire hall of students was quiet he continued. "As I have just informed you, the Tri-…"

"Wizard Tournament will be happened here yeah we get it," Fred yelled, glaring from the unexpected guests to Dumbledore.

George squeezed my shoulders softly.

A wave of confusion washed over the students and the murmuring started up again. "What does he have against them?" someone whispered. "Why is Audra acting like someone just forked her?" someone else hissed. "Harry looks like he's going to kill someone."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore responding, nothing but polite. His glittering blue eyes were upon me, understanding and sorrow in them. I glared up at him, betrayal like daggers in my brown ones. "I have invited some old friends of mine to watch over the tournament. They are here as much to enjoy the tournament as to assure the safety of the contestants. Please give a very warm welcome to my very old friends, the Cullen family."

I clenched and unclenched my fists in my lap, my muscles quivering with what emotion, I wasn't sure. Anger, hate, betrayal, pain, longing, wistfulness. It was too much. I shoved off the bench, allowing my wilder form to take over. My body lengthened, my limbs strengthening. My claws scraped against the stone floor as I fled. I streaked past _them_ in flash of orange and black, a fully-grown tiger, not a weak, young, naïve cub.

* * *

_Harry POV_

I watched Audra flee from the hall, questions breaking out yet again. I pushed off the bench, glowering at Edward with all the hate I could muster. His expression, however, was not what I had expected. Self-hatred, remorse, pain. I didn't pause to think about it. I could feel Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny behind me as I stormed into the Entrance Hall. Everyone's eyes were upon us.

"Accio brooms," I called, holding out an arm. My firebolt jumped into my hand, everyone else's doing the same.

"Find Audra," I ordered, circling above them. "Meet back here by eight." Instructions made, we all soared off in different directions.

* * *

_Edward POV_

"We're late," Alice whined. "I wanted to see Bella's sorting."

"Just be glad we're going," I grumbled. I was still unsure of this, but I couldn't refuse. That night, the concert, had been all the proof Dumbledore had needed to make his statement clear. Bella was in danger. Bella needed our help.

"Stop arguing, both of you," Esme scolded.

The wide double oak doors of the Great Hall swung open to admit us. The noise in the hall, children talking, eating, laughing, faded to stunned silence. I didn't bother to block out the thoughts, I didn't make the effort. I didn't listen to them either, just letting them flow through me. A few however, caught my attention.

_What the hell is _he_ doing here? _Harry's thoughts were bitter, angry. Very understandable.

Fred and George's were along the same lines of fury. Hermione's were worried for Audra. Ginny's were caught. Half of her was angry, half of her was worried.

People hissed among themselves. Boys were murmuring about my two sisters and Esme. Girls were giggling about my brothers and I and even my father. I gagged slightly. Carlisle chuckled softly at my reaction, his arm around Esme's waist tightening. Jasper and Emmett reacted similarly. Emmett snarled protectively. Rosalie wound her hand into his, casting him a gentle smile. Jasper bent his head to whisper lowly in Alice's ear. She giggled, turning her head and pecking him on the lips.

I looked away, squashing my feeling of jealousy. I wanted to hold Bella the way they all held onto each other now.

I heard the thoughts of disappointment from both boys and girls at seeing six of the seven of us taken.

Dumbledore, calm as ever, cast us a small smile before turning his attention to the room at large. "May I have your attention? As I have just informed you, the Tri-…"

"Wizard Tournament will be happened here yeah we get it," Fred growled angrily. His voice echoed through the cavernous room, carrying for everyone to hear. He cast an infuriated glare from Dumbledore to us. His twin George squeezed Audra's shoulders comfortingly.

Students began murmuring and hissing once again. "What does he have against them?" someone whispered. "Why is he so angry?" "Why is Audra acting like someone just forked her?" someone else hissed. "Harry looks like he's going to kill someone."

"Be ready alright," a pale blonde boy drawled. "With the Potters reputation they might kill us all." Slytherins around him guffawed with moronic laughter.

I snarled softly at the insult to Bella. _How could he? How could anyone insult someone so perfect?_

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. I have invited some old friends of mine to watch over the tournament. They are here as much to enjoy the tournament as to assure the safety of the contestants. Please give a very warm welcome to my very old friends, the Cullen family."

The room gradually broke into applause, people still casting confused glances from our family to the Black Magic band. Audra was facing away from us, from me. Her shoulders quivered, with pain or anger, maybe both.

"Audra don't!" Harry warned but she didn't seem to hear him. She pushed roughly away from the table, her small form exploding into the fearsome tigress. Even her animaigus form had changed. Changed from the small, young, innocent cub to the hardened, worn full-grown tiger. The muscles in her strong legs bunched and released as she ran. She flew past us. We all heard her. Soft whimpers emanated from her throat. She disappeared, weaving through the castle and out of sight in a fraction of a second.

I turned, wanting to follow her but Emmett's hand grabbed my arm. "Let her go," he murmured at a inhuman level. "We can't help her."

I ground my teeth anxiously. I stared longingly at where she had vanished, wishing I could chase after her. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to hold her in my arms. I wanted Bella. Pain shot through my unbeating heart, knowing she might never forgive me. I didn't deserve to be forgiven. I had done the unthinkable to abused eight-year-old angel. I had made her already miserable life into a living hell. I didn't even deserve to be around her.

Harry and his friends shoved the bench away from the table. Harry in the lead, they half ran after her. He glared daggers at me as they passed. Hate, anger, and to my surprise, confusion. My expression was pained. I hated myself. I deserved to burn for hurting Bella.

"Find Audra," he ordered, his broom jumping into his outstretched hand. "Meet here by eight."

* * *

_Minerva POV_

Audra transformed in a flash. A streak of orange and black vanished out into the castle.

I turned my glare upon Dumbledore. "Everyone is dismissed," my voice shook with suppressed fury. "Go! Now!"

Confused conversation still echoing through the hall, students trickled out through the different wings of the castle.

"We have something to discuss, Albus," I stated angrily.

"Yes I suppose we do," he sighed. "Not here. My office."

I stalked off towards his office, him keeping pace easily. We glided through the hallways in silence, an angry dead silence.

"You knew," I shrieked, when the door to his door swung shut. "You knew what they did to her! Yet you invite them here in full awareness of what they did! How could you do that to the poor girl? Hasn't she been through enough? Haven't they hurt her enough?"

"I'm sure we'd all like to know that," Professor Sprout stated from the doorway. Behind her stood Professors Flitwick and to my great surprise, Snape.

"What were you thinking Dumbledore?" Professor Flitwick snapped, his small form trembling with fury.

"It is not within my power to tell," Dumbledore said firmly and calmly. "It is not my secret after all."

"But it is within your power to tell us why you would do that to Lily and James' only daughter!" I screeched. "Did you think any of this through?"

"Yes Minerva I did," he said rather loudly for someone of his temper-meant. "Do you honestly think I would intentionally hurt Audrianna?"

"Well no," I stuttered, "But Albus really! The Cullen family?"

"They are here because they want to be," he continued. "They want, as much as we all do, to keep the Potter children safe."

"Keep them safe and keep them unharmed are two completely different matters Headmaster," Severus sneered, his voice quivering slightly. "It seems to hurt the Potter girl more to have them near her than to have Death Eaters chasing her down the streets of London. Then what hurts her, hurts the boy."

I glanced up, stunned. "Never," I almost laughed. "Never in all my years did I think Severus Snape would say something to benefit a Potter."

"We are all in the same boat now," Flitwick noted with a small smile. "We all have to manage Audra. As if it wasn't hard enough before, such a free spirited little girl. Now an angry one."

* * *

_Harry POV_

The clock chimed eight times signaling time to meet back with the others. I sighed, distressed, before spinning my broom around to soar back to the Entrance Hall.

Everyone else was already there. I had taken the long way back, going through the secret passageways and peering in classrooms. Audra was nowhere to be found.

They all shook their heads.

"Hey Harry!" another first year, Vivian Presmonte, came running up to us. "Have you found her yet?"

I shook my head. "No, why?"

"I road in the boats with her," she explained. "She was really nice to me and I was worried."

I opened my mouth to thank her but a third voice cut me off.

"Hey! Potter!" Cedric Diggory was hurrying down the marble staircase, a group of Hufflepuffs trailing behind him. "We searched the astronomy tower and the north wing and Cho Chang and her friends got the Ravenclaw wing."

"Thanks Cedric," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. We had met him at the quidditch world cup and he had seemed nice enough.

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed suddenly. "The Marauders Map! Check the map!"

In all my worry and anger I had completely forgotten the Map. Sirius and Remus had given it to me before my first year, saying only, 'use it well.'

I yanked the map out of my trunk, which was mercifully still in the hall.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I murmured hurriedly, tapping it with my wand.

My eyes scanned frantically over the map, checking once, twice, three times to no avail. Audra's tiny black dot was no where to be seen on the map.

"I have to talk to Dumbledore, now!" Without pausing to explain I flew off past the Hufflepuffs on the staircase and up to the statue of the gargoyle out front of Dumbledore's office.

"The password!" I yelled, incredulous. And to my great surprise and delight, the statue moved.

I didn't wait for the stairs to rise, flying up the door and slamming it open. I jumped off my broom, landing on the floor with both feet.

"We can't find her anywhere," I gasped. "I even checked the map. She isn't on it." I tossed the Marauders Map onto Professor Dumbledore's desk. The five professors leaned over it, examining it carefully.

"The Potter boy is right," Snape drawled. "The girl isn't on this map."

I stared, stunned at Snape. He had never so much as smiled in my presence and yet here he stood agreeing with me.

"Don't ask Harry," Aunt Vera commented quietly, seeing my startled expression with understanding and amusement.

"This map only shows Hogwarts castle," Dumbledore murmured, looking up at me with his penetratingly blue gaze. "Which means…"

"Audra isn't in the castle anymore," I groaned.

"Minerva, call all staff members to the staff room. I must send a message to Remus," Dumbledore ordered, already moving towards the fireplace.

"Harry come along dear," Aunt Vera called, gesturing for me to go with her and the other professors. She tapped her neck with her wand, muttering, "Sonorus. All students return to your house dormitories at once. All teachers report to the staff meeting immediately." Her voice rang out, clear and loud, through Hogwarts. She tapped her wand against her neck again, "Quietus." And her voice returned to normal.

We were the last to reach the staff room, with the exception of Dumbledore.

"What is it Minerva?" Professor Vector asked urgently in her smooth voice. Her dark violet robes swished around her as she moved forward.

When she moved, I could get a clear view of the entire staff room. All of the staff was there, Professor Binns floating dreamily a few inches above his armchair. Even Madame Pomphrey was present.

Poppy bustled forward. "Harry dear what's happened?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

But I froze, my eyes locking on the corner of the room and narrowing in disgust. She followed my gaze. A sigh of anger blew from her mouth.

"We're just as curious why the Headmaster invited them here as you are but at least be courteous," she breathed, turning me away. "They will be teaching an elite class, non-magic, but protection. Fighting. There will be the same _consequences_ for disrespecting them as any of the rest of us."

The staff door flew open with a bang. Standing in the doorway were not two figures, but three. Professor Dumbledore at the head of the trio, Remus standing at his shoulder. Alastor Moody, ex-auror, stood at the other side, leaning on a knarled walking stick. An electric blue eye replaced the normal, spinning and whizzing in odd directions, coming to rest on me.

I shuddered softly, but ignored the discomfort, moving to Remus. "I'm sorry," I murmured, unable to look at him. "I tried to find her, we all did. Me, the Weasleys, Hermione, a new girl Vivian Presmonte, Cedric and his friends and Cho and her friends. We all looked but no one could find her."

"Did you use the…" he began. His voice was ragged, lost, worried. He had always been the more mature of Sirius and him. He had always been the one to worry. Now with Audra missing on Hogwarts grounds, where so much had gone wrong, had him panicking. He saw Audra as his little girl. His little daughter.

"I checked the map. She's not on it," I answered dismally.

"Someone bloody well explain why we're all here," Professor Babbling demanded, her dark black eyes flicking from me to Dumbledore then to Minerva.

I turned my green gaze up to Dumbledore.

"Audrianna is missing on school grounds," he sighed, worry in his deep blue eyes.

All at once shouts and cries of disbelief echoed in the small room. It was easy to tell how favored Audra was among Hogwarts staff. Even Snape had concern in his black eyes.

"Harry and his friends have searched the entire castle," Dumbledore continued as if there were no interruptions.

"How do we know he got everywhere?" Professor Burbage questioned. It wasn't an accusation but there was doubt in her voice.

"He has my old map," Remus explained. Most of the staff rolled their eyes, chuckling softly among themselves.

Dumbledore seemed to take no notice and he carried on, "Audrianna is too smart to simply wander the grounds when she wants to be alone. She will be the one place no one will be too eager to follow."

"The Forbidden Forest," Professor Sprout breathed.

"Search the forest. But do not talk to her. With the best of situations she'll listen to Harry. Red sparks if you're in trouble; green if you find her. Trail her and wait for Harry. Half of the staff will remain here. Carlisle, your family should do well maintaining the students. Professor Binns and Madame Hooch will stay to assist you."

Carlisle nodded, his lips moving too quickly for any of us but his family to understand; he and his family disappeared.

Madame Hooch fingered her whistle with a worried expression. Audra was her little favorite for her unassailable quidditch talents. But she nodded, pushing herself to her feet.

"Alright," she agreed, sweeping out of the room. She disappeared down one of the corridors to the left.

Dumbledore and the rest of the staff began off in the opposite direction, towards the Entrance Hall.

I raced after him, running to keep up with Remus' quick, long strides.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

He rested an arm over my shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze. "You love her as much as I do but this time it isn't either of our faults. Albus made the decision." His voice was hard. "The only thing we can do is find her. You have to promise me something Harry."

I looked up at him, surprised at the intensity in his voice. "Of course Remus but…"

"You have to promise me that you'll do everything in your power to keep Audra from getting hurt."

I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Just promise you'll take care of her, protect her from _them_. They hurt her so much already, I don't see why Dumbledore would invite them back into her life. Don't let them do it again, please," he begged, desperation filling his voice.

"I promise," I complied easily. "I don't want them around _my_ _little_ _sister_ any more than you do. I'll do my best. The Weasleys and Hermione will help too. But Audra, when she's angry, she won't listen to anyone."

"She'll listen to you," he said firmly. "She'll listen to you and only you. She loves you more than the world itself. She'll do anything for you."

"She would for you too," I pointed out as the rain began to pelt down on us. We hurried together through the grounds, my firebolt still in my hand.

He smiled slightly. "She would do a great deal for me yes, but you two have a bond. It's different. You two on that night, do you remember?"

I nodded. "Mum died for me. I died for Audra. Mum's spell saved me so I'm still here; mine saved Audra."

"But your protection, your mother's limited it, you could not die no matter how you wanted to. You both died."

* * *

**I UPDATED!!!!!!! AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME? I know I said I probably wouldn't update until after Christmas but this is my Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza/what ever anyone celebrates** **present to all of you! A cliffy! You get to think about it until I update. How did they both die if they're both there? How did Harry die for Audra?**

**Review. I write faster and longer chapters that way. Don't you want to know how and why they died? And if Audra will ever forgive Edward? Or any of them? Or what will happen in the forest? Or with the tournament? How will it change now that the Cullens are there and Harry has Audra?**

**Love you all and Happy Holidays!**

**Sea of Topaz**


	26. Never

**Jadzia: I will do quite a lot between Edward and Bella. I'm a stubborn girl. Bella is now going to be more like me. She will be stubborn and make her own decisions. It will be fun. I've got a twisted sense of humor too. I want Edward to pay for making such a stupid decision. She won't date someone else. Bella loves Edward, Audra doesn't hate Edward. Audra just doesn't want to get hurt anymore. I'm sorry but Audra will not be dating anyone else.**

**I have a new story up. It's called Forever Hunted.**

**Summary: 16-year-old Bella and her 17-year-old adopted siblings, twins Jasper and Rosalie, live an average life with their adoptive mother Esme Swan. That is, until the Cullen family move to the small town of Forks. Bella and new boy, Edward Cullen, hate each other from the day they first meet. They make an unsaid treaty to avoid each other, until Carlisle, Edward's adoptive father and doctor in the small town, proposes to Esme. One day, Bella gets a phone call; one single phone call that could mean the end of her life. And though her new family would give anything to make her safe again, some things only fate can decide. All Human. **

**Please go read the first chapter. I really want people to read it. I think you'll like it if you give it a chance.**

* * *

_Previously_

_Harry POV_

"_She would for you too," I pointed out as the rain began to pelt down on us. We hurried together through the grounds, my firebolt still in my hand._

_He smiled slightly. "She would do a great deal for me yes, but you two have a bond. It's different. You died that night, do you remember?"_

_I nodded. "Mum died for me. I died for Audra. Mum's spell saved me so I'm still here; mine saved Audra."_

"_But your mother's protection saved you. You both died."_

_

* * *

_

_Harry POV_

I froze in place, the rain pounding down on my back. "What?" I half yelled. "How? Why didn't anyone tell me before?"

He took me by the shoulders, forcing me to look at him. "You both died that night. When Lily died, she protected you, her eldest, knowing you would protect Audra. What she didn't know is that you couldn't protect her fully. Her protection hindered that. That night you both half died."

I blinked, stunned. "What?" I repeated, utterly confused. Audra was the one good at this, she knew the spells and the mechanics of them.

"When you attempted to protect your sister, it worked, to an extent. You did die for her, but you only half died. When you didn't completely die, the spell took to your sister. It killed her too."

"But she's fine, physically I mean," I insisted.

"No, I know," he agreed. "It half killed her. The spell, it was weakened by you. It didn't have the power to kill her completely."

At that moment Dumbledore gestured for us to gather, calling instructions.

A shaggy black dog came bounding through the forest towards us.

"Dad!" I yelled, waving. He changed course, flying to my side. In a flash Sirius was standing next to me. I threw my arms around him. "She's gone."

"I know," he murmured, rubbing my shoulders. "I was looking for her."

"Did you find her?" I asked urgently, stepping back to look at him. "Is she alright?"

He ran a hand through his long black hair. "I don't know, Harry. I couldn't find her anywhere. Her tracks are everywhere, she doubled back at ever possibility. I tried to follow them but the mud and the leaves covered them."

"We'll find her Sirius," Aunt Vera said softly. She rested a hand on my shoulder. "You have a broom Harry. Fly as fast as you can. We'll search on foot. Look to the skies. If we find her, we need you as fast as possible."

I nodded, swinging my leg over my broom. "Please find my sister," I begged to the crowd at large. "Please." With that said, I kicked off from the ground, hard. I soared through the trees, my eyes flicking back and forth frantically. "Audra!" I yelled. "Audra, it's me. It's Harry. Please come back!"

As I kept flying I began to think. _What would have happened, if I had lost Audra? What if she didn't make it? Through life. Through everything. _

A shudder ran through me at the thought. Audra, as a baby, her tiny eyes laying shut, her rosy cheeks pale. Dead. New thoughts, new imaginations. Audra now, the body of a teenager, the mind of an adult, the heart of a fallen bird. So strong, yet so vulnerable. So sweet and thoughtful, caring, scared. I couldn't live with that, knowing my sister, my perfect, angelic, hurt sister was dead. Never seeing her smile, laugh, never seeing her look at me again.

A second shiver shook my form. How close had I been to that? How close had I come to losing her? Too many times. Too many times I could have lost my sister. First, Voldemort. He wanted us dead because of a prophecy. And in doing so, he doomed us to a life of misery. Then the Dursleys. Everyday, twice everyday, at least twice, I could have lost her. But she was strong, she was strong for me. None of it compared to _him_. Her death, in death, at least there would be no hurt. She would feel no pain. We would hurt, we would grieve, but she would be free. She would feel nothing of the pain she left behind. No, _he_ killed her, and left her living to suffer. _He_ left her to feel the pain of rejection, of abandonment, of _his_ lies, _his_ game. _He_ left her to feel what no _person_ should ever suffer. _He_ left her to feel too much of what she had already felt. He played with her, an innocent little four-year-old girl.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming aloud. He hurt her, he abandoned her, now he pretended like he could just waltz happily back to haunt her. I wouldn't let him hurt her again.

I glanced quickly at the sky, scanning it for any sign of green sparks. I felt my heart sink to the pit of my stomach. No trace of sparks of any color were to be seen against the black, rain-filled sky.

"Audra please," I whispered desperately, staring at the sky. "Please, come back."

Just as I was about to turn away something caught me eye. A shower of green sparks.

I whooped loudly, wheeling my broom around and shooting in the direction of the sparks. I kept my eyes trained on the sparks, following them. And what I saw next caused me to freeze in mid air.

A spray of bright red sparks, directly above the green.

"No!" I yelled angrily. I willed the broom faster and faster, pushing the firebolt to it's fastest. The trees blurred together into one stiff wall that I sped past, weaving between them in the direction of the sparks.

I pulled the broom to a stop under the sparks, spiraling down to the tiger huddled in a ball on the ground. A tall figure in green robes was bowed over her.

"Audra," I called, hopping off the broom. I wrapped an arm around her neck, scratching the thick fur around it. "Audra, are you alright?"

She whined softly.

That's when I felt it. The cold. The dark. The absolute hopelessness of it all. Dementors.

Aunt Vera looked up at me. "They're here," she whispered hoarsely. "They're everywhere."

As if to prove her point a black hooded figure swooped down upon us. Déjà vu flashed through my mind. Last year on the Black Lake after Peter Pettigrew had escaped from Azkaban.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Audra had come to the castle with Remus when he came to teach. Sirius spent most of his time here as well, that's how they knew we were in trouble. _

_We chased Peter into the shrieking shack. Audra had come with us. I was so worried about her. He had his wand to her throat, his other arm choking her._

"_Please," I yelled. "Please don't!" I raised both hands my wand in my back pocket. Ron and Hermione mimicked me, raising their hands._

"_Now," he hissed. "On three, I will leave. I will be gone, you will be dead. Starting with this one." He stabbed at Audra's neck with the wand._

_She bit her lip, hard. A single droplet of blood dripped down her chin._

"_One."_

_Hermione whimpered slightly. Ron put an arm around her still keeping his hands in sight._

"_Two."_

_I took a step closer to them, my arm going around her waist. Her wand stuck from her back pocket. My fingers twitched over her wand hilt. _

_I pulled the wand from her pocket._

"_Three."_

_Three flashes of light burst through the room. Ron shoved Hermione to the floor, falling to the ground next to her._

_I dropped to the ground, coughing in the smoke that billowed through the room. "Audra!" I yelled. "Audra!"_

"_I'm fine," I heard her call back. _

"_Harry! Audra!" I heard Sirius' voice. Hands grabbed me, pulling me off the floor and righting me. _

"_Audra are you alright?" Remus asked Audra, his hands on each of her shoulders._

"_I'm fine Dad," she murmured hugging him tightly._

"_Where's Pettigrew?" Harry demanded._

"_He's right there," Remus told him, his voice strained. He gestured to the crumpled form on the ground._

"_Tie him up and let's take him up to the castle," Sirius ordered._

_Ron and Hermione hurried to obey. Hermione conjured thick ropes with her wand tip, wrapping them tightly around Peter Pettigrew._

_Remus inspected Audra's twisted knee, tapping it twice with his wand. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly, his eyebrows furrowing as he watched the magic heal her knee._

"_No," she muttered shamefaced a bright blush creeping up her cheeks. "I fell when I was going through the willow."_

"_Come on Audra, up you get," he sighed, lifting her onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder and yawning softly._

_Outside the moon was just beginning to rise._

_I froze. "Audra run!" I yelled frantically. "Full moon."_

_Sirius pulled her from Remus' back and the three transformed in seconds. A tigress, a black dog, and a werewolf. Audra roared furiously. A sick smile spread across Pettigrew's face. He winked and his clothes fell in a ball to the ground. A rat ran through the grass away towards the lake. I snarled angrily chasing after it._

_Dementors swirled around us as I ran._

_The rat disappeared into the trees._

"_No!" I yelled angrily._

_Desperation filled me from both from the dementors and the loss of my parents murderer._

_Audra came flying through the trees. "Harry!" she screamed, throwing her arms around my chest. I hugged her tightly._

"_Expecto patronum," I cried out desolately. A small wisp of silver mist escaped from my wand. I tried again and again each time with the same reaction. Finally we fell to the ground. "I'm sorry Audra," I croaked before the darkness consumed me._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

I pulled my wand from in between my robes. "Expecto Patronum!" But I was so filled with pain for my younger sister, nothing but a silver haze whirled around us.

"Expecto Patronum!" Remus yelled. A full grown wolf exploded from the tip of his wand. The dementors whirled and soared away, making screeching noises as they did.

Remus raced up to us, hugging the tigress. "Audra I'm sorry," he sighed. "I didn't know. I had no idea. Dumbledore didn't ask any of us about it."

She whined softly.

"Audra, you don't have to anywhere near them. I promise," I whispered.

She nodded her feline head.

Finally we convinced her to come back up to the castle.

I guided her up the Marble Staircase. My body locked in place when I saw _them_ standing in the shadows.

"Take her up to Gryffindor tower. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George will take care of her," I ordered Professor McGonginall. She nodded.

"Come along dear," she whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

I waited until they were out of sight before turning to glare hard at them. "I hope you're happy with your work," I hissed.

"Harry we never meant…" Rosalie tried to answer.

"Never meant what?" I snapped. "To toy with a four year old girl or to hurt her again and again even after everything she's been through?"

"I never meant for that to happen," Edward murmured. "I thought she would be better off with us, with vampires out of her life."

I snorted derisively. "You actually think I'll believe any of that?" I demanded disbelief coloring my voice. "You honestly think I'd listen to sick, cruel monsters?" I growled angrily.

"We came back to protect her," Carlisle added.

I opened my mouth to answer but Remus stopped me. "Harry go to bed," he ordered. I had never heard such a hard tone in his voice. I obeyed immediately.

* * *

_Edward POV_

"You don't know what you did to her, to my daughter," Remus fumed, his eyes blazing with fury. "Every other minute she would change. Tiger to human and back again."

He pulled at his tangled mess of blonde hair, endless pain twisting her face.

In his mind he was remembering Bella, lying lifelessly in her bed. Her face was drawn and thin; her eyes sunken and dull. She shuddered violently, shifting from human to tiger. Her tiger form whimpered, trembling.

I flinched, fire spiked through my chest.

"But it never helped her. Her animal form protects her from physical pain. You didn't hurt her physically. Physical pain she can handle. You only managed to convince her that no one is worth trusting. The first time she ever said anything was when Harry came back. The only reason she trusts Sirius and I is because her mother and father trusted us enough to care for them. It took months to get her to trust again. And it was all because of you. You convinced her to trust again then ran her threw. After all she went through she could have gotten better so quickly. But you! You hurt her more than any physical pain could ever have hurt her. She had finally felt like maybe, just maybe, she was special to someone. Then you throw her away like an old toy you got bored with. Not any more. You stay away from my daughter or so help me, you will be a pile of ashes by dawn."

Then he followed Harry up the Marble Staircase and out of sight.

I felt as if the whole in my chest were swallowing me, burning me, that fire not venom ran through my veins.

"They're right," I breathed. "I am a monster."

* * *

_Remus POV_

I marched up the stairs and down halls, coming to stop at Dumbledore's office. I slammed the door open.

"You will keep them away from my daughter," I ordered flatly. I glared at his ruby red night cap as he was focusing on an open book laying on his desk.

He looked up his blue eyes emotionless. "I am afraid, Remus, that I cannot do that," he sighed. "I have made it required for the Potters to attend the Cullens defensive and offensive lessons. There is one lesson each day for advanced spell casters of all ages."

"My daughter will not be subjected to that kind of torture," I snapped. I ran a hand through my messy blonde hair. "I will not allow you to do that to her. She can't stand that! She can't even be in the same hall as them without breaking down; do you think she can stand an hour lesson each day with them?"

"She will learn to with stand her emotions," he answered. "What does not kill her, will only make her stronger."

"But chancing her death?" I demanded. "You know how strong willed she is. She will run again. And next time what if we don't find her? What if Voldemort finds her first?"

"She will not run," he said certainly. "She would never leave Harry to face Voldemort alone."

"She won't think straight with them around," I argued.

"I'll be fine Dad," Audra sighed from the doorway. "I over reacted this afternoon, I'm sorry."

I pulled her against me, hugging her tightly. "It isn't your fault. They shouldn't be here."

"They're here to keep Harry and I safe. With those intentions I will not condemn them. I will go to the lessons but I can not be expected to have any more interaction with them apart from classroom activity," she said each word with elegant precision far beyond her years.

Dumbledore nodded. "That is understandable. I'm positive they will understand. But I do request that you attempt to be at the very least civil to them. They are your professors and you will show them the same respect due to any other teacher. They will be forced to hand out detentions and if given one, you will be there at the correct time and place assigned."

"Forced," she snorted.

"They seemed rather reluctant to hand out punishments to you and I must keep the equality among all of you. Yes, they are being forced to treat you as any other student here. No they are not allowed to pass you in tests, grant acceptances for rude behavior, and such."

Audra rolled her eyes. "Why they would I have no idea," she muttered.

"They were very, very worried after the little show during the concert," he pointed out.

"Yeah, worried that I might be cursed crazy and tell the world what they are," she laughed bitterly.

"Audrianna, at least be polite to them," he begged.

"I will, I will," she said sarcastically, raising both hands in the air and rolling her eyes.

"Audra, just because you already know more than this school can teach you does not mean you can disrespect the teachers here," he said coolly. His hard blue gaze focused on her. "You will pay them the proper respect…"

"Due to any other professor," she finished. "Yes Uncle Al I understand. I will be as polite as possible to the… Cullens." She forced their family name out with curt difficulty.

"Thank you dear, now please run along to Gryffindor Tower; it's by far passed curfew which you will consider now that you are not a child running around the castle any more," he sighed.

"Goodnight Professor," she said with a curt nod. Audra turned to me. "Thanks for coming out here for me Daddy," she murmured, hugging me tightly. "I love you."

I hugged her back. "I love you too Audrabells. Now go to bed," I whispered back. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing down the spiral stairs.

I turned back to Dumbledore. "Please take care of my girl," I breathed. "Please don't let her hurt any more than she already has. I love my daughter too much to let that happen again." With that said, I whirled on my heel and disappeared into the fireplace.

* * *

_The First Day of Classes_

_Audra POV  
_

It was late, the day was ending. It was time for my first defense lesson with the… Cullens. I headed out of my Charms class, joining the small throng of people heading up to the Astronomy Tower. They wanted our first lesson out in the open, where we could move freely.

"Harry! Hermione! Fred, George! Ron!" I called, fighting my way through the crowd to them. They battled their way against the flow of people to get to me.

"Come on it'll be faster like this," Fred yelled over the babble of excited sixth and seventh years that made up most of the class. I was the only one under the age of fourteen to attend this selective class. He swung me up onto his back and we ran through the crowd.

We made it to the top tower first. Fred sent me back on my feet. The class began congregating around us, murmuring nervously about what we would learn.

Five minutes passed, none of the Cullens turned up.

"Do we have to be here if the Professors aren't?" I asked lazily. "We could be rehearsing for our next recording."

"Rehearse here," someone yelled.

"Black Magic! Black Magic! Black Magic!" they all began to chant, growing louder and louder with each repetition.

"We could since none of _them_ are here," Harry said unsurely.

"Oh to hell with the chanting let's do this!" I yelled.

The group of students screamed, cheering like average muggle teens.

Fred pulled his wand out, conjuring up two drumsticks. Harry, George and Ron performed a quick spell. Harry slammed against his wand like a guitar. The sound echoed over the grounds.

"Five, six, seven, eight," Fred said quietly.

_And when it rains,_

_On this side of town it touches, everything._

_Just say it again and mean it._

_We don't miss a thing._

_You made yourself a bed_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_

_And convinced yourself that_

_It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh, I need the ending._

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain?_

_And when it rains,_

_Will you always find an escape?_

_Just running away,_

_From all of the ones who love you,_

_From everything._

_You made yourself a bed_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_

_And you'll sleep 'til May_

_And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_And oh, oh, I need the ending._

_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_Take your time._

_Take my time._

_Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)_

_Take these chances, we'll make it somehow_

_And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)_

_Just turn it around._

_Oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh I need an ending._

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain?_

_You can take your time, take my time._

"You like it?" I yelled. The crowd roared with approval.

As the cheering subsided we heard the voice. "As much as we all do love Black Magic, we do have a lesson to teach." Carlisle stepped out from the shadows, Jasper and Edward flanking him on either side. Fred held out a hand to help me down. I took it with a small thanks, determinadly not looking at them. I jumped off the wall, allowing him and George to steady me.

"Many of you do not know what these classes are for," Carlisle continued steadily. "All Professor Dumbledore has told you is that this is an advanced class for defensive magical purposes."

"He didn't even tell us that much," Draco Malfoy drawled.

"Then please do enlighten us," Jasper said patient as always. "What did he tell you?"

"He told us that we would be taking an extra class," he sneered. "More homework; more wasted time."

"If that's what you think, we won't stop you from leaving," Edward answered flatly. His expression screamed I don't care. "This is after all, a class for those willing to learn what is needed."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't care, until quidditch starts I have nothing better to do."

"Do you have something against using a brain, Malfoy?" George demanded.

"Excuse me, what Weasley?" he asked, turning his gaze to us.

"There is no quidditch this year," I told him through gritted teeth. "Tournament instead."

"Why are you here, Potter?" Malfoy inquired rudely. "I thought this was a class for advanced spell casters. Not children."

I raised my eyebrow, drawing my wand from between my robes.

Harry grabbed my wrist. "It isn't worth the detention Audra," he said loudly. "You would get in trouble for using spells on an ignorant student. And they don't approve of _that_ spell here." He grinned, knowing exactly which spell I had been planning on using on Malfoy.

"You little…" Malfoy whipped out his wand. "Stupify!" A jet of red light flashed from his wand.

I shoved Harry away from the line of the spell. Two ice-cold hands flashed out, pulling me away as well.

"Please let go of me," I said flatly, refusing to look at _him_.

Immediately the hands dropped.

I glared harshly at Malfoy. "Big mistake," I hissed.

"Audra," Harry murmured warningly, eyeing the Cullens.

I ignored his warning. _Levicorpus_. I thought, flicking my wand in an up-wards motion. Malfoy was wrenched off the ground by his ankles, dangling up side down in mid air. Cedric Diggory and his friends guffawed, clutching their stomachs as they laughed. George slapped my back, laughing merrily. Fred swung me up and began tossing me up into the air. George caught me then tossed me back over to Fred.

"Alright, we've all had our fun but this is a class," Carlisle's grin didn't quite fit under the hand he tried to hide it under. "Bell… Ms. Potter please put him down."

I sighed. "George put me down," I said. I flicked my wand again. _Liberacorpus_.

Malfoy fell in a crumpled heap to the ground. He immediately righted himself, smoothing his messy blonde hair. That only made us laugh harder.

"Please pay attention, lessons start now," Carlisle ordered. The smile had vanished from his face and his black eyes had hardened, giving him a vampiric appearance. The class fell silent at once. "We, my sons and I, will test each of you individually to see how complex of spells that you can perform before starting each of you at a different level. Youngest first."

I froze. They had done this on purpose, allow us to have our fun, hoping to soften me enough to like them, trust them again. Not again. Never again.

"Audra," Hermione whispered. "It's all right. Ginny is right behind you." Ginny squeezed my hand comfortingly and the two of us stepped forward.

"Audra, Jasper will test you," Carlisle murmured. "Ms. Weasley please come with me. Edward stay here and watch the class."

I turned down the corridor, feeling Edward's gaze boring into my back. Jasper ghosted silently along behind me.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said softly. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Didn't mean for what to happen?" I questioned emotionlessly.

"I didn't mean to attack you," he breathed. His gold eyes were closed. "He didn't want it to happen again."

I shook my head. "Do you expect me to believe that? Am I supposed to trust you?"

He opened his eyes, looking at me serenly. "I don't expect anything. I just wanted to tell you that I am truly sorry for what happened. Edward did everything with your best interest in mind."

"My best interest," I snorted derisively. "Do you possibly have any idea how many times I've almost been killed in the past four years?"

"What?" he demanded.

"Seems Victoria doesn't forget me as fast as you all did," I said with something akin to boredom.

"What do you mean Victoria?" Jasper asked, leaning back against the wall of the classroom he was supposed to be testing me in.

I pulled the note from my back pocket, throwing it onto the table between us.

_Bella darling_

_Run. Run far. Run fast. I will find you. You will die. I will kill you._

_V_

Jasper snarled furiously. His fist closed over the letter, crushing it to powder.

I started at the noise.

"Sorry," He apologized, sensing my fear. "Really I am."

"Can we just get this over with?" I inquired.

He nodded. "Start with the basics. Make something fly."

"Windgardium Leviosa," I said waving my wand at a chair. It soared across the room.

"Light your wand."

"Lumos." My wand tip glowed with a bright white light.

"Fire."

"Really, Jasper?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I couldn't stop the grin spreading on my face. "You want me to start a fire in an enclosed area, even though you are highly flammable?"

He chuckled. "Hilarious Bella," he said rolling his eyes. "Yes. Carlisle said test every aspect of your powers."

"Stand back, I don't need Alice chewing my head off for accidentally burning your clothes," I sighed. I made sure he was clear out of the way before waving my wand and calling out, "Incedio." The desk in between us exploded in a wild burst of golden yellow flames. I noted with satisfaction that Jasper drew away with a dark look.

"Now put it out," he said still as calm as ever.

I shook my head. "You'll like this better," I chuckled. I waved my wand over the fire, muttering a quick flame-freezing charm. The fire danced. I smiled darkly at him before leaping forward into the fire.

In a flash, he launched himself over the flames, grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me from the flames. We landed on the hard stone floor.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded, glaring. There was no trace of humor in his eyes.

"I used a flame freezing spell," I said simply. "I would have thought you heard me."

"I heard you do a spell I didn't know what the spell does," he countered, smiling slightly.

"It won't burn you," I said quietly. I sat back and picked up a handful of the fire, toying with it lazily. I stared at it. _How ironic. _I thought to myself. _Fire that can't burn my hand but can burn my heart._

"Bell… Audra, can we get back to work?" he said, still uneasy by the dancing flame.

"Aguamenti," I yelled. Water shot from the tip of my wand, extinguishing the fire with a puff of smoke.

The testing continued in a monotonous manor. I transformed a desk into a pig, the pig into a water goblet, filled the goblet with wine, then made them both disappear.

"The staff has been saying you, even though you just got a wand, know how to produce a corporial pratronus."

I snorted. "That's just too easy." I conjured up a mental picture of Harry and I. We were at home. Real home. With Mum and Dad. I felt light and floating as if nothing in the world could ever go wrong. Mum was rocking me back and forth in a rocking chair. Dad was standing behind the two of us. He gazed at me with loving eyes. Harry was sleeping in his arms. Everything was okay. Everything was better than okay. It was perfect. "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver tigress erupted from my wand. She roared with a wild grace then bounded around the classroom before disintegrating into the air.

Jasper was staring at the place my patronus had vanished. He was radiating his awe at the feline display.

"I think that's everything," he said finally. "Tomorrow training begins."

I nodded, trying to squash my need to escape this enclosed room. I felt my heart ripping into pieces. Hurt, betrayal, anger, fear, confusion. I wanted it to end. I wanted it to be over. I wanted to breathe.

"Goodbye Jasper," I murmured before I fled the room. I hurried back up the to the top of the tower, shoving the door open. I pushed through the crowd of people, stumbling blindly over to Harry. He pulled me into his arms, the Weasley's and Hermione forming a wall around us.

Finally the testing ended.

"Next class is out in the grounds. The quidditch pitch. Class dismissed," Carlisle ordered.

I buried myself deep within the body of students flowing through the door, knowing it was useless.

"Bella, please," Edward called softly. "Please can we talk?"

I bit my lip, glancing at Harry's stony expression. I stepped away from the throng, to the opposite side of the doorway. I held onto Harry's hand for just one more second before allowing him to be swept down the spiral staircase.

"What is there left to say?" I asked dully, trying not to let them see the tears in my eyes. I stared out unseeingly over the Forbidden Forest.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I never meant to hurt you. I thought you would be better off with us gone. What happened on your birthday, I couldn't stand to let that happen again. You don't know how much it killed me to have to say the things I did."

"I was so naïve," I murmured. I turned back to look at them. "I was so stupid. I believed you. I believed all of you. I trusted you. I can't believe I was so stupid!"

"The only lie you ever believed was when I said I didn't want you," Edward argued gently.

"I can't believe that," I said shaking my head. "I can't. You don't know how much I wanted to hear that. But it doesn't change anything. The least you could have done was played with someone your own age. I was a god damned four year old! I'm only ten and I've been through more than most people will in their entire life!" My voice grew louder and louder until I was yelling at them. Tears ran down my cheeks as I glared at them. "I don't want this! I've never wanted this! I thought you all were trying to help me and Harry but you're only making my life worse! Please, please, please, just leave me alone."

"Bella…" Edward began. He reached out with one hand, his eyes glittering with pain.

"Bella was a toy. She was stupid. She was naïve. Bella doesn't really exist. She never did and she never will," I whispered. I pulled the door open and flew down the stairs. I stumbled once, catching myself on the metal railing. The front doors to the castle were open. A few students idled around the grounds, talking and laughing.

There lives are so simple. I thought enviously. They don't have prophecies made about them. They don't have my life.

Finally I made it to the lake. I tripped over a root. This time I didn't bother to pick myself up again. I curled into a ball, pressing my face into the sand. My shoulders shook with sobs that racked my body. I screamed again and again, the sound muffled by the sand. I turned my dirt-smeared face up to the sky, leaning back on my hands.

"Why do you do this to me?" I screamed at the sky. The sun shined blindingly down on me. "Why? What did I do for this? Why do always do this to me? Why? Why?"

* * *

**So how is it? The chapters are getting long again. I know. They'll have to shorten up after school starts again. Sorry. But until then I have a dress to make for my teacher for the auction, I have a project, and a science test to study for. But that's never stopped me from updating and trust me it won't stop me now. I love writing and will keep writing until my parents take my computer away(again).**

**The song is When It Rains by Paramore.  
**

**Review away.**

**Sea of Topaz**


	27. Dead and Drowning

**Hello everyone!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Jadzia, ecrivain inspire, and half past never for giving me a very good review. Not good as in 'I absolutely loved' it but good as in there was depth to it. They told me what they liked about the chapter, pointed out a few flaws politely, and gave a suggestion. That was a really good review and I hope to be getting reviews like that. I know there have been many reviewers who have given me reviews like this in the past but I never really thanked anyone for it so if you ever gave me an in depth review, thank you.  
**

**Jadzia: You're most welcome! I always try to reply to reviews that have open-ended inquiries. Most are just update soon and I don't reply to those but you always have questions and suggestions. I try to reply because you are being helpful and I appreciate that. You'll see why Carlisle made Jasper test Bella instead of Edward in this chapter. And I love the potential bond between the two. Few people put a relationship between them and I love one. As much as I love Edward, he made a stupid decision and stupid decisions have painful consequences that he will have to suffer. It's the way of the world: twisted and painful but with a satisfying result. Ha ha.**

**

* * *

**

_The First Day of Classes_

_Edward POV_

"I'm not going!" I snarled angrily.

"Edward everyone else is out," Carlisle said patiently. He and Jasper were standing in the doorway of my room, waiting. "I'll need both of you there."

"All I would do is hurt her," I growled. "All I ever do is hurt her!" I slammed my fist into the cold stone, wall. My fist dragged down the wall, leaving a long dent in it. "I won't do that again. I won't! I promised nothing would hurt her, but nothing has hurt her more than I have."

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair, stressed thoughts running through his head, none of which involving letting me stay behind. "I love Bella just as much as anyone in this family does." _Well apart from you._ He added mentally. "But this isn't only about her anymore."

"Yes! It is! It is all about Bella!" I yelled. I glared harshly at him. "Everything is about Bella! I'm only here for Bella! I wouldn't be anywhere near this castle if it weren't for Bella! I don't care what you say. I am here for Bella. I don't give a damn that the rest of you will play Dumbledore's game. I am here solely to protect Bella! Whether our intentions for this damned place are the same I do not know but I will not stray from that path."

"Bella is the only reason we all are here!" he snapped, his innate calm finally shaken. "We are all here for Bella! We all want Bella to be safe! How could you doubt that? She is as much family as any of us."

"Then what are you doing?" I hissed. "What are you doing running off and teaching a class about something that in essence makes her enemies stronger?"

"This is a school Edward, a _school_," he said forcefully. "Do you honestly believe anyone will kill her?"

"What about the Slytherins?" I demanded fiercely. "What are they doing? Creating dark spells and evil potions. Am I supposed to trust them around Bella? Can't you imagine what they could do to her? She's ten years old."

"Dumbledore says we cannot discriminate against the Slytherin house, no matter how… dark they may be," he sighed. "The class is for advanced spell casters who are ready for advanced work. And Bella is in the class because she is too smart for regular classes." He said the last sentence with deliberate slowness, answering my unasked question.

A small smile touched my lips at his words. Bella had always been smarter than even above average humans. We had spent hours debating what is and what isn't. It had been so easy back then, nothing more than a loving, playful banter. We had been best friends and I had ruined it. The smile faded and my face darkened.

"Bella may be only ten years old physically, but mentally? She has the mind of an adult, of someone who has seen too much. Alice said Bella can take this. Alice said she will come around, that she still sees her becoming one of us one day. That Bella will love you again. But if you never show her that you do still love her and that you will do anything to get her to trust you again, she will never know. She will never know, and she will die thinking you hate her and that you came to this castle as a favor to Dumbledore, not because you truly do love her and want her to be safe."

"But how can I?" I muttered, staring out the window, but not seeing anything. "How can I bring that pain back to her? I want nothing more than to hold her again. I want her to love me again but me just being anywhere near her, I can see her stiffen and her eyes go cold. I can feel her hurting every time she is around me. I can't hurt her like that. I just can't. You don't know what it's like. You have absolutely no idea what it's like; knowing the only one you could ever love feels pain every time you come near them. She feels like something is eating her from the inside out; I can see it in her eyes. She hates me."

"Bella doesn't hate you," Jasper said, speaking up for the first time. "You're right about the pain but she doesn't hate you. She's scared of you. She's scared of the fact that she doesn't hate you. She's scared that she still loves you and she hates that she does. It makes her feel weak that she cannot will her heart to get over you, over all of us. Weakness scares her. She's right to fear it. It can kill her in this world."

I shuddered at his words. I didn't want to imagine her cold, pale icy white and dead. Just thinking, seeing in my mind, Bella, lying still, all the blood drained from her face, her eyelids closed, never to open again, was agony, pure untamed agony that tore through my chest. I clenched my fists tightly, gritting my teeth and snarling softly.

"Think about Bella," Carlisle urged. "Think about her. Think about how she used to be. She couldn't hate you, not even now."

But I was already thinking about her. I always thought about her. In my mind images of Bella were playing over and over again. Seeing her smile, her real smile brought some sense of peace to me. Her musical, bell-like, angel's laugh calmed me. My body, tensed and angry, relaxed. It was the only thing keeping me going, keeping me sane.

Nothing and no one had that same effect on me, not even Jasper's power. And he seemed to notice it as well, chuckling quietly. "You're whipped," he said, still laughing, shaking his head.

I didn't bother to answer, only blinked, my mind still lost in memories of the angel. "Whether she hates me or not," I breathed. "I can't hurt her. I can't stand that I do. I don't want to cause any more anguish in her life than I already have."

"Then don't," Carlisle urged. "Help her. This, right now, is the best we can do for her. She needs to be prepared for when that fight comes; we can do that. She may not appreciate it now but we can save her; I won't let you take that away. Be as noble as you please, the fact remains I don't want to see Bella die. I will not stay here and hide the way you are just because you fear what you cannot control. I will not stay here when I can help her. You have to have realized that by now. We all want Bella to be safe again. She is angry with all of us but we can still help her."

I couldn't answer him, hearing the thoughts rushing through his mind. He saw Bella as his daughter and loved her as one. No matter what I said and did, we were here now, at the castle to help Bella and that was what he was set upon doing.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll go. But if I hurt her, you cannot expect me to go back."

In his mind he was arguing, saying that for the first few lessons, we would all hurt her but he stayed silent on the matter. "Alright, we have to go, we're already late."

The three of us walked through the castle at a steady vampire pace. It would have been an all out sprint for a human, but to us it was like walking down the street.

I could here the cheering and chants of 'Black Magic, Black Magic, Black Magic' even before we reached the stairs. I listened in everyone's thoughts as Harry said, "I guess we could since none of them are here."

"Oh to hell with the chanting let's do this!" Bella yelled, making a mike appear out of thin air.

The students burst into cheers. The Slytherins on the other hand rolled their eyes and looked away, none of them daring to curse Bella when any of us might turn up.

Fred pulled his wand out, and murmured a quick spell conjuring up two drumsticks. Harry, George and Ron added their own spells, abling them to play their instruments on their wands. Harry tested his wand, the sound echoing through the castle.

"Five, six, seven, eight," Fred called. The music started, a slow beat. The sound of the guitar and base added to it.

_And when it rains,_

_On this side of town it touches, everything._

_Just say it again and mean it._

_We don't miss a thing._

_You made yourself a bed_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_

_And convinced yourself that_

_It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

_She's too observant, even now. _I mused silently.

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

I flinched visibly at the words. None of us had seen it coming. None of us had wanted it to come but we had to. We had to do it for Bella's sake.

_Oh, oh, I need the ending._

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain?_

_And when it rains,_

_Will you always find an escape?_

_Just running away,_

_From all of the ones who love you,_

_From everything_

_You made yourself a bed_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_

_And you'll sleep 'til May_

_And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_And oh, oh, I need the ending._

_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

Jasper opened the door at the top of the tower and the three of us slid through, unnoticed by the crowd of students.

Bella's eyes were closed as she poured her soul into the song, singing with the emotion and with the pain.

_Take your time._

_Take my time._

_Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)_

_Take these chances, we'll make it somehow_

_And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)_

_Just turn it around._

_Oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh I need an ending._

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain?_

_You can take your time, take my time._

I stared silently as the music faded, not able to tear my eyes away from the angel. As she stood there singing, she was so innocent, so exposed. She had no walls around her self and she was happy. She was so like the Bella I had known. And even through the harsh, angry shell, I still loved her. It was my fault. And I had made her into this. It was not for a second her fault. She had been so full of life, so willing to learn, so perfect.

"As much as we all do love Black Magic, we do have a lesson to teach," Carlisle said stepping out from the shadows into the light, his exposed skin glittering. I stood to one side, still gazing mesmerized at Bella. A spark of jealousy flickered in me as Fred held out a hand to help her down off the wall. Though at the same time I felt relief flood through me. If she had tripped or stumbled, she would have fallen to the solid ground below. She would have died, taken from me so easily. A shiver ran down my spine at the thoughts.

She didn't look at me, or any of us, she just kept her focus on the ground, murmuring a soft thanks to Fred and George as they steadied her. George kept an arm around her shoulders; Fred's hand resting on her arm, both of them in a protective stance around her, as if ready to pull her away from me. I felt slightly hurt, though I knew their intentions were for the best.

"Many of you do not know what these classes are for," Carlisle continued though I paid him no heed, reading the thoughts of Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, all of whom had taken as best care of Bella as they could. "All Professor Dumbledore has told you is that this is an advanced class for defensive magical purposes."

"He didn't even tell us that much," Draco Malfoy drawled. I turned my eyes away from my angel, to glare seething at him. He had been the one to insult Bella and Harry the first night here. I ground my teeth, wanting to snap his neck for even thinking badly of someone so perfect. He flinched away from my gaze, sensing the sharp hatred I held against him.

_Edward, _Carlisle warned. _Edward if you attack him, Jasper and I will be forced to do something about it. _

"You think I care?" I hissed, too quietly for any human ears. "You haven't heard his thoughts and his plans of what the Death Eaters could do to Bella. He plans them, toys with them, his father is one of them!"

"Then please do enlighten us. What did he tell you?" Jasper said calmly and clearly.

_Think of Bella. _He thought to me. _Think about her. Calm yourself._

"He told us that we would be taking an extra class," he sneered, his confidence shaken after my glare. "More homework; more wasted time."

"If that's what you think, we won't stop you from leaving," I growled as calmly as I could manage. _I couldn't care less if you were gone. _I snarled mentally. _I don't want you here. I don't want you anywhere near Bella. _"This is after all, a class for those willing to learn what is needed."

"I don't care, until quidditch starts I have nothing better to do," Draco said, rolled his eyes.

"Do you have something against using a brain, Malfoy?" George's voice cracked like a whip through the air, though I could sense from his thoughts he enjoyed taking a crack at Malfoy every once in a while.

"Excuse me, what Weasley?" he asked still in the same careless drawl that so easily got on my nerves.

"There _is_ no quidditch this year." Even in a hard voice, Bella sounded like an angel and though she glared, her face was more beautiful than ever. "Tournament instead."

"Why are you here, Potter? I thought this was a class for advanced spell casters," Malfoy shot back, unable to come up with a better insult.

I tensed slightly at the jab. Bella's wand sparked with electricity as she pulled it from her robes.

Harry's hand locked around her wrist. "It isn't worth the detention Audra. You would get in trouble for using spells on an ignorant student. And they don't approve of _that_ spell here." _Don't do it Audra. _He was yelling mentally. Though he smiled mischievously at her, his thoughts were serious. _If you make Malfoy spontaneously combust the teachers will be angry._

"You little… Stupify," Malfoy yelled, pointing his wand at Bella. She reacted on instinct; as did I. She shoved Harry out of the way a millisecond before I pulled her back. She missed the spell by hairs breath. I let out a soft breath, relieved.

"Please let go of me." Bella's voice quivered infinitesimally. No human could have heard it.

Immediately I dropped my hands, moving back to my place under the door frame.

"Big mistake," Bella hissed. Though her voice was calm, I knew she was furious. I recognized the fire in her eyes and the determined line of her mouth as she glared.

"Audra," Harry warned, though he too had drawn his wand. As had the Weasleys, Hermione and most of the class.

Bella flicked her wand upwards, obviously ignoring Harry. Malfoy was wrenched off the ground by his ankles, dangling up side down in mid air. The entire class burst into fits of laughter. Jasper laughed along with them. I chuckled softly.

"Alright, we've all had our fun but this is a class. Bell… Ms. Potter please put him down." Carlisle was grinning as well, obviously enjoying the moment.

She sighed dejectedly. "George put me down," she murmured. George set her back on the ground and she flicked her wand again.

Malfoy fell in a crumpled heap to the ground. He pulled himself to his feet, attempting to smooth his messy pale blonde hair. I chuckled again as the class burst into another round of mirth.

"Please pay attention, lessons start now," Carlisle ordered. The smile had vanished from his face and his black eyes had hardened, giving him a vampiric appearance. The class fell silent at once. "We, my sons and I, will test each of you individually to see how complex of spells that you can perform before starting each of you at a different level. Youngest first."

I stiffened. _Don't worry Edward. _Carlisle thought to me. _Jasper will test Audra. _

I bit my lower lip to keep from arguing.

"Audra." Hermione was whispering softly in Audra's ear, trying to soothe her. "It's all right. Ginny is right behind you." Ginny squeezed Bella's hand, pushing her gently forward.

"Audra, Jasper will test you. Ms. Weasley please come with me. Edward stay here and watch the class."

Bella strode past us, refusing to look at any of us. I gazed sadly at her as she turned down the stairs and out of sight.

"I'm sorry Bella," Jasper said suddenly, as I listened through the thick, stone, wall. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Didn't mean for what to happen?" she demanded stoically, in the voice she only ever used when speaking of the Dursley's. _We're below them. _I realized. _They only hurt her physically. She could take that._

"I didn't mean to attack you," he sighed. "He didn't want it to happen again."

"Do you expect me to believe that? Am I supposed to trust you?" she snapped.

"I don't expect anything. I just wanted to tell you that I am truly sorry for what happened. Edward did everything with your best interest in mind."

"My best interest," she snorted bitterly. "Do you possibly have any idea how many times I've almost been killed in the past four years?"

I felt my body lock in place at her words.

"What?" Jasper hissed.

"Seems Victoria doesn't forget me as fast as you all did." She sounded thoroughly bored and uninterested.

"Victoria," I growled too low for human ears.

"What do you mean Victoria?" Jasper asked flatly.

_Edward. _Jasper called mentally. _Listen to this. It's a note Bella got from Victoria. She's still hunting her. _

_Bella darling_

_Run. Run far. Run fast. I will find you. You will die. I will kill you._

_V_

I watched in his mind as he crushed the note furiously. "Jasper," I warned knowing he could hear me. "Be careful with her, please."

_Yeah. _He thought back to me. _Sorry._

"Sorry," He apologized, feeling the fear in her, my fear. "Really I am."

"Can we just get this over with?" she inquired hastily.

"Start with the basics. Make something fly."

I paid little attention to the tests, watching Bella's face in his mind.

"Fire."

I hissed again.

_Don't worry Edward. I'll keep her safe, I promise. Alright?_

"Really, Jasper?" she said sarcastically. I smiled as she did, loving her true smile. "You want me to start a fire in an enclosed area, even though you are highly flammable?" She couldn't keep the doubt from her voice, she almost laughed.

"Hilarious Bella," Jasper said rolling his eyes and chuckling. "Yes. Carlisle said test every aspect of your powers."

"Stand back, I don't need Alice chewing my head off for accidentally burning your clothes," she sighed. "Incendio." The desk in between the two of them exploded in a wild burst of golden yellow flames.

"Jasper," I snarled.

"Now put it out," he said, ignoring me entirely.

My satisfied sigh was cut short when Bella shook her head, her dark hair swishing around her head. "You'll like this better." She muttered a few choice words before grinning darkly and lunging for the blazing desk.

"No!" I cried out. A few heads turned to look at me questioningly. I paid no attention to them, watching in horror as she jumped.

Jasper threw himself over the flames, seizing Bella as gently as he could and pulling her away. He twisted in mid air, pushing Bella around him so as to hit the floor first.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he growled anger bubbling in his voice.

Bella drew back slightly before answering. "I used a flame freezing spell," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I would have thought you heard me."

"I heard you do a spell I didn't know what the spell does," he sighed, though he gave a small smile.

"It won't burn you," she muttered, scooping a handful of fire up and toying with it.

"Jasper," I growled again. A low growl emanated from my chest and the entire tower fell silent.

"Bell… Audra, can we get back to work? Preferably before Edward rips me to pieces for letting you play with a potentially dangerous substance," he asked uneasily.

"Aguamenti," she rolled her eyes. I waited until the whole fire was put out before releasing my breath. I hadn't even noticed I was holding it in.

I paid close attention to the rest of her training, noticing how long she took. Ginny had come back already, so had half the class.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silver tigress erupted from Bella's wand. She roared with a wild grace then bounded around the classroom before disintegrating into the air.

"Goodbye Jasper," she murmured before ran from the room. The tower door flew open and she pushed past people, shoving them out of her way, fighting to get to Harry. She kept her head bent, away from me. Harry wrapped his arms around her and then the wall of students chatting lazily closed again.

Finally the testing ended.

"Next class is out in the grounds. The quidditch pitch. Class dismissed," Carlisle ordered.

"Bella, please," I called softly. "Please can we talk?" I kept my eyes on her, willing her to look up, to look at me.

"What is there left to say?" she whispered dully, staring out over the Forbidden Forest.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. I wanted to reach out to her, to hold her and erase the expression of pain in her eyes. The way I always could when she was little. I wanted it to be that simple. "I never meant to hurt you. I thought you would be better off with us gone. What happened on your birthday, I couldn't stand to let that happen again. You don't know how much it killed me to have to say the things I did."

"I was so naïve," she murmured. She glared at me then, at all three of us. "I was so stupid! I believed you. I believed all of you. I trusted you. I can't believe I was so stupid!"

"The only lie you ever believed was when I said I didn't want you," I argued gently.

"I can't believe that," she shook her head. "I can't. You don't know how much I wanted to hear that. But it doesn't change anything. The least you could have done was played with someone your own age. I was a god damned four year old! I'm only ten and I've been through more than most people will in their entire life!" Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she yelled at me. "I don't want this! I've never wanted this! I thought you all were trying to help me and Harry but you're only making my life worse! Please, please, please, just leave me alone."

"Bella…" I began softly. I reached out with one hand, feeling the aching burn in my cold heart.

"Bella was a toy. She was stupid." She hissed each word with force. "She was naïve. Bella doesn't really exist. She never did and she never will."

I stared at the door as it swung shut behind her. I felt as if my heart were slowly splitting in two. Because it had. Bella was my heart and she was just pronounced dead by herself. I refused to accept the knowledge. I would not let Bella die.

* * *

_October 18_

_Audra POV_

"Today you'll do more than just learn theory," Esme stated to the entire class. We were all sitting on the forest floor in the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I crossed my legs, leaning back against a the tree stump Ginny and Harry were sitting on. "Take all the theoretical knowledge you have learned in the past three weeks."

"You'll use one of your strongest non-magical talents and add spells into it. Black Magic, as the obvious muggle talent, you'll all do for an example," Carlisle called.

I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from sighing aloud. Ron offered me a hand and pulled me to my feet. I smiled in thanks before trailing after Fred and George to the front of the clearing.

"Please perform one of your songs like you would for any normal concert," Esme said kindly. "Then a second one but try to mix spells into one aspect of the song. One of you perform the spells than when the class is released to practice individually the rest of you can try."

I nodded, not looking at her. Esme had been like a mother to me. I couldn't hate her and it made me feel weak.

"What are we doing?" I hissed to them.

"Miracle?" Harry suggested. I shook my head.

"We've got new stuff," George agreed.

"Who Knew then?" Fred said.

"Let's do it," I complied. They conjured up their air instruments again, Fred pulling out his drumsticks. He tapped them together, one, two three. Fred started a slow beat, Harry, Ron, and George adding to it.

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

_I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything_

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

I closed my eyes, my hand locked around the mike I had conjured out of mid air.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_'fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

_Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep_

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_Who knew_

The forest echoed with the applause from the class. A few of the Slytherins rolled their eyes and looked away, muttering about us but the greater portion of the class was clapping in synch.

"Very nice," Rose said smiling sadly at me.

"Now the next song, try to use non-verbal spells in the song. Don't use your wand; try to use magic through the song. Make the spell personal as you can. It makes it easier," Carlisle seemed distracted as he gave the instructions.

"Easy enough," I sighed. "Let's go boys. Going Under." Harry looked like he was going to protest.

"Uh, Audra, maybe we should do a happier song for this," Ron suggested uneasily. He eyed the Cullens with uncertainty.

"How is happy personal?" I snapped. I raked a hand through my hair. "Sorry. Going Under is as personal as it gets."

"Let's do a little less forceful one," Fred stated slowly.

I shook my head. "I think this one is best."

George took one long deep breath. "Fine. But you're doing the spell. We'll get our chance later. Fred?"

Fred bit the inside of his mouth, surveying me with something akin to fear. "Five, six, seven, eight."

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried._

Lightning flashed in the sky above. Thunder rumbled around us and rain began to pour from the sky. The sky began crying. _50 thousand tears for you. _I thought bitterly.

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me._

_(going under)_

Images of living dead, teens, children, babies flashed around us. They screamed and wailed, blood dripping from their noses, eyes, and mouths, down their necks and from their hair.

A few of the girls shrieked, huddling together.

_Don't want your hand this time _

_I'll save myself._

_Maybe I'll wake up for once _

_(wake up for once)_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm Dying again_

Students all around began to scream at the magic illusion I pulled up of their fellow classmates dying before their eyes.

_I'm going under _

_(going under)_

_Drowning in you _

_(drowning in you)_

Rivers of water roared through the forest, sloshing back and forth like a flash flood. It consumed us, sweeping over our head. People grasped at their throats and chests, the feeling of suffocation, of drowning over whelmed us.

_I'm falling forever _

_(falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

The floodwaters flowed away, leaving the students gasping for air. Their clothes and hair dripped with water from the flood; the rain still pounded down around us.

_Blurring and stirring _

_the truth and the lies._

_So I don't know what's real and what's not _

_(So I don't know what's real and what's not)_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm Dying again_

_I'm going under _

_(going under)_

The wind howled, rain droplets whipped into our faces like bullets. My eyes and neck stung from the force of my hair snapping against my exposed skin and the wind snapping and gusting through the forest. People covered their faces with their hands and arms, trying to keep the storm at bay.

_Drowning in you _

_(drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever _

_(falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm..._

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me _

_I'm so far away _

_(so far away)_

_I won't be broken again (again)_

A dead body seemed to fall from the sky, hurtling towards us. People screamed hunching together. The body vanished a second before landing on a group of seventh year girls.

_I've got to breathe _

_I can't keep going under_

_I'm Dying again_

_I'm going under _

_(going under)_

_Drowning in you _

_(drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever _

_(falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

Different horrors played over again and again, a new torture each time. All of them my own. The Dursleys pushing us down the stairs, the hot metal pans burning me, the boiling water they forced us in, James throwing me through the Great Hall, Peter Pettigrew's filthy hands around my neck as he threatened to kill me, dementors swirling around us, the giant basilisk Harry and I had slain in his second year.

_I'm going under _

_(going under)_

_I'm going under _

_(drowning in you)_

_I'm going under_

As I sang the last line, that night came back to me. The night Voldemort killed my parents, killed my brother, killed me. I exposed that night to all of them, allowing them to feel the Avada Kadavera curse suck the life from my eight-day-old body, letting them see the torture I had gone through. To feel as if it had been them that night, that their parents had died, that their first memory was the sound of their mother pleading, begging for Voldemort to spare their lives, seeing their brother try to sacrifice himself for them. To have the sensation of their hearts being burned by the curse. To know the aching, burning feeling of their hearts, and knowing that they would never, not once, ever again see their parents looking back into their eyes.

I poured all of my hurt, my pain, my anger, my fear, my anguish out in that last line, last image, last emotion.

Girls cried furiously, burying their faces into each other, holding each other as they sobbed. Even the boys had tearstains on their cheeks.

I staggered, my strength failing. I felt Edward's cold arms wrap securely around me and I didn't fight them. I didn't have the strength to keep fighting. I lay limply in his arms, my chest falling and rising rapidly. I just wanted it to end. I needed an end in sight. An end that I didn't have.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Malfoy yelled breathlessly.

Edward steadied me, drawing away though keeping his eyes on me, ready to catch me should I fall again.

"You don't know what it's like," I screamed adrenaline pumping through my veins, letting my emotions get the best of me. "To know nothing but pain every day! For the first four years of my life, I was thrown down stairs, burned by pans and boiling water, whipped by belts, beaten!"

"So you torture us because you're hurt, oh boo hoo," Malfoy said in a mock baby voice. "Get over it Potter, we've all been hurt before."

Hot, salty tears spilled from my brown eyes. My face blushed a dark red, not from embarrassment from anger. "My parents died to try to save me and Harry. They tried their best to give us a life but we ended up being abused and hurt and tortured physically, mentally, and emotionally! And nothing got any better. There are still creatures out there that will stop at nothing to see me dead! And it will never end until either my brother or I are killed!"

I slammed my fist into the tree next to me furiously.

"Only one heart can thrive, that's the last line of the prophecy that is the reason my parents are dead." I growled the words to the tree, glaring at it as if it had wronged me. "It means Harry or I will die to keep the other alive, that one heart will stop beating. You don't know what it's like to go to sleep every night, praying, just hoping to wake up the next morning and to wish that your life was normal. That you could have an average family. That you could live an average life. We as wizards don't even have normal life. I'm the peak of abnormality! I can't even have the average wizarding life. I have to look to the sky and hope that maybe God will spare my life and let me see the next sunrise!"

Malfoy gaped; the entire class stunned speechless. Most of them had never heard the prophecy, but even those who had were stunned into silence by my outburst.

"So don't you dare tell me that was torture," I hissed. "Don't even think for a moment you know the any kind of pain that's haunted my life since the day I was born."

"Go to hell Potter," he sneered, getting his voice back.

"I was born in hell!" I screeched. My hands formed claws that raked through my hair. I pulled on it furiously. "I was born in secret! I was born in hiding! Everyday I told myself it couldn't get any worse than this. That was the only thing keeping me to reality. But everyday it does! Everyday something else goes wrong and someone else wants me dead."

"Potter…" Malfoy started but his sentence was cut short when he slammed against the tree behind him, pinned in place by an ice white hand.

"I dare you," Edward snarled, a growl ripping from his chest. He looked truly like a vampire. His black eyes blazed with pent up fury and agony, his god-like face twisted into a mast of pure loathing. The hand not clutching Malfoy's throat clenched and unclenched again and again as he tried to control himself. "Finish that one more sentence against her when she did nothing absolutely nothing wrong. She's been through more than you ever will in your puny pathetic excuse for a life. She was thrown into a world where everyone and everything wants her dead. So I dare you. Say it."

Draco's pale blonde hair fell in his face and he turned an ice white as the blood drained from his face. His jaw clenched shut.

"You're a coward," Edward hissed, shaking him, pushing him harder against the tree. "You're nothing but a coward. You fear what I could do to you. You're right to fear me. I _want_ to kill you for everything you provoked. I could kill you so easily. And it would mean nothing to me. All it would mean is one less person who could kill her." **(A/N. I think you all know who she is. For those of you who don't, she is Bella.)**

Carlisle rested a hand on Edward's shoulder. His face was contorted in a mask of sadness and anger but his voice was steady. "Remember who you are," was all he said.

Slowly the fire faded from Edward's eyes and he let Malfoy fall to the ground in a crumpled heap.

The adrenaline rush began to fade from my limbs and I fell, my knees giving way, unable to support myself any longer. Again I felt the ice cold hands catch me. Edward laid me gently down in the grass. I felt his cold hand brush the hair from my forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispered, so quietly only his family and I could hear. Then he took a step back, vanishing between the trees.

"Class dismissed," Carlisle called, running a hand through his wind-blown blonde hair. Slowly the students got to their feet. They mumbled inaudibly among themselves as they left, creating a wide, vacant circle around me. Carlisle knelt at my side, feeling my forehead and taking my pulse at the same moment. "You have a 102 degree fever Bella," he murmured. "Do you want me to take you to the Hospital Wing?"

"No," I breathed. I couldn't even muster the strength to shake my head. My body ached as if I had run miles and my vision grew fuzzy.

Esme knelt on my other side, across from Carlisle. "Madame Pomphrey has her hands full. One of the Beaux-Baton girls has some sort of illness from eating something in the green house and it got a whole group of them sick. Then it got to some of the Durmstrang and Hogwarts students and the Hospital Wing is full."

"Alright then," Carlisle sighed. I felt his cold arms lift me off the ground and I didn't resist. My head fell limply against him, my eyes closed. I felt the slow rocking back and forth as he carried me back towards the castle.

"What happened?" Aunt Vera asked quietly. Her hand rested on my head, stroking my hair softly.

"We tried the wand-less magic," he whispered. "I told her to make it personal."

A sigh escaped her lips. "How did the class react?"

"Draco Malfoy is quite the character," Esme answered in a hushed tone.

"I'll have Severus speak with him immediately," she told us. "What's wrong with her?"

"Dehydrated and overworked," Carlisle murmured, continuing through the castle.

"Come to the staff room this evening," Aunt Vera said. "You'll need to show the staff what happened." I heard the quiet rustle of her robes as she ghosted away.

"I know you're awake; you need to rest. Sleep, I'll have someone bring you something to eat later," Carlisle added.

"Kay." My lungs burned with the effort of pulling air in and out of them. I relaxed, letting the thick sleep over whelm me.

* * *

**Yay! A new chapter! **

**Tell me what you thought of the wand-less magic. I wasn't sure what your reaction would be. I know I'm not thrilled when people twist the story line completely away from the actual books but this was necessary. You'll see why in future chapters.**

**Volturi Girl: Sorry Emmett really was going to be next. I had it planned out but then I realized this would be important. I love him too but this was really necessary. I get writers block when I'm in a boring place in a story so I have to hurry through. Emmett and Alice are going to be important in about two maybe three chapters.**

**Love always,**

**Sea of Topaz**

**I noticed something about my name Sea of Topaz. The initials are sot. Sot is an offensive term for a drunk. I hate drunks, even in movies. I strongly disapprove of drinking as well. It bugs me to no end when I'm around alcohol. It also sounds like sock. Socks are great until they are used and smell horrible, especially after sports.**


	28. Explanations

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry!!!!! Sparky (the receiver. Sparky is her knew name) already told me off for not updating. While we were running. For twenty minutes. I hate running. I know this will sound like excuses but this is 100% true. I got sick for a month and a half with something I won't go into detail with. But then when I got back to school I had no idea what I was doing. My grades, usually A point average, dropped to about a B. I failed two tests in a row. I had to pick everything up. I got my grades up so I'll try to update more often. **

**I've been looking for this song that I don't know what it's called. It was in the movie A Nightmare at the End of the Hall. ****I've been spending tons of time looking for it but I can never ever find it! If any of you can find and pm me with the correct answer, I promise I will update within the next six hours of checking my email.**** Here are the lyrics I remember.**

**"I'm sitting here beside myself, I'm staring at the novels on the shelf**

**A million words in front of me, but I can't find the one word that I need**

**If I could be an open book I wouldn't be misunderstood**

**Every word I left unspoken is like another promise broken**

**I've got to put it back together"**

**

* * *

**

_Edward POV_

I waited a split second, just to assure her steady footing before stepping away. The feeling of loss, desperation and above all a burning, stinging pain filled my chest.

I wanted to feel her in my arms again. I wanted to hold her to me and make her fears go away. To protect her from her pain. To shield her from the cruel world she had been thrust into. To wipe away the lost look she concealed beneath the hard mask she had built so well. I wanted nothing more than to see the hurt leave her eyes. I wanted her smile and her laugh. I wanted to see her happy like she had been so long ago. I wanted my Bella back, the young child who lived, who loved for no more reason than that they did not hurt her.

I watched as the tears slid down her cheeks, the sobs shaking her form.

"I'm sorry Bella," I murmured desolately. "I'm so sorry, my little angel." I barely noticed as my families heads turned to look at me. If I had not been what I am, the monster that I had become, I wouldn't have hurt her so much. The pain would have knocked me to the ground, drowned in it. I would have gladly allowed it to suffocate me. I would have allowed it to end. I wanted it to end.

My vampire balance kept me on my feet. I whirled away from her, not being able to face her anymore. I couldn't keep looking at her, to see the agony burned into her eyes. It was the agony that I had put there.

I fled. I turned and ran, weaving between the trees, away from my angel. My broken, too perfect, scared little angel. I spun on my heel, fleeing from her pain, my pain, the pain I had caused her. I hurt her so much. I hurt her more than anyone, Bella above everyone deserved. I couldn't stand myself. I had no right to be near her. I deserved to die for what I'd done to her.

I knew I had left Hogwarts grounds when I reached the forest outside of London. I stayed between the greenery. A river gushed next to me. My feet gave out under me, not from exhaustion, never from exhaustion. I couldn't hold myself together anymore. I couldn't hold myself on my feet. I felt so weakened, like I was human.

I fell to the ground, the will to stand flowing from me like a dam bursting forth over the land. I hadn't felt this since I was. I had felt pain when I had left. I had thought at the time, nothing could possibly be worse than the agony I had felt then. I had to leave my only love. Eight-years-old or not, she was the only one I could ever and would ever love.

My shoulders shook violently as I dry sobbed into the soft green grass. My fingers knotted, clenching and unclenching in it. But part of me knew. Not all of this was my fault. Not everything bitter about her was my fault. Most of it yes, but all of it, no. If she had not ever gone to the Dursleys home when she was young, if her parent's hadn't been killed, if she hadn't been tortured through life, she would be a whole happy child. But I had made it worse. I had gained her trust, I had been her best friend, I had loved her, then I had left her left. The guilt, the pain, the hurt, it was overwhelming. I couldn't live with myself.

"Edward," I heard Alice screaming in the distance. "Edward don't!"

I didn't look up. I didn't respond. I let my misery sweep me away. I just laid still, waiting for the miniature pixie to attack me.

Alice's small arms wrapped around my chest. I ignored her, wallowing in my guilt.

"Edward it won't help Bella at all if you commit suicide," she murmured sorrowfully. "She tries to hate you but she can't. She still loves you and it would only hurt her more if you left her again."

I flinched at her words.

"She needs you now. She's sick. She's scared and she's hurt and she needs you," Alice continued. "You should believe me by now. Don't go to the Volturi. If you tell them what happened, they'll come for her. They'll kill Bella and Harry and Remus and Sirius because they know what we are. Aro will find out if you go."

When I stayed silent she got angry. I could feel the anger radiating off her. "You promised to protect her!" she screamed in my face. "You promised to protect my little sister! You promised and now you're going to get her killed because you can't take a little pain! You'll get her killed! How can you do that to Bella?"

I winced at every word she spat at me. "I'm sorry," I growled into the grass. "I'm sorry okay Alice? I'm sorry! I'm stupid. I'm an idiot! Are you happy? Are you happy? I know! I broke every promise I made to Bella! Don't you think I hate myself enough? Don't you think I know what I've done to Bella? You don't need to rub it in okay? I'm sorry. I can't do anything else. I don't know what else there would be to do! I can't do anything but say I'm sorry!" My fist slammed into the ground, grinding out a hole in the dirt with ever sentence.

"Don't leave again," Alice shot back. "Prove to her that you still love her and will do everything in your power to care for her. She still thinks you hate her. She still thinks she was just a toy. You have to prove to her otherwise. You're not doing anything but pitying yourself because you made a stupid decision!"

I couldn't look at her, knowing she was right.

"Believe me this time Bella won't survive if you leave her again. You broke her when you left, you'll kill her if you do it again," Alice whimpered. "Please, please, please," she begged. "I don't want to loose my little sister again. Our family can't loose Bella again. Please don't make any of us go through that."

"I'm sorry Alice," I murmured desperately, gazing into her eyes. I could see my own reflected in the venom tears in hers, see the pain, no the absolute agony and hopelessness in them. She shied away from the expression, fear and worry flashing across her face. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I can't keep doing this to her. I can't keep hurting her."

"Then don't," Alice said softly. "Heal her. You're the only one who can. Look where we are. Look how much she means to you." At her words I looked up, gazing around at our surroundings. It was a small winding patch of royal blue flowers. It was where Bella and I had spent many an afternoon basking in the warm sun. She would run around the flowerbed, giggling. She would trip and I would always be there to pick her up and hold her. It was where she first told me what the Dursleys did to her and Harry. It was where she would always tell me what I asked, where she would always open up and not be afraid. It was our special place.

"Your subconscious draws you to whatever part of her you can be near," Alice continued, knowing she had caught my attention at last. There was a small spark of hope in her black eyes. "Please. I want Bella back."

* * *

Alice and I walked slowly, for a vampire, through the forest. The silence wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable. It wasn't like walking with Bella. We could remain silent for hours on end and think nothing of it. It was second nature for us, just to simply be around each other.

"She'll come around Edward," Alice said quietly. "I've seen it. You two will have a very happy life together."

We reached the castle just as the sun was beginning to set. It cast an orange-red glow across the indigo sky. Lavender purple clouds smeared over the colors. A cool wind whipped through our hair and clothes.

_Edward. _Carlisle was calling. _Edward._

"Carlisle," I answered plainly.

_How are you dear? _Esme fretted.

"How is Bella?" I asked, ignoring her question.

Silence. Neither of them seemed to want to answer my question but Carlisle's thoughts gave him away.

"Is she alright?" I demanded, my pace quickening until I was running in a full out sprint through the castle. "What's wrong with her?" I burst through the doors of our wing.

Carlisle and Esme were on their feet.

"She should be fine by tomorrow evening. I'm having Severus prepare a hydration draught that should help her body to cool," Carlisle said calmly.

"What's wrong with her?" I commanded.

"She's just tired and dehydrated," he assured me. "She's sleeping now."

I didn't bother to respond, the doors slamming shut behind me. I flew through the hallways. "Grindilow," I called. The portrait of the fat lady swung open to admit me. I paid no heed to the groups of students who turned their heads to see the white bronze blur fly past them. My feet skipped up the stairs into Bella's dormitory. As a professor I was allowed in, unlike the rest of the boys in Gryffindor.

True to Carlisle's word, Bella was fast asleep in her bed. Droplets of sweat gathered on her forehead. She tossed and turned violently, threatening to roll out of her bed.

Fearing her injuring herself, I grabbed her wrist, pinning her to the bed. "Shh, shh," I murmured softly, stroking her hair with the other hand. Her twisting calmed under my touch and she groaned quietly, turning her head over on her pillow.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. You have no idea how impossibly sorry I am. I never ever wanted to leave you," I whispered. I didn't even know if she could hear me. I just had to tell her. I had to let her know what she would never believe. "But on your birthday, with what happened with Jasper, I couldn't stand to think what would have happened if I hadn't heard his thoughts. Or if it had been me. I couldn't stand to think that that could have been me to hurt you. I wouldn't let that happen again. I never wanted to see you hurt. I thought you would be better off without me. I wanted you to live a normal life. I guess now thinking back on it, that was a stupid decision. How could either of us ever have a normal life? We aren't normal. But I wanted what was best for you. I always have and I always will. I know my promises won't mean anything to you anymore but I do promise that. I'm so sorry Bella. I love you."

Gently, I leaned forward, pressing my lips to her forehead.

"Do you mean it?" Bella's voice mumbled.

I stared, stunned. Had she woken up?

When my silence stretched on, a small frown appeared on her lips. "I didn't think so. Thank you for trying."

"Of course I meant it Bella," I whispered. "Of course I meant every word of it. Please, you have to believe me."

"I'll think about it," she groaned, rolling over, her eyes still closed. "Goodnight Eddie."

I sat very still on the edge of her bed, just staring at my sleeping angel. Only in sleep did she look like my Bella. Not the hard cold Audra she had become. She was my little angel. She was happy and alive, not guarded and angry. She was so sweet and so innocent.

_You should go Edward. _Rosalie's thoughts intruded on my dreaming. _The other first year girls are heading up and they'll be curious why _Professor_ Cullen is in their dormitory._

I looked warily at Bella. "She's so sick Rose," I murmured softly, stroking one hand across her cheek, wiping the sweat away. "I can't leave her. What if something goes wrong and I'm not here?"

"I'll stay," she answered, sliding through the door. "I'll watch over Bella and if anything goes wrong, you will be the first to know. Well apart from Alice but I'll come get you if anything at all seems unnatural."

I bit my lip cautiously but finally nodded. "Tell me when she wakes up," I said quietly. "Goodnight little angel," I muttered, kissing Bella's forehead again.

"She'll be alright Edward," Rosalie assured me. "Alice saw nothing out of the ordinary for a magical school."

I nodded, managing a small smile. "Thank you Rose," I said sincerely. She smiled back. It wasn't a conceded smile either. It was her motherly, loving smile, one she only ever wore around Bella.

"Thank you too Edward," she said. "Without you, I wouldn't have Bella. None of us would. She's completed our family."

I hugged Rose tightly, and to my surprise she hugged me back. "Now shoo," she said suddenly. "I can take care of _my_ little sister for the night." I grinned before disappearing down the staircase. I didn't miss the glare from Harry. I looked away ashamed, instead turning my head back to look at the staircase, longing for Bella.

"He looks so worried," Hermione muttered. "Maybe you're being a bit harsh Harry."

"No I'm not," Harry snapped.

"Come on mate," Ron said reproachfully yet cautiously, Harry's temper being famous especially concerning his baby sister. "You saw how he defended her this afternoon."

"It doesn't change anything," I said just loud enough for them to hear me. "He has every right to hate me."

Their heads turned to look at me, startled. "How did you…" Ron stuttered.

"Don't ask," Harry interrupted. Then to me, "You are right on one account. I do hate you. And I hate you for justified reasons. But what you did for my little sister does change things. Just a little, but it does change them. Now sit down. I have a question for you and if I get the answer I'm expecting it will take longer than a five word sentence."

Hermione looked at Harry, surprise on her face. Even without my or Jasper's power, everyone in the school knew Harry's aversion to my family, me in particular.

I sat in one of the red and gold armchairs. "What did you want to know?" I asked carefully.

"Why did you leave?" he questioned, staring at me impassively.

"Remus didn't tell you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in confusion. "I would have thought he would have. If not him than Sirius."

He shook his head. "Neither of them know," he said flatly. "Your mum didn't tell them and Bella wouldn't talk to anyone until I got back." I flinched at that. Hermione stood on Harry's foot in what would have been inconspicuous had I been human. She gave him a warning look.

"Do they know…" I asked, my voice trailing off, knowing he would guess what I was asking.

He nodded. "What you are? Yeah. I told them when they asked why you were so important to her."

"Then they know the details? What Alice, Jasper and I do? How we feed?" I inquired raising an eyebrow.

A look of discomfort flashed in his eyes at the word feed but he nodded again. "Not the specifics but they know the general ideas."

"Then this will be easy. You know that Bella came over to my house the day of her birthday. Everything was fine. Jasper was keeping his distance; he hadn't fed in two weeks and that was pushing it. He knew his limits and was going to go that evening. He would have gone that day but no one wanted to miss Bella's birthday. She was opening her presents when she got a paper cut. I didn't realize, I couldn't smell it; I was too used to the scent of her blood to notice. But I heard Jasper's thoughts and Alice's vision and I reacted. I pushed her out of the way. I couldn't let Jasper bite her. She was only eight. I pushed her away but she hit the table and the glass on it shattered. She fell into it and there was blood everywhere."

I looked up at them, seeing the horror in their eyes, the stunned expressions mirrored on each of their faces.

"You have to understand that I couldn't let that happen again. If I hadn't heard Jasper's thoughts, I would have been too late. Or worse that could have been me. I could have killed her. I couldn't allow that to happen again and leaving was the only way to avoid it. It killed me to do it; you have no idea how much I love Bella but that's why I left. I wouldn't let what I am hurt her because I love her. I can't stand to see her hurt and I thought she would be better off without me."

I stared pleadingly at them, my hands twisting nervously.

"Please understand that what I did was with every intention of helping her. I only want what's best for her. I thought without me, she would be better off. You remember what happened with James. It was only one more monster trying to kill her. It was my fault too. I could have prevented it somehow. If I hadn't brought her to the game she would have been all right. James never would have known about her and she would have been okay." I dropped my head into my hands desperately. "I've already tormented myself about this, you could never understand how much I regret hurting her. There are no words to describe how much I despise myself. I promised her. I promised Bella that I would never let anyone hurt her ever again. I promised after James had hurt her. It tore me apart to see that. I could see it in everyone's thoughts. I could see him throwing her across the hall and I… I couldn't live with that. I promised her that nothing would ever hurt her."

There was stunned silence from the trio, both verbally and mentally.

"I… I…" Harry stuttered. "I never knew… I just thought… I guessed…"

I nodded understandingly. "I would have too. I would have assumed the worst but please try to believe when I say that I never meant any of it."

"Never meant any of what?" Harry asked stoically.

"I never meant that I didn't love her. I never meant that I didn't want her or that I didn't need her. I wanted her to get over me and I thought a clean break would be healthier for her. I hoped that if she thought I had moved on, so would she," I whispered brokenly, staring now into the dancing flames.

The silence stretched on, made all the more awkward by their stares.

"Well that was stupid," Hermione said bluntly.

"I'm… sorry," Harry said. "I never knew what really happened. I jumped to conclusions when I saw her. You don't know what she was like when I saw her. She was just lying there. It was like when we were just arriving at Lupin Manor. She was underweight and weak again. She lost the will to keep going when you left."

"As did I," I murmured. "Ask my family, they'll tell you. Jasper couldn't even stand to be in the same room as me. Actually he preferred to stay in the opposite side of the house. I spent all of my time sitting in the window. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. Esme didn't sign me up for school in Maine. She didn't think I would make it." I snorted. "She was right. I couldn't even make it at home. I couldn't do anything. Emmett had to drag me out of the house every few weeks to hunt."

They all three flinched at the word 'hunt' but I felt no offense. It was natural for humans to fear us. If only Bella had too. She wouldn't be in such a harsh predicament if she had only feared me like everyone else.

"Well, that's all very nice but…" Hermione seemed to be stumbling over her words trying to find a polite way to say what was on her mind. I grinned to myself, realizing her ignorance of my power. "Well… don't you at all find it… well, don't take offense to this Professor but, isn't it a little, perverted? I mean she's only ten and you are seventeen, making her four when you met her and you eleven."

I snorted, raising an eyebrow to Harry.

"I told you they didn't know the details," he said, shrugging.

"I don't age," I informed the other two. "I've been seventeen ever since Carlisle changed me."

They gaped openly, staring in shock at my young appearance.

"How old _are_ you?" Ron asked bluntly and somewhat rudely.

"I was born in 1901 in Chicago, Illinois," I answered, smirking as their jaws dropped. Harry chuckled. "Carlisle changed me in 1918. I was dying of the Spanish Influenza. My parents had already succumbed to the epidemic; there was no one to miss me."

It hardly surprised me, the shocked and somewhat disgusted expressions in their eyes. I had felt the same when I had first learned what I was. I hated knowing I had become a monster. But Bella had changed that. If I hadn't become what I am, I never would have met her. I would be six feet under and rotting, never realizing how perfect the world could be. Bella was my world. She had been when I first met her; she was still, and she always would be. She would always be first. She would always be more important than what I or anyone else would want.

_Edward. _Esme called gently. _Edward dear, we have to go to the staff room. They want to know what happened. They deserve to know._

I hissed quietly. "I'm not leaving. She might need something. I have to be here."

_No Edward you don't. _Alice commented. _She'll be okay. And if anything changes, I'll see it. Rosalie will come get you if I miss anything. She'll be okay. I promise okay?_

I growled.

_Edward if you don't come down here this instant, Emmett will come to get you. _Carlisle warned. _We all want this over with._

"Fine," I sighed. In a flash I was standing outside the staff room, the door standing open. I glided silently between the staff, studiously ignoring their gazes on me. Carlisle nodded to me.

Thank you for not being sighed mentally. He ran a hand through his neatly combed blonde hair, his distress mirrored in his movements.

"I believe you agreed to an explanation as to why Audra is practically unconscious in her dormitory?" Minerva said through clenched teeth.

"Allow me, Minerva," Severus said smoothly in his snake like voice. "Who had the best view of Audrianna this afternoon?" he asked professionally, looking directly at Carlisle, his expression as black as his thoughts.

I pushed away from the wall, nodding to him. "I did." I didn't miss the way Minerva's face hardened at my declaration.

"Legillimens," he said, pointing his wand directly at me. I resisted the temptation to dodge the spell, holding myself as still as the stone wall behind me. Severus added a quick incantation to the end of his spell, causing my memories to jump to life around staff room turned to the clearing, students appearing around us, seated on the ground.

* * *

_Spell_

You took my hand

You showed me how

You promised me you'd be around

Uh huh

That's right

I took your words

And I believed

In everything

You said to me

Yeah huh

That's right

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong

I know better

Cause you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Remember when we were such fools

And so convinced and just too cool

Oh no

No no

I wish I could touch you again

I wish I could still call you friend

I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now

'fore they're long gone

I guess I just didn't know how

I was all wrong

They knew better

Still you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Yeah yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head

Until we meet again

Until we

Until we meet again

And I won't forget you my friend

What happened

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong and

That last kiss

I'll cherish

Until we meet again

And time makes

It harder

I wish I could remember

But I keep

Your memory

You visit me in my sleep

My darling

Who knew

My darling

My darling

Who knew

My darling

I miss you

My darling

Who knew

Who knew

_One single tear traced down my angel's cheek as she focused her gaze on the ground, suddenly finding great interest in the grass under her feet. I looked away, guilt flooding through me at her song._

"_Very nice," Rose murmured, forcing a sad smile to Bella._

_Carlisle nodded his agreement, an off look in his eyes as he gave her the next instructions. "Now the next song, try to use non-verbal spells in the song. Don't use your wand; try to use magic through the song. Make the spell personal as you can. It makes it easier."_

"_Easy enough," Bella sighed, still focusing on her feet. "Let's go boys. Going Under." _

Oh no_. Harry's thoughts flashed through my mind. Ron, Fred, and George's thoughts mirrored his, each in a sense of turmoil._

"_Uh, Audra, maybe we should do a happier song for this," Ron advocated, casting a wary glance at my family and I._

"_How is happy personal?" Bella's hand raked through her shorter brown hair. It had begun to grow out again, gaining some of the curls again. "Sorry. Going Under is as personal as it gets."_

"_Let's do a little less forceful one," Fred advised as carefully as he could._ Please don't get angry. Please don't get angry. Please don't get angry._ He was chanting his mind._

_Bella shook her head stubbornly. "I think this one is best." I heard the meaning behind her words. We're doing this song because I relate to this one. We're doing this song because it's me._

_George sighed a long breath before nodding. "Fine. But you're doing the spell. We'll get our chance later. Fred?"_

_Fred cast a fearful glance at Bella, biting his lip nervously. "Five, six, seven, eight."_

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried.

_Bella's voice was haunting, ghostly. Her hair swirled around her face, the wind around her picking up speed. One of her hands rose, allowing rain drops just beginning to fall to collect in it. Lightning flashed in the sky above. Thunder rumbled around us and rain began to pour from the sky. _

Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me.

(going under)

_Flashes of living dead, teens, children, babies flashed around us. They screamed and wailed, blood dripping from their noses, eyes, and mouths, down their necks and from their hair. I shuddered visibly at the images, knowing all two well it was a mirror of the horrors Bella had witnessed._

_I couldn't tear my gaze away from the small figure. With a human's eyesight, it would have difficult to pick Bella's form from the thick sheet of rain pouring down. But with the heightened vampire senses I had gained, it was easy to see not all of the water streaming down her face was rain._

Don't want your hand this time

I'll save myself.

Maybe I'll wake up for once

(wake up for once)

Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm Dying again

_The scene before us darkened at each word she sang. Slowly, one by one, each of the students appeared to being dying gruesome deaths. They looked so strangely similar to the crowds of dead around the clearing._

I'm going under

(going under)

Drowning in you

(drowning in you)

_A flash flood consumed us. White water rapids washed overhead, constricting breathing. It meant next to nothing to me. I didn't need air. I hadn't needed air since 1918. My only fear was for Bella. Water washing around us and she was still expelling her breath into the song. Alice's small hand locked around my wrist as I moved towards Bella. _

"_She'll be fine, Edward," Alice murmured quietly. I stared longingly at Bella, wanting to hold her, wanting to protect her from the world._

I'm falling forever

(falling forever)

I've got to break through

I'm going under

_Everyone around us gasped for air as the water drained away._

Blurring and stirring

the truth and the lies.

So I don't know what's real and what's not

(So I don't know what's real and what's not)

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm Dying again

I'm going under

(going under)

_The wind howled, rain droplets whipped into our faces like bullets. My eyes and neck stung from the force of my hair snapping against my exposed skin and the wind snapping and gusting through the forest. People covered their faces with their hands and arms, trying to keep the storm at bay._

Drowning in you

(drowning in you)

I'm falling forever

(falling forever)

I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream

Scream at me

I'm so far away

(so far away)

I won't be broken again (again)

_A dead body seemed to fall from the sky, hurtling towards us. People screamed hunching together. The body vanished a second before landing on a group of seventh year girls._

I've got to breathe

I can't keep going under

I'm Dying again

I'm going under

(going under)

Drowning in you

(drowning in you)

I'm falling forever

(falling forever)

I've got to break through

_I winced as every new torture washed over us all. I could feel hot oil dripping down my back. I could hear every insult her aunt and uncle had thrown at her. I could see the dementors, the feeling of desperation filling me. I felt the sensation of flying through the air and slamming into the table. All of it felt so realistic. All of it was realistic to Bella._

I'm going under

(going under)

I'm going under

(drowning in you)

I'm going under

_The aching, burning sensation in my heart doubled, then tripled, multiplying as Bella's spell strengthened. I could almost take the memory from her mind. It was that night that had haunted her life even before me. It was the night that half of her had died. It was the night that Voldemort had torn her family apart and left her and Harry to suffer. I could feel the spell sucking the life from my dead body, feel the absolute desperation of abandonment. Emmett was right, too right. She felt as if her parents had abandoned her, that she hadn't been good enough and that they left her. I felt as if I would never see the sun again. Like all my purpose for living had deserted me. _

_Everyone around us had tears flowing freely down their faces. Rose dry sobbed into Emmett's chest, Alice and Esme mirroring them with their respective partners._

_The rain lightened, the sun shining again as the clouds blew away. Bella's legs wobbled, her strength streaming from her with the spell. I flashed to her side, wrapping my arms securely around her small waist. She lay limply in my arms, allowing me to cradle her against my chest. Her eyes closed, a tear rolling down her cheek. With one gentle finger, I swiped it away, stroking her cheek with my thumb. _

"_Shh," I murmured softly. "It's alright. It's okay." She whimpered quietly, her hand wrapping around a fistful of my shirt just like the first day we met. She was so weak and so vulnerable and exposed._

"_What the bloody hell was that?" Draco Malfoy's voice gasped._

_Slowly, I leaned Bella back on her feet, taking a step back. I moved away, allowing her freedom but staying close enough to catch her if she fell._

"_You don't know what it's like. To know nothing but pain every day! For the first four years of my life, I was thrown down stairs, burned by pans and boiling water, whipped by belts, beaten!" Bella screamed, her eyes so filled with pain. _

"_So you torture us because you're hurt, oh boo hoo," Malfoy drawled in a baby's voice. "Get over it Potter, we've all been hurt before."_

_Her face flushed a dark angry rose. "My parents died to try to save me and Harry. They tried their best to give us a life but we ended up being abused and hurt and tortured physically, mentally, and emotionally! And nothing got any better. There are still creatures out there that will stop at nothing to see me dead! And it will never end until either my brother or I are killed!" Her fist slammed furiously into the tree next to her._

_My eyes grew darker with every word she yelled, my heart growing colder and colder, turning to black ice at her pain._

"_Only one heart can thrive, that's the last line of the prophecy that is the reason my parents are dead. It means Harry or I will die to keep the other alive."_

_I snarled under my breath. I would never let that happen. _

"_You don't know what it's like to go to sleep every night, praying, just hoping to wake up the next morning and to wish that your life was normal. That you could have an average family. That you could live an average life. We as wizards don't even have normal life. I'm the peak of abnormality! I can't even have the average wizarding life. I have to look to the sky and hope that maybe God will spare my life and let me see the next sunrise!"_

_Most of the students' thoughts were a mixture of awe and pity. A few however, were the same. Selfish, bitter, jealous._

"_So don't you dare tell me that was torture. Don't even think for a moment you know the any kind of pain that's haunted my life since the day I was born."_

"_Go to hell Potter," he sneered, getting his voice back._

"_I was born in hell!" Bella screamed furiously. She clawed at her hair and face, desperately trying to find some sort of ledge of sanity to hold onto. "I was born in secret! I was born in hiding! Everyday I told myself it couldn't get any worse than this. That was the only thing keeping me to reality. But everyday it does! Everyday something else goes wrong and someone else wants me dead."_

"_Potter…" Malfoy began. _

_I snapped. I was angry that I had to be what I am. I was angry that I hadn't died with my family. I was angry that I had to haunt Bella's life. I was furious that I had to leave. All of my pent up fury with the world burst forth. My eyes blazed coal black as I slammed into him. My hand pinned him high against a tree, his feet dangling above the ground._

"_I dare you," I growled, pure, untamed hatred burning in my voice. My face contorted into a mask of agony and fury, my glare burning a hole into his mind. My free hand flexed, tensing and untensing in a vain attempt to control myself. "Finish that one more sentence against her when she did nothing absolutely nothing wrong. She's been through more than you ever will in your puny pathetic excuse for a life. She was thrown into a world where everyone and everything wants her dead. So I dare you. Say it."_

_I snarled deafeningly when he stayed silent._

"_You're a coward," I hissed lividly. "You're nothing but a coward. You fear what I could do to you. You're right to fear me. I _want_ to kill you for everything you provoked. I could kill you so easily. And it would mean nothing to me. All you are is a nuisance to Bella."_

_Carlisle's stone hard hand settled on my shoulder. I could hear the enraged thoughts running through his head, though his voice was their polar opposite. It was calm and steady, as always. "Remember who you are," he murmured._

_I felt the fire flowing through my veins fade, and released Malfoy. I left him on the ground, gasping and panting._

_I heard Bella's heart beat stutter exhaustedly. I whirled frantically, wrapping my arms around her as she fell. I carried her to the thick patch of clovers, laying her gently on it. "I'm sorry," I whispered remorsefully, too quietly for the class to hear. Then, painfully, unwillingly slowly, I pulled my arms away. I took one last fleeting look at her, lying splayed in the grass, her eyes closed. A needle of pain stabbed through my heart as I turned away, vanishing between the trees. All of this was my fault._

_With a sudden jerk the spell ended, the scene around us turning back to the staff room._

_I didn't need any sort of super human sense to tell what the staff was thinking. They were sad, confused, and above all furious._

_End Spell_

_

* * *

_

"Severus Snape!" Minerva screamed. "You beat sense into that Malfoy boy this instant or I will blast my way through this castle and curse him to hell!"

"I would gladly," I volunteered, moving from the shadows. The firelight danced across my face, giving me a haunting appearance. Everyone, even my family, drew away in fear. "I will gladly teach _it_ a lesson."

"Ah, Edward," Albus stuttered. It was the first time I had ever witnessed him at a loss for words. "We know how… protective you are of Audra but well… maybe it would better if, er, we handled this, well the human way."

I loosed a low growl from deep within my chest, fuming angrily. Everyone drew even father away.

I didn't miss my family closing in around me. I could see Emmett flexing his muscled arms, Jasper sinking into a low crouch. Alice stood back a bit, knowing the outcome, knowing that if I fought, I would fight for Bella and I would win. Esme was unwilling to fight me, unwilling to recognize me, her first son in this life, as the enemy. Carlisle stood slowly, taking one step at a time towards me. Both his hands were in the air, his thoughts mirroring his expression. He could not and would not fight me. He found it immoral to fight me when he wanted the same as I did. He wanted and yet he did not want Draco Malfoy to suffer. Of course, the rest of my family did as well, but they had very few morals. They would fight.

"Edward, I know you're angry," Carlisle said at vampire speed, his lips moving in a blur. "I speak for all of us when I say we are angry as well. But fighting Malfoy will not help Bella. If we attack him, Albus will have no choice but to make us leave. We can't be near Bella, let alone help her if we have to leave. Don't do something you'll regret."

"Come on man," Emmett urged. "You already got your shot. You scared the shit out of that thing."

"No lasting damage," I snarled upset. "I want to make sure he remembers."

"Edward," Minerva suggested carefully. "Maybe it would be best if you went back to check on Audra."

I bit my lower lip, holding in a sigh. It was clear that she was trying to convince to do anything but murder a student on Hogwarts grounds even if it meant sending me to watch over the one person she wanted me away from.

"I will, but don't think I'll forget," I threatened before storming from the common room.

Rosalie was sitting on the windowsill next to Bella's bed, stroking her hair with one hand. "Remember on your first birthday Bells?" she whispered. "Remember how surprised you were when you got all those presents? It was such a good day even for us. We were so excited. We never get to meet anyone and you and Edward will be perfect together one day."

"Rose," I acknowledged.

She jumped, startled. "Edward, I didn't hear you come in," she gasped.

"I know," I said, my face still emotionless.

"I'll give you two some time, but you have to leave before the girls wake up," she warned. She slid through the door, closing it behind her.

I sat on the bed, next to Bella. I rested a hand on her cheek, feeling how hot her skin was. I stroked her cheekbone with my thumb. "I'm so sorry Bella," I whispered. I wrapped both my arms around her, holding her as carefully as I could. Subconsciously, I began to hum her lullaby.

A soft sigh escaped her lips. To my utter surprise, she buried her face in my waist, holding onto my wrist. My face split into a broad smile as I watched her sleep.

_Edward. You can't be there when she wakes up. Trust me. She needs time to come around. _Alice called. _You need to leave. Send Rose back in._

I murmured my agreement. I hesitated for a second before leaning forward and lightly pressing my lips to her forehead. "I love you Bella. I'm sorry."

Rose opened the door again, moving back inside. "I'll stay with her Edward, don't worry," she whispered. "I think after all these years of living with both you and Carlisle, I would know something about medicine if anything were to go wrong."

I nodded, feeling at a loss for words before walking slowly out the door.

**Okay I know it's a really weird point to leave off at but I had to get this out before Sparky eats me. Sparky, please don't eat me. I like all my limbs attached to my body preferably with no bites out of them. And this is 19 pages on Word so don't complain.  
**

**Please review. I think after everything I've been through a few reviews would be nice. And reviews make me happy.**

**Thanks and sorry again**

**Sea of Topaz**


	29. Schmer des Schlafentodes

**Sparky! Sparky! Sparky! Novus Ordo Seclurum! Yay!**

**Everyone else not Sparky, aren't you proud of me? I got a new chapter out! This chapter is dedicated to Time-4-Fun for being the only one to give me an actual review.**

**

* * *

**

_Audra POV_

I woke to the darkness of my dormitory. I rolled over, disoriented, taping my watch with my wand. It read 4:30. I groaned, rolling back over, a vain attempt to fall back asleep.

A shadow in the corner of the room shifted. I froze, my hand tightening around my wand.

"You're awake," Rosalie's voice whispered.

I relaxed, letting my wand hand fall. "What are you doing here?" I whispered stoically.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," she murmured, standing at the foot of my bed. "After yesterday, I was worried about you."

"Why?" I asked, shocked.

"My brother's decisions were not my own," she answered. "I knew this would happen to both of you. I wanted to stay; I tried to argue. I'm so sorry Bella." She sat on the edge of my bed.

"What would happen to both of us?" I asked.

"It hurt him so much to leave you. All he ever did was sit in his room and stare out the window. Emmett and Jasper had to drag him out to go hunting twice a month. He loved you so much and it killed him to leave but he thought that was what was best for you," she muttered. "He thought you would be better off without vampires in your life. He has always wanted only the best for you no matter the cost to him or any of us. We all suffered loosing you."

"Please just leave me alone," was my ingenious response. "Thank you for checking on me but please leave me alone."

With one last sad look she vanished. "I'm sorry," her voice echoed through the room.

I let my head fall into my hands, allowing the tears I had held at bay for four years to spill from my eyes. I sobbed into my hands for everything. For my parents, for Harry, for me, and for the Cullens.

_They've been nothing but kind to you since they arrived here. _A part of my mind said. _They probably just feel guilty for playing with me four years ago. _The bitter side of my mind countered. _You don't know that. _The sensible part argued. _Well you don't know anything else either. _The angry side snapped.

I pushed the blankets off of me and silently undid the locks on my trunk. I pulled on a pair of jeans and black sweater, shoving my boots on before ghosting out into the empty common room. I pushed the portrait of the fat lady open.

After all of my running as a tiger, the muscles in my legs had strengthened and I flew through the castle, my subconscious leading me threw the hidden hallways silently. But to my utter surprise the door of the Rehearsal Room was a jar. I peered in curiously.

Edward sat at the ebony black piano. His back was to me as his fingers flew over the keys. He didn't seem to notice me as I watched. I found myself smiling. I hadn't heard him play in so long. His music had been one of the billions of things I had missed about him.

Then, as if struck by lightning, I recognized the tune. It was my lullaby. But it wasn't the same loving caress of song that it had once been. It was a sad, sweet, song of mourning. It hurt to listen to. I sank back against the wall next to the door, soaking in the sound of it, letting it wash over me.

I closed my eyes, my mouth open slightly. I could feel the sweat dewing on the back of my neck and the hot burn under my skin. I gasped in a breath, welcoming the cool air in my lungs. Shivers racked my body. I didn't notice when the music cut off, too intent upon drawing air between my lips. The door next to me swung open.

"Bella?" Edward exclaimed, panicked. "Are you alright?" He knelt next to me, resting a hand on my forehead. "Bella you still have a fever."

I nodded.

"Hold on, I'll take you to Carlisle," he whispered softly, wrapping his arms securely around me. He cradled me against his chest as he began to run. The cold wind combined with his icy skin was clear and soothing against my burning skin. I sighed softly. "You'll be alright Bella," he murmured, though he seemed to be reassuring himself as much as me. "I promise."

"Kay," I breathed. Absentmindedly I leaned my head against his chest, feeling oddly safe in his arms.

"Carlisle!" Edward called, bursting through the wooden door. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie lept to their feet staring in shock at me limp in his arms. Carlisle was first to grasp reality, appearing at his side in a flash. He felt my forehead, his face calculating.

"Lay her on the couch," he ordered.

Rose and Alice moved away immediately, making room for Edward to pass. Edward complied, laying me as gently as he could on the soft velvety couch. He smoothed my hair carefully, kneeling at my head. He wiped away the sweat on my face, smiling sadly at me.

"Alice," Carlisle murmured. "Go get Severus. The potion should be done by now. Rose, I need a syringe from my bag. Now!" They disappeared, Alice flying out the door and Rose up the stairs to Carlisle and Esme's room.

Edward hummed my lullaby quietly. The sound of the music brought some measure of relaxation to me. My shivers slowed infinitesimally.

Rosalie returned before Alice, the syringe in one hand. She reached over the back of the couch and over me and passed it to Carlisle. Her fingers brushed my arm. "It'll be alright Bells," she whispered, smiling as much as she could.

The door banged open and Alice flew inside. In her hand she carried a steaming vial of a bubbling pale blue potion.

I shrank away from it, curling into myself.

"Bella it's alright, don't worry," Edward muttered, cradling my cheek in one hand. "Carlisle had Severus make a potion for your fever."

"Who gave that to you?" I demanded, my voice shaking.

She furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "Alastor was heading this way with it," she answered slowly. "He said Severus had sent him with it."

My eyes flickered over the table and bookshelves, searching. Finally I saw what I was looking for. A potions textbook with potions not taught at Hogwarts in it. _Deadly Potions for Advanced Magical Purposes _it read. It was sitting high up on the shelf. I stumbled off the couch, dragging my aching body to the shelf.

"Bella," Edward said worriedly. He wrapped an arm around my waist, supporting all of my weight. I was too weak, and exhausted to fight him off.

"The one on the top," I mumbled. "Deadly Potions for Advanced Magical Purposes."

"Bella, honey," Esme said soothingly. "Severus wouldn't poison you."

I looked up at Edward. "Please, just get it down for me. I know what I'm doing."

He surveyed me for second more before sighing. Alice drifted lithely to my side, pulling me to her. She held most of my weight. Edward jumped high, to the top of the oak shelves. His hand locked around the book before gravity pulled him back to earth.

I reached a hand out for it, but he drew it away. I opened my mouth to ask for it. He shook his head muttering, "Sit first." Arguing words formed in my mouth but his expression made me swallow them. Worry, hurt, sorrow, and raw, untamed fear danced in his eyes. Finally I nodded, allowing him to carry me back to the couch. He leaned me gently against the back before seating himself next to me and handing over the book.

My fingers quavered as I flipped through the pages of the old, worn, leather book. I stopped, my hand freezing over the page.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked, setting a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"This here," I said, ignoring her question. I flipped the book around to show them the page. "Schmer des Schlafentodes," I read aloud.

"What's shmer de school toes?" Emmett yelled loudly, bounding into the room, Jasper on his tail. "Bellsies!" he added excitedly, waving.

"Schmer des Schlafentodes is a first class poison used by old wizard mercenaries and dark arts finatics. It was invented by the Germans back in the 1400s. Correctly translated it means Pain of Sleeping Death. The first half of the poison works slowly as the torturous half. The second half of the poison is made of a shriveled beans and thirdyrd amixavin," I informed them, scanning over the page, my hands still trembling.

"As much as I would love to say I understood a freakin' thing you just said," Emmett sighed, a grin plastered on his face. "I have no idea what a three eared mixer has to do with anything."

"Shriveled beans are used in the Draught of Living Death. Thirdyrd amixavin is a combined potion of most ingredients in the Draught of Living Death, which is what makes Schmer des Schlafentodes such a dangerous substance," I said, at last letting the book fall shut in my lap. I leaned my head against the arm of the chair. All of their faces mirrored each other's. Confusions, worry, stress.

"Bella what would the poison do to you?" Carlisle asked firmly, looking directly at me.

"Depends," I sighed. "If I drank it, it wouldn't be quite as bad. There's the burning from the first half then the comatose state from the second half, though I would still feel the pain. It would be like my mind is asleep and can't move my body, though my body would still be able to feel the effects of the poison. If it was injected into my blood stream then it is highly dangerous and lethal depending on the amount of poison."

Edward's arm tightened convulsively around me. I shivered slightly at his cold touch.

"How did you know the potion was a poison?" Edward asked gently brushing the hair from my eyes.

I snorted, trying to contain the derisiveness without success. "What? You think this is the first time someone's tried to poison me? Dark Arts supporters all want me dead."

He stiffened next to me, his ice-cold body freezing where he was. Anyone who had spent less time with him would not have recognized the cold fire in his eyes or known it as anger.

"Someone's tried to poison you once before?" Esme gasped.

"Once," I muttered bitterly. "I wish."

"How many times has someone tried to kill you?" Emmett demanded, the smile gone from his face, replaced by a cold, hard glare.

"I lost count around fifteen I think it was," I said, counting in my head. "No, there was the basket in the states, then that trip to Egypt to visit Bill… er… then the concert, so that would make eighteen."

"Oh, Bella," Alice wailed. She threw her small arms around me, hugging me tightly. I winced as her firm grip locked around my ribs.

"Human here," I choked. She drew away immediately, looking horrified.

"I'm so sorry Bella," she howled.

"It's fine I just…" My sentence cut short by a bout of coughs.

"I never would have thought," Esme breathed. "Severus poison you, Lily Evans' daughter?"

"James Potter's daughter as well," Jasper pointed out, smiling softly at me. I hesitated slightly before returning the expression. He was such a cheater, manipulating my emotions. He grinned cheekily and I rolled my eyes, glaring.

"No, no, he wouldn't poison me, not after all the years that he could've done it. He's made me hundreds of potions," I said, pulling my knees up to my chest, letting my head fall limply against them. Seven pairs of confused gold eyes turned to look at me questioningly. I looked straight back at Alice. "You said Professor Moody gave it to you."

They all stared, shock written all over their faces.

A sharp knocking on the door made us all start, the sound surprising me. Carlisle moved slowly, for a vampire, across the carpeted floor. He threw the door open, his eyes murderously black before he relaxed. "Severus," he said stiffly.

"Carlisle," Severus greeted, just as mechanically.

"As strange as this will sound I have to ask you a question only you will know," Edward said coldly.

"Why haven't you killed me?" I asked suddenly.

He looked at me strangely before answering. "Lily." Was all he said.

"It's him," I murmured, leaning back against the couch. "Only the real Severus would know how much he cared for my mum."

"What has happened Audrianna?" Severus demanded, handing the glass vial of potion to Carlisle.

I nodded to Alice. She complied in the blink of an eye, holding out the vial of Schmer des Schlafentodes. Severus raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what the poison was. "And where, might I ask," he drawled, "did you get this thing?"

"Alastor," Carlisle informed him then he turned to me. "Bells would you prefer to drink this one?"

I nodded, closing my eyes. I leaned against the armrest, wanting to sleep.

"Bella you have to drink this," Carlisle said forcefully. "Sleep after it heals you." I bit back another sigh. He handed me the vial that I drank from greedily. I gagged slightly as I pulled it away from my mouth. Edward rubbed my back gently. I felt my eyelids growing heavy, my mind slowing. My eye's closed as I leaned into Edward's side, inhaling his mint and chocolate scent. His arm wound around me, keeping me from falling off the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward hissed furiously. "What did you do to her?" I could feel his cold palm on my cheek, trying to wake me. "Bella? Can you hear me?"

I mumbled something along the lines of, "Mmfh.""

"I have done nothing," Severus said snakily. "It's the healing effect of the potion. She will sleep for twelve hours."

I could imagine in my lethargic mind, Edward nodding, a look of understanding, care in his eyes as he smoothed the hair out of my face. It had been like that once. It had been like that when he still pretending to care. How I wish it had been true, that he had really cared, really loved me like he said he did.

"Sleep Bella," he breathed, his sweet peppermint breath blowing in my face.

* * *

**I think I deserve some reviews for getting this out so soon after the previous chapter. And we had a school dance last night. I'll make you all a deal. Give me a real review with the information and feedback I've been asking for and I'll give you a preview of the next chapter! **

**Sparky you can't eat me, you can't eat me, na na na na!**


	30. Break My Broken Heart

**Hey everyone!

* * *

**

_Audra POV_

When I woke, the sun was low in the sky, casting a golden orange glow across the castle grounds and in through the open windows.

"Good evening Bella," Carlisle's voice chuckled from behind me. I jumped, startled by his sudden appearance. He smiled apologetically.

I sighed, running a hand through my messy hair. "I guess I'm just not use to that anymore," I said with a small smile. It didn't touch my eyes, not lightening my expression.

He looked sadly at me, touching my shoulder with care. "I'm sorry Edward chose what he chose," he murmured. "He chose what he thought would be best for you. That is all he has ever wanted for you."

I shrugged, not knowing what to say. "I better get going," I decided. "I guess I just missed all of my lessons."

"Don't worry about it," Carlisle answered lightly. "I had Esme talk to Albus about it and he said it was absolutely fine and he hopes you feel better."

I nodded thankfully. "Well I certainly feel much better but I still have to go. Black Magic wanted to have a closed rehearsal this evening and when it's scheduled, it's done."

"Best of luck Bells," he grinned.

I smiled back, a genuine smile, not the fake, manufactured one I wore so often. "Thanks, Pro… Carlisle," I corrected myself. His smile seemed to grow slightly as I dropped the formality. It was almost like nothing had ever happened. Like we were still one big family. Almost. But we were getting there. Things actually might work out.

_

* * *

Edward POV_

"You need to give her some space Edward," Jasper chuckled. I sat on the floor, leaning against the table, my eyes trained on Bella as she slept. "Go take a walk or something. She'll be fine. The rest of us are upstairs and Carlisle will be in the, well what's supposed to be the kitchen."

I sighed, giving in as he used his power to make me restless. "You know I really do hate you?" I asked as I got up to leave.

"No you don't," Jasper said cheekily, knowing exactly what I was feeling. "Without me, your precious little human would be having a spaz attack from everything insane going on in her life."

"Whatever man," I said, rolling my eyes at him. I sighed, touching Bella's forehead gently. I smiled as she sighed softly leaning into my hand as I stroked her cheek. "I'll be back Bella. I promise. I won't leave."

_She's awake Edward. _Carlisle called mentally.

I smiled slightly, walking back up the steps to our tower.

"Well hello Monsieur Cullen," Fleur Delacore, one of the girls from Beaux-Baton, said in what was supposed to be an attractive voice. They had arrived earlier this week and the girls had been grouping around my family, trying to throw themselves on us. I tried not to gag as I nodded curtly to her, not once tearing my eyes away from the stairs in front of me. I wrenched my arm away as she latched onto it. "Do not be like that Edward," she whined, though in her mouth my name sounded more like Eedvhard.

"My name to you is Professor Cullen," I corrected coldly. "Common courtesy dictates that I ask you to please release me before forcefully removing you from my arm," I said through gritted teeth. She was starting to annoy me; my shield of patience that everyone but Bella picked away at was dissolving quickly.

"We could have so much fun together," she continued, ignoring me completely. "With our looks and everything."

"Let go," I snarled angrily.

"Just imagine how cute we would be together," she gushed. "With my good looks and yours."

I twitched my arm, sending her flying off of me into the corridor wall. "I said let go," I hissed. There was only one who could ever hug me outside of my close little family and that was most definitely not this self-centered vain thing in front of me. She was worse than Rosalie before we had met Bella, with all of her thoughts revolving around herself and her looks and her 'perfect hair'. Bella had brought out the best in all of us. She had brought a new side of Rosalie to our eyes as well, a side none of us had known existed. Rosalie turned from a vain, self-obsessed vampire to a loving, caring mother. She read bedtime stories to Bella, rocking her to sleep when I couldn't be there for her, tucking her in, making her food, loving her like only a mother could. Rosalie was a good vampire, a good person, when she found it in her to care.

This thing in front of me was an entirely different story.

"You don't mean that," Fleur purred.

I opened my mouth to retaliate, glaring, when she threw herself at me. She thrust her lips at my face, connecting hard with my granite cheek just as I heard soft footsteps rounding the corner. I shoved hard in the Delacore girl's gut, pushing her away from me with enough force to knock her out cold against the wall. I heard a barely audible gasping sound, turning to see where it came from.

Bella stood, head held high, her face impassive. But her eyes gave her away. In them I could see the hurt and betrayal she felt, after just thinking maybe I did still love her.

"Bella I can explain," I began, reaching out to touch her hand.

"Don't bother," she said plainly though I could here the confirmation in her voice. Confirmation that I was playing with her, that she was just a game to be played. "I understand entirely." Perfidy danced in her eyes as she glared at me.

The hurt in her eyes drove a stake of pure anguish through my un-beating heart. The tears glistening in her wide brown eyes were like acid, tearing away at my chest, boiling through my veins.

"Bella it isn't what you think," I pleaded desperately as she pushed past me.

"Of course it isn't," she snapped. "It never is. That's what you tried to convince me last time. I almost believed it too. I might have. I was right about you, maybe not about your family but I was right about you. You don't care about anyone but yourself. No one else matters as long as you have your fun."

"Bella," I begged.

"My name isn't Bella," she growled. "There is no Bella. There never was. My name is Audrianna Potter."

I stood, stock still in the hallway as Bella stalked past me. One single, salty tear traced down her cheek as she fled.

"What have you done?" Alice shrieked furiously, slamming into my stone cold body. "How could you be so stupid?"

"I didn't do anything," I mumbled shamefaced. "That thing," I spat the word with venom, pointing a hand at the crumpled form of the Delacore girl, "just threw herself all over me. I was trying to get her to go away with out any lasting damage."

"So you let her kiss you?" Alice demanded, her small fists clenched.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," I defended myself, feeling the venom tears, the tears that would never fall, welling in the back of my eyes. "I honestly didn't."

"What's done is done," Jasper said from behind her. He sent a wave of calm around us all. I wanted to feel the comfort from it but I couldn't. My dead heart resisted the blanket, bathing in the firey pain I deserved. "We have to keep moving forward and figure out how to… fix this new problem."

"We wouldn't have any problems if we hadn't left in the first place," Rosalie growled at me. Both Jasper and I flinched at her words, him for his lapse in control, me for my stupid mistake. There were no excuses for what I chose. I was a monster, plain and simple. I caused my angel, my little spot of perfection in this dark life, true agony, leaving her a hard shell of the light she had once been.

"I'll go talk to her," Rose sighed, suddenly calm. "She said she was wrong about the rest of us. Maybe she won't run away from me."

"I'll go with you," Emmett volunteered. _Get me out of here! _He was pleading mentally. The two left, hand in hand, talking quietly. I felt longing well within me at the small intimate gesture between the two. A gesture I would never have because the only person I ever wanted, no needed, in my life, hated me. Hated me to her very core for my heartless actions.

_

* * *

Rosalie POV_

"Ginny, Hermione," I called, waving over the heads of the bustling students. The pair stopped at the base of the marble staircase, smiling and waving back.

"Hello," they greeted Emmett and I.

"Have you seen Bella anywhere?" I asked.

The two exchanged a nervous glance. "Well yeah," Ginny stuttered, looking at her feet. "We did. About five minutes ago maybe. She had a bag and her guitar."

I groaned, feeling my dead heart sinking into the pit of my stomach. Had she left the castle because of us? Had she run away? Would I ever see her again?

"Where was she going?" Emmett demanded as calmly as he could manage.

"Uh, she was walking with the rest of Black Magic and they were heading off the grounds," Hermione answered carefully. "She seemed upset though she does well hiding it."

"Do you know why they were leaving?" I questioned.

"Recording session in London," Ginny said quickly. "They've got some new work they want to get down and their agent, Bill's old mate Dan wants to release their new album by the end of the next two weeks before the champions are chosen."

I nodded, relieved. "Thanks Ginny, Hermione," I sighed.

"As a matter of interest, why are you two looking for Audra?" Hermione asked.

I chewed nervously on my lower lip, looking to Emmett for some support. He looked just as reluctant.

"The Delacore girl from Beaux-Baton threw herself at me," Edward's voice said, coming up from behind. "Bella saw and she won't listen to me anymore. She hates me."

"That was a pretty stupid, pig-headed thing to do," Ginny groused, glaring at Edward.

"Don't I know it," he agreed grimly.

_

* * *

Audra POV_

I walked with a steady pace, Harry on my one side, Fred on the other. Harry's arm was around my shoulders, my hand around Fred's wrist as we continued through the dark London streets.

"We could have called a limo," Ron panted from behind us.

"If you can't take the walk you need the exercise," Fred shot back.

We got to the hotel Sol Melia, the bouncer holding the door open, greeting us by name. "Nice evening isn't it Audra, Harry?" Jim asked in his American accent. "Good to see you all again."

"Yeah, thanks Jim," Harry said, grinning at the man.

George pressed the button for the presidential suite, inserting the key. The door to elevator dinging quietly as they opened.

I sighed in relief, the first sound I had made all night, dropping my bag on the couch. I flopped down in my room on the velvety comforter, allowing the tears to leak from my eyes as soon as my door closed. I lay there, staring bleakly at the pillow in my face, feeling the hollow burning in my body. I had been right. I knew I had I just didn't want to be. I wanted him to love me, to care for me, but it was all a joke. It was all a game. He doesn't and never did care. I was just a human and I didn't matter.

I woke early the next morning, rolling out of bed. I looked at the clock, startled to see it was only five thirty. I tugged my dressing gown on over my pajamas, walking silently into the main room.

Everyone was gathered around the dining table, pouring over a scrap of paper on it. I glimpsed a flash of a calligraphic printing before George shoved the paper into his back pocket.

"What are we gonna do?" Ron asked, none of them realizing I was awake.

"Good morning boys!" I yelled as loudly as I could. They jumped, shocked, Ron promptly falling off his seat.

"Bloody hell," he swore, rubbing the back of his head where he hit the ground. "What the blazing was that for?"

"Ignoring cheeky little me," I answered perkily, squashing the feeling of loss in me. If Edward didn't care about me, I didn't have to care about him. I would get over him. I was strong and I could do this without him. I had Harry, Fred, George, and Ron. And mango sorbet.

"Have a real breakfast Audra," Harry ordered before I could even open the freezer where I stocked tubs of it.

"But Harry," I whined.

Fred shook his head at Harry, giving him a meaningful look. "Go ahead Audra," he sighed. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion but did as I was told, spooning the tangy substance into my mouth.

_

* * *

A week later_

_Edward POV_

Minerva tapped her spoon against her glass, the hall falling silent at the gesture.

"Good morning students," Dumbledore said.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore," they chanted in unison, their thoughts confused. Dumbledore usually never made speeches in the morning.

"As many of you may be aware," he continued, "we are missing five of our students. Black Magic is currently in London, recording their new album." Cheers went off throughout the hall, people whooping and yelling. Dumbledore waited for the noise to subside before going on. "They returned early this morning and have discussed some matters with the staff. Today there will be no lessons. They have agreed to perform their new c.d. for the entire school and staff for the day, and some old songs upon request. The concert will be held in the Great Hall and all are able to attend. They open in an hour."

The scraping of benches on the stone floor filled the hall as people shoved away from the tables, scrambling furiously up the marble staircase to the dormitories to get ready for the concert.

Dumbledore chuckled along with the rest of the staff. "That went well," he laughed. With a wave of his wand the tables and benches disappeared, the staff table replaced with a stage.

"Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" I heard Bella laugh. The five of them came running into the Great Hall, Bella tossed over Fred's shoulder. The four boys nodded to me, having gotten Rosalie's letter, explaining what had happened. They had written back, agreeing to knock sense into her with the promise that I would 'get a brain' as they put it.

"Your wish is my command," he chuckled, throwing her into the air. She screamed cheerfully, transforming into a tiger in mid-air.

As she changed back she grinned childishly. "A cat always lands on her feet."

"To bad the trait isn't carried from cat to human," he shot back, ruffling her hair. I felt a spark of jealously kindle within me at the friendly gesture I couldn't make.

She stuck her tongue out at him, backing away. She walked into George who immediately began tickling her. She laughed frantically swatting his hand away.

"We have… have to set up," she gasped furiously, tears streaming from her eyes as she laughed. "Stop it! Stop! Petrificus Totalus!" George froze, his arms locking to his sides, his body freezing. Bella leaned into Ron's side, gasping for breath as she continued to laugh even after no one was tickling her. He immediately grabbed her arm as she keeled forward, her round of mirth continuing with no break.

Panic bubbled within me as she continued laughing. I worried she wasn't breathing, that maybe she was suffocating. My suspicions were proved true as her face turned red.

Jasper sensing my fear, sent a wave of calm in her direction, wrapping it around her. She quieted, her amusement moving to constant giggling. He sighed, rolling his eyes, punctuated by a wave of lethargy. At last she calmed, breathing deeply.

"Everyone out!" Harry ordered suddenly. "We've got to get our stuff in and warm up."

_

* * *

Audra POV_

"Everyone out! We've got to get our stuff in and warm up," Harry called, waving everyone out.

Silently I thanked him as _he_ left.

We set our stuff out in silence, feeling no need to speak.

"A scale," Harry said, strumming lightly on the A string. (A/N. I have no idea how to play the guitar. Tear, tear. A few of my guy friends are really good at it but honestly, the thing is so confusing. Feel free to correct me.)

Fred added a steady beat along with George and Ron on the base. I sang at a parallel tone to the music, moving up a pitch with the music. We moved through the scales at an even pace, finishing just as the students began queuing up outside the door. The double doors burst open and the throng of people came flooding through. They were dressed, not in robes and hats, but in jeans and t-shirts, the average muggle clothes.

_We can still act normal._ I thought to myself. _We can still go out and have fun and dress like we are normal. But we never will be. We're too different, to unnatural for that._ It was the first time I had ever seen what I was, what we all were, as unnatural, as inhuman. Witchcraft had always been part of me. To me it was a way of life, a way to grasp reality by the horns but now, there were things I could see past. I was a teen sensation and I was going to die. Things everywhere were trying to kill me. To kill us all, to take over our world, a world that would never be normal.

"Good morning Hogwarts castle!" I yelled, having put the Sonorus charm on myself. They all cheered, waving and screaming, stomping their feet as they did. "So, as you all know, we just recorded our new album Heartbreak." My next comment was met with a round of applause. I waited for it to taper before moving forward. "We discussed it with the staff and decided a day off would be nice. This first song is called Everybody's Fool."

_Perfect by nature_

_Perfect by nature,_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

I ducked into a mocking bow, raising my eyebrows at the crowd.

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me._

I watched in satisfaction as Edward flinched at the accusation.

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_It Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

I watched as the crowd went wild, smiling widely; a fake smile, a manufactured, not real smile. One for the crowd, one for the fame, one for what I wish I could feel.

**(A/N. I edited the lyrics a little in this song because at the beginning it says I guess I just lost my husband and that would be weird.)**

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I guess I just lost my mind again_

_I don't know where it went_

_So I'm gonna drink my money_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)_

_I've got a brand new attitude,_

_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na_

_I wanna start a fight_

_So,_

_So what I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm havin more fun_

_And now that were done_

_I'm gona show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_Unh Check my flow Uohhh_

_The waiter just took my table_

_And gave it to Jessica Simps_

_(Shit! )_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_

_At least hell know how to hit_

_(Oops)_

_What if this flops on the radio,_

_Then somebody's gonna die! haha_

_I'm going to get in trouble,_

_My ex will start a fight_

_Na na na na_

_He's gonna to start a fight_

_Na na na na_

_We're all gonna_

_To get into a fight_

_So,_

_So what I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm havin more fun_

_And now that were done_

_I'm gona show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't fair_

_You never were_

_You want it all but that's not fair_

_I gave you life_

_I gave my all_

_You weren't there, you let me fall_

_So, so what I'm still a rock star_

The swarm of teenagers screamed along with me to the chorus.

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm havin more fun_

_And now that were done_

_I'm gona show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_No no_

_No no, I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there_

_I'm gona show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_Ba da da da pffftt_

"Hey! Hey!" I yelled, throwing an arm into the air. Everyone applauded, shrieking as I waved. "This is our newest m.v. (music video) Never Again!" (My version of the Never Again music video is not really like Kelly Clarkson's. The bridge is and the part where she's performing with her band but apart from that nothing else.)

The screen behind me lit up with bright white light. It depicted me, leaning against a tall evergreen tree, rain pouring down around me. I was gazing down at my feet, my arms wrapped around my knees. Harry, Fred, George, and Ron stood slightly back, each holding their instruments. As soon as the music kicked in, my head snapped up to look at the camera, my once warm chocolate eyes flat black.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green_

_I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me_

_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

Fire edged the screen, flickering and dancing around us.

_I never read your letter_

_'Cause I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Try and make it all OK_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere_

Now we were on a stage, people of all ages jumping up and down around us, their arms waving, their mouths screaming with excitement.

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew exactly what you were doing_

_And don't say, you simply lost your way_

_She may believe you but I never will_

_Never again_

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you_

_A trophy wife, oh how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss_

_But when your day comes, and he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter_

_You couldn't say it right to my face_

I stood in front of the camera, mocking it, glaring down at it.

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Repent yourself away_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew exactly what you were doing_

_And don't say, you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you but I never will_

_Never again_

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never_

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew exactly what you were doing_

_And don't say, you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you but I never will_

_I never will_

_I never will_

_Never again_

"This next one is a personal favorite of mine," I said, smiling to myself. "It's called It's All Your Fault."

_I conjure up the thought of being gone_

_But I'd probably even do that wrong_

_I try to think about which way_

_Would I be able to and would I be afraid_

_Cause oh I'm bleeding out inside_

_Oh I don't even mind (Yeah)_

_It's all your fault_

_You called me beautiful_

_You turned me out_

_And now I can't turn back_

_I hold my breath_

_Because you were perfect_

_But I'm running out of air_

_And it's not fair_

_Da da dada da dada da_

_Da dadadadadada da dadadadadada_

_I'm trying to figure out what else to say _

_(What else could I say)_

_To make you turn around and come back this way _

_(Would you just come back this way)_

_I feel like we could be really awesome together_

_So make up your mind cause it's now or never (oh)_

_It's all your fault_

_You called me beautiful_

_You turned me out_

_And now I can't turn back_

_I hold my breath_

_Because you were perfect_

_But I'm running out of air_

_And it's not fair_

_I would never pull the trigger_

_But I've cried wolf a thousand times_

_I wish you could_

_Feel as bad as I do_

_I have lost my mind_

_It's all your fault_

_You called me beautiful_

_You turned me out_

_And now I can't turn back_

_I hold (I hold) my breath (My breath)_

_Because you were perfect_

_But I'm running out of air (running out of air)_

_And it's not fair_

_(Oh yeah_

_It's all your fault)_

_I hold my breath_

_Because you were perfect_

_But I'm running out of air_

_And it's not (It's not) fair_

I took a quick sip of water, laughing with the crowd when I decided to gargle it. People roared with laughter as the bubbling sound was amplified. "That was lady-like," I commented sarcastically. More laughter.

"This next song is pretty much a summary of my life," I said, throwing an arm into the air as if saying so what. "It's everything you all don't give second thought to because you never knew. It's everything that's happened to me and that I wish I didn't have to carry. It's our second music video."

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you?_

_Do you ever wanna runaway?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_So no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

There I lay on the cold ground, leaning back against a wall. The make-up artist had painted blood down the left side of my face, adding a split lip and cut eyebrow to the look. A tall dark man loomed over me, reminding me so much of that night. That night with Voldemort leaning down to kill me.

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

The dark man's foot connected hard with the side of my stomach, causing me to curl in pain. Of course it was all acting; Jon hadn't really kicked me, but out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward snarling. I dismissed it, continuing the song without a hitch.

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over_

Now I was arguing with Will. He stood across from me, yelling. I yelled back, raising my hands in surrender and annoyance. The back of Will's hand smacked into my cheek, sending me sprawling to the ground. Blood splattered from my mouth.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding?_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_No one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_Never had to work, it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

"So as you can see a great part of my life truly sucked," I sighed, placing a hand over my heart as if in mourning. I grinned savagely, lightening the pose. They laughed. "This song is pretty personal," I continued. "A lot of bad stuff has happened to me and I felt like I had to get it out."

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

I watched through my peripherals as Edward winced at the accusations. The song, the pain, it was directed at him. And though I tried I couldn't deny the overwhelming guilt welling within me at the agony I was causing him. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hate him. I wasn't even angry with him for the hurt he caused me. I was disappointed in myself, disappointed that I wasn't good enough. I wanted to be better. I wanted to be good enough for Edward. I wanted him to love me. I shook the thoughts from my head as the crowd began to chant, "Next song, next song, next song!"

Harry, noticing my distraction waved an arm in the air. The crowd fell silent at his gesture. He nodded to me as I took a long draft of water from the goblet I conjured out of mid-air.

"You want another song?" George yelled. After another bout of screaming he went on, "This is an old one but you all love it. Misery Business!"

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass it's tickin' like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

I waltzed up to George, grinning. He smiled back as I danced around him. My hand brushed across the back of Fred's neck, running through Ron's hair.

A spark of jealously flickered in Edward's eyes as I made 'friends'. I couldn't stop the smile on my face as Emmett and Jasper roared with laughter.

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_

At the word 'whore' Emmett and Jasper's laughter was renewed. I resisted rolling my eyes with difficulty at their immature ways.

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good..._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

I popped up right next to George again, practically yelling the song into his ear.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_Just feels so good!_

"Okay, we've only got two more songs for you all," Ron said while I took another drink. "This next one is My Happy Ending."

_Oh, Oh_

_So Much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh_

_So Much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh..._

_Lets talk this over, it's not like were dead_

_Was it something I did? Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead_

_Held up so high, on such unbreakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought that we could be_

_You were everything everything that I wanted be,_

_We were meant to be supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh_

_So Much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they_

_But they don't know me, do they even know you?_

_All the things you had for me, all the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought that we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there,_

_Thanks for actin' like you cared_

_And makin' me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watchin' as I fall_

_And lettin' me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_So Much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_So Much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

"This is our last song for the day," Fred called, tossing his drumsticks into the air. He caught them both after they flipped four times in mid-air. Bands of screaming girls went crazy.

"It's a little slower," I added. "But I'm sure you'll love it."

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long,_

_That I've come to believe my souls on the other side._

_All the little pieces falling _

_Shattered._

_Shards of me_

_Too sharp to put back together._

_Too small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me in to so many little pieces _

_If I try to touch her._

_And I bleed. I bleed._

_And I breathe. I breathe, no more_

_I take a breath and I try draw from my spirit's well._

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

_Lie to me convince me that I've been sick forever._

_And all of this will make sense when I get better._

_But I know the difference between myself and my reflection._

_I just can't help but to wonder which of us do you love._

_So I bleed. I bleed._

_And I breathe._

_I breathe no,_

_Bleed. I bleed._

_And I breathe. _

_I breathe. _

_I breathe. _

_I breathe, no more._

"That, witches and wizards and everything else out there," I said loudly, eliciting a laugh from Emmett and Jasper as the 'everything else out there'. "Was our last song we'll perform today. Remember to buy our new album, Heartbreak."

"One more song!" people moaned. "Please! One more! One more!"

I sighed. "Should we give them one more?" I asked my band, a smile touching my lips. Still not a real smile. Not a true smile. I didn't have it in me anymore.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure they want another one," he said mockingly.

The crowd screamed even louder, chanting more and more.

"I guess one more wouldn't hurt," George said at last.

I nodded. I waved my wand in front of me, my ivory piano appearing out of thin air. I seated myself elegantly on the bench, testing the keys with slow grace.

"You Can't Break a Broken Heart then," I said, shrugging. Edward recoiled at the title, not enough for anyone else to notice but I did. I did, feeling the distress within me at his pain. I shook it off, my fingers flying nimbly over the keys.

_Won't be so easy_

_This time to hurt me_

_You can try_

_This time, oh baby, there are no tears left here to dry_

_If you think you can woo me like before_

_If you think you can do that anymore_

_Won't get to far, nooo_

_You can't break a broken heart_

_So try your best now baby_

_Try your best to break me_

_You can't break a broken heart_

_No damage you can do now_

_I'm immune to you now_

_You can't break what broke apart_

_There's nothing you can do to me no more_

_You can't break a broken heart_

_Hurt me before now_

_Won't hurt no more now_

_Not this time_

_You might do better messing with someone else's mind_

_Cuz you're not gonna break me down again_

_Your done with doin' me the way you did_

_It's gone to far, ehh_

_You can't break a broken heart_

_So try your best now baby_

_Try your best to break me_

_You can't break a broken heart_

_No damage you can do now_

_I'm immune to you now_

_You can't break what broke apart_

_There's nothing you can do to me no more_

_You can't break a broken heart_

_So don't waste your time_

_Your time has come and gone_

_What are you here for?_

_You can't hurt me any more_

_So try your best now baby_

_Try your best to break me_

_You can't break a broken heart_

_No damage you can do now_

_I'm immune to you now_

_You can't break what broke apart_

_There's nothing you can do to me no more_

_You can't break a broken heart_

_So try your best now baby_

_Try your best to break me_

_You can't break a broken heart_

_No damage you can do now_

_I'm immune to you now_

_You can't break what apart_

_There's nothing you can do to me no more_

_You can't break a broken heart_

_Break a broken heart_

**

* * *

So what did you think? I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get five 'real' reviews. It just has to have to have what you liked best about the chapter. That's it. That's all I'm asking. Not that I don't appreciate that you do review but really. You might as well not if all you are going to say is update soon. Please, please, please review with something.**

**The songs are Everybody's Fool – Evanescence, So What – Pink, Never Again – Kelly Clarkson, It's All Your Fault – Pink, Welcome to My Life – Simple Plan, Because of You – Kelly Clarkson, Misery Business – Paramore, My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne, Breathe No More – Evanescence, and You Can't Break a Broken Heart – Kate Voegele. They are all wonderful songs. I know Misery Business really doesn't fit with the chapter but it made Eddie boy jealous. I had to put it in.**

**I titled all the chapters! I finally decided to put titles on them!**

**Thank you to You Go Girl, sparky/the Reciever, SoujaLightFearie, Lily Desdemona Potter, and Molly Witten for being the five to review this past chapter. I will send a preview to the next people who review this chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**Sea of Topaz**


	31. Sectumsempra

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you all liked the preview I left for you. Thanks to ****SGWLESSIUT, VolturiGirl, Obsessed with reading, sparky, rin03, , Molly Witten, Time-4-Fun, SoujaLightFaerie, Jadzia, and Vampire Princess034. **

**But the biggest thank you goes to J'Neia. Your email didn't turn up so I couldn't reply. Thank you! You gave me the most brilliant idea for this chapter. It won't be exactly how you put it because of course I love twisting things! This chapter is to you for your amazing suggestion!**

**Jadzia: I'm so sorry about your friend. I don't remember anyone that's died in my life. I hope things get better, for you and your friends family. I'm pretty stubborn so I would be like Bella. I wouldn't have forgiven him just yet but I wouldn't be giving him the cold shoulder. I love him too but some things burn. I like the role Rosalie has in my story. I think she could be a good character if someone actually tried. Emmett and Jasper have such a juvenile humor. They remind me of my guy friends at school. One of them couldn't stop laughing when my friend(she's a girl) said 'don't touch my stuff meaning her locker stuff.' He's so immature, just like the rest of them but you gotta love 'em. Can't live with them; can't live without them.**

* * *

_Audra POV_

I sat down on the edge of the stage as everyone filed out of the door. George handed me a gold goblet brimming with butterbeer. I drank greedily, downing most of the goblet.

"Yeah because the butterbeer will disappear if you don't drink it all in one draft Audra," Fred chuckled, ruffling my hair as he passed, his drum set levitating in mid-air.

I swatted his hand away, still sucking the sweet foaming liquid down my throat.

"Hey I've got another idea for a new song," I said suddenly. "Can you manage the equipment without me?" They muttered a consent, each distracted in their own work, Harry fiddling with the amp., Fred floating his drum set over everyone's heads, George and Ron storing the bases and Harry's guitar. "I'll be in rehearsal room trying to figure out a tune."

"Ever thought of relaxing Odge?" Ron asked in an offhand tone. "I mean, our album just got into stores today and you're already working up new ones."

"It's my outlet Ronald," I said pointedly, using his full name to emphasize my sincerity.

I strode quickly from the room. The portrait of three old monks playing wizard chess just off the hall swung open to admit me. Uncle Al had put it in for us as an easy up and down to the rehearsal room.

"Bella," a velvety soft voice called from behind me just as I was about to step behind the portrait.

I stiffened slightly as I wheeled on my heel to face him. "Yes Professor?" I asked coldly. Edward flinched at my tone, a torturous misery dancing in his black eyes as I stared into them. I looked away quickly, feeling my mind slipping into their dark depths.

"Please," he murmured softly. "Please just hear me out. Okay? Just give me a chance to explain or at the very least apologize."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for Edward," I said stoically, still refusing to meet his gaze that I could feel boring into my face, pleading with me. "I get it. I wasn't good enough. You don't have to explain anything."

"If that's what you think then yes I do," he insisted, catching my hand before I could walk away. "If you think even for a second that was why I chose what I did then I have more than enough reason to explain my actions." I bit back a gasp as his cold hand locked around mine. As much as I wanted to deny it, I felt myself lighten at the contact. I couldn't stand it. I pulled my hand away, biting my tongue to keep from sighing at the loss. "I only left because…"

"Don't. Edward please," I begged, turning away. "I don't want to know."

He looked stunned, forcing me to meet his gaze. "Why?"

"I don't want to hear that I wasn't enough," I sighed, blinking away the tears stinging the back of my eyes. "I don't want to hear it. I know it. Isn't that enough? Do you have to tell me?"

"I wasn't going to say that Bella," he asserted. "I would never say that. Please just listen to me."

"I don't want to Edward," I said shakily. "I was doing fine. I was getting through it all. Then you just happened back into my life and now everything is upside down again."

"Bella, I came because I wanted to help you," Edward murmured, running a hand through his messy bronze locks. "You saw me at that concert you had. I couldn't bear to think what could have happened if the spell had hit you. I couldn't imagine a life where you didn't exist. Bella, please you have to believe me when I say this."

"Don't waste your breath," I said, shaking my head. "Don't even bother wasting your time. I'm just a human. My life is hard enough. I can't take this anymore." I heard the double meanings behind my words. I couldn't take the heartbreak and I couldn't take my own life. I couldn't stand everything that was happening to me. I wanted it to end.

Before Edward could say anything, I pulled my hand from his and fled. I ran, knowing he could easily catch me but he would. He wouldn't come after me. I wasn't worth it. I already knew that much. I wasn't good enough for someone like him, wasn't pretty enough, wasn't smart enough, wasn't enough.

My acoustic guitar was lying in its stand where I had set it this morning. I took it down, holding it in my trembling hands. Tears leaked from my eyes, rolling down my face and splashing to the floor.

"I wanted to be enough," I muttered tearfully. A hot lump had risen in my throat as I cried. I could taste the salty tears dripping into my mouth. "I wanted to be good enough. I'm sorry. But why do you keep coming back? Why can't you just leave?" But I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. I didn't want Edward gone. I wanted the pain gone. I wanted what I couldn't have, what I wasn't good enough to have. I wanted Edward to love me.

My fingers moved subconsciously over the strings, playing something and nothing in general. My lips began to move to the song, starting first as only humming and following the tune. Then the mumbling turned to singing as the lyrics came to me.

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_If you thought I'd breathe then you were wrong_

_'Cause I won't stop holding on_

_So are you listening, so are you watching me_

_If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong_

_'Cause I won't stop holding on_

_This is an emergency, so are you listening_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault,_

_And no one cares to talk about it,_

_To talk about it_

_'Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_And I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_So you give up every chance you get_

_Just to feel new again_

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_And you do your best to show me love,_

_But you don't know what love is_

_So are you listening, so are you watching me_

_Well I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault,_

_And no one cares to talk about it, to talk about it_

_'Cause I've seen love die,_

_Way too many times,_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_And I've seen you cry,_

_Way too many times,_

_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_Scars they will not fade away,_

_And no one cares to talk about it, to talk about it_

_'Cause I've seen love die,_

_Way too many times,_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_And I've seen you cry,_

_Way too many times,_

_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

My voice trailed away as my fingers fell away from the guitar. I pressed my palm to the strings, the room falling quiet, save the small sob that escaped my chest. I bit my lip, trying in vain hold in the tears. I bent my head, my hair cascading around my face, hiding me from the world. "Make it stop," I murmured to no one in particular. "Make be over all ready. Make it end."

A cold hand rested on my shoulder, a wave of calm washing through me. Jasper wrapped an arm around my shoulders, using his power to calm me enough so I could breathe. But he let me cry, he let me get it out. Even though my pain, my hatred at myself for loosing Edward caused him to hurt, he let me hurt. I needed to ache and feel my own misery. I needed to let it take over me, as I had denied for the past three years. I had held myself together even as it tore me apart to do so. I had denied my pain, in the futile attempt to make it go away. I had deluded myself into thinking I would be okay if I could just forget.

As my tears began to fade, Jasper pulled away. "Feeling better?" he asked gently.

I nodded then shrugged, unsure. It had definitely straightened things out. I couldn't keep going on like this. I couldn't stand this life. I wiped the back of my hand across my face, drying the tears. I slowed my breathing, my shoulders relaxing, knowing what I had to do. I needed out.

"Thanks Jasper," I sighed, smiling up at him. "I needed that."

"I know," he agreed, patting my shoulder. "If you ever want someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, I'm there, okay Squirt?" he informed me, using his and Emmett's old nickname for me.

"I appreciate it Jazz, but I think I got it," I said, feeling confident I wouldn't have to come to him again. He smiled, sensing my at peace mood. "You're a good brother, you know that Jazzy?" I inquired as he helped me to my feet. "You've always been there for me."

I felt the spark of surprise in him as he registered what I said. "Brother?" he stuttered, stunned.

I gave him a tight hug, giving him a small sad smile. "Of course you're my brother," I said.

"Even after, well," his voice trailed away though I knew he was referring to my disastrous eighth birthday party.

I sighed. "Yes Jazzy, even after my birthday," I smiled at him. "Everyone makes mistakes. I know you didn't mean to."

"I appreciate that Bells," he said hugging me back. "I really do."

As soon as he was gone I set off down the hall in search of Emmett. I found him sitting next to Rosalie on the stone wall of the courtyard. They were talking quietly, their hands locked, swinging back and forth between them.

"Hey," Rose greeted softly, as I sat next to her. "How are you Bells?" She could see the red rims around my eyes.

"I'm fine," I mumbled shrugging.

"Bells," Emmett said, grinning. "Do you know what fine stands for?" When I shook my head, he chuckled. "Freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional."

I giggled. Emmett could always make me laugh. "I came to apologize for how I've been acting lately. I've been really stupid about everything." Rose draped an arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay Bells," she sighed. "It wasn't your fault."

"No it was," I contradicted. "I didn't make anyone's choices but I did make my own. I shouldn't have been such an ass to you all. Rose, you were always so kind to me. It was like having the mom I never really had. I really appreciated that. Em, you were always so funny and even now you always make me laugh. You are a good brother."

"Well, it's nice to have you back," Emmett laughed, ruffling my hair as I gave them both a hug. My smile faltered slightly at his words.

"Yeah," I agreed, not know what else to say. "Well I've got to go," I excused myself. I wove through the throng of students, peering between them all. "Carlisle, Esme," I called, coming to a halt behind them. They turned to look at me, smiling.

"Hello dear," Esme greeted shyly, as if I were angry with her. It shocked her when I threw my arms around her, giving her the biggest hug I could muster. Getting through her surprise, she hugged me back. With one hand I pulled Carlisle into our embrace.

"You guys were always so great to me," I mumbled, shamefaced. "I'm sorry I was such a git. I was stupid. I'm really, really sorry."

"It's alright dear," Esme whispered into my hair.

"No, no it isn't alright," I sobbed. "It's not okay. You guys were like my parents. You treated me like your own child and I was so unappreciative. I could have asked for more than what you two gave me but I was so mean to you both."

"Bella," Carlisle sighed. "Bella calm down. You were never unappreciative. You were the best little girl any parent would have had the joy to raise. You were more than anyone could have asked for. You made our family whole and we couldn't have ever dreamed of more than that. Please don't blame yourself for anything."

* * *

I found Alice sitting on the dock, staring out over the Black Lake.

"Hi Bella," she murmured, not once tearing her gaze away from the glossy black water. "I knew you would find me here."

"Yeah, Alice," I said, plopping myself down at her side. "Listen I'm sorry. I'm really, really, really sorry for everything. We were best friends and then I was stupid. I was so stupid and I was hurt so I was mean and I never meant it. I'm sorry we had to fight, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry I ignored you."

Alice cut me off, wrapping both arms around me. "I missed my baby sister. I'm glad you're back." We sat there for a minute, enjoying the peace of the moment.

"I need to talk to Harry," I said at last.

Alice nodded, smiling at me. "I missed you Bells. We all did."

"I… I missed you guys too Alice," I sighed.

* * *

I hesitated as I glided back up through the castle. I bit my lip before pulling out a piece of parchment. I tapped my wand, whispering quiet words over it. The words were scrawled in my messy printing across the page. When I finished, I waved my wand over the page and it disappeared. "Edward's room," I muttered.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George sat around the Gryffindor fireplace. They looked up as I entered through the portrait hole.

"Hey," I said softly, remaining on my feet. A ripple of greetings echoed from them. "So I was talking to Jasper earlier and I figured out what a git I was being. I wanted to say sorry." Harry gave me a comforting smile, Ginny squeezing my hand. "I'm going down to dinner I guess. Are you guys coming?"

Ron lept to his feet. "Yeah, dinner," he said in hurry. "Let's go."

I couldn't help but laugh at his too eager tone. The group of us ate dinner, laughing and joking, throwing small pieces of food at each other. _Almost over._ I thought to myself. _Almost done._

We sat in a circle on the floor of the dormitory, playing random games, bursting into song sporadically. After I had sang It's a Small World, Home on the Range, Yellow Submarine, We Are Family, and Womanizer **(A/N. There's a guy in my tech. class that sings the weirdest songs. These are some of them.) **I pushed myself to my feet.

"Where're you going?" Ron asked as I started towards the portrait hole.

"It's nearly mid-night," I said, pointing to the window. "I'm going to the bathroom. I need a shower."

"Ah, okay," he stuttered awkwardly.

"We'll come too," Hermione said, gesturing for Ginny.

"Err, well I sort of need a bit of quiet time," I sighed. "I need some time on my own. You know, to think."

Hermione smiled a warm smile. "Oh, all right," she said perkily.

Internally I sighed with relief as she sat back down. My plan would be a lot easier without company. I changed my mind in a flash, then again and again just in case Alice was watching. I couldn't allow her to see my plan. She would come and stop me; I knew she would. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't keep this up for much longer.

"Audra might I ask where you're going?" Aunt Vera asked.

"Err, bathroom," I answered, giving her a quick smile.

She nodded. "Be back soon dear."

I hurried down the corridors, making no noise as I did. The dance lessons I had learned for on stage performing tricks kept me on my feet as I ran.

I pushed the door ajar, slipping between them then closing the door. I quickly turned the knob on the bath. Hot water flowed from the spout, pooling in the coppery basin. I hardly bothered undressing, just laid myself down into the bathtub. In my hand I held my wand. It lolled about, pointing at myself. As soon as the water reached my neck I took a slow breath.

"Sectumsempra," I whispered. Long red gashes appeared across my stomach. I gasped as the burning, fiery pain exploded within me. "It's over," I murmured almost cheerfully. "It's done." Then my head slumped to the side, drooping against the side of the cold metal tub, the pain consuming me, spinning me away, just days after my eleventh birthday.

**Did anyone guess what Bella was doing, apologizing to everyone? Tell me your guess and your favorite part of this chapter then I'll send you a preview. Who wants to guess what Bella wrote in the letter than she magicked into Edward's room? **

**A big thank you to J'neia! I had planned for something disasterous to happen to either Edward or Bella and you gave me the perfect idea.**

**I want five 'real' reviews before I post the next chapter! Remember each review with your favorite part of the chapter will be replied with a preview of the next chapter.**

**Love,**

**Sea**


	32. Tourniquet

**Hello. There was a technical glitch that wouldn't let me login so I couldn't post any chapters. Goodbye.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Jadzia. I'm very sorry about your friend. I'm glad I could help though.**

**JollyElfDance554: Thanks for reviewing. I don't know what you mean about posting your story so here is the basic stuff. You weren't signed in so I don't know if you have an account. You'll have to make one first. Go to Publish then to Document Manager. From there you have to upload your document with your story on it. Then go to new story, which is also in Publish. Read over the guidelines and then click agree. Choose the category your story is under like books or movies. Then click on the title. There's the properties page where you put in the title and the genres. Post the first chapter on the chapters and content heading in blue. You should get an email from fanfiction saying the new story was posted. If that wasn't quite what you were asking about, just review of PM me and I'll try to help you as much as I can.**

**Jadzia: I put the reply to your review at the bottom because I wanted you to read the chapter first.**

**

* * *

**

_Edward POV_

I trudged somberly up the stairs to my room in the wing we had been given to stay in. I was about to flop onto the black couch when I noticed something on it. A roll of parchment lay on the black leather, Bella's enticingly sweet freesia scent wafting from it. My hands trembled as I picked it up, dread bubbling within me. I feared what the note would say, that she hated me, that she wanted me to leave, that she never wanted to see me again. I couldn't bear that reality. The reality that my angel, my love, my Bella didn't love me back, didn't want me.

_Edward,_

_I am so, so very sorry. I wish I could have been enough for you. I wish I could have been good enough for your love. I'm sorry I wasn't. I'm sorry for wasting your time. Please come to forgive me some day._

_I also wish to apologize for how I've acted these past two months. I wasn't angry with you. I just needed to direct my anger at someone. I was upset with myself because I couldn't be enough. If I had been better, if I had been good enough, you never would have left and I never would have suffered as much as I did. I never would have felt that pain and I never would have been angry. _

_I will always love you even if you don't love me back. But don't worry. I'll never bother you again. You'll never have to see me ever again. You'll never have to deal with me again. You won't have to be here either. You can leave tomorrow. It won't make a difference. _

_Love always,_

_Bella_

A small black heart had been scribbled next to her name. A few sentences stood out in particular to me. _I'll never bother you again. You'll never have to deal with me again. You can leave tomorrow. It won't make a difference. _What did that mean? What does she mean, it won't make a difference? Of course it would make a difference. I wouldn't be here to help her.

Then it all clicked into place. Her apologetic attitude today as she came to every member of my family but me. Then as she hugged onto every person she held dear in her life. She wouldn't bother me again because she would be around to bother me. I wouldn't have to deal with her because she wouldn't be there for me to deal with. I could leave tomorrow and it wouldn't make a difference because she wouldn't be alive for it to matter.

The scroll of parchment slipped through my fingers, hitting the ground without a sound. My knees wobbled, giving out underneath me. I fell to my knees, gasping for breath my cold, dead body didn't need. My room spun around me, the gray walls blurring together.

"No," I choked. "No please God, no!"

I could hardly sense my family appearing around me. "Edward?" Carlisle asked, resting a hand on my shoulder. All I could do was stare blindly at my hands where the parchment had lain. "Edward what's wrong?"

"Bella," I gasped, my voice strangled. "Bella… dead… letter… suicide." My head fell into my hands, my shoulders shaking violently with tearless sobs. Desperation filled me.

Alice's small hand slapped me, hard but I didn't look up. I didn't care. Nothing mattered. Nothing could matter. Nothing would ever matter without Bella. My love, my life, my very existence was dead. She died at her own will. She died because she thought she wasn't good enough for me. She died because she didn't want to be a burden to me. Her death, her blood, the death and blood of my angel, my only love, were on my hands. It was all my fault. Any pain I had ever felt, any at all, this was worse. Every agony this stone cold body could never feel welled within me, burning me, murdering me from the inside out. The fire burning in my veins was a million times worse than the transformation into this non-life. The acid blazing in my heart was like nothing I could describe. It was anguish that even in this invincible body, I could not block.

"What are you doing just sitting there?" Alice screamed. "Get up!"

"It doesn't… doesn't matter," I sobbed. "None of it matters anymore."

"She might still be alive you idiot! Bella might still be alive! Her heart might still be beating! We could still save her! Get up!" she shrieked furiously.

At her words a spark of hope flickered within me. It was next to nothing, but it was all I had left. It was my only hope, my last chance.

"Spread out," I hissed, my voice suddenly determined. "Run as fast as you can. Find Bella."

We dispersed through the castle, searching.

"Bella!" I called frantically. "Bella!" I ran straight through the castle to Gryffindor Tower. Minerva was sitting out front, her cat tail swishing back and forth.

_Edward? What's wrong? What has happened? _Her cat form thought to me.

"Where's Bella?" I demanded, panic rising in my voice.

_She went to take a bath about a half an hour ago. _She answered. _Why?_

I was already off, sprinting through the corridors to the nearest girl's bathroom. There, on the floor in front of the door was water. It seeped from underneath the door. But it wasn't just water. I could smell the blood, Bella's sweet freesia scented blood, mixed with the cooling water.

"Bella," I breathed, nauseated by the thoughts running through my head. I slammed the door down, ramming it into the ground. It broke, splinters flying.

"Bella! No! Please, please Bella no!" I begged, falling to the side of the tub. Her body lay, fully clothed in the bath, the water flowing and tumbling over the edge. My clothes stained red with her blood as I reached for her limp form. Her pale blue lips were parted slightly, her snow white face lolling back, leaving her icy neck exposed.

"Bella, please don't be dead," I pleaded, listening intently. There within her chest was a weak, unsteady beat just barely audible as the water cut off. "Hold on love," I whispered, scooping her from the water. Her blood drenched clothes seemed to have glued to her small body as I cradled her to my chest. The many slices across her stomach dripped blood, seeping into my shirt.

"Hold on. For me. Please. Don't die. You can't die. I won't let you. I swear to you Bella, you will not die," I whispered into her hair as I sprinted through the castle. I tucked her head beneath my chin, trying my best to keep pressure on her cuts and not jostle her as I ran.

Carlisle, smelling the blood, was at my side in a flash. His face, already vampire pale, lost all color left in it. "Oh God," he breathed. "We have to get her Madame Pomphrey as soon as we can. Run her to Hospital Wing. I'm right behind you." The two of us flew through the castle. Being faster, I made it to the Hospital Wing before him. I burst through the door, looking about for Madame Pomphrey. She was bending over one of the students, a cup of some clear liquid in her hand.

She shrieked at the disturbance, stumbling back. Her gray eyes grew wide as she gazed at the angel that lay dying in my arms.

"Can you do anything?" Carlisle asked in doctor mode.

"I… I don't know," she stuttered shocked. "If it was a curse, there isn't much."

"Please, you have to try," I implored, desolation and grief marring my voice. Velvet as Bella had once described it. The very thought that I may never hear her voice again was anguish. "You can't let her die. Please. She can't die."

Madame Pomphrey's face softened at the torture in my voice. "I'll do my best Edward. Lay her here," she gestured to the bed behind her. I was there in the blink of an eye, laying Bella gently on the soft white linen. Her skin, so pale from loss of blood, was nearly the same white as the sheets.

I held her hand tightly in both of mine, my head bent over our clasped hands. "Please. Bella. Please. Don't die. Please God don't take my Bella," I murmured into the air. "Bella, don't give up. I promise. You'll be okay. Please. I love you."

"Carlisle," I heard Madame Pomphrey mutter. "I… I can't do anything. The magic she used on herself, it's dark magic. I can't heal it, not when she used such a spell."

"Would muggle healing work?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"I don't know," she replied. "I've never tried."

Carlisle's hands were already moving, stitching the wounds together.

"How did she know?" I croaked hoarsely as he finished. "How would Bella know dark magic?" I could register that fact through the shock of finding the love of my life dying, blood seeping through her clothes, her face pale, lips blue. How would Bella, _my_ Bella, know something so evil?

"Ms. Potter has a great knowledge of many things Mr. Cullen," Madame Pomphrey said with a sigh. "She has too. Severus has been teaching her to recognize dangerous spells and potions for a while."

Esme's gasp split the night air. She rushed to my side, her gaze flickering over Bella's limp form.

Bella still wore her blood stained clothes, her face having not regained it's little color. Her lips were now just an ashen white not the icy blue they once had been. The blood and water mix dripping from her hair was collecting in a translucent pool of burgundy on the floor. Every drop that fell, every ripple in the pool, was like another knife driving through me, another piece of me that broke, another scar burned into me.

"Oh Bella," she sobbed, stroking her free hand. "Why would you do this Bella? Why? How?" Esme broke down in the chair opposite from me, wailing mournfully. Carlisle pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her caramel curls. His shoulders shook as he held her, trying for her sake to be strong. But he wasn't. None of us were. None of us could be. Bella lay dying and it was my fault.

Madame Pomphrey bit her lips, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She turned away, bustling quickly into a storage pantry. She returned holding a green bottle, _dittany_ written across it.

Hearing the thoughts in her mind, I took the bottle from her shaking hands. I uncorked it silently, dipping two fingers into the oil. Gently, with the least pressure possible, I dabbed it onto her cuts. A gasp escaped her lips, her eyes fluttering. She whimpered in pain, her back arching. Her hand flew out, grasping the air, looking for something. I seized her hand in my own, , rubbing soothing circles into the back.

"Shh," I whispered, venom tears pooling in my eyes, knowing they could never fall even for her. "Shh, Bella, love, I'm right here. I'm so sorry, angel. Please, I know this hurts but it'll make it stop. It'll make it better. I promise. Squeeze my hand okay? I'm right here. I promise I'm not going anywhere. Hold my hand." Her quaking fingers wrapped around my hand, holding on tight as I lowered my hand with the dittany to her stomach again. Her cry of anguish was like a fiery stake driving through my dead un-beating heart. "I'm so sorry love. I'm sorry," I kept murmuring over and over again, my fingers tracing over the lacerations in her soft white skin. Once each one had a generous coat of dittany extract I wiped my fingers on my pants leg. I took her hand, holding it between both of mine. I stroked her arm, her forehead, her hair, trying to calm her whimpers.

I stayed like that through the rest of the morning, sitting at her side as she slowly slipped into a deep though restless sleep.

"Someone needs to tell Harry," I said gratingly as the sun began to rise of the tree lined horizon. "He needs to know. So does Remus."

"I'm guessing Bill and Charlie would want to know as well," Madame Pomphrey sighed. She had stayed awake the entire night, tipping a sleeping draught into Bella's open mouth every time her wake threatened her slumber. "I'll send a patronus to them right away." Four silvery rabbits bounded from the tip of her wand and disappeared into the air.

Mere minutes later, the Hospital Wing door slammed open.

"What the bloody hell have you done to her?" Harry roared.

Bella's eyes flew open, her body stiffening at the noise. My hand flashed to her cheek, stroking it gently. "It's alright Bella," I murmured. "It's okay. Shh. Sleep angel. It's all okay." She sucked in a shallow breath, her eyes closing again. She leaned her face into my hand, relaxing.

Esme moved away from the bed, allowing Harry close access to the bed. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny hovered in the doorway, all watching with anxious eyes as Harry took a seat at her side. The loss in his eyes was deep, his bottle green eyes glistening with tears.

"Suicide?" he asked, his voice quavering. "How? Why? That's… It's not possible. She was so much better today."

"She was at peace with her choice," Jasper spoke up, his voice grave. "She knew the pain was almost over. She wanted… to leave things on a good note."

Harry's head fell into his hands, muttering a string of profanities.

"She made it through the night Harry," Madame Pomphrey said comfortingly. "She'll be alright."

"How long will she be… well," he waved a hand in the direction of his little sister, laying sprawled in the white sheets.

"A few days, a week, maybe a little more," Madame Pomphrey answered.

"Where is she?" Remus' quiet voice came from the door, a pink haired woman whom I recognized as Nymphadora Tonks at his side. Harry's group of friends parted, allowing him passage. Remus moved to the foot of her bed, staring at Bella with sadness in his eyes. "Oh, Audra," he sighed. "What have you done now?" Then he registered me and my family sitting to the right of her bed. "I told you to stay away from my daughter," he snarled. Even though he was just a human, I feared him more than the Volturi themselves. Remus would find a way to kill a vampire if I ever hurt his little girl again.

"Remus," Tonks whispered. She grabbed his wrist, pulling him from the room, though we could all hear what she was saying. "He found Audra. Didn't you listen to the Patronus? Edward Cullen went looking for Audra and he found her. He saved her life. The least you could do is be civil."

"She wouldn't have tried to kill herself if it weren't for him," he growled angrily. I flinched at the accusation, knowing all too well that it was true.

"Yes she would Remus and you know it," Tonks snapped. "She couldn't deal with all of this forever. She's only a little girl. Don't you dare argue with me! She may have the mind and heart of someone far beyond her years but in reality she is an eleven year old girl. She is only eleven and she's got everything from mass murderers to the press following her around. If anything it's better that they were here to find her."

"Where did she even learn Snivellous' little curse anywhere?" he spat, changing the topic.

"He taught it to her for her own protection Remus," she said firmly. "She needed to look after herself after that summer." There was a long pause before she continued. "See? I'm always right. Bill! Charlie! Will? Jon?" My head tilted slightly in the direction of the door.

"How is she?" Bill's voice asked worriedly.

"She's sleeping," Tonks answered. "Bill you have to know that…" But it was too late. They were already through the door, moving up the hall. Charlie saw me first, his eyes visibly hardening, hatred flashing through them. The rest of them, noticing his stiffness, looked around, finding me. Bill's wand flew from his robes, pointing straight at me as he glared.

"Bill Weasely," Madame Pomphrey said reproachfully.

He ignored her entirely. "Get away from her," he hissed at me. I shook my head stubbornly, one hand still stroking Bella's hair.

"Bill," Ginny began, reaching for his arm. He shook her hand off.

"Mr. Weasely, if you have an issue with Professor Cullen in this room, take this argument outside. I will not have fighting in this room, not when I have patients sleeping," Madame Pomphrey scolded.

"Fine," he said coldly. "Get up," he ordered me.

"It's alright Edward," Alice murmured. "We'll be with her. Emmett, Jasper, you might want to go with Edward. His future keeps changing between the four of them attacking to the five of you walking back in."

Emmett nodded, his expression still grave. He patted Bella's shoulder softly before looking to me.

I leaned forward. "Bella?" I whispered.

"Don't wake her up!" the tall blonde rumbled, Jon I guessed.

Bella groaned, nuzzling my hand on her cheek. "I'll be right back okay angel?" I murmured. "I'll be back soon." A soft sigh escaped her lips as she breathed in my scent.

I glided out of the Hospital Wing, the four wizards still glaring.

"Stay away from Audra," the other wizard, Will said icily.

"No," I answered plainly. My eyes flicked back to the door, listening for Bella's heartbeat. I calmed as I listened to the sound, as it grew in strength, how it was stronger than last night, how she would get through this.

"You already messed her up enough," Bill said through clenched teeth. "It took forever to get her back together. She was such a happy little kid. You have no idea what you did to her. It has to stop. This is too far. Suicide is too far."

"You don't think I know what I did to Bella?" I demanded. "You don't think Harry and Remus haven't showed me what I've done?" I barked a derisive laugh. "That's rich. That really is rich. Harry, her perfect devoted brother, not defend his little sister from the big bad monster?" I raised an eyebrow at them. "He shows me over and over what I did to Bella. He burned it into my mind every second I was near him." I ran a distressed hand through my hair. "I know this is my fault. I know that. I can't even describe to you how much I despise myself. I thought somehow, she would be better without vampires in her life. We were only something else that could kill her."

"And her best friends," Charlie shot back. "All of you, you were like her family. You treated her like a queen. You convinced Audra, our little Audra, that you were worth trusting then you threw that right back at her! Hadn't she been through enough already? Hasn't she now? Can't you just stop toying with her?"

"All right, okay, pause," Emmett said, waving a hand in the air. "Hold for a minute and back up. What is it with Audra, a little runt of a kid, and older men?"

His comment, so random and out of place, made us all laugh. We couldn't help it. Emmett's mind was so bizarre.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen I heard that!" Rosalie hissed, just loud enough for the humans to hear.

The group of us standing outside the door exchanged glances, grinning, all except for Emmett. "You're in for it now Em," Jasper chuckled. "Rose didn't like that."

Emmett gulped, nervous.

"You're actually scared of her?" Jon asked, incredulous. "I mean, we as humans should be but you? Seriously. You're like twice her size."

"Oh you'd be surprised," I said dryly. "Bella was wandering through the forest one evening. Why she went by herself I have no idea but a bear chased her at least eight times her size in tiger form. Rose was furious. She hunted the bear down and killed it with her bear hands."

"She wouldn't even let me have it for dinner," Emmett whined. "It was a grizzly and it was just after spring and it was huge!"

"He's like a five year old kid on Christmas when it comes to grizzlies," Jasper explained.

"I dunno," Bill said, looking at Charlie. "Audra was really quiet on Christmas. Remember?"

"She got better though," I pointed out, remembering the second Christmas we had spent with Bella. She sat in my lap the entire day, rifling through her many presents. We had spent the day up at Hogwarts, opening presents with many of Bella's aunts and uncles.

"Well, then worse," Bill finished awkwardly, the hard look returning to his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I groaned. "I can't tell you how absolutely sorry I am."

"That's sort of why we're here," Emmett added. "Dumbledore came to ask for our help. You know, keeping the creepy older dudes from Durmstrang away from Bells." Rosalie snarled and we all chuckled. "We were at the… half concert in Augusta."

"Ah, yeah, that's why she was acting out for a while," Will sighed in understanding. "We were starting work on her music videos. I'm one of the side actors. She was really out of it. We thought it was just the attack."

"They were all great until the god damned Death Eaters showed up," Jon tacked on.

_Edward. _Alice called. _Bella will wake up in two minutes and forty three seconds._

"Thanks Alice," I said. Then turning to explain to the others. "Bella will wake up in about two minutes."

"Let's go then," Charlie said brightly, turning to head back down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked, confused.

"By the sounds of it," he answered over his shoulder. "You and Bella need to talk." My brothers both looked at me. "We'll come see her after breakfast. It's not like she's going anywhere."

"Charlie's right," Rosalie said from behind me. Everyone was around her. "We'll go down to the Great Hall."

I nodded, gulping slightly then I walked back into the Hospital Wing. I took my seat again by Bella's side, taking her hand gently in mine.

Bella's eyelids fluttered. "Edward?" she breathed, disoriented. "What happened? Where am I?" She tried to push herself to a sitting position, but I rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You tried… you tried to kill yourself Bella," I muttered. I turned to face her, to gaze into her dazed chocolate eyes. "I'm so sorry Bella," I apologized fervently, stroking her cheek with my thumb. "You cannot possible fathom how much I truly do hate myself."

She groaned softly her head thumping back onto the pillows.

"Are you alright?" I asked anxiously.

"Edward, it isn't your job to take care of me anymore," she said, ignoring my question. "Really it isn't. You have no reason to blame yourself. I chose what I did. Obviously I should have used a more effective spell seeing as I'm here again."

"Please, no," I murmured desperately, my head dropping. "Please. Promise me you'll never do that again. I thought you were dead. I thought I lost you again. Please. As selfish as it is, I couldn't stand it if you ever did that again."

"Why are you here?" she asked suddenly. "Why do you care now?"

I turned to look at her, my amber eyes scorching, melting as I stared at her beautiful angel's face. "I have always cared Bella. I have always and will always care."

"I can take the truth Edward. I'm not a child anymore," she sighed, though she sounded almost hopeful. "It's okay. I'm just a human."

"No, no you're not just a human Bella," I argued. "If you were _just_ a human, I wouldn't even have taken a second look at you. You aren't just a human, not to me." When she looked confused, I continued, hoping, praying she would listen to me, that she would believe me. "Before you, my life was like a moonless night; very dark, but there were stars, points of light, of reason. That kept me going, having never known what life could be like. I thought I was complete in myself, in my misery. I thought everything was how it would be so I accepted it. But then, when I met you, scared and broken though you were, it was like the sun had risen in my life. I felt like a blind man, suddenly able to see for the first time the moment I looked into your eyes. Then when I had to leave, it was like the night all over again but this time, it was worse. The bright light, the pureness in life I had found being around you, it put the stars to shame. It was like I was blind again. I found no reason for anything without you. It was no different but I couldn't see the stars anymore. Your beauty, your absolute perfection, had over-shined it all. Then I saw that interview. Alice had seen it in her vision and pulled me out of my sulking to watch it. When I saw you again, grown and mature as you are now, I couldn't help but feel responsible for the coldness in your eyes."

* * *

_Audra POV_

His hand brushed along my temple. I shivered at the touch but it wasn't bad. I relished in the feeling, having missed his cold hugs and gentle touch.

"There had been such life and light and love in your eyes even after everything this cruel fate has thrown at you. You managed to pull through it all and still love the light you could find. But when I saw the hard look in your eyes, the cold shell I had made you into, I felt over-whelming guilt. It was all my fault and I couldn't deny it. I knew I had to make it right. I had to be near you just so I could breathe. I felt like the world was crushing me, tearing me apart every second I was away from you. I couldn't bear it. I only stayed away because I thought you would be so much better off without me. I couldn't let what I am hurt you any more than it already has. Please, believe me when I say I love you. I have never stopped loving you since the second I met you. When I read your note, the letter you left for me, the suicide note, I couldn't believe what I had just read. I couldn't accept that you were gone. It was like nothing I had ever felt in my life, like I had just died, like my soul purpose in this life had died. And you were dead, in my mind at least. And though I'm ashamed to say it, I gave into the pain. I let myself be miserable. I wouldn't have even guessed that you might still be alive. But Alice, annoying little pixie though she may be, got me back on track. She gave me hope that you could still be alive. I came to find you. Then I saw you, blood soaked in the girl's bathroom. I couldn't believe my own eyes. What happened to you, what you did to yourself, it's all my fault," he moaned. "If I had never left you, you never would have done anything. We would both be happy. We could have had three more years together rather than apart."

I felt as if the air were being squashed from my lungs as he spoke, meeting every concept I had privately wondered about after he had left.

"I… I don't know… if I can believe that," I sobbed. I had noticed the tears flowing freely down my face or the violent sobs wracking my form as he spoke. The anguish in his eyes increased to the point where I could feel the pain radiating off of him. "Not just yet. Not after all this time."

"What can I do to make you trust me?" he pleaded desperately, dropping so his face was level with mine. "Anything that I can do, please just tell me and I'll do it."

"Give me time," I answered simply as he wiped the tears away from my face, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Give me time to think. Please."

"Anything," he vowed. "Anything you want it's yours." He stood to leave, thinking time to think meant without him.

"No, please," I mumbled. "Don't go. Not again." The agony in his eyes made me instantly regret my choice of words. "I don't want to be alone. Not when you're right here. Please stay." He smiled his beautiful crooked smile. My stomach burned in pain as I attempted to move. I gasped for breath through the pain. Knowing exactly what I wanted, he lifted me with, seating himself before laying my head across his lap. He was so gentle, so caring, I felt no pain at all as he moved me. He leaned back against the headboard, stroking my hair with the gentlest of touches.

"I missed you so much," I whispered as he began to hum my lullaby. As much as I tried to resist, I did believe Edward. I believed every single word he had said to me and I couldn't deny any of it.

His cool lips brushed across my forehead. "I missed your face," he murmured silkily. "I missed your voice. I missed your eyes, your hair, your laugh, your personality, your warmth. There is nothing about you that I did not miss. I missed you every second my angel," he continued. "You are too perfect to not miss."

I sighed comfortably, feeling the cold anger burning a hole in my heart fade. The torn edges of my heart seemed to heal as he spoke, pulling back together at the edges. In his lap, with his ice arms around me, was comforting, normal. Everything was back to how it should be. Everything was back to how it used to be. Almost. Days could pass, weeks, months, years, none of it could take away the scars in my heart and mind. I would always remember the anguish of him leaving, the searing pain of thinking he didn't care, didn't want me.

A tear dripped from the corner of my eye as I blinked it away.

One of Edward's cold fingers brushed it away gently, barely touching my cheek. "Don't cry angel," he soothed me. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere." My hand found his, holding it loosely as his thumb stroked the back of mine. "I swear, as long as you want me, I will always be right beside you." I think I smiled, feeling the warmth spread within me at his words. "I love you angel," his wintry breath blowing over my face. The crisp mint of his breath was calming, lulling me to a soft slumber, his hand still tracing the delicate features of my face.

The next thing I knew, there were hushed whispers around me. My hand tightened convulsively, searching.

"I'm right here angel," Edward's velvety smooth voice said tenderly. "Shh, it's okay."

I stilled at the sound, relaxing as my stomach began to sting. The pain grew rapidly, like a fire, smoldering, blazing, dancing across through me. My eyes flew open, staring blindly as I gasped for breath.

"Carlisle," Edward called worriedly. The shuffle of feet retreated away from my bed as Carlisle ghosted to my side, handing Edward the little green bottle of dittany. My eyes watered as he applied more to the slashes in my skin but I held still, squeezing his hand in mine.

I glimpsed the blotches of my blood, red and wet on his hand as he drew away. The sight made me feel even sicker.

"Edward you have to sit her up," Alice ordered frantically.

"I can't," he argued. "Her stomach…"

"She's going to be sick," Alice explained hurriedly. "Sit her up or she'll choke."

"Bella, angel, this will hurt," he warned as his arms created a vice like hold around me. I nodded meekly, trying to swallow the bile rising in my throat, the scent of blood overpowering. He held me tightly, though gently, lifting me.

I opened my mouth to cry out in pain but the vomit in my throat overpowered me. Edward leaned me over the side of the bed, my shoulders heaving. My sight blurred in pain as my stomach contracted again and again. Edward laid me back into his lap as the heaving stopped, cradling me against his chest. Tears flowed relentlessly from my closed eyes, my arms around his neck as he held me. I felt someone sitting next to the two of us on the bed, a warm hand touching my head.

"Audra, think of the sun," Harry instructed. "Think of the beach last summer when we were in Hawaii. Remember the waves? The sky was so blue and it smelled like salt. The sun was really hot. Remember when Fred and George tried to surf?"

I distinctly heard two voices whine indignantly. A small smile touched my lips as he distracted me from the pain.

* * *

_Edward POV_

I breathed a sigh of relief as Bella relaxed, her body calming as Harry talked. I met his bottle green gaze, silently thanking him with my eyes.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked, incredulous.

"That's what I always used to do when we were little," he answered, standing. "Just give her something to think about."

Bella sighed, her eyes opening slowly. I brushed the tears away from her face, stroking her cheek placidly. Her smile grew the slightest bit.

Alice and Rosalie exchanged a smug look, grinning happily. In her mind Alice was singing. _I told you, I told you, I told you. _Over and over again.

"I get it Alice," I said gratingly. "You can stop singing now." Suddenly my mind was bombarded by my siblings, each singing random songs as loud as they possibly could. I flinched at the sudden noise, jostling Bella in the process. She gasped, her arms locking around my neck as she cried. I snarled furiously at my siblings who each looked horrified at their mistake. I adjusted Bella in my arms, moving her to a more comfortable position on my chest. "I'm so sorry angel," I whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry. Just breathe. It'll go away. Kay?" I stroked her closed eyelids with feathery light fingers.

"Edward, I'm sorry," Alice whispered. "I'm sorry. Really. I didn't think they would do it too." She moved forward, reaching out for Bella's hand but I drew back, hissing furiously. A hurt look touched her eyes, though it was mixed with understanding.

"Eddie," Bella mumbled through her sleep, her hand resting on my cheek for a second. "Calm." Even now, even after all these years, she still had the same effect over me. I calmed almost instantaneously at her words.

"Whipped," Jasper muttered. Emmett snorted when I didn't deny it.

**

* * *

There I updated. I'm not in a good mood at the moment.**

**Jadzia: I considered your request and this chapter was for you. Anyway, I hope things will start looking up for you. If you ever want a neutral opinion on anything or just someone to rant things off too, just PM or review and I'll reply via email or like this. I'm glad I could help.**

**I want ten 'real' reviews this time. Don't complain because it's not too many. I have the full next chapter ready so whenever I get all ten, I'll post. You get a preview if you give me the review I want.  
**

**Sea of Topaz**


	33. Harry Potter

**Sorry about the long wait. School dumped a project on us and a bunch of homework. Then I got this new stroke of brilliancy for a new story and I started on that. I won't post it until I finish at least one story. There will be a pause in this story while I update the others. **

**I'm sorry to say my other three stories will be put on hiatus until summer. I'm trying to keep up with everything but as you may have noticed, I have hardly updated my other stuff. I will write those until I get to a good stopping point or maybe a big cliffy then put it on hold.**

**Oh my god! I am so stupid! I uploaded chapter 31 because I forgot this one.**

**This missing chapter that is now found is dedicated to magicaltears for pointing out my mistake! Thank you! I love you! Thank you a million times! **

**You all wanted more Harry but he's important in this chapter so I didn't get it!

* * *

**

_Three Days Later_

"Bella, angel, time to wake up," I whispered, brushing her shoulder gently. "They choose the champions in five minutes. If you want to be down there, you have to wake up."

She groaned, muttering tiredly, "I want cheese balls."

I chuckled at the randomness of her statement.

It took two minutes to wake her up, then another to get her out of bed. Though the slices across her stomach had begun to heal, she could hardly move without feeling pain. Every pain it caused her, was another pain to me. I couldn't bear to see her agony.

I cradled her to my chest as I ran. The castle blurred together into one brown blur. As I came to a halt, I remembered something. "Bella, I'm so sorry," I gasped, horrified. "I forgot you didn't like to run."

"No, it was fine," she responded tiredly. "I guess, well, I guess I missed that too."

I smoothed her hair gently, kissing her forehead as I did. "I will never forgive myself for what I did."

"But it doesn't mean I can't," she whispered, touching my cheek with her fingertips.

"They're waiting," I said with a smile. She nodded silently. I inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her, her sweet freesia scent. Only once had I ever tasted her blood. Only once would I ever taste her blood. And I was determined to keep it that way.

The Great Hall doors swung open to admit us. Everyone's heads turned too watch, falling silent with stunned awe. Our family, we taught our lessons, we sat through meals, we didn't socialize. We never paid attention to anyone other than our family, or at least that's what they thought. None of them ever witnessed our attempts at conversation with Bella. But that was over. I had my angel back and I was never letting go.

I bypassed the Gryffindor table, continuing up to the staff one. "I hope you don't mind," I began just loud enough for her to hear, "but you won't be sitting between other Gryffindors."

"Then where, might I ask, will you put me?" she asked, mimicking my proper, old fashioned speaking. She smiled impertinently at me.

"You will be sitting between Carlisle and myself," I answered, ignoring all the shocked stares. Some of the girls were beginning to glare at the little angel in my arms. I shuddered internally at their thoughts, pushing them out of my mind.

I kept my eyes trained on Bella as she leaned heavily against the back of her seat. I paid no heed to Dumbledore's speech. Food appeared on the plates on the tables, chatter filling the room. Bella's pale hand reached forward. Pain lashed through her, her gasping for breath audible to my family.

Carlisle and I spun around to face her. I took one of her hands in my own as Carlisle inspected her stitches.

"Should I take her back?" I asked Carlisle.

"No," she choked out. "I want to be here."

"Bella, you can't stay here if you keep hurting yourself," I murmured sorrowfully, tucking some of her loose hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, regaining her breath with difficulty. "My stitches are fine right Carlisle?"

He bit his lip, looking her over one more time before nodding. "You should be okay as long as you don't over extend," he said cautiously.

"What did you want to eat?" I asked, gesturing to the plates in front of me. She pointed to a few, which I gathered for her, wrinkling my nose in disgust. "Open," I ordered, holding her fork out for her.

"Ugh," she groaned. "I can feed myself," she complained.

"In all technicality no you can't feed yourself," I said as I poked the fork into her mouth.

She chewed the food, swallowing before answering, "Yes I can."

"Not unless you're going to tear your stitches," I said. "Now stop arguing before your pulse gets too high and you start bleeding again." At the thought of blood she shut up and allowed me to feed her through the rest of dinner, though she groused and complained angrily the entire time.

"Your attention please," Minerva called, causing the hall to fall silent.

"Tonight we choose our champions," Dumbledore informed the crowd. They erupted into cheers, filling the hall with tumultuous applause. "Our champion from Durmstang is…" The goblet flared blue, fire shooting from it, weaving around it.

I drew away slightly, as did my family. I pulled Bella closer to me, her eyelids drooping, her small reserve of energy failing. She leaned her head against my chest, my arms holding her in my lap.

"Viktor Krum," Dumbledore announced. More cheers and screams from the table to the far right. "The Beaux-Baton champion is… Fleur Delacore. And finally our Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!" Screams and shouts of approval and congratulations filled the room. "Now that our three champions have been selected…" Suddenly, blue fire shot from the goblet, spitting and swirling from it.

I set Bella on my seat, moving to stand in front of her, my family and I making a wall of steel around her. By his thoughts, not even Dumbledore knew what was happening. I growled furiously, though I could feel the fear within me. Fear that something would happen to my little angel. I refused to let that happen. I would not let anything happen.

I twisted one arm back to hold her outstretched hand. She sighed softly, her body relaxing at the contact.

A fourth, slightly more ragged piece of parchment flew from the goblet, landing in Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

"Harry," he muttered, inaudible to the rest of the silent room. "Harry Potter," he said again louder.

"No!" Bella cried from behind my family as we split back to our seats. She stumbled up from her seat, her eyes glistening in pain as she hurried around the table. She shook away the hands that reached to stop her, falling into Harry's arms.

"You need to sit down," he murmured soothingly. "Here." He leaned her back onto the Gryffindor bench, Fred's arm holding her up.

"You can't," Bella gasped between agonized breath.

I attempted to go to her side, but Carlisle grabbed my arm.

_They need to talk._ He thought. _They need their time. They are close and we cannot interrupt that. There is a bond between them that only your love for her could defeat. The death they shared, it blended their souls. The Dursley's only enforced that they needed each other to survive. She would die for him and he for her. She needs consolation that only he can give. He needs support only she can provide. It's their fate to rely upon each other to survive._

"She's bleeding," I whispered, smelling her sweet blood in the air. To emphasize my point, I pointed to the trail of crimson across the stone floor.

_He took care of her for four years when she was a baby._ He thought logically. _He can still take care of her now._

I sighed, biting my lip nervously, turning back to Bella.

"You can't do this Harry," she begged, glistening, salty tears sparkling in her eyes, fear for her brother and pain from her wounds causing her physical agony. "You can't do it. Please! People die in this tournament! Please don't do it."

"Mr. Potter," Barty Crouch called. "The chamber off the hall, please now."

"I… I have to go Audrabells," he stuttered, the shock of his election still blanketing his mind. The only clear thoughts were his worry for Bella.

"Harry, please," she pleaded softly.

Fred nodded to Harry, responding to the thoughts he knew were running through his mind. He would take care of Bella while Harry went to the chamber.

"We have to be in that chamber when they talk to him," Alice whispered to all seven of us. The second the door closed behind Harry, I vaulted over the table, appearing at Bella's side. To the humans, it would appear as if I had teleported. Tears were leaking from Bella's eyes as she buried her face in my chest.

"Shh," I whispered, letting her ruin my shirt with the salt. "Shh. Bella, angel, I promise, we won't let anything happen to him."

_Edward, they want to confront Harry about how he got his name into the goblet._ Alice called mentally.

I wrapped an arm around Bella's torso, my other arm scooping her up under her knees. "We have to talk to Harry," I answered her unasked question. "You need to calm down angel. Shh. It's going to be okay. I promise. Calm down."

Emmett held the chamber door open for us. I settled Bella gently on the couch, laying her so she was facing me. I stroked her cheek with my thumb, wiping away her tears. I stared into her chocolate pools of eyes, making my eyes smolder and melt. I heard the slow in her pulse as she relaxed, her eyes glazed dazedly as she stared into mine.

"Angel," I breathed, purposefully blowing my breath across her face. "Angel, I promise. Everyone will take care of Harry. And I will be right here with you. I will always be with you. Nothing can ever tear us apart again."

"Harry," Dumbledore demanded. "Did you or did you not put your name in the goblet of fire?"

"No sir," Harry stuttered confusedly.

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?" was Dumbledore's next question.

"No sir," Harry answered.

"That is impossible!" Madame Maxime exclaimed angrily. It sounded quite a lot like Zaht ihz Eehmposseehblah. **(No offense to French people. I love the accent and wanted to put it in.)**

"It is," Alastor Moody said darkly.

I hissed inaudibly, glaring at him. I hadn't forgotten the poison he had passed to Bella through Alice. Severus was looking into the potion, trying to figure out its origin, but so far he had come up empty. Powerful magic had been used in its making.

"How?" Crouch questioned.

"Dark magic," Moody answered. "Only a powerful witch or wizard could have done such a thing."

"There is no proof of that!" Madame Maxime argued in her thick French accent. **(This is what is sounds like. I just really wanted to put this in because it's hilarious to me. Zay eez nouh poof ohf zaht.)**

"It would have taken a powerful Confudus Charm to confused that goblet, a powerful magic object, into thinking there were four schools, not three. Someone wants Potter dead," Moody said stoically. "Someone is trying to get him, and through him the girl, killed. With them dead, there is no one to stop the Dark Lord from coming back."

I stiffened at the truth of his words, growling loudly. The room fell silent in fear for a moment before Karkaroff interrupted. "You seem to have put a great deal of thought into this, Moody," he said coldly.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff, perhaps you remember," Moody shot back. Karkaroff fell silent at the accusation.

"That's quite enough Alastor," Dumbledore reprimanded. "Barty, Ludo, you know that rules, what is to become of the boy?"

"The rules are absolute," Ludo Bagman mumbled, his usually cheerful manor disappearing. "Harry, I'm sorry, but you have to compete."

"There has to be a way around it," Harry argued. "I don't want to compete."

"I'm sorry," he said again. "Once the goblet has chosen, it is final."

"I won't do it," Harry said defiantly. He took one of Audra's hands discreetly. "My sister needs me in one piece. For many reasons that you could never understand."

"Mr. Potter, I do understand," Ludo said remorsefully. "I had a little sister too. She died. He-who-must-not-be-named killed her. If there were a way around it, I would get you out for your sake and Audra's but there is none. Well the only option is the one you are trying to avoid."

"Can't we just crush the cup?" Emmett asked before Harry could respond. Harry had so many more reasons to protect his little sister than Ludo did; there were so many more things that wanted Bella dead.

"It doesn't work like that," Crouch said. "The goblet is too powerful for us to simply crush."

"You yeah, but us? It'd be like that time in Canada," Emmett pointed out, grinning.

"We don't need an avalanche here Emmett thank you," Esme said, hiding her smile, though her eyes glowed with suppressed laughter.

"The magic on the goblet prevents it from being broken," Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "You or I could not break it. It would not matter between our differences in strengths. And even if we could break it, the magical contract is binding. He would have to compete anyway."

"I want to talk to Audra about this first," Harry said firmly, looking Dumbledore squarely in the eyes, determination in his green ones. "Alone."

Dumbledore nodded understandingly. "Everyone has gone back to their dormitories," he informed the rest of the congregation. "We will wait in the Great Hall." He waved everyone out the door.

Bella held my hand tightly in hers as I tried to follow my family out. Carlisle was right. Harry and Bella needed to talk.

"Don't go," she murmured pleadingly.

I looked at Harry, questioning him with my gaze. He shrugged stiffly, still lost in thought.

"You would hear us anyway," he said dully; his acceptance of my presence.

I nodded thankfully, sitting on the floor at Bella's head, turning away to give them their time.

Harry helped Bella to sit up, allowing her to lean against him. He laid an arm around her shoulders, supporting her as she sagged exhaustedly.

"I don't want you to do this," she mumbled.

"I know Audrabells," he said sorrowfully. "I don't want to do this either. But you heard them. There isn't a choice involved in this. That blasted cup spat my name out and now I've got to."

"Did you put your name in the cup?" Bella asked quietly.

"No," Harry protested vehemently. "Of course I didn't. Audra, you have to believe me! I didn't put my name in the cup! I wouldn't do that to you or me! We have too much going on, especially these past few days." I could sense Bella's discomfort at the memories of her suicide attempt.

"I thought so," Bella sighed contentedly. "I knew you wouldn't."

"Then why did you ask?" Harry inquired gently.

"I wanted to hear you say it. Not just no sir," she confessed. "Do you think Moody is right?"

"I don't know," Harry said, distraught suddenly. "I hope he isn't. Audrabells, what if he is? What if something happens to me? Would you be alright?"

"I… Well, I don't know. Not really, no. But I have the others," Bella answered, squeezing my hand slightly. "I have Edward and the rest of the Cullens. And there's the Weasley's and Hermione. I swear she and Ron will get married one day."

Harry chuckled. "They fight like they already are. But that's off topic. I want to make sure that you would be alright if I weren't around. Would you be able to handle Voldemort? I don't want to make you face him alone but I have to know."

"I… think I would be," Bella answered slowly. "I'm not really sure. You're asking me things that I wouldn't know until the moment came."

"I know," he sighed. "I just want…"

"To hear me say it," she finished his sentence. "I know Harry."

"I will find out who is doing this," he promised. "I will make it out of this alive. I promise."

"You want to do this!" Bella shrieked suddenly. "You want to compete! You want the glory and the challenge and the… the… the…" Harry looked away, unable to deny her accusations, not to Bella. He couldn't lie to her. "I can't believe you!" she gasped. Tears welled in her eyes as she spoke, her heart racing again. Blood seeped from her stitches, soaking through her shirt. I snapped. I flipped around to face her, pulling her face to look away from him.

"I think you should leave now," I said apologetically to Harry. "Give her time to cool off." He nodded, touching Bella's hair once before disappearing through the door.

"Bella, look at me angel," I soothed. "Look at me. Don't think about anything else. Just look at me and listen to my voice. Nothing will happen to you or Harry. I swear to you, nothing will ever hurt you. I love you angel." Every word I spoke was another beat that calmed in her heart. I sat up next to Bella, letting her cry into my shirt again. I stroked her hair gently, wishing I could take her pain away. I wished with all of my dead being that I could be the one to suffer. I wished that, even if it meant an eternity of torture, that Bella would never hurt again.

"I'm so, so sorry angel," I breathed into her hair, leaning back against the couch. "We'll find a way. Everyone will be okay." She pressed her face into my chest, crying silently.

I stood, careful not to jostle her and began a slow trek through the castle. The cold corridors were empty as I carried her. Gently, I laid her in the Hospital Wing bed, sitting beside her as she slowly drifted to sleep, her hand curled around my shirt.

_

* * *

Two Weeks Later_

_Audra POV_

"Niala?" I asked, confused. It was my first day without an escort, no one monitoring my every move as I went between classes.

My golden brown owl, Niala, swept through the Great Hall, dropping a long, rectangular package on the table in front of me. I looked bemusedly at the brown wrapping, slowly putting two and two together. A wide grin grew on my face as I recognized the shape of the package.

Fred ruffled my hair, grinning as well.

"Well open it," George urged from across from me. His hazel eyes glittered mischievously at me.

"You all knew," I accused, though I wasn't really upset. I was already tearing through the paper, throwing everywhere in my haste.

"Geez could you go any faster?" Harry asked sarcastically from my other side.

"Yes I could," I answered pertly as I continued. I froze, a look of pure reverence in my eyes. "Bloody hell," I swore quietly, excitement bubbling within me. "Do you have any idea which model this is?"

All along the Gryffindor table, people fell silent, staring in awe at my new broom.

"That's the Flashfyre," Fred breathed, admiration and jealously mingling in his voice. "Can I have a go on it? Please? I promise I won't leave any Skiving Snack Boxes in your food anymore!"

"I'm your brother I should get to go first," Harry said indignantly.

"But I'm her favorite," George said, grinning impishly up at me.

I just laughed. "Quidditch pitch, fifteen minutes," I ordered, shoving my plate away. I couldn't wipe the satisfied smile off of my face as I ran from the Great Hall, the broom clutched tightly in my hand.

"How do you like your birthday present?" Edward's voice appeared behind me.

I spun to face him. "You! You know I hate it when you spend money on me!" I exclaimed, realization dawning upon me, feigning anger. The goofy smile plastered on my face gave me away.

"I know," he agreed blandly, touching my cheek softly. "I wanted to make up for everything I've missed."

I leaned into him, giving him the tightest hug I could muster. "You coming back makes up for everything and more," I informed him.

There was still a look of deep sadness in his eyes, pain burning in them. "I should have never left," he sighed miserably, hugging me back.

"No," I answered slowly. "It was a very… learned experience. It was something we both sort of needed in a way."

"How can you say that?" he questioned quietly. "How can you just let it go like that?"

I bit my lip, trying to find a way to explain. "It showed me… how much I need you with me," I decided at last. "It showed me how important you are to me."

After a pregnant pause he replied, "I guess you are right."

"I promised the boys a game in fifteen minutes," I said, changing the subject abruptly. "Would… you like to come?"

Edward smiled his crooked smile. "I would love to come. I'll be with you in a moment." He pressed his lips softly against my knuckles, disappearing down the hall.

I blushed dazedly, flying out to the quidditch pitch after snatching up my gloves. I grabbed the quaffle and began soaring around the pitch until everyone else made it down. Many others from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had also come down to the pitch to watch the new Flashfyre in action.

Flying felt amazing. I let the quaffle drop, holding both arms out in mid air as I pushed the broom faster and faster, holding on with nothing but my knees.

The sound of a whistle blowing startled me out of my reverie. I shrieked slightly, slipping sideways.

"Dammit," I grumbled as I hung upside down a few hundred feet above the ground. I tossed myself lightly over the broom, soaring back down to the ground.

"Gave us a scare right there Audra," Fred chuckled though his face was slightly paler than usual. "We were afraid one of us would have to come save you. Again."

"That last time was not my fault," I said defensively, punching his arm playfully.

"Alright," Madame Hooch shouted. "This is not an organized game but the winner of this match will receive one hundred house points. I assume teams have already been chosen."

Fred and George were of course the beaters on my team. Harry was seeker, Ron keeper and my two other chasers turned out to be Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. I had asked and Alicia had voluntarily stepped out of the game to watch saying she wanted to observe my broom.

"Guess who we're playing," George challenged as we began to warm up. He jerked his head towards the ground.

I tried to choke back a laugh as I realized who it was. The Cullens. I failed dismally, roaring with uncontained mirth at the situation.

"We're playing vampires?" Angelina asked curiously. "Don't you at all think that's a little dangerous?"

I kept laughing and managed to choke out, "Don't worry about it. They won't hurt a human. Emmett will probably start fighting with Edward and Jasper though." She looked unconvinced but took her place non the less when Madame Hooch blew the whistle.

"Now I want a nice clean game," she ordered, eyeing our team in particular. "From all of you."

"We do play nice," I said cheekily.

"Occasionally," Fred corrected.

"Drop the," George began.

"Clean though," Harry finished.

"Now, captains shake hands," Madame Hooch ordered. I soared to the front line, smirking at Carlisle as he approached.

"Don't let your age get to you," I commented, smiling cheerfully as I shook his hand.

"Don't let your confidence get to you," he shot back, smiling in return.

"Oh, it never does," I said, my smirk growing more pronounced. "But come we have a game to play." That moment the whistle blew and I shot straight over his head. I spun to the bottom side of my broom, snatching the quaffle out of the air, ducking Emmett's bludger in the same movement.

"You're on a broom now," I called, laughing maniacally. "You go at the same pace we do." This fact aggravated the vampires more than anything else. They had no super speed to catch us anymore. I high-five Angelina after scoring my fifth point, pushing her down to avoid a bludger collision. "See!" I yelled to Madame Hooch. "No injuries yet!"

She just laughed, shaking her head.

Edward and Harry continued to circle the field, looking in every direction for the snitch. Edward had the advantage with his vampire senses but Harry had the upper hand in experience. He knew the signs to look for and the movements to make. He also had the better broom and the knowledge of how Edward's power worked as well.

A small brown blurred whizzed over my shoulder as I continued my flight, passing the quaffle between Katie, Angelina and I. We were two points up, Alice having scored four with the assistance of Esme and Rosalie. Just then, the bludger soared back around to shoot back at me.

"It's a rogue," I exclaimed, tossing the quaffle over to Katie before ducking. Fred and George flew over, attempting to beat the bludger away but it was persistent on getting to me. It was far more advanced the one that had chased Harry around in his second year.

By now the entire game had stopped, the crowd having noticed the rogue bludger.

"Keep playing you idiot!" I ordered Harry. "Find the bloody snitch and then get me out of here."

"Screw the snitch," he snapped.

"Find the thing!" I yelled again. He sighed, knowing I could handle myself for the time being and turning back to the field. He circled for a moment while I ducked and turned, flying high then low to avoid the cursed bludger. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry dive, Edward watching him as well. That one lapse in concentration was all the bludger needed to collide hard with my lower back.

Pain exploded around my waist, my vision blurring, black dots clouding out the sides. I gasped for breath as the bludger turned to hit me again. Edward whipped around at my gasp, soaring to my side in an instant.

"The bludger…" I gasped as he wrapped his arms under my shoulders, holding me steady. "Cursed."

He snarled furiously, the sound echoing through the entire stadium. In a flash he vanished, grabbing the bludger and crushing it to splinters. He landed on his feet in the sand, Carlisle and Esme converging around me.

"It's fine," I sighed with the breath I had left. "Quidditch is a contact sport."

"Your spine is cracked in two places," Carlisle observed.

"And now it's not," I said through gritted teeth as Harry tapped his wand on my back. Pain like sharp needles stabbing into my lower back before I straightened. I waved one hand to the watching crowd, signaling I was fine.

"Did you get the snitch?" I asked anxiously as Harry and I flew side by side to the ground.

He grinned. "You didn't think I'd let you alone with a rogue bludger and not get you something shiny?" he said, all the answer I needed. He held out his fist. In it the sparkling golden snitch struggled, trying futilely to escape his hold. He raised it high in the air as we dismounted our brooms. Edward appeared at my side in a flash, his skin glittering like diamonds in the mid afternoon sun.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, drawing me into the close cage of his arms.

"Yes," I answered. "I'm fine."

"Ugh," he sighed. "You have no idea how worried I was. When I saw that thing hit you…"

"You have no idea how frustrated I was," I said, laughing, hoping to lighten his worried mood. "That's the first time in a year I've been hit. I was making my personal record. Stupid rogue."

"About that," he began, holding me even tighter. "Do you have any idea who might have cursed it?" I could tell, simply by the look in his eyes that he was thinking the same as I was. "I thought so," he sighed. "I want you to stay away from him."

"I can't exactly do that Edward," I said, taking his hand as we walked off the pitch to the cheers of the crowd. "He's a professor and I have his class four days a week."

"All the same, out of classes, please stay near me," he pleaded. "For my sanity. Please."

"You know I would spend all of my time with you anyway," I informed him, leaning into his side. His arm slipped around my waist as we walked.

"I'm glad. I've missed your clumsiness," he chuckled. I blushed furiously, burying my face into the side of his chest, hiding from him. His cool hand brought my face out of his shirt to look up at his face. "Please don't hide your face. I've missed it too much." That just made me blush even more. "I've missed that too," he smiled, stroking my cheek with a hand.

I yawned loudly, my eyelids drooping. In one swift movement, he scooped me up into his chest, carrying me bridal style up to the castle.

"Sleep angel," he breathed. His cool mint breath soothed me. "I know you haven't been sleeping well."

"I slept in your lap for a week and a half then all of a sudden I'm alone again," I mumbled into his chest. "I miss you. I can't sleep."

"That's hardly good for you," he chided.

"Being away from you isn't good for me either," I yawned. Now, wrapped in his arms, I felt safe, relaxed. I could sleep.

"I'll talk to Carlisle and Albus and see what I can do," he said soothingly. "Now sleep. I'll be right next to you when you wake up."

**

* * *

Review. I want ten again. Keep in mind that I count the reviews from both stories so hurry up and review. **

**Sea**


	34. Me the Monster

**This is a very hurried chapter because I promised Sparks that I would update then I had homework and church class and totally forgot. Sorry Sparks! **

**This chapter is dedicated to lizz. for pm-ing me about someone copying a part of one of my stories. Thank you so much! You have no idea how thankful I am. **

_

* * *

Previously_

"_I slept in your lap for a week and a half then all of a sudden I'm alone again," I mumbled into his chest. "I miss you. I can't sleep."_

"_That's hardly good for you," he chided._

"_Being away from you isn't good for me either," I yawned. Now, wrapped in his arms, I felt safe, relaxed. I could sleep._

"_I'll talk to Carlisle and Albus and see what I can do," he said soothingly. "Now sleep. I'll be right next to you when you wake up."_

_

* * *

Edward POV_

I couldn't hold back the warm, crooked smile as my little Bella fell asleep in my arms. Subconsciously I began to hum her lullaby. It no longer sounded like the mournful dirge I had unconsciously made it into at her loss. No, it was again the soft sweet melody that she and I loved so dearly. It was what had brought us together when she was a mere child. It was what made her trust me. It was our song.

At the same time, I couldn't help but feel guilt. Guilt for hurting her with the very trust she had so surely given to me even after everything she had been through. Guilt for not having the strength to stay away, to give her the life she deserved. Guilt for what I was. For the monster I was made into. For everyone I had ever killed in this life because of what I was.

"Don't," Bella's angel's voice sighed, sadly. (A.N/ I put sadfully first! Ha ha! I feel retarded.) "Please don't feel guilty Edward. I love you."

My cold dead heart missed a beat at her words. I love you rang in my head over and over again. Bella had not spoken those words, most likely out of fear, since I had confessed my true feelings. She had not said she loved me. To hear her say she loved me, in a dream state, where she had no conscious recognition of what she was saying, was heart stopping.

My entire being felt warm, floating, as if on a cloud.

I pressed my icy lips to her temple. "I love you too angel."

I carried Bella in silence up to the Cullen Wing as she dubbed it. Out of all the students only she was allowed near it. The others steered clear, even feared the hall of vampires as it was known to them. Draco Malfoy, curse the ignorant child, stayed far, far away from me in particular. He had not forgotten my lapse in control during lessons. He brought it upon himself and I made sure he knew that.

The doors swung open to admit me, having being charmed to recognize my family and I. I continued to the couch in the center of the living area. Sitting gently, I stretched my legs out, draping Bella in a comfortable position across my chest.

I kept my arms around her as she slumbered on, occasionally muttering something strange. "Fred put the pigmy puff down," or "Harry leave Ginny's parchment in the stove. The voices say so."

But on the certain occasion where she would murmur my name, her voice filled with love and satisfaction, I could feel my un-beating heart skip a beat.

Bella loved me. There was no doubt about it though I had no idea why. I couldn't fathom how an angel so pure and innocent could find a reason, a justification to love a cruel, murder-some monster, me.

I had so many questions for Bella. I wanted to understand, I needed to know.

I felt like slowly, step by step, I was drawing her out of her cold shell. She was smiling again, her real, true loving smile that she wore, laughing her pure, clean, bell like laugh, blushing her deep rose blush.

But simple words, one step actions, they took that away. She would become cold, withdrawn, not only to me but to my entire family and to her friends.

Of course it had been meant as a joke and to anyone else it would have been funny but to Bella, when George had teased her about not being worthy of hearing the tune he had just come up with, she had lost her angelic glow, her happy smile, her cheery laugh. Her face went flat, becoming emotionless, refusing to cry because to cry was to be weak. She didn't understand that everyone cried, everyone needed to be able to release that. She couldn't hold it in forever but she refused to let it show.

I had recognized his mistake in a flash, being able to see straight through her as always, seeing her eyes well with tears, feeling the hurt burn through her as he repeated the words almost exactly as I had said to her when I had left her. I wrapped her in my arms, whispering comforting words in her ear. My hand smoothed her hair as she remained still and motionless.

I refused to leave her alone that evening, sitting with her in the Gryffindor common room on the floor in front of the fire place. I kept her in my lap, fearing that if I let go, she would disappear or that she would attempt suicide again.

I couldn't bear the thoughts, the imaginings, that my Bella, my perfect, sweet, loving Bella would think for a second that the world would be better off without her. What her aunt and uncle had done to her, it was inexcusable, unforgivable. I would make sure, one day, they would feel my wrath at the pain they had caused her.

Remus still didn't approve of me. He hated that Bella spent every waking moment with me, hated that I came to Bella whenever she was sad, hated that I existed in the same world as his little girl did.

I couldn't blame him for his resentment; I knew I deserved it. What I had done was no better, if not worse than what those vile people she called her relatives had done. If they were not worthy of the human title of people, what was I? What kind of monster hurts an abused child, tells her that she isn't good enough, that they didn't want her? I had done it with the best intentions and with the worst result.

I was the reason my angel had tried to kill herself. I was the reason she second guessed her every move. I was the reason she feared herself, her emotions, her thoughts. I was the cause of the greatest pain she had ever felt. I was a monster in the truest sense. If ever there was a devil, I was him.

But Bella, my Bella, refused to let me say such things. She would give me a look, _that_ look, the one with the large puppy dog eyes full of tears, the pouting lips as if she were about to burst into wild sobs, the drooping look. It was painful just to think of, to picture in my mind's eye. The worst part was that she blamed herself. To her it was my fault that I despised myself. She deluded herself into thinking if she did not exist I would not feel the hatred I had of what I was.

Every moment, every time I even thought about the monster I was, she knew and in an instant I could feel the guilt and sorrow washing off of her. I didn't need a gift like Jasper's to know how she felt.

Suddenly I felt hot with anger. I was hurting my Bella. I wouldn't let that happen every again. I resolved, then and there, to do anything I could within my power and beyond to make Bella happy, to prove to her, that she was the best thing that ever happened to this world, to me.

"I love you with all of my being sweetest Bella," I whispered tenderly, brushing her hair out of her eyes with the gentlest of touches.

**

* * *

Okay so the whole thing was fluff and cheerfulness. I needed a filler chapter. The next will show Edward and Carlisle arguing about something I won't tell you yet and throw Dumbledore in there and you have a fantastic argument. Then it's the first challenge! Don't you want to hear it?**

**Ten "real" reviews. Remember I won't update until I get them and whoever does will get a preview of the argument chapter. Please humor me and review. **

**The worlds' biggest thank you to lizz.! If you are reading this, which I'm really not sure if you are, this is to you! Thank you for pm-ing me about what you found. I rectified the problem and it's all better!**

**Sea**


	35. EXCEEDINGLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hi guys!**

**I have a very important poll up on my profile. I am going to continue working on two stories. The other two will be continued over summer break.**

**To those of you who already voted, thank you very much but I am changing the poll so you'll have to vote again. I know, that's really annoying but I don't think the question was clear enough. **

**This time I am asking which story do you all want me to continue? The other two will be continued over the summer when I have more time. I'm Scared/Audra Isabella Potter is exempt as it is my first story. **

**Please vote because if there isn't a great amount, then I will put all three on hold until summer.**

**Love Always,**

**Sea**


	36. MOST IMPORTANT AN TO EXIST ON FANFICTION

**Okay, this is even more important than the last authors note.**

**I FORGOT TO POST CHAPTER 30! I SKIPPED FROM CHAPTER 29 TO 31!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 30!**

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!**

**I completely forgot!**

**Sea**


	37. To Sleep Perchance to Dream

**The poll is still up for those of you who haven't voted. BDH is winning by a mile!**

_

* * *

Previously_

_Every moment, every time I even thought about the monster I was, she knew and in an instant I could feel the guilt and sorrow washing off of her. I didn't need a gift like Jasper's to know how she felt. _

_Suddenly I felt hot with anger. I was hurting my Bella. I wouldn't let that happen every again. I resolved, then and there, to do anything I could within my power and beyond to make Bella happy, to prove to her, that she was the best thing that ever happened to this world, to me._

"_I love you with all of my being sweetest Bella," I whispered tenderly, brushing her hair out of her eyes with the gentlest of touches._

_

* * *

Edward POV_

"Bella, angel, it's almost dinner, you need to wake up," I whispered softly. I rested my hand gently over her shoulder. No response. She remained still, save the slight rise and fall of her chest. "Bella wake up!" I muttered worriedly. She had never failed to wake at my call. "Bella, angel?" Panic fluttered in my gut, though I could hear her pulse clearly in my ears, strong as ever.

"Carlisle!" I called loudly, knowing that even though he was many a hall away he would hear me. "Carlisle!"

He burst through the door, Alice and Esme just behind him. "What is it?" he demanded, frantic, his blonde hair messed. "What happened?"

"Bella," I answered, cradling her to my chest with the lightest of pressure. I gazed up at him, feeling as if my chest were constricting, blocking air I didn't need. He looked back at me confusedly. "She won't wake up. Her pulse is fine, her blood pressure is normal, nothing is wrong but she won't wake up," I beseeched, my dead heart stuttering in panic. I brushed my thumb across her cheek. "She's been sleeping since the game ended but she won't wake up."

He nodded, moving methodically. He held her wrist in one hand, measuring her blood pressure and her heartbeat. After a few minutes he shrugged. "She seems fine," he informed me. I felt the last of the breath I had within me escape my mouth.

"Then what's wrong with her?" Esme demanded. "Is she alright?"

_Edward, please just don't overreact to this okay?_ He pled mentally.

"What's wrong with her?" I growled through gritted teeth.

"As far as I can tell is that her sleep pattern is unstable," he said slowly. "She hasn't been sleeping deeply or long enough for her body to rest. Now that she is able to rest, her body is refreshing itself. Sort of like a computer. When you shut it off, it needs to restart. Bella shut herself down and is now taking her time to restart."

"So her sleep deprivation is causing this?" Alice asked, sounding guilty. I knew I should have said something. I knew I should have brought this up. Maybe if I had said something… Her thoughts trailed off, miserable.

"You knew?" I hissed, fury welling within me. "You knew all this time and you never told me? What if something happened to her? What if she fell asleep and someone, _something_, hurt her? What if…"

"Edward, don't you think I would have seen that?" Alice inquired softly. "I was watching her just to make sure. I don't have a medical degree Edward. I didn't know what was going to happen. I watched her future to make sure she would be okay. Obviously she is! She is peacefully asleep in your lap. There is absolutely nothing wrong and nothing is going to happen to her."

"But something could have," I snapped, stroking my hand across Bella's hair. "Something could have happened to her and I wouldn't be there," I murmured, my voice quiet as I wondered what could have happened.

Alice's tiny hand covered mine, stopping its movement. "I love Bella too you know," she said carefully. "She's my little sister. If anything bad would have happened I wouldn't have let it. None of us would, you know that. We all love Bella."

"She's right Edward," Esme said warmly, her gold eyes staring softly at me. "Bella is part of this family. We will never let her go."

"Always," Carlisle added, patting my shoulder in a fatherly fashion.

* * *

"She can't sleep!" I snapped, pointing at the door, behind which Bella sat with Alice and Rosalie. She was grumbling about Bella Barbie and how she couldn't escape because the stupid vampires were torturing her with hairbrushes and too many clothes.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Carlisle demanded. "She's already been trying the sleeping draughts. I spoke to Madame Pomphrey and Severus about it and both say she is not responding to the potions. They have tried everything short of the draught of living death. She will not sleep."

I growled, distraught, slamming both fists into the wall above my head. There was brief silence as the wall trembled before Alice and Rosalie continued their pointless babbling in a hopeless attempt to distract Bella.

"What if she stayed here, with us?" I asked, almost pleaded. I clasped and unclasped my hands, twisting them, running them through my hair, stress rolling off me in waves. I could hear Jasper groaning at the strength of my emotions.

"She can't do that Edward and you know it," he sighed, his surface calm but his mind racing. Inside he was battling with himself, his professional side trying to hold firm against his fatherly instincts that were practically yelling at him to find a way to keep Bella with us. He wanted desperately to watch over her like he could with none of us. He could be her other father like Remus was. "Dumbledore would never allow it. And even if he did Remus is just accepting that we are back in her life. It would be him giving us an inch and us taking a mile. We can't do that if we ever want him to trust us again."

"But Bella," I pointed out half furious, half desperate. "Bella can't keep loosing sleep the way she is. It will kill her if she only sleeps on the weekends. I can't let that happen. I won't let anyone stand in my way if Bella's safety is on the line. I will not stand on the side while Bella kills herself."

"Do you think any of us want to do that?" he hissed, anger flickering in his eyes. "Do you think I want to do that? Bella is part of this family, our family! None of us will do what you say we are. But we cannot go against Dumbledore in this matter."

"Edward?" Alice's voice interrupted our argument. I spun to face her, my mind whirring with possibilities of what could have happened. "Bella fell asleep. She just sort of collapsed in the chair."

I was already pushing past her. True to her word, Bella was slumped in the chair, her eyes closed, her breathing heavy. Rose was crouched in front of her, her hand on Bella's arm.

"She's so exhausted," Rose murmured mournfully, pushing Bella's hair out of her face. She let me take her place as I scooped Bella into my arms. Her head lolled against my neck, the warmth soothing my panic and anger.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" she pleaded, her golden blonde hair flipping as she faced Carlisle.

He sighed, checking Bella over as she slept. "Edward and I will speak to Albus in the morning. She'll stay here for the night."

"Thanks Dad," I sighed, lifting Bella.

"That's not fair," Emmett whined, appearing suddenly out of nowhere. "If you put her in your room only you get to listen to her sleep talk!" he complained.

I just rolled my eyes at his childishness, continuing up the stairs to my room.

_

* * *

The Next Morning_

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I watched Bella resting. Her arm was thrown across my waist, her head on my chest as I lay beside her. She mumbled my name again, bringing a smile to my pale pink lips. Her hand twisted into my shirt, one single tear leaking from the corner of her closed eyes.

"Edward," she called, her eyes clenched shut. "Edward! Please! No! Help! Edward!" She writhed in obvious agony, her hair flopping in every direction as she did.

I grabbed her shoulders pinning her to the couch. "Bella," I said loudly, hurriedly, panic gripping my gut. "Wake up Angel," I ordered. "Wake up. It's only a dream."

A strong surge of energy raced over all of us, Jasper contributing to my attempt to awaken her.

Her eyelids fluttered, opening wide for a fraction of a second. "Edward," she breathed, relief sounding in her voice. A second, then third, followed by a fourth tear fell from her eyes. I wiped each away, wishing I could take the ghost of the pain haunting her away with them.

"I'm so sorry Angel," I whispered, feeling my dead heart break as she cried. I cradled her to my chest, not caring in the least bit that her salty tears were ruining my emerald green button down. "Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked carefully as she dried her tears on the back of my hand. I nearly laughed as she stared at my palm for a minute trying to comprehend what she had just wiped her face with.

"No," she mumbled at last. She refused to meet my gaze, instead continuing to stare at my palm like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Bella, Angel," I breathed, blowing in her face to calm her embarrassment. I caught her face in my free hand, gently but firmly bringing her face to look at me. The tear streaks and her red puffy eyes brought a bout of pain to my chest. "I'm not the Dursleys," I reminded her softly. "I want you to tell me how you feel. I want to hear about your dreams and nightmares and I want to be able to make them better. Please let me. Please don't push me away. I can't help you if you do."

"I don't want to hurt you," she muttered, ashamed. "I don't want you to hurt because of me."

"Please Bella," I begged. "I want to be able to help you. Don't worry about me. Just let me help you."

"I dreamt that…" she choked up a bit but I smoothed her hair with my hand, patiently waiting for her to tell me. "I dreamt that James was killing me," she said unstably. "You didn't help me."

I felt as if the breath had be squished rather violently from my lungs. "I'm so sorry Angel," I mumbled, unable to meet her teary gaze. "I'm sorry you had to go through that again."

She bit her lip, hesitating.

"That wasn't all of it was it?" I stated, feeling my heart sink deeper and deeper. The empty sensation in the pit of my stomach grew, making me want to vomit.

She shook her head, curling into a ball on my chest as she did so. She burrowed further and further into my stomach, as if trying to mold herself into me.

"What happened love?" I inquired breathlessly. My arms snaked around her holding her tightly to me.

Her face pressed into my shoulder. "You said you didn't love me," she muttered, barely audible even with my heightened hearing. My skin crawled, my blood burned, my entire being felt like it was dying over and over. "You said you didn't want to help me. That I wasn't good enough."

I could practically feel my family's glares burning into my mind. They had thought I was simply saying goodbye. They didn't know I had told her I didn't want her. Of course, they had found out, but even Carlisle had cold feelings for what I had said.

"I promise Angel, that is not true," I vowed vehemently. "That was not, is not, and never will be true. I love you. I have always and will always love you. I will help you whenever it is within my power too. I would go to the moon and beyond for you Bella. And never, not ever and not once, ever think that you are not good enough for me. It is much the other way around. You are so pure, so innocent and a such a bright young woman. If you leave me behind you have such a bright future ahead of you. You could grow up, get married, have children, live happily ever after."

"There is no happily ever after without you," she whispered, hugging onto me even tighter. I hugged her right back, sure to keep my monstrous strength in check as I did.

We were interrupted by a grumbling from her stomach. Pink flushed her cheeks, her face turning a bright rose.

I chuckled. "Breakfast time for the human." I lifted her lightly, swinging her onto my back. She giggled slightly, wrapping her arms around my neck, locking on tight.

"Run," she urged, excitement in her gaze. I complied willingly, not like I had a choice. What Bella asked of me, I would give her.

I flew through the castle, taking a longer route to the dining hall as to give her more time to enjoy the run.

I left Bella there, eating breakfast surrounded by her friends. Her face was alight with joy as she threw bits of bacon into George's orange juice while he wasn't looking.

I paced back and forth in our wing, waiting for Carlisle to return from Dumbledore's office. He did about fifteen minutes later. A relieved smile on his face told me the answer before I could pick the words from his mind.

"She can stay with us," he said, confirming the his stance. "It took a lot of convincing on my part that it was truly better for her to be around us. Remus was very resistant. Rosalie and Alice were very helpful along those lines."

I cocked my head to the side, listening to his thoughts.

_

* * *

Carlisle's Thoughts_

"_No!" Remus refused vehemently. "I will not allow my daughter to be in their care," he said firmly. _

"_Remus I understand your aversion to our family but this is for Bella's good," I said carefully, trying not to anger him any more than he already was. "Her sleep pattern is unstable. She hasn't slept well for a while. Yesterday, after the quidditch match, she and Edward were talking and she fell asleep standing up."_

"_Then obviously she can sleep," he pointed out snidely._

"_In Edward's prescence," I added. "When he tried to later wake her, her body had completely shut off and she would not wake. Humans are very much like the technology they create. The human body, after being sleep deprived, will seize the chance once given to refresh itself much the way a computer shuts off and reboots. You cannot rush the process. If a computer is too energy deprived, it dies. The human body can last eleven days without sleep."_

"_Then give her a sleeping draught," Remus ordered still refusing to give in._

"_Severus has already been trying that," Albus pitched in to the attempt. I had already convinced him to allow Bella to stay. He had known the better path, having been a very good legilimance. _

"_Give her a stronger one!" he cried desperately._

"_They stopped just short of the draught of living death Remus," Albus said, calm. "Would you like them to try that?"_

"_Stop this game Dumbledore!" he snapped. "You do not actually believe this is what's best for her? After all they have done? You cannot believe this!"_

"_Ah but Remus I do," he insisted. "I really do. They have been nothing but caring, kind, and very worried for Audrianna's well being. I must say, they have been favoring her, against my better wishes but understandably so."_

_I felt slightly sheepish, knowing his accusations were true. We had not given her detention for disrespecting us, not for yelling, not for throwing accusations at us, not for her stony attitude. We had taken greater care with her than any other student, nurturing her and her talents until she had almost grown back to the Bella we knew. No matter how we tried, she would never be our Bella though. She was, and always would be, Harry's little Audra but she could still be part of our family._

"_How long would this last?" Remus grumbled unwillingly._

"_It would be a permanent relocation," Albus said, rather warily though he didn't show it._

"_Please Remus," Rosalie begged quietly. Her topaz eyes were wide, the perfect image of a concerned mother. "Before you yell again, please listen to me." _

_His blue eyes turned upon my first daughter, the hard look in his eyes somewhat softer seeing her concern. _

"_Bell… Audra is growing up. She's not going to be a little girl forever. She will change in ways that you can't understand. There are things she could only learn from a woman, a mother she doesn't have. You won't be able to help her the way you would like to. Though she will always love you, she can't always be daddy's little girl. She will grow into a woman and you will have to sit back and watch because you cannot assist her. There are pieces of becoming a woman that she must learn from other woman." _

_Rosalie said each word gently, but firmly. For the first time ever she sounded like an authority. She sounded grown up, not the jealous teen she always acted like. She sounded like a mother. _

_I could instantly tell he had been brooding over the very same thing. Ever since our family had left, Bella had had no mother figure. He was too embarrassed and confused to broach upon the very subjects a mother taught her daughter. Here, now, Rosalie had displayed a reason for him to allow us back into Bella's life. He could not teach Bella how to be a woman. Rosalie, Alice, and my lovely, caring Esme would._

_There was nothing he could say to argue with that. He knew he needed someone to be Bella's mother and he was given the choice. He would have to let go of her someday._

"_Fine," he groused, still angry. He turned to leave, grabbing a handful of flu powder. "But if you hurt her ever again, even in the smallest way, I'll make sure the rest of your existence is pure misery."_

_End Carlisle's Thoughts_

* * *

"We've won him over for now," Rosalie said appearing at my shoulder. "But the first task is coming up. If anything happens to Harry, Bella will surely do something stupid and then we'll have a whole new set of problems."

**

* * *

Look. I know I took forever getting this chapter out but I really did try. I'm just getting a bit bored. Don't worry, that doesn't mean I'm discontinuing this. It just means I'm going to check my poll and start updating the other story for a while. **

**Black Dahlia Huntress is winning by two cagillion miles. The poll will be up until Thursday, which is when I get out of school on spring break. I will then start updating again. **

**I have standardized tests for three days this week so don't give me crap on not updating. I don't want to hear it. **

**Again, review. You may not get a preview, depending on how far into the next chapter I am when you review. I'm upping the antie. I want fifteen reviews. There are stories out there with 800 reviews for 8 chapters so I'm not asking too much.**

**Yes, I did just wake up. Yes I do like sleeping in. Yes I get grumpy when I wake up early.**

**Sea**


	38. Panic

**Hey guys! Oh my God! I am so sorry I haven't been updating! I've been so busy with this queen b*#!? of my school. She was so annoying. She freaking paid two guys in our grade to spy on us! Ask Sparky and she'll tell you. It was nightmarish. **

**On a happier note I went to Hawaii. I saw my cousins/other best friends (don't worry Sparky, I love you guys too) and we went crazy with weird things.**

**Now I'm back and I hope to start updating BUT I got accepted into a statewide program and I need to raise money to go to that so I might not be able to update a lot. I'm sorry but that's how it is.**

**Thank you to VolturiGirl for checking in on me the other day. Your concern was touching and everyone else was just like, UPDATE. I would like to dedicate this chapter to you. **

**And just so Sparky doesn't bite my head off, HI!!!!

* * *

**

_Previously_

"_We've won him over for now," Rosalie said appearing at my shoulder. "But the first task is coming up. If anything happens to Harry, Bella will surely do something stupid and then we'll have a whole new set of problems."

* * *

_

_The Day of the First Task_

_Audra POV_

I clutched Edward's hand tightly in mine as he guided me through the crowd down to place where the first task would take place. I was nervous to say the least. I had sat up all night, going over the what ifs and oh nos about what could happen.

Harry just held me and let me whimper on about what could happen to him although I know it wasn't helping his nerves.

"It's all going to be okay Bella," Edward whispered, smoothing my hair. He held me close as we sat, not once releasing my hand that he rubbed soft circles across.

"I have to talk to him," I said desolately. My gaze flicked up to Edward's godly face. "Please. Just one more time."

He gave me his heart stopping crooked smile, though the expression was sad. "I'll wait for you right here," he promised, kissing my forehead with a feathery touch.

I squeezed his hand once again before fading silently into the crowd.

The tent in which the champions were kept was plain. I slipped around to the back, where there was a loose flap.

"Harry," I whispered, trying to talk past the lump in my throat.

My brother's bright green eyes appeared in the crack. "Audra?" he asked. I could hear the slight quaver in his voice as he whispered my name.

My eyes stung with tears. My lower lip trembled. The fear radiating off of me was so thick you could slice through it with a knife.

"Oh Audra," he murmured, drawing me into his arms. I pressed my face harder into his chest, sobbing silently into his robes.

"I'll be fine," Harry kept repeating, though even I could hear how he was trying to convinced himself just as much as me. "You know I won't let anything happen to myself. I won't abandon you like that."

That just made me cry even more. Harry and I had such a strong connection; if he was hurt, it would kill me. I needed my brother to survive even more than I needed myself.

A sudden flash of white light startled me out of my tears.

"Touching," Reeta Skeeta's reporter voice said cheerfully. "If something goes bad, you may even make the front page."

"You insolent monster!" Harry barked at her, knowing how her words would affect me. Before he could react to her insinuation, I snapped.

My hand gather into a fist and I slammed it into her jaw.

"Never speak that way again," I hissed at her. Growing up with vampires around you gave you a good snarl. "Next time you do, it won't only be my fist flying at you."

Reeta sat on the floor, looking utterly stunned but she gathered herself up and stalked from the tent.

Harry hugged me against him. "Nice right hook Audra," he congratulated me, trying to draw my mind away from the thoughts her words stirred.

"What if she's right?" I mumbled, the tears beginning to fill my brown doe eyes again.

"They're not," he said firmly. His green eyes burned with determination. "I won't let them be. Kay Odge?"

Biting my lips nervously, I nodded. "I have to get back to the stadium. Edward is waiting for me. Remember what we practiced. I'll always be right behind you if you need me."

He nodded in return, his mop of black hair flopping over.

I was about to leave through the back flap but something stopped me. I flung my arms around Harry once more, giving him a tight squeeze. "Please be careful," I muttered before fleeing from the tent.

Just as he promised, Edward was right where I had left him. The instant he saw me, he held me close.

"He'll be okay Bells," he said confidently.

My eyes searched the crowd looking for a certain pixie of a vampire.

"Hi Bella!" Alice shrieked, bouncing happily.

That softened my worry a little. The fact that Alice had seen Harry, happy and whole calmed my nerves so it was just like I was being punched in the gut instead of drowning.

I allowed Jasper and Edward to calm me until my breathing was even.

I watched as each champion passed, flinching inwardly as they each received their injuries. Viktor and Fleur each a burn, Cedric a slice to the face.

That could be Harry. I thought panicked. But what if Harry's dragon really hurts him. What if Harry's dragon kills him?

"Bella, Bella, shh," Edward whispered tenderly, hugging my face to his chest. He stroked my temple with his thumb, my hair with his open hand.

I could feel the burn of the glares of other girls burning into my back but none of it mattered to me at that moment. Edward was holding me, comforting me.

"Everything will be absolutely fine," Edward continued. "I love you."

My heart jumped at his words, soaring blissfully. I smiled up at him, inhaling deeply, trying, and succeeding in blocking out all other torturous thoughts. His pure scent, the scent of heaven and mint, washed over me, clearing my senses, including my divination. And as strange as it sounds, I was at peace with everything, with Harry in the tournament, with the dragons, and the challenges yet to come.

All of that peace, of course, was marred greatly when, the second Harry set foot upon the rocks, a huge spiky tail nearly crushed him to nothingness.

I screamed aloud at the sight, the sound muffled in Edward's chest but I could feel him flinch a minuscule amount at the volume to his senses.

"I'm sorry Edward," I murmured, brushing my hand across the cold soft skin just before his ear.

"It's alright Angel," he soothed. "It's alright."

I turned my attention back to the pitch where Harry had just dove behind a rock. I couldn't take it anymore.

With all the force I had in me, I opened my connection to Harry's soul.

"You're wand Harry!" I screamed, both mentally and physically. I slammed my hand into the wooden railing, keeping me from jumping to his aid. I was on my feet, staring, horrorstruck as fire billowed from the Hungarian Horntail's mouth.

But in my mind I could feel Harry, alive and rather unscathed. _Accio broom. _He called, though my ears couldn't hear it.

_That's it Harry! You're doing it! You've got it! Just be careful! _I told him in my mind.

_I am Audra, don't worry. I love you, but I'm a little busy. _Harry thought back.

_I love you too. Don't forget that. _And with those parting words, I withdrew from his mind.

Edward was staring open mouthed at me, topaz eyes wide, face full of shock.

"What?" I asked, nervous energy coursing through my veins.

"You… I… thoughts… read… mind…" Edward couldn't seem to string enough words together to make a coherent sentence but I got the gist of what he was saying.

"You could read my mind?" I shrieked.

"Only when you were talking to Harry but yes," Edward, having recovered from most of the shock upon hearing my real voice, informed me.

I smiled innocently at him.

Harry shot over my head, riding his Firebolt. "Move Audra!" he yelled frantically.

I didn't bother look. I trusted Harry. I dove away from Edward, the Horntail's tail whipping straight through the wood where I had previously sat.

One small flick of its tail sent one, two, then three sharp spikes skittering along my back. I sucked in a hard breath, ignoring the pain.

I had to find Edward. Who knew if the spikes where strong enough to tear a vampire apart.

His eyes were on me panic, relief, then horror as he saw the blood falling from my back. In a single jump, he cleared the gap in between us. Carlisle was already running towards me from across the stands.

"I'm fine Edward," I murmured, trying not to feel the pain. "None of the cuts are really that deep.

He glared at me, daring me to stop him. When I did nothing, he peeled the blood soaked cloth away from my back.

"I'm so sorry Love," he breathed, running a hand just under the slices.

Carlisle had reached us by now and was already cleaning the wounds with the scarf Alice had handed him.

"I'm good at this aren't I?" I said bitterly. "Nearly getting killed on what should have been a nice occasion."

"Bella, please, don't say that, Angel," Edward pleaded, holding me gingerly as Aunt Vera healed the shallow cuts with spells.

"Thanks Aunty," I smiled. "Thanks Carlisle."

The hug I gave Edward was all the thanks he needed and I could tell by the pure joy radiating off of him.

"There he is!" Ginny cried pointing above the crowd. There Harry flew, soaring back towards us. With a smooth sweep, he scooped the golden egg into his hand.

**

* * *

Okay. I know this is really short and really fast considering I haven't updated in such a long time but I didn't have a chance to write. I'm sorry but I have stuff to do.**

**I want ten 'real' reviews. Yeah I know, you want a preview of the next chapter with the review. Okay. I promise this time you'll get the preview.**

**Sea**


	39. Authors Note Please Read

**Hey! **

**Okay so I guess you're all pissed with me for not updating anything since a really long time ago. I just wanted to let everyone know that I AM NOT DISCONTINUING ANYTHING! I've been really busy lately. I know I promised a summer full of updates and I am so truly sorry! I had no idea my summer would be so busy. **

**I am working on updates for all of my stories right now and they will be up within the next week or two.**

**SORRY**

**Sea**


	40. It's Only Life

**Oh my God! I know I haven't updated in forever and I am so incredibly sorry. I got so caught up in everything I had to do this summer. I had such a busy summer and then I got so far in my book and I worked so hard on it! I've also spent so much time trying to figure out how to get published but I can't figure out anything solid. If anyone has any idea, please, please, please contact me. It would mean the world if you could help me.**

**Here is the chapter and again I am so, so, so sorry.

* * *

**

_Previously  
_

"_Thanks Aunty," I smiled. "Thanks Carlisle."_

_The hug I gave Edward was all the thanks he needed and I could tell by the pure joy radiating off of him. _

"_There he is!" Ginny cried pointing above the crowd. There Harry flew, soaring back towards us. With a smooth sweep, he scooped the golden egg into his hand._

_

* * *

Audra POV_

"Your eyes are black," I murmured, brushing my thumb gently under his eye. The celebration in the common room had been too loud, too exuberantly raucous for both Edward and I so we had escaped to the grounds.

He caught my hand is his. "I'm fine," he whispered strongly, pressing my palm to his lips. He kissed it tenderly, before holding it to his cheek.

"I don't want to see you struggle," I said, turning so I sat sideways on his lap.

"I won't leave you," he insisted.

"You need to hunt," I told him as firmly as I could. Inside I could feel the fear. The fear that he would leave and once away from me, he would decide he was happier away. The fear of the dreams that would haunt me whilst he was away. The fear of my heart ripping to shreds without him, of the hole in my chest tearing open again.

But Edward was suffering. He hadn't hunted in nearly a month. He hadn't left my side for more than an hour at a time since my attempted suicide.

We both knew it was inevitable but neither of us were willing to face it.

"You can't just hunt the deer around here," I mumbled, unable to meet his eyes. If I did, he would see the anguish in mine, and he would know I wouldn't make it if he were to disappear for a day.

"I'll take the deer any day for you, Angel," he said into my palm.

"Please Edward," I begged. "Seeing you hurt like this whenever you're around humans, it hurts me too. I can't stand to see this. Please." It was true, what I was telling him. Watching his body tense with the burning in his throat every time someone walked past, made my body ache with sorrow, knowing it was I holding him here.

"I promise I'll be okay," I lied. If it meant Edward wouldn't hurt, I would gladly sacrifice myself. "You'll be back in a day or two and then everything will go back to normal."

His onyx eyes bored into mine, trying to draw the truth from my soul. The truth, that yes, I was scared, terrified, of being without him, but I was even more scared that he would hurt for me. I wasn't used to this, this masochistic side of him just to be near me. I had never known when I was younger. It was all so simple.

"Anyway, if you, I just make sure Jasper is always near me, or Harry," I assured him. I forced a small smile.

I knew he saw straight through it but we both knew he needed this. "You're absolutely sure? I can wait another week, maybe two, really I can Bella," he whispered, almost pleaded. He didn't want to be parted from me any more than I wanted to be from him.

"You need this and so do I Edward," I said firmly, a gust of wind blowing from my mouth. He didn't even flinch as it whirled about him.

"See I'm fine," he smiled sadly at me, tucking a loose curl back into my messy braid.

I raised my eyebrows at him, returning the smile as well. "You know I'm different," I sighed, hugging him tightly. "But I see you cringe away from any human near you. Even my friends. Please Edward. I swear I will be fine."

"I don't want to loose you again," he returned the hug with even more fervor.

"You won't. If you don't go I'll have to make Emmett drag you out, you know," I teased.

"I could beat him for you, Angel," he kissed the top of my head.

"Please go. I will be here, I will be fine, and I swear that I will be waiting for you to come back to me and you will never loose me," I said everything with such conviction, I could see in his eyes, he could no longer doubt me.

"Fine," he complied uneasily, reluctantly. "But please, please, please, I'll have my phone on the entire time. Just ask to use Alice's or Esme's. Albus did something to them so they work. If you need me at all, just call me. I promise, I'll be back within the hour."

"I want you to go somewhere where you can find a mountain lion," I urged, knowing he would want his giant favorite after so long without anything but deer. Immediately, I could see the argument forming on his tongue. "How about this," I said quickly. "I'll call you at breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday your gone and if I need you to come back, I'll tell you then and you can be back with in the next six hours."

Again, the argument, the resistance. "Please?" I breathed across his face, looking up at him with large, teary puppy brown eyes. My pouting lower lip trembled just a bit, just enough for him to notice.

"Please don't do this to me," he sighed, trying futilely to look away. "It still works, if anything more than it used to," he groaned, dropping his face into my hair. "Yes I'll go find a mountain lion, but if you miss one call, just one, I'm coming straight home and no one, not Emmett, not Carlisle, not anyone, can keep me back."

"Promise?" I said, biting my lower lip.

"Promise," he assured me, kissing my forehead.

My cheeks burned and I turned away to hide a smile. I crushed myself to him instead. "Thank you," I murmured sweetly.

"Anything at all. Anything for you."

_

* * *

That Night_

I lay awake that night, restless. The room was too stuffy, too hot so I got up and threw the window open. Shortly after, the room became too cold so again I got up and closed the window. I knew Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle could hear my activity.

I felt alive with energy, fear, nervousness, like I was buzzing. I hadn't even felt like this before my first concert. Finally I swung on the bedpost, then in pure desperation, I clung to it, half upside down when the door swung open.

"What are you doing Bella?" Jasper asked, trying desperately not to laugh at me where I hung from the metal post running across the top of my bed.

I opened my mouth to respond, but a handful of curtain fell into my open mouth. I gagged on it, spitting it out.

His hands supported my back, lowering me gently to bed. He was laughing, unable to hold it back any longer. I could hear the mirth echoing up the stairs, telling me Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were laughing at me as well.

"I was trying to find something to do," I snipped grumpily.

"You know you could always come down stairs and find something to do with the rest of us instead of trying to kill yourself on a bed post," he informed me benignly. He smiled cheekily.

"Fine then," I said with a clipped voice. I stalked past him, but of course, it doesn't work so well when the person you're trying to stay ahead of has vampire speed. By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, he was already sitting on the couch, Alice curled in his lap, a giant crayon shaped eraser in her hand, a pencil the other.

"Stupid dress," she screamed suddenly. "Every single time I even think of drawing you I don't like you!"

I looked to Esme, who was hiding a smile in her bowl of chocolate cookie dough. I turned to Carlisle instead. He looked up from his book, all of his pearl white teeth on display as he laughed silently.

"She's been at this for two hours now," he said lightly. "She's trying to design a dress for Christmas but every time she goes to draw it, she has a vision of the dress looking 'awful'" he waved little quotes in the air with his fingers. "And she doesn't draw it."

"Can't she just look into the future and see what it'll look like because she's already decided to design it," I pointed out airily, plopping down onto a stool beside Esme.

"That would be cheating," Alice screamed at the pad of paper in her lap. She glared at it like it had done her a great wrong, nearly crushing the pencil to dust.

I snickered along with Esme and Carlisle. Jasper, for the sake of his pixie wife, tried to hide his laughter but he couldn't make it go away completely.

"This is impossible!" she continued screaming.

"Silencio," I mumbled, pointing my wand at her in a quick jabbing motion. Her mouth kept moving but no sound came from her.

My forehead pressed against the cold granite of the counter. _What if Edward decided he didn't want to come back? What if he saw some other woman and decided he like her better? No. No. Edward wouldn't do that to me. He promised._ My mind was running wild with endless possibilities that would never cease. He promised the same thing last time too. The more negative side of my brain pointed out snidely. _He hurt me. He did it to protect me. He would never try to hurt me. But if he just decided I wasn't good enough? _

The soothing waves of sleek silver sleep reached me a second after I realized what Jasper was bound to do. The crash of confidence fell upon me.

"He's coming back you know," Jasper reminded me.

"I know," I yawned lazily. "Night."

I traipsed up the stairs, accepting the confidence and even more so, the sleep.

* * *

I was restless for the entirety of the next day and all through the night. Jasper shadowed me through most of my lessons, remaining in the back or helping the professors so he would have a reason to be there. He kept me from having a nervous break down, but I was tearing at the seams.

Each time I spoke to Edward, I felt the ripping sensation in my heart ease, the pain dissipate. It was as if it had never been there. But once the phone snapped shut, the agony, the fear, all of it returned.

On Saturday morning I awoke with a groan.

"M'going to the rehearsal room," I grumbled as I flexed into my stronger form.

"See ya later!" Alice chirped.

The little pixie was bouncing up and down, though her eyes were clouded, lost again, living in the future, living in a place out of her body. Sometimes I worried for her. She was so firmly rooted in the future, her mind so far ahead of the rest of her body, I wondered if she would keep the past to her.

I flipped the songbook open on piano, pressing my fingers experimentally against the ivory keys, a smile of satisfaction touching my face as they made a smooth sound.

I perched myself lightly on the bench, beginning the melody.

_Tears are formin' in your eyes_

_A storm is warnin' in the sky_

_The end of the world it seems_

_You bend down and fall on your knees_

_Well get back on your feet_

_Don't look away, don't run away_

_Baby, it's only life_

_Don't loose your faith, don't run away_

_Baby, it's only life_

I hadn't noticed Fred, George, Ron, and Harry slip in until, all peering over my shoulders, they picked up their instruments and began to add to the song. It was slightly cramped, with everyone looking over each other's shoulders, all of us trying to read off of the same music sheet.

_You were always playin' hard_

_You never could let down your guard, no_

_Oh, but you can't if you never give in_

_In to that voice within sayin' pick up your chin_

_Baby let go of it, yeah_

_Don't look away, don't run away_

_Baby, it's only life_

_Don't loose your faith, don't run away_

_Baby, it's only life_

_Don't look away, don't run away_

_Baby, it's only life_

_Don't loose your faith, don't run away_

_Baby, it's only life_

_Take your hesitance and your self-defense_

_Leave them behind, it's only life_

_Don't be so afraid of facin' every day_

_Just take your time, it's only life_

_I'll be your steppin' stone, don't be so alone_

_Just hold on tight, it's only life_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh_

_Don't look away, don't run away_

_Baby, it's only life_

_Don't loose your faith, don't run away_

_Baby, it's only life_

_Don't look away, don't run away_

_Baby, it's only life_

_Don't loose your faith, don't run away_

_Baby, it's only life_

_It's only life, oh yeah_

_It's only life_

_Don't look away_

"I'm pathetic," I moaned, my forehead smacking into the keys, making a sound much like a animal being dismembered violently.

"No I think that was great," Ron disagreed, as always, seeing beyond my real reason for my self-pity.

"I depend on him so much," I whispered, more to myself than anyone else.

"Oh," he gasped stupidly. He sounded deflated, worried, sympathetic. "That."

"Audra," Harry murmured sorrowfully, rubbing my back gently.

"I can't even sleep without him here," I said, my eyes closed with shame. "I'm scared. I really am. What if… I don't think I would make it if there was a next time." I choked up on the end, barely able to speak without sobbing over the lump in my throat.

Harry hugged me to his chest, sitting on the bench beside me, Fred on my piano behind me, George and Ron on my opposite side.

"Of course you will Audra," Harry sighed confidently, stroking my hair. Tear after tear escaped from my doe brown eyes, until I was crying furiously but silently into his soft blue t-shirt.

"Yeah Odge," Fred assured me gently, squeezing my shoulder. "You've got us. You always will."

"Even if you turn into a preppy cheerleader that says like every two words," George agreed, Ron nodding as well.

"Well that might be slightly debatable but you would never do that to us," Fred teased lightly.

I laughed a choked giggle. The twins always made me laugh. "I love you guys," I decided, letting out a long breath. I smiled up at them all, grabbing Fred's wrist and drying my tears on his sweater.

"I just washed that," he cried indignantly, grinning.

"You can't even wash socks," I scoffed, releasing his arm from my hold. "But really thanks."

We dispersed though out the castle, Harry and Ron to find Hermione, Fred and George in search of Lee Jordan, their partner in crime.

I knew where I was going and what more, what had to be done. I needed this.

"Bella you don't have to go," Alice said immediately after I entered their tower.

I smiled slightly. "Yeah Alice I do. I mean, you've all been great to me but I really, I need to, well, you know…"

She nodded, having already seen me explaining all of this to Edward. "Well, you can always come back."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I really hope I don't have to," I promised with another smile.

With a flick of my wand, all of my belongings returned to my trunk as I levitated it carefully into the air. I maneuvered it cautiously through the hall and out the door, waving to Alice as I descended the stairs.

"Bella?" Edward's velvet voice shocked me. My trunk fell with a thump to the ground and I tripped over it. His ice cold arms wrapped around my waist, catching me a second before my face met the hard stone ground.

"I assume Alice told you I'm going back to the dormitories," I said, glad that I didn't feel awkward around him, but pained by the disheartened look in his newly golden eyes.

"Yes, she did but really, Bella, you don't have to go," he whispered softly, stroking my cheek with the lightest of touches.

"I do Edward," I sighed again, leaning into his palm. "Please let me explain." When he made no move to interrupt, I continued. "It isn't that you did anything, or that anyone did really. But I need this. I realized, while you were away, how absolutely pathetic I am. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't concentrate, I was restless, and nervous and I felt like I was going to have a panic attack at any moment."

The pain in his eyes made my heart drop. I never wanted to hurt him, but I needed this so badly, almost as much as I needed him.

My eyes stung with tears and I looked away, focusing on the wall to the left of Edward, trying not to seem weak. A lump the size of a golf ball was growing in my throat, distorting my voice as I fought against the sob I knew was coming. "I need to be sure of myself Edward. I can't be anymore. If you… leave," I forced the word out with some difficulty, "I don't know if I would be okay. I can hardly bare you being away when I know you'll be back. If you were to leave me for good, I need to be able to know that I will make it through. I know you promised to never leave me again, and I don't doubt that, but I have to be sure. I have to have some sort of fall back plan and the only way to do that is to know that I'll be okay. I need to stand on my own two feet right now Edward. You have no idea what this is like for me." The lump in my throat was choking me but I had to finish. A strangled, gasping sob made me bite my lip, trying to fight the next one back.

"I'm scared. I'm so, so scared of what happened to me. I couldn't breathe, think, move, anything! I fell apart because I depended on you so much. You have no idea how much it hurt to have everything torn away from you. I didn't even have Harry with me. I can't depend that much on anyone anymore. I'm just… I just…" A second broken sob burst from me. I couldn't think of what to say. I didn't know what to do, knowing that I was separating myself from him.

Hesitantly, Edward drew me into his arms, humming my lullaby into my hair as I sobbed.

"I understand Bella," he murmured. "Please don't feel any need to explain any more than you already have. You couldn't possible know how much I truly do hate myself for hurting you like this." His voice, so velvety smooth, cracked, broke. It only made me hate myself even more. He was blaming himself for this, for my tears and it was hurting him more than anything ever could.

"I love you Edward," I gasped between sobs, the first I had told him since he had returned to me. I knew he had guessed as much, but the smile glowing on his face made him look like an angel, like he would sprout pure white wings and fly.

"I love you too my little angel," he breathed into my hair. "More than you could ever know."

**

* * *

So here is the chapter! I won't ask for any reviews this chapter because I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry that I took so long to update. I would love them, but there is no requirement. However, if you do review, I should have the preview ready by lunch tomorrow.**

**Love,**

**Sea**


	41. Dare

**Hey!**

**So I'm back. Those of you who read Black Dahlia Huntress will know that I am making my Christmas rounds. I know I haven't been updating at all for the past God knows how long, but I am updating all of my stories for Christmas and hopefully New Years. I know it isn't much, but I am going to try to update on holidays for now. I think after January I will be able to update more often. My schedule seems lighter around then, and I will inform you of my status when the time comes.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me, through the long and bleak time of no updates.

* * *

**

Golden sunlight streamed in through the open window of the Rehearsal Room. I stared out it, plucking nonchalantly at the strings of my guitar. It was really all I had being doing since I had moved back into the Gryffindor Tower.

I spent my days with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, sometimes going to fool around with Fred and George, even hanging around Vivianne Presmonte and her Ravenclaw friends. I spent time with Ginny too but she had being buried in her studies lately, having a bunch of tests coming up in the next few weeks.

It wasn't like before I had forgiven him. I didn't avoid him like the plague, I just didn't spend all of my time with him. I still met up with Emmett and Jasper for a good laugh and I had some relaxing time with Alice and Rose by the lake, just talking and laughing. Edward was different. He seemed eternally weighed down, like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

I could barely meet his eyes whenever I saw him, knowing his agony was my fault. If I could just figure everything out, he wouldn't have to hurt. I could be at his side right now, holding onto his hand, smiling. But I knew that couldn't be. I knew I had to do this on my own. I had to have that sense of security that I had when I knew I would be okay. The same feeling I had every time I held Edward's hand, every time I was near him. He was my safety blanket. I felt like I was drowning without him. I needed him but I knew I needed to be away from him. I had to be able to create my own safety net, not just wait around to test if he would catch me if I fell. I had to be able to land on my feet if he didn't.

My lips formed the words as my fingers flicked over the strings.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

My eyes closed as I sang, throwing all of myself into the song, my pain, my fear, my hurt, my uncertainty.

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_

Two tears slipped from the corner of my eye, one right after the other, running down my cheek, flushed from the crisp air.

_'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

I didn't even know myself like I knew him. It scared me, scared me that I knew so little of myself. I didn't understand why I couldn't be good enough for him, why I couldn't just get things right.

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

I never meant for either of us to hurt, I just wanted to be sure.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

_I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

I sucked on my bottom lip, confused, lost.

"That was beautiful," Edward's soft honey voice met my ears.

I jumped, startled, my stool clattering to the ground as I whirled around to meet his topaz eyes. Instead of the lively, flickering flame that burned so often in them, it looked as if his eyes had aged beyond possibility.

"I really am sorry Edward," I mumbled, looking down at the ground under my feet.

His icy hand under my chin made me look up into his godly face. "Bella, angel, never be sorry for wanting to find your self. I know you feel lost and I will wait for you until you are ready. I hurt you beyond reason and if this is what it takes for me to get you back, then I will wait."

"This is what I don't understand," I burst out, trying to force the tears from my eyes. "Why do you do this? You could have anyone, anything, and you choose me even when I push you away again and again. I keep telling you to go, to leave me in peace, but you always push back in the gentlest way possible. You could have saved yourself the time and just gone after anyone else. I'm not good enough…"

He cut across me at that, his eyes blazing with anger. "Don't you dare tell you aren't good enough or that you aren't worth it because Bella, you are worth it to me. You are better than I could have asked for and _I don't want anyone else_." He said those few words with such fervor, my knees seemed to grow weak. Under the intensity of his burning topaz orbs, I felt weak, dazed.

"You have to understand, that, yes, though I _could_ have someone else, _I don't want anyone else_." He snarled the words as if even the thought of other women made him sick. Knowing him the way I did, it probably did.

"I want you and only you because you are the only one who has ever made me feel this… this alive." He waved a hand at himself, loosing a bitter, resentful laugh as he did.

"I was foolish. I thought I was complete in myself until I met you and I realized how much more life could be. I had met thousands of women before you and none of them ever made me feel like a monster like me could ever be worth anything." He stared hard into my watery brown eyes, clutching my hands so hard I felt they would break. But as strangely sadistic as it was, I loved the feeling of it. I loved that he held me hard enough to break me, but he wouldn't. I felt safer than I ever had before, even knowing with one miniscule twitch, he could end my life. But Edward was Edward. He would never hurt me.

"So don't you take that away from me. Don't you even try to take that away." He spoke so eloquently, but so forcefully, he seemed straight out of a movie, too perfect to be real. The fire had returned to his gaze, the feeling to his words, the love to his being. He seemed almost to be glowing. He looked like an angel, strong, loving, passionate. Dangerous.

"Don't you dare take away the best thing that has happened to me in my entire existence," he breathed with such conviction, he seemed to be placing the very thoughts into my head. He was right in front of me, our faces practically pressed against each other's as he spoke. "Because that is mine and no one can take that from me."

He raised our hands that had joined during his rant, both of mine clasped with both of his. "I love you and nothing will ever change that. And that is for me to feel and for no one to steal away."

Tears were running down my face in rivers, leaving hot, salty lines down my face, flushing pink with… with everything. I couldn't keep them at bay, and along with them, came the biggest smile I could muster.

"I need you in my life just to feel, to move," he continued, sounding breathless as he did. "And that makes you more than worth the wait."

"You're much too perfect," I sighed, unable to break our gazes.

"I'm far from perfect my angel," he disagreed, holding the stare with love and determination strong in his eyes.

"And I'm hardly an angel," I informed him quietly.

"You are _my_ angel, my salvation from the monster I was," he said firmly. The tone of his voice left no room for argument.

My legs seemed to turn to jelly under his intense stare and they slowly slipped from under me.

Edward's arms were around me in a second.

"I know you wanted to figure things out but Bella please, please don't shut me out," he pleaded. "We'll just be normal friends until you decide you're ready and you have everything figured out."

"I don't know what I'm doing, though," I said, staring at him beseechingly. "What if I take too long?"

"You could never take too long," he assured me. "Whether it takes two days, two years, or two millennia, I will always be right next to you, waiting for you to find yourself."

"I want you by me," I decided at last. "I want you to still be my friend. We can do that."

The crooked smile spreading across his face made me feel airy, light headed with giddiness.

We sat on the piano bench for the rest of that day, playing children games with a pack of exploding snap cards, building a tall card castle but of course, on the very last card, the entire thing exploded in a flurry of cards.

_

* * *

That Night_

I sat with Harry by the dock, listening to chatter of our friends. A group of us had come out here, with the permission and supervision of all seven Professor Cullens. I hadn't been quite sure that it counted, considering five of them were going to sneak out with us, until Carlisle and Esme had caught us.

In Harry's hard, caloussed hands he held the golden egg he had saved during the first task. It shimmered eerily in the light of the moon, dancing and flickering over its glossy surface.

We sat in silence, leaning shoulder to shoulder, staring out over the smooth lake, flat as glass, as undisturbed as freshly fallen snow. We needn't say anything; we never had the need. Just being with each other, feeling the warmth of the other pressed against our sides, was all the communication we needed. It was love, but love without words.

Knowing, even before I asked, Harry handed me the golden egg, letting me examine it, turning it over and over in my much smaller hands.

"We should be going in soon," Carlisle called to the parade of people. It wasn't too many of us, just the Cullens, the Weaselys, Hermione, Harry and me.

Fred and George were slow to warm up to the Cullens, perhaps as slow as Harry. They got along well-enough, on a first name basis with the Cullen children, but every once and a while, there was a dark look, a murmured name, or some profane comment shot at the Cullens. The Cullens never reciprocated, never reacted in anything other than shame at their abandoning me, but Fred, George, and Harry were relentless and, try as I might to stop it, they wouldn't listen to me.

"We may as well go now," I sighed, letting Harry up. He turned, walking a few paces to where Ginny had risen from her place with Hermione, Alice, and Rosalie.

I rose, stretching, hearing my back pop as I leaned forward. A flicker of movement in the water caught my eye.

"Audra let's go!" Fred called, waving an arm in the air. Everyone had gathered back on land, all staring, watching me, the lone girl at the end of the dock.

"Just a second," I yelled back, waving a hand at him. "I think I see something." I peered again into the crystalline black depths of the lake, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"Audra get away from there!" Harry shouted worriedly. "Of course you saw something. You don't even know what it is. It could be dangerous!"

"I don't think it is! Just give me a second here." But whatever I had seen had disappeared. I moved even further, my shoes teetering on the edge of the wooden dock.

"Oh never mind," I called back to the group at large. I attempted to straighten to fully standing position, but I lost my footing. I couldn't help but scream a loud, terrified sound, as I plunged forward in the glassy black water.

I heard yelling and lots of other noises that I couldn't separate from each other but I was disoriented in the total darkness. I couldn't see anything, couldn't tell which way was up from down.

Suddenly, icy hands seized me, pulling me through the darkness.

**

* * *

I am hoping to have a preview ready for those of you who review. It should be ready by evening tomorrow at the latest.**

**Love to you all and merry Christmas,**

**Sea**


	42. The Water

_Previously_

_Audra POV_

"_Oh never mind," I called back to the group at large. I attempted to straighten to fully standing position, but I lost my footing. I couldn't help but scream a loud, terrified sound, as I plunged forward in the glassy black water._

_I heard yelling and lots of other noises that I couldn't separate from each other but I was disoriented in the total darkness. I couldn't see anything, couldn't tell which way was up from down. _

_Suddenly, icy hands seized me, pulling me through the darkness.

* * *

_

_Audra POV_

I screamed, bubbles flowing rapidly from my lungs, filling them with water as I did. My head spun, my muscles burning from lack of oxygen. I thrashed against my captor, not noticing I still had Harry's egg in my hand until I popped it open, trying to hit the chest of whoever held me.

An ethereal voice, calm, but not sweet calm, began to sing a haunting melody.

I paid the music no heed as I continued to fight whoever had me, grasped surprisingly gently, cradled to their chest. But slowly, as my body began to give out, I recognized the sensation.

Who held me, wasn't a monster at all, not a demon from the depths of the lake, but Edward. Edward's cold, muscled arms held me like a child as he swam.

I tried to reach out, to touch his face, to give him some sign that I was done fighting, that I knew it was he, but I couldn't. I felt so weak, so worn down, and much too tired to move.

My eyes drifted shut, unable to hold open as my head spun, my lungs on fire as I fell into the black oblivion, darker, and colder than the lake around us.

_

* * *

Edward POV_

I watched in horror as Bella tipped, falling with a scream into lake. I was already running, hardly noticing until I plunged into the water after my angel, that I was.

I wrapped my arms around her chest, pulling her upwards towards the dim light of the moon. She struggled, loosing a soundless scream. Her lungs flooded full of lake water as she thrashed against me.

I felt a sudden, horrid dread flow through me. As Bella fought against me, as her life drained away in an icy brush of water, I could almost see how it was supposed to be. I could see how she should have reacted, how she was supposed to react. Bella should have fought me, should have been afraid of me. She should have screamed, fled, fought, done anything to get away from me.

Harry's golden egg smacked against my chest, popping open as it did. A ghastly, beautiful voice began to wail a song-like noise.

Bella turned, flailing wildly in my grasp. But as I attempted to hold her still, to preserve what breath she had, she grew still, silent. She slowly relaxed, letting me cradle her to me and swim to the surface of the lake.

My dread turned panic, as Bella lay motionless in my arms. How she had sunk so deep in such a short few seconds was far beyond me, but there was no way to change that now. She had wasted most of her breath fighting against me and I knew instinctively that she was dying. I had seen it so many times, watched the lights fading from her warm brown eyes, I knew when it was about to happen again.

My head broke the surface of the glassy water with a splash. In a second I was up on the deck, Bella splayed, spread-eagle on the wood. I knelt beside her, pressing both hands to her chest, waiting, listening for a pulse that I couldn't hear. I bowed my head, softly blowing air into my angels parted lips.

Distantly I could hear yelling, wailing, crying, calling.

It took me a moment to realize Bella was coughing. Water choked from her lungs, sputtering out down her chin.

"Bella," I breathed softly, relief flooding through me. I lifted her gently, holding her in my lap as she coughed up lake water.

"Edward," she rasped, her voice hoarse. "The egg…"

"I have it angel," I whispered softly. "Save your breath. I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing."

"The egg…" she gasped for air, her small hand clenching and unclenching around my soaked shirt. "Water."

"I have it angel," I told her again, resting it in her open hand, lying across her stomach. I stood carefully, supporting her neck like a baby, my other arm under her knees.

"Audra!" Harry reached us at last, being freed from Emmett's grasp. It was too dangerous for him to jump wildly into the lake, when everything mysterious comes out at night and he would have. He would have thrown himself into a vat of boiling acid if it meant saving his baby sister.

"Harry," she choked out. She slid her hand out from under the egg, letting him take.

I could see the infinitesimal shudder flicker through him at how icy she felt.

"I have to get her up to the Hospital Wing," I said over her head. "To Madame Pomphrey. There might have been something in the water."

He nodded, taking the egg carefully from her lap. "I'll hold onto this okay Audra?" he asked, as if he were talking to a baby. That's how he saw her in his mind. Baby Bella, lips tinged with a deathly blue, coughing up water after being held under for minutes by their uncle.

She only nodded, nestling her head against my chest as she did.

"Bella, angel, you need to stay awake," I said quietly, gazing worriedly down at her shrunken form in my arms. She seemed to shrink against me, becoming smaller and smaller as she curled tighter against the cold.

I took off at a sprint, flying at vampire speed back to the castle. The walk was long for humans, but passed in mere seconds for me. Though it was only seconds, it felt like an eternity. Bella was sick. I could feel it. Something was desperately wrong. It was the Black Lake, of that I was sure. Something was off with the lake. It was unusually freezing, even for the winter air around us.

"Mr. Cullen?" Severus Snape swept from the dark corner of the Entrance Hall, rising from the corridor leading to the dungeons and his office. His usually impassive face was worried and confused.

"Severus," I greeted, slowing to a human pace as he joined me.

"Just a moment," he halted me with a raised hand. He took one of Bella's wrists in his hand, wiping lake water from it before releasing it. He rubbed the lake water between his fingers, sniffing at it experimentally. Finally he looked at me, appearing angry for a split second before his stoic mask returned to his sallow face.

I was about to ask of what he was doing but he shook his head. "Get her to Madame Pomphrey first. Tell her there was a mild freezing draught in the lake and that I will be working on an antidote. It will be up to her within the night. Tell her do not accept any potions for Audrianna unless it comes from Albus or myself. There is something going on in this castle and neither she nor her brother are safe."

Without a parting word, he swept back down to the dungeons.

I raced up the Hospital Wing, relaying the message to an exasperated Madame Pomphrey. "That girl gets landed in here every other week," she grumbled to herself, though under the weariness I could hear the worry. "Can't look after herself in this world. Far too dangerous. Such a bad year for her to be here."

The rest of our lake party arrived at the Hospital Wing fifteen minutes after I had, departing in a hurry when Madame Pomphrey shooed them out with a menacing wave of her wand. Only Harry and I remained, sitting on opposite side of her bed.

He looked worn, eternally tired, aged beyond his years. Every once and a while he would run a hand through his already tousled black hair.

I was lost in thought, imagining how Bella had thrashed with all of her energy against me. She should have fought me. She should fight me. She should be trying to run from me. But she hadn't. She hadn't run. She told me she loved me, not that she feared me. I rubbed circles into the back of her soft hand with my thumb as I thought, torn between the monster I unavoidably was and the love for me Bella was firmly rooted in. She could be so much better off if she had fled from me before I had fallen for her. But she had said to me that she was nothing without me, that she could never and would never be better off without me. And I had promised her that I would never leave her again. It was a promise I would keep until the day I died or whatever you did in this life. No matter what I thought, how much better off I thought she would be, I was far too selfish to submit myself to that sort of torture again. I would be forced to kill myself if we were to be separated so permanently again. I couldn't survive like that for another moment.

Severus came up to the Hospital Wing as the clock neared one in the morning. Harry had fallen asleep, his hand wrapped tightly around Bella's.

Severus handed a potion to Madame Pomphrey, whispering something to her before gesturing for me to join him out in the hall.

"I went down to the lake," he said once the door closed behind me. "The potion had been dispersed and dissolved."

"Who were you at the lake with?" he questioned suddenly.

"My family and I, Bella, Harry, the Weasley's, and Hermione," I answered, my eyebrows inching together just the tiniest of bits. "Why?"

"Like I said before," he sighed. "Someone had slipped a freezing draught into the lake. It was potent. It had to be because the lake is a magical place. Too many magical creatures live there and they would have subconsciously overpowered the draught. Their magic could drown it, which is why the lake is such a safe haven. It was considered impenetrable."

"That doesn't explain why you had to know who was at the lake," I probed, curious for Bella's sake. I had to find out what was going on. It was already practically impossible to protect her enlightened upon the current situation. Being in the dark made it purely impossible.

"The potion hadn't been in the lake for too long," he explained. "Whoever put it in knew you all would be down there and put it in just moments before you all got there. It was only maybe an hour old. It would have been dissolved beyond that. Whoever put it in knew we would check the lake, and they also knew the magic in the lake would have made it impossible to find it. No one you were at the lake with would have put the draught in. As you already know, the Imperious curse doesn't effect your kind. The Weasley twins travel together and whoever it is working alone. One twin would have gone for help had one been cursed. Hermione is too smart to not know something is wrong in the castle. She has been going everywhere in a group, making sure to watch Ginny and Ron as well. She takes those two everywhere she goes. Harry… well must we go through this again? He's too strong willed for any of that. He broke through the Imperious curse I had put on him one summer when I was training the two of them against dark magic. I had cursed him to go after his sister… Don't give me that look," he snapped.

I had snarled furiously, glaring animalisticly at him. "He could have killed her," I hissed, my eyes flickering with anger.

"I wouldn't have let that happen," he said in a clipped tone. "It was a training session and I would have lifted the curse if anything seemed amiss. When I told him to curse Audra he broke through the curse. It was nothing I had ever seen before. He was struggling against it then all of a sudden he put his wand arm down and said no. Just like that. He's too fiercely protective to hurt Audra, even when under the most powerful spell. And that was only a training exercise. If something real had happened, he would have been out of it like that, probably kill whoever put the curse on him as well."

"So we're back to square one again," I sighed in defeat, leaning against the stone wall.

"Not precisely," he said, shaking his head. "Someone good at potions, very good. Someone who can break into my private store of potion ingredients. I put a charm to lock it down and it was broken through not a week later. Someone who Albus trusts. Someone Albus trusts beyond anything else. We're not at square one, but we're not very far along either. Albus trusts everyone. No student could break the charm I had on the cupboard, not including Audra and Harry, and of course Hermione. Not any student I've ever met could make a freezing draught that strong either, again not including the latter."

We lapsed into a thoughtful silence. I listened unconsciously to Bella's steady heartbeat, allowing the sound to calm me. I always thought better listening to her. "I have to talk to Albus and Minerva," he said at last. "I'm more than positive it is neither of them."

"And I know it isn't you," I added as an afterthought.

Severus snorted derisively. "I owe Lily too much to do anything of the sort."

I shook my head slowly. "That's not all of it and you know it too," I told him knowingly. "I know you act like you don't care. Maybe you can even convince yourself that you don't. But you do. You've watched the two Potters grow up, go through hell, then pull each other back. And you've grown to care for them. They are strong and stubborn as bulls and appear arrogant in all of their strength and glory but you know them. They are as clever and loyal as James, as smart as Lily, but most of all, they care. They care and they are gentle creatures, even in the midst of their misery. You've grown to love them. You do all of this for them as much as for Lily. And though you hated James Potter, you do this for him as well. I know what you did. I also know what you do now for recompense. You feel guilt. You care so much that you pretend to not care at all. What you did, Severus, you did the best you could. Had any of Voldemort's followers heard what you did, the Potter children would be dead as well. You saved them as much as you killed their parents. Remember that when you wallow in guilt at James and Lily's death. Remember that you are a good person. Remember that because of you, Audra and Harry are stronger."

Snape seemed lost in thought, considering my words. "Maybe so," was all he said before turning in a flurry of his black robes.

I smiled slightly. He did care. He knew he did as well. No one could not care about Harry and Bella.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry! I thought I posted this chapter! I could have sworn I did because I finished it such a long time ago but I guess not. **

**Love,**

**Sea**


	43. Family Time

_Previously _

_I shook my head slowly. "That's not all of it and you know it too," I told him knowingly. "I know you act like you don't care. Maybe you can even convince yourself that you don't. But you do. You've watched the two Potters grow up, go through hell, then pull each other back. And you've grown to care for them. They are strong and stubborn as bulls and appear arrogant in all of their strength and glory but you know them. They are as clever and loyal as James, as smart as Lily, but most of all, they care. They care and they are gentle creatures, even in the midst of their misery. You've grown to love them. You do all of this for them as much as for Lily. And though you hated James Potter, you do this for him as well. I know what you did. I also know what you do now for recompense. You feel guilt. You care so much that you pretend to not care at all. What you did, Severus, you did the best you could. Had any of Voldemort's followers heard what you did, the Potter children would be dead as well. You saved them as much as you killed their parents. Remember that when you wallow in guilt at James and Lily's death. Remember that you are a good person. Remember that because of you, Audra and Harry are stronger."_

_Snape seemed lost in thought, considering my words. "Maybe so," was all he said before turning in a flurry of his black robes._

_I smiled slightly. He did care. He knew he did as well. No one could not care about Harry and Bella._

_

* * *

Harry POV_

I groaned, twisted so I had my feet up on the chair beside me. The sound of the door closing behind Edward and Severus had woken me from my uncomfortable slumber. One glance at Audra immediately told me she was suffering. She hated, absolutely abhorred, sleeping on her back. She said it was so limp that it made it hard to breathe.

Silently, I twisted my baby sister onto her side, tucking her knees up to her chest like she always used to sleep when we were young. Most people called it fetal, but Audra said it was safe, secure, and tensed. When the beatings first began, she would curl up on her side like that to stave off the edge of the pain. Of course, as time grew on, she learned to take the beatings standing still, but she never ceased to sleep in a ball.

I wrapped her arms around her knees, completing the position.

Sighing softly, Audra smiled a content smile, resting her cheek against her knee.

I settled myself back into my chair, taking her hand back into mine as I drifted back off to sleep

_

* * *

In the Morning_

_Audra POV_

I stirred slowly, twisting so my head was propped up against my arm. I nearly laughed aloud when I realized what position I was curled into. Harry knew me too well.

"Bella, angel, are you feeling better?" Edward's smooth voice whispered gently.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, feeling more and more stupid as the seconds passed. "So… I nearly drowned in a lake… I feel so very, very cool right now." I stressed the sarcasm on the last statement, but I needed something to alleviate my humiliation.

Edward chuckled lightly, resting his forehead against my shoulder. "I was so worried about you. I guess you're fine but God… Can you at least try not to make your life such a melodrama? Everywhere I turn, you're almost dying."

I grinned cheekily. "Something has to keep you on your toes. You've spent a century sitting around waiting for life to smack you in the face."

"I guess it finally has," he smirked, resting his cheek on the pillow beside my head.

"You have no idea what you just signed up for," I sighed, clicked my tongue disapprovingly.

"I think I can manage," he smiled, brushing my hair away from my cheek.

My eyes widened as realization struck me. "Come seek us where our voices sound," I murmured in awe. Before Edward could even voice his confusion, I had all but leapt out of bed, shaking Harry non too gently awake.

He flopped unceremoniously out of his chair, before bolting upright then stumbling. "What happened? Audra?"

"Harry where's the egg? Where's the egg? Answer me damn it!"

"Uh… um… I have it… It's under that chair," he pointed groggily to the chair his feet had been on.

I snatched it up, tucking it under one arm before racing from the room.

Edward was in front of me in a flash, holding both of my wrists in his hands. "Bella, angel, what are you doing?" he asked, his gaze flickering over me worriedly. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes, Edward, I'm fine," I all but screamed. "I know what the egg means! I know it! I get it!" I wrenched my hands from his, racing down the corridor. I knew in the back of my mind that Edward could have easily stopped me, but I kept running. I also knew that Harry could have outrun and caught me at any moment, but that didn't stop me either.

I burst into the girls' bathroom, twisting the faucet on the largely oversized swimming pool of a bathtub. It filled quickly and shut off automatically.

"Bells, maybe water isn't the best idea for now," Edward said, eyeing the water carefully. His arm snaked cautiously around my waist, holding me away from the steamy water.

"Edward, I can swim," I sulked indignantly. "It was that stupid freezing draught."

"I know you can swim, angel," he sighed, smoothing my hair with a gentle hand.

"Good problem solved," I interjected quickly. I plunged into the bath, followed not a second later by Edward and Harry. I cracked the golden egg open on my thigh, allowing the ghastly voice to fill the pool.

_Come seek us where our voices sound._

_We cannot sing above the ground._

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_To recover what we took._

Before I could move a muscle to propel myself to the surface, Edward and Harry had lifted me out of the water.

"I'm not helpless!" I shouted, my voice echoing off of the stone walls. I smacked their hands away. "Did you hear that, though? The singing?"

Harry nodded. "Come seek us where our voices sound. So, obviously, their voices don't work somewhere."

"Yes Genius-boy, the next line so cleverly 'says we cannot sing above the ground', implying that there is a below the ground. What isn't above the ground?" I mused, draining the tub with a lazy flick of my wand.

"Caverns, caves, tunnels, tombs, water…" Edward listed off.

Memories flashed behind my eyelids. "Water! That's it! Mermaids can't speak out of water!" I shrieked delightedly. I threw my arms around Harry's neck. "We figured it out!"

Edward chuckled a low sound at my excitement.

"An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took," Harry said slowly as soon as I had calmed down. "So they'll take something and I'll have to find it in under an hour. Simple enough."

"Well… Harry, what if it's at the bottom of the lake? How is this at all simple?" I asked. It was later that evening as we sat in a semi-circle around the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Edward squeezed my hand gently, trying to soothe the worry creasing my brow.

"I dunno," he said, grinning lazily. "I've got the egg figured out though, haven't I? At least that's something."

"That something is not enough," Hermione snapped at the same time that I growled, "That's not good enough!"

"Harry," I said through clenched teeth. "You wanted to do this God-be-damned tournament, now you're going to get out of this alive. Which means that you cannot slack off! You have to work hard!" Tears stung at the back of my eyes. I had held myself together since the night of the champions' announcement but this? Him. He was so relaxed. He was so blasé. I wanted to scream.

Harry slid from the couch where he had his feet propped up as he played idly with a golden snitch that Sirius had sent with him for his fourteenth birthday. He knelt in front of me, taking both of my hands in his.

"I'm not slacking off on this," he insisted gently. He stroked my cheek gently, before hugging me as tightly as he could without hurting me. "I'm going to be fine. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," I grumbled tearfully, but I couldn't help but laugh. Harry would be as fine as he could be.

_

* * *

Harry POV_

I recognized the look of fear in my baby sister's eyes. She was too young to feel this pain. I wanted to punch something, scream, hurt something. I wanted something, anything to feel pain for my sister's terror. She had suffered for too long, so, so long. No one so young as Audra should ever have to feel the anguish she had gone through.

I made a silent vow to myself as I stared at Audra, curled silently in my lap. She was still light as a feather and skinny as could be. She had begun to gain weight after she and Edward had become inseperable again, but she was still much too thin. Her lack of an appetite usually made her tired and sluggish, long before any of the rest of us, but her fear of the night terrors kept her up long past the rest. She would sit up, staring into the fire, curled into a ball under her thick sapphire blanket that Remus had spread on her bed when we first moved in with them.

I would train. I would practice. I would do anything to erase the fear from Audra's sad doe eyes. She would smile. She would have no reason not to. She would be happy. I wouldn't make her fear any more than she absolutely had to. I would protect my baby sister the way I should have during our stay with the Dursleys'. I would take care of Audra.

Edward nodded, smiling sadly as he stroked Audra's forehead with one hand. He met my eyes with his sad onyx gaze. I wasn't the mind reader, but I knew what his gaze conveyed. He would be there. He wouldn't let any harm come to Audra, Bella, while I was away. He would keep her from doing anything stupid or reckless.

My eyes flickered over our circle of friends. Edward, Audra, and I sat against the stuffed scarlet couch. Beside me sat Hermione and Ron, bickered aimlessly. Fred and George sat on the opposite side of them, conversing jovially with Emmett and Jasper about the pro's and con's of muggle sports versus quidditch. Rose and Alice sat against the wall next to the fire, giggling and gossiping away with Ginny about the latest news as the three painted their nails. Ginny laughed a sudden, loud laugh, as beautiful as a bird's song, shaking her fiery hair out behind her.

Audra would be well protected. We were a close knit group and, though we still had our misgivings about the Cullens, voiced most obviously by Fred and George, saying they were Bill and Charlie's advocates, we had accepted them into our unconventional family.

_

* * *

December 16_

_Audra POV_

"Harry are you ever going to ask anyone to the Yule Ball?" I asked as I lounged in the Rehearsal after a particularly long practice.

Fred sat at his drum set, a charm placed over him so only he could hear what he was playing and he could practice in peace. George was strumming at his base, using the same charm Fred was. Ron, however, sat with a guitar in his hands, trying to play Never Again. He was getting much better. We had decided not long ago that Ron would switch to guitar. (Sorry! I had no knowledge whatsoever of band aesthetics so I put two people on base instead of on guitar! I'm trying to fix it!)

"Yeah mate," Fred chimed in. "I'm going with Angelina."

"Have you already asked her?" Ron asked incredulously, dropping his guitar on his foot. "Bloody hell!" he burst out, rubbing his foot gingerly.

"Come to think of it, no I haven't," Fred mused thoughtfully. "I'll have to do that at breakfast won't I?"

"Let's go then, Mr. Ego," I laughed, tugging on his hand to bring him to the Great Hall. "I'm hungry and now we don't have time to go back to the Common Room for my books."

"It's breakfast, not study-fast," he said approvingly. He hated when I showed initiative, the way teachers wanted us to. Fred and George were determined that I needed to slack off more on my school work. "Fail a few classes," they had said in unison, smiling their trademark Weasley smile.

**

* * *

I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. Then I'm going to work on the chapters for Forever Hunted then Promise Me Something. I'm trying to get at least a few chapters up before I travel. **

**I can't wait to write the Yule Ball so I might actually write two more chapters of this story before moving to my others!**

**Love,**

**Sea**


	44. Dibs

I shrieked delightedly as Fred tried to trip me on the bottom step of the marble staircase. Of course, George caught me the second before I hit the ground.

"Watch your step there, Audra," he smirked, settling me back on my feet.

I just rolled my eyes, stepping lightly on his foot as I danced away.

"Oi! Angelina!" Fred called down the table as we sat down. He leaned forward to stare down the table. Angelina turned gracefully in her seat, her thick locks of ebony hair swaying. "You want 'a go to the ball with me?" he asked, grinning like only he and George could.

Angelina laughed a happy laugh. "Yeah, sure," she agreed, shaking her head with another laugh.

"There you go!" Fred said cheerily to Harry and Ron who both looked about ready to puke at the thought of asking a girl to the Yule Ball.

George slammed his palm against the table suddenly. "Audra, go with me!" he said, laughing like he was the biggest genius to ever exist.

I burst out laughing as well, sure that he had to be joking.

"Come on, you have to," he said, nudging me playfully. "How else would you get in? And it saves me the shame of being as tactless Fred!" He winked conspiratorially.

"That's not fair!" Harry cut across. "She's my sister! I should get dibs!"

Ron sat back, chuckling to himself. "Come on, Odge, you gotta go! It'll suck without you."

"Yeah without me falling and breaking something," I snorted. "Real entertaining."

"Yeah, Odge, please," Fred added, grinning as he sensed my discomfort. He knew I hated dancing more than anyone, since I had broken my ankle, and almost snapped his wrist during some of my first lessons.

"Please, Odge," George said imploringly. "I don't wanna dance and you won't make me. And the second we get in you can run off and play with whoever. You can't go with a professor anyway."

"George, I would love to," I said decidedly. "On one condition," I added as soon as he sighed with relief." His eyes grew wide. My conditions usually entailed entertaining and embarrassing jokes but this one was different. This one was for my brother's own good. "Harry has to ask Ginny."

George cocked his head to one side, than chuckled. "That's good. Harry, she's coming this way."

Harry gave me a strained look. I had caught his crush long before he even knew what his feelings were. Now that we both knew, well, I was doing him a big favor. I smiled sweetly, knowing that pained look was his thanks through his nerves. He had only been so scared when Severus had told us about the training where he was to be under the Imperious Curse and was to try to kill me.

We all turned to stare at Ginny as she approached the table with Pavarti Patil. They were laughing, Ginny's head upturned in a way that caught the light and looked like molten copper. She looked beautiful, and that was making Harry's nerves mount.

"Ginny! Over here!" George yelled, waving a hand. Ginny rolled her eyes at George, turning to say something to Pavarti, before plopping down in the seat beside Harry. I could have sworn he almost puked from nerves.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead.

"M'fine," he grunted, staring down at the table. "Whangoballwime?" he blurted in less than a breath.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I think I must've failed Gibberish," she apologized, smiling sweetly.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" he said, much more slowly this time, and only as if he was choking.

Ginny looked shocked, dropping her head as she blushed such a dark color, it could almost rival mine. "Harry, I would love to," she said, smiling almost shyly.

"Oh, that's okay," he sighed, looking down dejectedly. He obviously misheard. Then his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Wait! Really?"

Ginny giggled softly. "Yes, Harry, really," she assured him. "I would love to."

"Well, I'm off," I smiled as I caught sight of Edward and Rosalie, entering the hall.

"Just a second," Ginny called, leaping up and looping her arm through my own. "Whatever you did, and don't you give me that look; I know you did something; thank you."

I smirked. "I have no idea what you mean!" I gasped, feigning horror. "I am seriously offended that you would even consider me interfering with fate!" I raced away, throwing myself into Edward's arms. He swung me up and in a circle, chuckling at my enthusiasm.

"I missed you, too," he laughed.

"Did you find anything good?" I asked, waving to Rose as she dashed away from us. She, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle had gone hunting for the past three days and the separation had taken a toll on Emmett's cheery personality. I watched with a smile on my face as he scooped her up, his face disappearing in her blonde waves.

"I would have brought you a present, but I figured it would be a little messy," he sighed, giving me a mischievous smile.

I laughed, hugging him tightly.

"So you're going to the ball with George?" he asked slyly, one eyebrow inched up his face.

I stared at him, incredulous. "Are you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, jealous?" I gasped.

He grinned bashfully, staring at the ground as we walked around the castle. "No! Of course not!"

"Admit it!" I cried, a smile creeping onto my face. "Admit it! You're jealous!"

"No, I'm not!" he protested, vehemently.

I pecked his cheek, letting him twirl me in a graceful circle. "Don't worry," I giggled, patting his cheek. "I would be jealous, too if you were going with someone else."

"Who says I'm not?" he teased, flipping me so I was on his back, my arms around his neck as he gave me a piggyback ride.

I drew back slightly. "You aren't. Are you?"

"Now who's jealous?" he was picking on me. I pouted. "I'm not going with anyone, but Albus requested that my entire family be present. There will be plenty of Durmstrang and Beaux Baton students and all the more opportunities for someone to get to you and Harry."

I bit my lower lip nervously.

Edward noticed almost immediately, brushing his fingers over my lip. "Don't worry, Angel," he soothed. "We won't let anything happen to you, or Harry."

"I know," I smiled sadly. "I only wish there was no need."


	45. The Yule Ball

_Previously_

_I bit my lower lip nervously._

_Edward noticed almost immediately, brushing his fingers over my lip. "Don't worry, Angel," he soothed. "We won't let anything happen to you, or Harry."_

_"I know," I smiled sadly. "I only wish there was no need."_

* * *

_The Yule Ball_

_Audra POV_

I bit my lip, staring at my reflection in the mirror beside Hermione's bed. Ginny and I had joined her to prepare.

"Don't worry, dear," the mirror said comfortingly. "You look beautiful. Edward will be delighted."

I smoothed my hands over my sapphire blue dress. Alice had it specially made, glaring harshly at Edward every time he tried to sneak a peak from her mind. The soft satin of the skirt, ruched in intervals across the dress, clung to my hips and knees before flaring down to my ankles. The corset top of the dress pulled tightly, giving me more of a bust than I could ever hope to have. The sleeves drooped around the lowest point of my shoulder.

"Like Princess Belle, but in blue," the mirror added. Truth be told, I did look very much like Belle. My hair, now long, had been curled and twisted into a gentle knot before it flowed down to my waist. And with my dress on and a pearl and sapphire comb tucked into my hair, I looked somewhat like a modernized Belle.

I smiled shyly. "Thanks, mirror," I sighed appreciatively. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach.

"Audra, we've got to go down eventually. Hermione needs to meet Viktor before they go inside. And I've got to find Harry and make sure his clothes are on the right way," Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry had a habit of dressing slightly off when he was nervous. Before our first concert, his t-shirt was on backwards and his left shoe was tied in a giant ball.

I sighed again, out of nerves this time around, my hands shaking slightly.

We walked down together, laughing merrily as we did. As we passed the front doors, a few Beaux Baton girls trickled in, each with a Durmstrang boy on her arm.

"Yvanne!" I called, waving to the girl in the front. She smiled to her friends before coming to join us.

"Audra," she greeted, her French accent heavy. We had met while I roamed the grounds, me looking for Hagrid, she looking for an adventure. She was clever, with a wicked sense of humor, and a mischievous glint in her eyes. "This is Andrew." She gestured to the man-boy on her arm. He nodded to me, then to Hermione and Ginny. "He's a friend of my brother." She gave me the look, the one only girls understand. It clearly read 'God save me, I'm here for my brother's sake.' Any girl with a brother knew it well.

I raised an eyebrow. 'You don't like him?' my look asked.

She shrugged. 'He's my brother's friend.'

I laughed my agreement. I would never date my brother's friends either. They were too much like family.

I turned to Hermione and Ginny. "Shoo, if you want to find your dates, you have to go now."

They nodded gratefully, feeling awkward in the presence of so many outsiders. The Entrance Hall was filling with people, some moving towards the Great Hall, others searching for their dates or friends.

George, followed closely by Fred and Ron, came up to our little group. Yvanne smiled graciously at them, blushing slightly when George returned the look with gusto. My eyes flicked back and forth and at the exchange, smiling to myself.

Ron was looking around, trying in vain to find Vivianne. My first year friend had agreed to go with Ron, knowing full well he wouldn't dance and that she could find another more willing partner somewhere else.

"Angelina!" Fred called loudly, waving a hand over his head. She turned, smiling sweetly. Her olive green dress seemed to glow in the candlelight, complimenting her dark skin as she strode towards us.

"Shouldn't we be heading in? They're about to start," she asked, taking his arm with quick hug.

I nodded vigorously, grabbing Ron's hand and all but shoving it into Vivianne's as she appeared looking seriously overwhelmed by the floods of people. He nodded awkwardly to her; she did the same in return, allowing him to guide her into the Great Hall.

Snatching George's arm, I lead the rest of the group inside, making sure to leave an obvious distance between George and myself. I didn't want to discourage Yvanne.

She and George seemed in deep conversation, though I was lost on what it was.

Edward stood at the front of the hall, surrounded on both sides by his family. His hair stuck out in every direction, as disheveled as any other day, but he looked as handsome as ever, and if possible even more so. His dress robes were black but the vest beneath was a shimmering gold color that made his butterscotch eyes gleam and the tips of his copper hair glow.

His eyes met mine and I managed a shaky smile, stunned by his god-like beauty. "Hi," I whispered, hearing the quiver in my voice. His lips curved upwards in a smile that didn't touch his eyes.

I didn't have time to worry about that, as the champions were making their way in. The crowd turned to face the doors to watch the four of them. I felt a pair of eyes on me and knowing without looking I whispered to Edward, "Pay attention." Emmett failed miserably trying to cover his laughter.

I wanted to screw my eyes shut as Harry began to dance. He was never one for grace. But I stood vigilant, wincing for Ginny every time he trod on her toes. She just laughed and remained patient with him.

Uncle Al led Aunt Vera out onto the dance floor, followed by Hagrid and Madame Maxime.

"If you would, my lady," a smooth voice said into my ear. I turned, a slow smile climbing onto my face.

"I'd be honored, kind sir," I played along, taking Edward's outstretched hand.

He whisked me out onto the dance floor, taking my hand and settling his other on my waist. We fell into step with the other dancers.

"Is it crazy that I miss your clumsiness?" he inquired, giving me a sad smile as we twirled around the dance floor. He lifted me with ease, spinning me in a quick circle before we continued the dance.

"Oh, it will gladly make its appearance," I said, rolling my eyes. "Any second now I'll fall and somehow manage to take you down with me. Dance lessons only help so much."

Rose and Emmett spun gracefully past us, her gold hair flying as she laughed at something he had said. Alice and Jasper followed just behind them, silent, but their eyes were locked, reflecting more love than any physical gesture could have.

Carlisle and Esme were the most elegant of all. From an era long before his children, Carlisle was much more of an accomplished dancer than any of them. He moved with a certain air specific to his century. Esme moved in equal step with him, having become accustomed to his every move during their marriage. The crowed seemed to part around them, awed at their ethereal beauty.

Edward saw my longing gaze watching his family move with such grace and elegance that I could never rival.

"Look at me," was all he said. And as he knew, it was all I needed.

The dance ended, then the next, and then the next.

"If I may," Emmet grinned at me, extending his hand.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Nothing funny." But he relinquished me all the same, kissing my knuckles before returning to his family. Several girls converged on him. Rose, rolling her eyes for her brother's sake, snatched his hand off the table he had just sat down at and subtly pushed him onto the dance floor with her.

To say Emmett was a funny partner was an understatement. I cried with laughter as he spun me in a circle, telling me cheesy jokes and stupid stories.

"So Jasper just smiled at Alice and was all 'I have no idea what happened, sugar plum princess' and she was like 'Oh okidoki, Mr. Soldier, we're all okay now' and she just laughed," Emmett said, using the worst possible imitations of Jasper's Southern drawl and Alice's perky laugh. "Then she turned evil and tried to kill Edward and I with her stiletto. We didn't even do anything! It was all Jasper's idea and we knew she would catch us so we didn't do anything!"

Jasper slight smirk caught my eye. He appeared at my shoulder, his hand turned, palm up, to me. "I had to do something for my wife on April Fools'. It wouldn't have been a holiday if I didn't."

Emmett twirled me so I all but fell onto Jasper's outstretched arm. Jasper caught me, rolling his eyes at Emmett's dramatics as he pranced away.

Jasper was a very formal dancer, moving with perfect posture and a high head. Looking up at him, I could almost see the Major in him.

He chuckled softly. "Girls are becoming rather upset with you," he remarked, nodding to a clump of girls at a table near by. They were whispering quietly to each other, casting dirty glances in my direction.

"Oh dear," I sighed sarcastically. "I'm dying inside because of it." I wanted to bite my lip. The girls at the table, they were pretty. Some were French girls from Beaux Baton, others just upper classmen from Hogwarts.

"If we had wanted to be at all acquainted with them, we wouldn't be avoiding them like the plague, Belle," he said, his lips turning up slightly. "Don't be so unsure of yourself. You look lovely." Now I did bite my lip. Jasper wasn't the type to lie to someone, even to stir a more positive emotion. But after knowing him for so long, after him knowing me, I wouldn't put it past him to stretch the truth for my miniscule self-esteem.

"Edward wanted to tell you, but I figure I can just as well. I could and still can, feel the way he does when he sees you. He was stunned to see you… looking so beautiful, I mean. He couldn't find the words to tell you how beautiful you are. From an outside perspective, I figured I could be of assistance," he smirked, his eyes glittering with amusement. "No doubt Edward is upset with me for telling you first. He truly meant to do so himself."

I cast a shy look up at Jasper. "Really?" I hated how childish I sounded. One of his perfect eyebrows arched at me, confirmation. Relief touched me, calming my nerves. "Thanks."

The night passed in such a fashion. I would dance with Edward, Emmett, or Jasper. Once, I danced with Carlisle. Esme positively glowed, her most affectionate mother look shining as she clasped her hands together with joy. She was happy we were all a family, down to everything including the father-daughter dance. Ginny, Hermione, Alice, Rose and I danced to the Weird Sisters, laughing like maniacs when Viktor, Fred, and Harry joined us.

Dinner was a cheerful event. People laughed and glasses clinked throughout the night. I cast a worried glance up at Harry from my place beside George and Yvanne. He had just returned from a short walk, looking shaken and pale. He and Edward were having a silent conversation, in which he was no doubt relaying whatever had perturbed him. Edward was murmuring softly, each member of his family listening intently. Alice laughed, hiding that the entire family was frozen and relieving some stares directed at them. Jasper joined in, as did Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme on the opposite side of the room began a conversation.

"Odge, we've gotta go if we're gonna get up there," George's voice broke through my reverie. I nodded, my eyebrow's furrowing slightly.

"We've gotta go," he urged. "Come on."

I stood, following him and Fred into a room just off the hall. Harry and Ron were already in there.

"Took you guys long enough; our stuff is already on stage. Everyone's finishing dessert already," Ron grumbled.

"Okay, okay," I groused in return. I snatched my glove, a blue that matched my dress, and tugged it on. It was fingerless and absolutely pointless but gloves were my latest prop and I was beginning a collection. Pearls lined the wrist of this particular one.

"Let's go," George said, all but shoving us out the door and up the steps onto the stage.

**(A/N: Disregard that this song is from a movie called Burlesque. Audra isn't advertising prostitution or anything of the sort but I like the song. And as you continue the chapter, you'll see why.)**

_BURLESQUE! _

The lights flashed on, illuminating the five of us. People cheered, dancing to the music that made the entire room tremble. Hips swayed, hair flew, hands waved.

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful!_

I tossed my hair back over my shoulder, gripping the mic between both of my hands.

_The girls are flipping their hair back,  
You see them looking so perfect,  
Like from another planet _

I flashed Edward a cheeky smile. He just rolled his eyes at my antics. Emmett struck a pose from his place behind the crowd.

_All of the beautiful people,  
Shining like diamonds, they've got no problems _

Jasper chuckled.

_Always smile for the camera,  
Stealing the spot light, living the highlight_

_Because its the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
People they want,  
Its the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
People they fall  
Its the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
People they love _

The last note was the hardest but the fact that I could carry it made me proud.

_Oh so you want to be famous, _

I strut across the stage, prancing up to Fred, leaning my back against his side.

_And undeniable sexy, _

I threw an arm up in the air, smirking at the crowd.

_You want to be so outrageous,  
Oh oh, oh, oh oh_

_All of the beautiful people,  
Shining like diamonds, they've got no problems  
Always smile for the camera,  
Stealing the spot light, living the highlight_

_Because its the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
People they want,  
Its the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
People they fall  
Its the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
People they love_

_Because its the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
People they want,  
Its the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
People they fall  
Its the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
People they love  
_

I rested my arm on George's shoulder, projecting my voice throughout the hall.

_Yes I want to be ya,  
I want to be just like them,  
One of the beautiful people,  
I, I, I, I, _

I felt a strange satisfaction that all but a handful of people were up dancing. Most of those sitting were professors.

_The beautiful people,_

_The beautiful people,_

_The beautiful people,_

_The beautiful people,_

_The beautiful people,_

_The beautiful people,  
The beautiful people they love_

_All of the beautiful people,  
Wanna be, dont cha wanna be like,  
All of the beautiful people,  
Wanna be, dont cha wanna be like,_

_(Beautiful people they love) _

My eyes clenched shut, bending forward to squeeze the last of the power out of my lungs.

_Because its the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
People they want,  
Its the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
People they fall  
Its the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
People they love_

_Because its the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
People they want,  
Its the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
People they fall  
Its the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
People they love_

_Super beautiful, get it I just want to be,  
Super beautiful ain't really what it seems,  
Everybody wants, everybody wants a piece,  
Of super beautiful, they all want to be_

_The beautiful people,_

_The beautiful people,_

_The beautiful people, _

_The beautiful people._

I caught the exasperated but amused look on Esme and Carlisle's faces as I finished the song. 'Oh absolutely gorgeous' her look said.

"Takin' it down a notch people, find a partner and get real' close," I said, smiling a crooked smile. The crowd began to divide into pairs, arms wrapping around each other as they rocked back and forth the soft tune.

_On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind _

I gave Edward a meaningful look, conveying to him in every possible way that I had written this song a long time ago, in a darker time and place. But I could see the tortured look creeping into his eyes. So I focused my energy into my mind, pushing my thoughts towards him like I could only do with Harry, but I was hoping against hope that he would hear me.

_Don't be upset. _I thought to him_. I've come to hate this song, but it was popular choice so we had to do it._

He dipped his head, giving me a gentle smile that just slightly touched his eyes.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie _

I closed my eyes, allowing myself to feel the flow of the music. My hand gripping the mic shook, as did the other wrapped around the stand. The song stirred memories I would prefer not to remember, but at the same time, I could feel how much I had healed in these past few months. I relished in the feeling.  
_  
Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war, you'll always win  
Even when I'm right  
'cause you feed me fables from your hand  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

A tear slid down my cheek and as it did, I was unsure of whether I was sad or happy.

_So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
Til the walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories  
_  
George gave me a quick grin. This was his favorite part. He had begun rapping for no apparent reason other than that he liked it, but he never planned on putting it in an album. On our latest, when we were recording, we decided to drop one of the songs and when we couldn't figure out which to add in its place, this one fit perfectly.

_This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry  
That you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
So I can push you off me  
Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy _

He embodied the anger I meant to portray, pushing it into the crowd for them all to see.

_Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'? _

I couldn't fathom how he managed to shrug noncommittaly, rap, and continue playing his base all at the same time.

_I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counselin'  
This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it  
_

I stepped up again, having stood back in the shadows to allow George up into the main light. The four of them all sang the last chorus with me, but my voice rang out above the rest, my mic louder than all of theirs.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie._

I looked at Edward again, praying to God that he wouldn't be lost in thought, knowing what he would be thinking about. He would be thinking over everything he could have done differently, everything he could have done differently. Sure as could be, his eyes were clouded over with memories.

"Change of plan, boys," I murmured to them, waving for them to gather around Fred's drum set. "What we've been practicing lately."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're… ready for that?"

I nodded, giving him a reassuring smile.

_

* * *

Edward POV_

I sat back in my chair as I listened to Bella's sad song. She had sent me her thoughts, the way she had to Harry, telling me not to worry but I couldn't help myself.

A familiar tune met my ears, a soft piano song, but mixed with a more modern sound as well, a slow drum beat, a steady base line, and delicate guitar strings. My head snapped up, eyes wide, meeting Bella's gentle doe ones as she began to sing.

**

* * *

Okay, so you already know how desperately sorry I am for taking forever to update. And also how thankful I am if you've stuck with me. **

**I've been wondering if I should split the story in two. I've been thinking about how long this story is and maybe, if it's too long, would it discourage people from reading it? Maybe end this one at the end of Bella's first year and make a sequel that starts up from there, just to refresh things. I'll make a poll on my profile and please vote on it. I truly do value all of your opinions.**

**The songs are The Beautiful People by Christina Aguilera for Burlesque and Love the Way You Lie Pt. II by Rihanna featuring Eminem. **

**Please review because I would absolutely love to hear what you all think the song is that Bella will play. It will all make sense when you find out next chapter, but I am truly curious as to what you all think it is.**

**Love, **

**Sea**


	46. Sing it Back to Me

**Hey everyone. **

**I really wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. There weren't many but thank you to those who did.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to RobsFutureWifey, as a thank you for your very long pm about this story.**

**Also, yet another thank you to magicaltears. You've been a dedicated reviewer, even after my giant gap between updates.**

**And a congratulations to xXxALEC'SGIRLxXx who happened to be the only person to get the song choice right!**

_

* * *

Previously_

_Edward POV_

_I sat back in my chair as I listened to Bella's sad song. She had sent me her thoughts, the way she had to Harry, telling me not to worry but I couldn't help myself. _

_A familiar tune met my ears, a soft piano song, but mixed with a more modern sound as well, a slow drum beat, a steady base line, and delicate guitar strings. My head snapped up, eyes wide, meeting Bella's gentle doe ones as she began to sing._

_

* * *

Edward POV_

Bella had seated herself at an ivory piano, her fingers moving nimbly across the keys. Her eyes were closed; she knew the song by heart. I knew the song by heart. It was our song. I'm sure that if vampires had the capacity to cry, I would have been bawling, as childish as that sounds.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.  
_

Her voice was smooth, like water moving over glass, flowing in an entrancingly beautiful way.

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.  
_

I sat, stunned, unable to do anything but stare. I had thought her voice had been perfect back when she was younger. Her voice from those long years ago held nothing against the music she made now.

I hadn't noticed that the song was stalled. They played the chorus again, Bella singing it gently now. Her eyes met mine, looking hopeful, pleading, curious, and growing in the depths, sadness.

And then I remembered. I was at the base of the stage in a moment, resting my hand gently against it as I held her gaze.

_Sing to me the song of the stars. _

I had not sung this song since her birthday, before we had left. I had despised the song for how much it reminded me of her. But as the words left my lips, I knew that every miniscule piece of it was engrained in my mind forever. Not because I was a vampire, no. It was because it was a song I treasured above all else.

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. _

Bella's voice sounded relived, and cheerful as she, ironically, laughed through the line.

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

I sang the following line, joining her at the piano. I sat beside her, watching her play and the smile that lit her eyes.

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope. _

Our voices wove together. I took her left hand in my right, replacing it on the piano with my own.

_I give you my destiny. _

As she sang her line, she looked up at me. Her eyes watered with joy.

_I'm giving you all of me. _

I sang back to her, returning the trusting gaze, before we sang together again.

_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.  
_

Bella leaned her head against my shoulder, humming the final line softly. Her eyes closed.

_Hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh._

"If you smile any more, all of the girls here will pass out," she told me at last. I grinned even wider. She took a sweeping curtsey to the crowd who applauded and cheered maniacally. She gestured for me to bow, which I did, then quickly retreating to stand in her shadow. The rest of the band took their recognition.

_

* * *

Audra POV_

Edward and I walked in silence across the grounds. His hand was in mine; I felt warm, happy. It was a companionable silence, not at all awkward. **(A/N. Remember, Bella is still 11 so they're just best friends.)**

I returned to the common room before most others. They were still out dancing, or, in George's case, chatting with Yvanne. Hermione stumbled in not a few minutes later, tears in her eyes and positively shaking with fury.

I jumped out of the couch, almost killing myself as I slipped in my heel and slammed into the coffee table.

"Hermione? What happened?" I inquired urgently. She collapsed on the couch, gesturing for me to sit beside her.

"Ronald Weasely happened! That's what!" she all but sobbed. I pulled her into a hug, allowing her to cry, salt staining my blue satin dress. She apologized, allowing a slight giggle as I waved a hand dismissively. With a quick snap of my wand, the stain disappeared.

"Start at the beginning," I told her, pulling my knees up onto the couch so I could face her.

She told me how she was dancing with Viktor, how she saw Ron sulking and she excused herself to try and get him up. He had exploded, calling Viktor the enemy, that she was betraying Harry by going with 'the enemy'.

"And… and it hurt because… because he… he…" she stuttered, wiping furiously at the tears on her cheeks.

I heard the portrait swinging open.

"Come on," I tugged her into the girl's dormitories, plopping myself down on my bed as she sat across from me.

"He… was so mad… I didn't… I had wanted…"

I understood what she was saying. It had become known to Ginny and myself that Hermione had a crush on Ron. I was more than positive that he returned the affection but he was resorting to the kindergarten tactic: piss her off more than hell and she would eventually love him.

I told her as much as Ginny seated herself beside Hermione, rubbing her arm comfortingly. She giggled again, and soon enough we were all lying out on my bed, eating candies and laughing. Our fancy, and expensive, dresses were wrinkled and our stiletto shoes were strewn across the floor.

Ginny all but choked on a spinach Bertie Bott's. Hermione laughed but soon ended up eating a Fizzing Whizbee and floated around the room for five minutes while Ginny and I rolled around with mirth.

The night ended with us, sprawled across my bed, every once in a while loosing a spontaneous laugh.

**

* * *

Please review. I only got a few last time and I would really appreciate more.**

**Sea**


	47. Bonded

Everyone was tired and rather lazy after the night of dancing.

Audra yawned, pushing her glasses onto her nose. Her scar twinged and she pressed her palm against it.

"Audra?" mumbled Kara, one of her fellow dorm-mates. "You alright?"

Audra nodded blandly, the pain subsiding. She pulled her dressing gown on over her pajamas. "'m going to Edward's," she muttered through another yawn.

"Happy Christmas," Kara said, rolling over and back to sleep. She began to snore softly before Audra could return the sentiment.

Audra flipped her trunk open, pulling out armfuls of presents before padding to the Cullen Wing, pushing the door open as she walked into it. "'py 'is'mas," she yawned yet again.

Not long after, the Weasley twins joined them as they sat by the fire, counting presents. Their arms were piled full of gifts that they began handing out the moment Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny tripped through the door, laden with gifts as well.

They tore into their presents, waving candies, books, trinkets, and other mysterious items in the air.

That was how they spent the day, trying out presents and wishing everyone they passed a happy Christmas.

It seemed only a few days until the second task reached them. The time in between was rather uneventful, no poisons, five X class animals, or anything at all. Even Malfoy was unusually quiet.

Charlie sent a letter, wishing Harry good luck and telling Audra not to panic. Audra wrote back, trying not to laugh as she protested violently that she did not panic, she merely worried. She could almost see him rolling his eyes as he read the letter. She knew it would take the mickey out of him if she told him to be careful about the dragons, so of course she did, and she spent an hour with Hermione going over the most minutely insignificant details of the dangers.

Sure enough, she received a second letter by the end of the week, his indignant tone almost tangible.

* * *

"Harry, we've got to concentrate!" Audra snapped, as Harry's head drooped over his book.

"We could always bite him," Jasper suggested, emotionally drained from all of the stress circulating among them. Rosalie slapped his arm, hissing too quietly for them to hear. Jasper rolled his eyes at her. "Just kidding, calm down."

"It's not funny," Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Potter, Granger," Professor Moody's voice shocked them. Audra almost shrieked aloud, starting madly. "Professor McGonagall wishes to see you both in her office. Weasley, your sister is looking for you."

"Can it wait?" Ron asked, pouring over his ancient text.

"She sounds anxious," Moody disagreed. "Longbottom, help Potter put his books away."

Audra and Hermione were shepherded out of the library. "Professor, I've got to help my brother," Audra protested.

"Believe me, Potter," Moody said seriously. "You can't get out of this."

Edward rose, hand on Audra's shoulder. "We'll go with them," he said uncertainly, eyeing Moody.

"You were not part of the summons," Moody protested.

Edward raised an eyebrow, teeth bared in the slightest snarl.

"Ah, Audra," Dumbledore said, smiling plaintively as they entered Professor McGonagall's office. "Hermione, how good to see the two of you."

"Albus, this is absolutely ridiculous!" Minerva glared at him. "You can't possibly!"

"You two are, with all hopes, becoming the stolen objects of the champions. Audra, you will be recovered, rather obviously, by Harry. Hermione, we feel that Viktor Krum would be quite motivated to save you." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he regarded them.

Hermione paled visibly, gripping Audra's arm.

Audra patted her arm shakily.

"Absolutely not," Rosalie snapped, her gold eyes turning cold as ice. "There are too many risks where we cannot be with her."

Audra looked around, counting the stones in the wall to keep the nauseating fear from overcoming her.

Edward gripped her hand gently, focusing Jasper with a pleading look until a wave of calm stabilized her.

"She will be guarded by the mermaids, of whom I am on good terms. You cannot possibly dissuade me because I have taken the necessary precautions to assure all of my students' safety," Dumbledore said, blue eyes flashing. "I will assure you that I would not endanger any of my students."

"Yes, that's working brilliantly for Harry," Audra said, and though her voice wasn't cold, it wasn't friendly either. Edward's hand tightened infinitesimally around hers.

"Bella, are you willing to do this?" Edward murmured, gold eyes searching.

She sighed, biting her lip. "Yes; it's not me I'm worried about. Harry…" Her voice trailed off.

"We can take care of him," Edward assured her.

"Edward, you can't be serious!" Rosalie hissed, glaring at him in disbelief.

"She'll be in the water so we don't have to worry about her, Rose," Edward said calmly. "She won't drown and no one can attack her."

* * *

"I cannot believe you!" Harry roared, green eyes blazing with fury as Emmet pulled him from the water. He knelt at Audra's side, taking a second towel from Seamus and wrapping tightly around her. She coughed slightly, wiping water from her face.

His hand clenched around his wand as he fought to control himself.

The stands had gone quiet, every eye trained on the furious champion as he stood to face Dumbledore, shoulders positively quaking with anger.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" he snarled between clenched teeth.

"Harry, please let me explain," Dumbledore began placatingly.

"The time for explaining is over!" Harry shrieked, placing a hand on Audra's shoulder as Edward helped her to her feet. "You… recklessly endangered my sister! For no reason at all!"

"Harry, I agreed to it," Audra said softly.

"You never would have if he hadn't suggested it!" Harry snapped, though his voice wasn't angry, merely scolding. "You're too impressionable. And he took advantage of that and that," he said, fixing Dumbledore with a bone-chilling glare, "is not okay with me."

"Harry," Dumbledore said, but Harry spoke over him. "Listen to me."

"No!" he yelled at the old man. "You listen to me! Audrianna is my little sister and she is my responsibility. You may be old but you are not wise. My sister will not be treated this way. After everything we have gone through, she deserves to be respected."

Rosalie patted Audra's hand, her gold eyes stinging with tears of happiness. Harry, though emotional distraught and suffering from too many traumas, was the perfect brother for her darling Bella. He truly cared for her, not because of the prophecy, but because he was her brother and they were bonded together.

"Harry, let's go," Audra urged, tugging his hand. They sat together in a boat, spelling it to take them to shore as the crowds burst into conversation, still craning their necks to catch a glimpse of the Potter children.

Alice peered over the crowd, looking as if she wanted to jump into the water to make sure they were alright.

"Let them be," Ron said, his arms crossed over his chest, brow furrowed with worry as he watched his best friend leave. "It's been a bad year for them."

Emmett barked a laugh. "No, really?" he demanded, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

**I'm really sorry about the big gaps between chapters. I'm afraid I'm losing my inspiration, but don't worry, I still stand by never leaving stories unfinished.**

**Sea**


	48. Arms Around Me

**So I'm making an effort to update, purely because I got a very sweet review from RobsFutureWifey. Thanks for your kind words, and this chapter is for you.**

* * *

_Audra POV_

Harry clenched his teeth as he glared down George, who rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Harry, mate, calm down," he sighed, continuing to strum away at his base.

I set my notebook down in front of Harry as I sat beside him on the piano bench. He leaned onto my shoulder, his head in his hands. Tension bunched in his shoulders, piling up from the combined strain of the tournament, protecting me, the rising Death Eater activity, and our impending tour of our newest album.

My heart felt heavy for him. He took so much onto his shoulders and he was only fourteen. He had learned to never rely on a support system outside of the two of us, and though we had been with Moony and Padfoot for several years, he was a solely independent person.

I extended my hands to lay on the piano keys, playing slowly and gently.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Fred struck up a beat, George and Ron adding to the tune so the room reverberated with music.

As the music swept me away, I allowed my eyes to fall shut, concentrating on the flame of magic within me. Utilizing the method of channeling our magic, I pushed memories of Harry and I out for us all to see.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong_

Harry twirled me around the dance floor at the Yule Ball. His face was alight with joy, mirroring my own which was flushed with the excitement of the atmosphere.

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do_

We were on the beach with the Weasleys during a tour in America, building a miniature sand model of Hogwarts in the sand. Our castle was nearly complete when Sirius, as a big black dog, came trundling through the walls, a large, rosy seashell clutched in his mouth.

We all roared with laughter as Sirius shook a spray of water over us.

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_

My memory faded to Ron's.

Harry was playing quidditch with Ron, the twins, Ginny, and I. Apples were flying back and forth across the field behind the Burrow, until Ron caught one and a second hit him full in the face.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

Unbidden, an image of Harry, younger now, shutting down as a belt snapped across his back. His eyes were dull, lifeless.

A tear slipped from my eye, but I kept singing.

Warmth like a candle kindled in my heart as Harry took the notebook, his baritone voice joining mine.

_Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend_

I left the next line to him, wanting to hear his voice for at least a moment.

_I'll fight and defend_

He flushed as he sang alone. Guilt lapped at the edges of my conscience, so I joined him again in song.

_Yeah, yeah  
_

Fred and George supplied a memory then, of when we first met them. I was tiny, large brown eyes wide with fear as I huddled into Harry's side. His arm was around my shoulders, humming a gentle tune from our days at the Dursleys.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Hear me when I say,

Harry's low voice matched the tone of the song, our voices mixing harmoniously.

_When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

With a simple spell, the piano continued to play by itself as Harry pulled me from the bench. He twirled me easily and we began to dance, perfectly in step with each other.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_  
_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

Harry hugged me fiercely, a grin spreading across his face.

"Come on," he said, waving us towards the door. "We'll be late for the Cullen's class. We're out by the forest again."

* * *

Class with the Cullens was a new experience every day. Today was no exception. We were learning hand to hand sparring.

I paired myself up with the twins, effectively leaving Harry to spar Ginny after Ron paired with Hermione. In all actuality, I did not choose my pairing. The twins swept me up behind the knees so I sat on their shoulders, claiming our group to be the three person one.

Edward raised an eyebrow worriedly. I knew he was concerned about me sparring two much large men, but he needed to grow accustom to the newer, stronger me.

Emmett took a fighting stance across from Alice, who smiled cheekily. "The first thing you need to remember," Jasper drawled in his southern accent, "is to never be overconfident. You may think Emmett has the advantage because of size, but he's lost one too many times to agree with you. He will be our rule-following example today."

Emmett nodded, chagrinned. Several people snickered at the thought of pixie Alice besting Emmett, and Edward roared with laughter at snatches of thoughts. Rosalie slapped him across the back of his head.

"Lesson number two: never lose concentration. There is a rhythm to fights and the second you lose that pattern, you will be killed. Lesson number three: break the rhythm of your own accord. You become predictable and easy to kill if your opponent catches onto your pattern. We will teach you to recognize patterns in later classes. Now, for a quick example," he smirked as he waved for Alice and Emmett to begin, seating himself beside Rosalie and Edward.

Emmett charged Alice, barreling just beneath her as she leapt into the air. He threw his feet out, skidding to kick the tree in front of him and flipped back to grab at Alice's waist. She arched her back, slipping beneath his grip. They continued in this manner until Alice pinned Emmett to the ground with a stiletto-ed toe. He reacted in an instant, flipping her to kneel on her back.

"Professor, we can't do any of those moves," Cedric pointed out kindly.

Jasper dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Yes, but, while they have a more sophisticated style, they display today's three lessons. Emmett knew Alice had the advantage because of her power. She let that power rule the fight, and he stifled his confidence, even though he has a superior mass. Alice thought she had won, and took her mind off the fight. Emmett took advantage of this and he did not lose concentration. By reacting spontaneously, he broke the patter of their fight. If you noticed, Emmett would attack twice, then Alice would attack twice, then repeated, in beats one, two, pause, one, two, three, pause. Alice attacked once on beat three, but Emmett did not pause for the pattern to resume. Stand face to face with your partner and we'll begin."

George volunteered to sit out for the first round, so I faced Fred, smiling sweetly at him.

Jasper gave instructions, and we slowly began to fight using tactics that he had taught us during the previous class.

* * *

_Edward POV_

I flinched inwardly each time Bella's hand connected with Fred's. My teeth clenched as I fought to remain stationary. She would be fine. Fred would never hurt her.

She seemed to be fairing well for her size compared to his. With a quick spin, her knee met his side, causing him to falter, and, in a flash, she swept her arms outwards, knocking his arms away from her and continued the movement to shove him in the chest.

George moved before I knew what he was doing, sweeping a leg beneath her feet and knocking her to ground as Fred collided with a tree.

I pushed away from the tree I leaned against, moving to her aid, but her brother beat me to it. Harry, having fumbled around a fight with Ginny and lost, let out an indignant noise, grabbing George by his back most belt loop and yanking him sideways. He rolled easily as George tumbled, grabbing Bella and pulling her to the side of the fight.

The two sets faced each other, twins grinning identically, Harry and Bella settling into mirror fighting positions.

They attacked in unison, Bella facing off Fred again, Harry sparring George.

* * *

_Harry POV_

Sweat dripped from my forehead into my eyes, but I blinked it away, spinning my arm to block Fred's foot from meeting Audra's side before I ducked George's punch. Audra grabbed his fist, using it to flip him backwards seconds before Fred sent her flying to the ground with a tackling leap.

I dove for George, pinning him face down in the grass with my knees.

I looked up, and to my horror and exasperation, Fred had managed to do the same to Audra.

I pulled George's face up by his hair, sure that it was not too hard. "Let her go," I said steadily, my face stony.

Audra' s eyes met mine. With the slightest nod, I knew her plan.

Fred shook his head. "Let George go," he countered, raising an eyebrow. He knew I would surrender anything for my baby sister, but he was not a real danger. I could afford to fight dirty.

"Fine," I lied, and with a momentous heave, I pulled him to his feet and shoved him with all my might into Fred. The two collided, knocking Fred away from Audra for me to scoop her up and we turned to face the twins again.

"Alright, alright," Jasper chuckled, stepping between us. "Let's call this a draw. We were just about to get to team fighting."

The rest of the lesson was uneventful, but entertaining, and I left flanked by Ron and Hermione, as Audra hung behind with the twins to talk to the Cullens.

* * *

_Audra POV_

I rolled my eyes at the twins, dusting dirt from my robes.

Edward helped me up, raising a quizzical eyebrow at the twins.

"We were thinking a practical joke might be in order," George explained seriously.

"Harry's much too tense," Fred said in a mock posh voice.

"We think it would be great to make him laugh for a bit," I added.

He laughed, settling against a tree with his siblings as we drew out our plan in the dirt between our two parties.

"So that's why you need us?" he said, his gold eyes alight with laughter.

Rosalie was trying, and failing, to hide her smile. "We're professors, Edward," she chastised. "We can't be part of this."

"I'm in!" Emmett announced boldly, before cowering slightly under Rosalie's reproachfully look.

I traipsed to Rehearsal Room, my friends trailing behind me. I took a seat at the piano bench before facing them. Alice was smiling cheerfully, bouncing on her toes as she waited for me start.

"I've written this as a thank you to all of you. You've stuck with me through thick and thin and you've always got my best interest in mind. I'm not great with words," I looked to Harry at this, who smiled sadly. He knew I would have been better if we hadn't been at the Dursleys for so long. "But I wrote this. All of you have helped me find a place and I love all of you. So, here goes."

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around_  
_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_  
_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_  
_And I've never opened up_  
_I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Edward sat beside me, giving me a warm smile, his gold eyes sparkling with adoration. His arms draped around my shoulders, pulling me to him. I returned the gesture, resting my cheek against his stone cold chest. Soon, Alice joined the hug, joined by Ginny and Hermione, dragging Harry, who had Ron by the collar, who was clinging to Fred and George. Emmett barreled into us, joined by Rose and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme.

This was home. It was warm, secure, like a wall of family that never let anything evil through. We were so closely interwoven, that we were safe together.

* * *

**The two songs are Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne and Arms by Christina Perri. Thanks again to RobsFutureWifey**

**Love,**

**Sea**


End file.
